


Baby Heaven's in your Eyes

by theboyfriendstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Corruption, Drugs, F/F, F/M, First Time, Innocent Louis, M/M, Private School, Punk Harry, Rich Louis, Self-Harm, Smut, Top Harry, and some elounor i guess, but nothing that graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 120,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn’t be more different if they tried. Louis Tomlinson is 17 years old and in his last year of the most prestigious private school in Doncaster. Everyone who attends his school knows him thanks to his incredibly rich family, sassy attitude and gorgeous girlfriend, Eleanor Calder. If there’s one thing that completely annoys him, it’s that there is a poor community college right across the street.</p><p>Harry Styles is 19 years old, and (once again) in his last year of college. He goes to community college in Doncaster. He never shows up to classes and if he actually bothers to, he’s either high or drunk; sometimes both. His skin is littered with tattoos and if there’s one thing he absolutely hates, it’s the snobby students attending the private school right across from his.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or a sixth form!AU where Harry is the fucked up bad boy with too many problems, Louis is the perfect rich boy with too much money and their schools are right across from each other. They meet at a party and that’s the last (and maybe the only) thing they need.</i></p><p> <br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTBKFYxJ4MI">Trailer here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. this is the beginning bear with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Baby Heaven's In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249181) by [brull1d_laura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brull1d_laura/pseuds/brull1d_laura)
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Baby Heaven's in Your Eyes (Portuguese Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342537) by [landaloveslarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landaloveslarry/pseuds/landaloveslarry)



> So this is my second Larry fic, and I'm really excited about this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm from America and know close to nothing about the education system in England, so I apologise in advance for educational inaccuracies. Everything is fiction.
> 
>    
> Title from Lana Del Rey's "National Anthem", also inspired by that song and Marina and the Diamond's "Primadonna Girl".  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please watch [this](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/98642584133/danielahhisdead-baby-heavens-in-your-eyes) video summary and reblog it on Tumblr, made by one of the readers :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

**Just a little warning: Louis is kind of a religious, snobby prude but it’s part of the story. Also,[here](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/bhyelist) is the character list.**

Louis Tomlinson woke up five minutes before his alarm clock was meant to go off thatFridaymorning. It may have been a pure coincidence, or it may have been due to the fact that he had that art history test today (which he was going to pass with flying colors).

He didn't like to brag (yes, he actually kind of did), but he had been ‘student of the year’ ever since he came to St. Mark’s Private School in year 1. Now he was in his last year of school, ready to graduate and go to University in London to study economics like his father, and then take up the family business.

His father was the CEO of the biggest investment company in England and his mother was the best lawyer in the country. They got married a year before Louis was born and moved from London to Doncaster, where his father’s business took off. They bought a big mansion and gave birth to five more girls and a boy. They were also a big part of the Christian community in his town. They went to church everySunday, where his parents were big donors, just like they were to his school.

So you could say everything Louis had came thanks to his parents. And he didn’t mind. He liked being spoiled, he liked being envied by his classmates and wanted by all the girls in his school. Of course, no matter how many girls wanted him, he’d always stay loyal to his girlfriend since year 7, Eleanor Calder. She was third best in his year, right after his best friend Liam Payne.

The three of them had big plans for the future: graduate on top of their class, move to London and study at Oxford.

The constant ringing of his alarm clock snapped Louis out of his daydreaming and he sighed as he slapped his palm against the top of it. He rolled out of bed before he went straight to the mirror to see if any kind of impurities appeared on his face overnight.

If he was the perfect student and son, he had to be perfect in looks too. The only thing he didn’t like about himself was his tummy and thick, woman thighs. His mother had hired a personal trainer a year ago, when things ‘started getting out of control with his eating habits’. To be honest, it wasn’t his fault that his parents (his parents’ chef to be more exact) put five different kinds of food on the table every day.

He turned sideways and placed a hand on his tummy, which was still there no matter what. He sucked it in, because that way his stomach seemed somewhat flat. He sighed and let the air out before he went into his dressing to pick out his shirt for the day. He had gotten a whole new wardrobe one month ago, right before school had started.

It pretty much consisted of button-up shirts, blazers, Tommy Hilfiger V-necks, tight jeans and suspenders. His shoes varied from TOMS to Converse (which he rarely wore) and his formal dress shoes that were part of his uniform.

After he had finished washing and dressing up he grabbed his already packed backpack and walked down the two long flights of marble stairs. He found his family already at the dining table, waiting for him so they could say their prayers before they began eating. He sat down next to Lottie and dropped the bag at the foot of the chair, before putting his hands together.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” His mother asked, looking at him from across the table.

“Um, I don’t think so, no.” Louis answered as he cut his scrambled eggs. “Why?”

“Your dad and I have a party to attend in London tonight, so Elena will most probably come over to stay the night.”

 Elena was their babysitter ever since Louis was a tot, and even though he could perfectly take care of himself at his age, the girls still needed supervision and Louis couldn’t be bothered with them.

After they finished eating one of the maids came to clean up and they made their way out of the house to the car that was waiting for them right outside, ready to take them to school. The twins were starting their third year there, Felicite was starting her seventh and Lottie her eighth.

When he got to school he couldn’t help but smile, feeling a lot of eyes on him. He adjusted his backpack and kept walking, sending a few smiles towards a group of girls who were huddled together, elbowing each other.

Ninth graders, he thought shaking his head.

He spotted Liam right outside his classroom, talking to Barbara Palvin and Eleanor. He knew Barbara; mainly because of her good looks, but also because there had been a rumor going around that she was sleeping with Niall Horan, the blonde Irish guy in year 12 that went to the public school right across the street.

If there was one thing Louis Tomlinson couldn’t stand, it was the fact that there was a public school across the street from St. Mark’s. It was a bit inconsiderate in his opinion, to put about two thousand people in a shitty building right across from the best school in Doncaster.

To make matters worse, his seat was right in the front of his classroom, right by the window so all he had to do was turn his head to the left and he could see the old building. He walked past it every single day to the spot where he was supposed to get picked up by his private chauffeur and he could say he was kind of disgusted.

Those kids had absolutely no manners; they were spitting on the ground, smoking in public, laughing loudly and swearing like sailors. They didn’t even wear uniforms and some of them had tattoos, which, in Louis’ opinion, was a complete waste of their bodies.

And besides, the fact that Barbara was (might be) having sex kind of stunned Louis, because his parents had taught him that it was best to wait until marriage. Eleanor and he had gotten promise rings a year ago, and he had no problem with just kissing and cuddling.

“What’s up?” Louis asked as he came to a halt next to them. “Hi, love.”

Eleanor greeted back and shortly pecked his lips before she intertwined their fingers.

“What are you talking about?”

“My birthday.” Barbara answered with a smile.

 “When is it?”

 “Today.”

 “Oh. Happy birthday then.” He said, not really caring about the fact that he had forgotten his girlfriend’s best friend’s birthday.

“I’m throwing a party at my house tonight and I was just discussing the details with Liam and El.” Barbara told him. “My parents are out of town so we thought we might ask Liam’s sister to buy us champagne.”

“Taste of Diamonds, I hope.” Eleanor said and Barbara nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But we can only get two bottles.”

 “Should be enough. Who’s coming?” Louis asked.

“About fifty people.”

The bell rang then, announcing that their art history test was about to begin, but she managed to inform them that the party was going to start at seven and might last until aftermidnight. The dress code was something between casual and formal, and Louis already knew what he was wearing: his new red jeans, his white blouse and his blue TOMS.

He finished the test in thirty minutes, and after he got so bored he turned his head to stare at the school across the street. He sometimes wondered (rarely, when he was incredibly bored) how it would be to go to a public school. Did they even have heating? Did they have a pool and a cafeteria? How many bathrooms did they have? Were they even clean? Were people actually having sex in the bathrooms like that one time in a movie he had watched with Liam? How did they party? They probably drink the cheapest beer they can find and get high off the cheap cigarettes they steal from their parents.

Louis had never gotten drunk, or high for that matter, he had never even put a finger on cigarettes, and he wasn’t planning to, although he had once gotten a drag from his dad’s Gurkha cigar when they were on holiday in the Caribbean.

Once the class was over and the teacher collected their test papers, Louis smiled to himself and went over to Eleanor’s desk to talk to her about maybe staying the night after Barbara’s party. She agreed, obviously.

\---

Louis fixed his collar one more time before he turned his back to the mirror to look at his massive bum. He absolutely hated it. It was official, his stomach and bum were his biggest (and only) flaws. And the tight, white jeans he was wearing didn’t help at all. Before he had time to change into a pair of larger chinos, there was a knock at his door and Esmeralda (one of the maids - the only one whose name Louis actually knew) announced him that Eleanor and her chauffeur were there to pick him up.

He couldn’t wait to turn eighteen in three months so he could finally get his drivers license and finally get that Lamborghini his father had promised him.

They arrived at Barbara’s house ten minutes later. It was definitely smaller than Louis’ but it was still nice and expensive looking. There were three cars lined up in front of the garage; a Bentley, a Bugatti Veyron and a brand new BMW with a red bow on it, which could only be Barbara’s birthday present.

They rang the bell and the gates opened after a few moments so they could walk up the long driveway to the front door. Barbara opened it and invited them in, before they each handed her the presents they bought (Louis got her a Tiffany’s necklace and Eleanor a pair of original leather gloves from Burberry) and kissed her on the cheek.

Once in the living room they could see about fifty people scattered all over the room, chatting and holding glasses filled with what could only be champagne. Louis licked his lips and asked Barbara to pour each of them a glass. Thirty minutes later he found himself on the couch between Barbara and Eleanor, talking about Mrs. Ridge, who obviously didn’t know how much eye shadow was too much.

That’s when  they heard what seemed like a door slamming against the wall, the sound ringing through the whole house. Louis panicked for a moment, but then he saw Barbara smiling and getting up from the couch. He could hear yelling, cheering and some words in a thick Irish accent that made him cringe. He gasped when he saw about fifty more people fill the living room, and the moment he spotted the blonde boy in the corner, greeting Barbara with a kiss on the cheek while holding two six-packs of beer, he knew.

A Private School party had been crashed by a lot of public school students. He was going to lose it.

\---

 

Harry Styles woke up to a massive hangover thatFridaymorning. His head was pounding and the room was spinning. He groaned as he looked at the time on his phone; it was half past nine. He’d already missed his first two classes, but he couldn’t be bothered.

Harry scratched his head as he sat up and looked around. There was a girl to his right, and a boy on his other side. Incomplete flashbacks of the threesome they had last night came into his mind.

He pushed the girl off the bed so he could get up and get dressed. He was in no mood for school if he was honest, but he had to attend at least ten classes a week; that was the ultimatum the principal had given him at the beginning of the year. Attend ten classes a week and you won't get expelled… fucking idiot.

He had moved from Holmes Chapel to Doncaster two years ago, because he got expelled for the second time from his old school, and his parents decided to get a divorce. He ended up with his mother, a baker at the local bakery a few blocks away from the small, cramped house they lived in, and with his sister who had been off to Uni for three years now, studying medicine and probably planning on never coming back. It was way worse than their house in Holmes Chapel, mainly because here he had a tiny room with a double bed and a desk he never used anyway.

Harry hated school with a passion and found it absolutely useless. He had failed last year, so he had to repeat the year for the second time in a row, which made him the oldest in his school. He didn’t plan on going to Uni anyway; they didn’t have the money for it. Harry had spent it all on his tattoos and drugs. The latest purchases he made were a lip ring and a brow piercing. He also had a tongue piercing which he occasionally took out.

After he woke the two up and sent them away, he managed to get in the shower and then dress up. He went with his usual outfit, a band t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a couple of black band bracelets to hide his scars (he didn’t do it often, just when he needed to take control of his shitty life) and the only pair of black Vans he owned. He had a few chucks but his mother had been meaning to wash them, so he couldn’t pick one of those.

His mom had left him a post it note on the fridge downstairs, telling him that she'd picked up an extra shift that night at the bakery. She also left him a twenty-pound bill to get him through the day, and Harry wondered if she knew that he was going to spend all of it on weed or if she just didn’t care anymore.

He left the house with a banana in his hand and his backpack slung over his right shoulder. Harry lived a bus station away from school, so he took it every day.

He glanced at the immense building across the street once he got down from the bus. He didn’t like a lot of things and a lot of people; just his mates and his mom (occasionally). But if there was one thing he absolutely hated, it was the snobby students that went to the private school across from his. He saw them almost every day (the days when he actually bothered to attend school), arriving and leaving in their cars that cost more than Harry’s entire life, throwing disgusted looks his way when they got out. They thought they were better than everyone else, but Harry knew better, they wouldn’t amount to much-or anything really, without their parent’s money.

He got to school right as the third period bell rang, so he decided to meet up with Zayn and Niall in their usual spot at the back of the building, where the smokers hung out. The school had a zero tolerance policy for smoking, drinking or any other drugs - Harry had a zero tolerance policy for stupid school rules. There were a few people already there when he arrived, but he quickly spotted Zayn and Niall in a corner, getting out their cigarettes.

Niall and Zayn came from normal families (as in, they had two parents, siblings and good financial situations at home). Harry could relate more to Zayn than Niall, mainly because they both had tattoos and liked to get high on a daily basis. Niall was more on the ‘getting drunk on a daily basis’ side, but he didn’t mind smoking a joint with them from time to time.

“Did you actually wash your hair?” Harry asked Niall as soon as he was within earshot of them.

They looked up at him. Niall rolled his eyes and Zayn was busy lighting up his cigarette.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Barbara’s birthday is today.” Niall said as Harry fished the cigarette pack out of his hoodie.

Barbara Palvin was probably the only person Harry liked that went to the school across the street. She was nice, knew how to have a good time and not to mention, she had an amazing body. Niall had met her a year ago during the summer break at some fancy club he’d managed to get in. They fucked that night, and continued doing it until Niall asked her out. Now here they were, two weeks from their one-year anniversary.

“And she invited you over?” Zayn asked suggestively, handing Harry the lighter.

Niall nodded, puffing out a smoke.

“She’s having a party.”

“A party? With her snobby rich friends?” Harry snorted.

Niall nodded again. “Don’t know if I want to go to be honest.”

 “But you washed your hair!” Zayn protested, mocking him.

“Fuck off.”

Harry handed Zayn the lighter back and winked at him as he did so.

“I got an idea.” Zayn said after a few seconds of silence. “Let’s crash the party.”

“You want to crash a private school party?” Harry laughed. “They’ll probably call the police as soon as they’ll see our tattoos, mate. And won’t Barbara get mad for crashing her prissy party, where all they do is drink champagne and laugh over people with less money than them?”

“Like you care.” Niall said. “And I don’t think she will. She doesn’t have a problem when she’s comin’ to our parties, so.”

“You in, then?” Zayn asked, turning his head to Harry, who shrugged.

 “Don’t have anything better to do.”

“Are you taking anyone else to the party?”, Harry asked Niall.

“Just a couple of mates.”

Which meant that about a hundred people would probably end up coming too, since Niall was an extremely social guy with a lot of connections.

“What about alcohol?” Harry asked.

“They’ll probably only have champagne, as you said, so we’ll drop by Tesco to get some beer and Vodka.” Niall suggested, taking one last drag of his cigarette before letting it drop on the ground and stepping on it.

“I can bring Tequila and weed.” Zayn said.

“No coke?” Harry asked, a bit disappointed.

“Not today.”

Harry pouted and Zayn’s eyes drifted to his lips for a moment, before the bell was heard.

“Later lads, if I don’t get in time for trig, Ms. Healey will have my head.” Niall said and patted them on the back before disappearing with almost everyone else that was out smoking.

Harry turned to Zayn, who was just finishing his cigarette.

“What do you have now?” Harry asked him before he took his last two drags.

“PE.”

“You hate it.”

“So?”

Harry threw the cigarette over the fence.

“Skip with me.”

 “Why?”

“You know why.” Harry answered and smirked before he walked Zayn back into the brick wall and leaned down to attach their lips.

Harry ended up on his knees a few minutes later and they were thirty minutes late to their classes, lips bruised red and hair disheveled.

Later that day, after Niall and Harry had gone to buy alcohol (four six-packs of beer, two bottles of Vodka and one of Jägermeister) with Niall’s money, they went to Niall’s house so he could change. Harry didn’t bother to, he still smelled good from the expensive cologne he’d stolen last month.

When they arrived in front of Barbara’s house, there were already about fifty people gathered on the front lawn, carrying booze, food and small bags of weed.

“Ah, mate this is going to be amazing! Party at a rich kid’s house, fuck!” Zayn said, excited, when Niall opened the door to the back yard with the key Barbara had given him a few months back so he could sneak in any time he wanted without her parents noticing.

“Please tell me that what I hear isn’t classical music.” Harry said to Zayn as they followed Niall across the huge back yard. Of course it had a pool and a bar.

“I think it is.” Zayn laughed and shook his head, just as Niall opened the door, letting it slam against the wall.

They were met by Barbara halfway to the living room, and as soon as Harry laid out eyes on the scene in front of him, he snorted.

Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling lightened the room, two bottles of the most expensive champagne in the world (Harry knew that for a fact) were popped open on the table and people were literally chatting while actually listening to classical music.

This had to be a joke, but the expressions on their faces were definitely funnier.

Louis didn’t react at first. He was speechless, and that didn’t happen often. There were actual public school kids in Barbara’s living room, wearing ripped skinny jeans, extremely short skirts and obscene tops.

He was completely appalled by the amount of alcoholic drinks that were placed on the dining table, and the number of red cups that were being lined up next to it. They probably weren’t even sanitary.

God knows where they’d stolen it from.

He looked around to make sure he wasn’t the only one who was in shock, and was quite relieved when he saw that he wasn’t. It didn’t take longer than a minute for the room to turn almost dark - the only light being the small lamps that changed color every three minutes - and for the public school kids to start dancing and laughing with red cups in their hands.

Louis was surprised and a bit angry when he saw some of his classmates actually taking cups from the table, fill them with god-knows-what and join the improvised dance floor. Eleanor shrugged when she saw Barbara literally drinking out of a beer bottle she was sharing with Niall while grinding on him.

“This is outrageous!” Louis whispered to Eleanor and followed her to the table where she poured herself a cup of something called ‘Bacardi Breezer’.

He heard a laugh behind him and immediately turned around, ready to tell whoever was laughing at him to fuck off.

Louis was completely shocked to see a guy that was probably a head taller staring down at him with an amused look on his face. He was wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt which showed off his muscular biceps that were covered in tattoos from his shoulders all the way down to his fingertips. He also had a lip ring, and an eyebrow piercing.

“Can I help you?” Louis snapped, propping one hand on his hip.

The guy shook his head. “Just trying to get some Vodka, but you’re in my way.”

Oh, he apparently had a tongue piercing too. How lovely. Louis stepped aside to give the guy better access to the table. He watched him place a tiny shot glass on the table, before he filled it with Vodka and downed it in two seconds.

“Want to try one?”

“No, thank you. I have to go find my girlfriend.”

The guy’s eyebrows shot up and he smirked, but Louis was already turning around and walking towards Eleanor who was sitting on the couch again. He sat down next to her and she smiled at him, placing the empty red cup on the table that was somehow filled with phones that definitely cost less than Louis’ current outfit put together and several packs of cigarettes.

God knows where they stole those.

“Louuuuis.” Eleanor giggled and Louis turned to look at her. She was probably already tipsy considering she never had alcohol in her life, so her tolerance was minimal at best.

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

 And he did, because she was grabbing his collar and yanking him forwards. He took her bottom lip between his and sucked on it; he didn’t even try to lick across her lips so they could properly make out-they’d never done that. Eleanor was always wearing expensive lipstick or lip-gloss and that would ruin it, so he settled for just repeated kissing, sometimes sucking and biting her lips, but that was it.

As far as he knew (and he knew alright), nobody except of Barbara and two guys in another class had had sex before. Everyone else was waiting for marriage, and that was fine with Louis.

When he pulled away from Eleanor he was surprised to see her shifting closer to him on the couch and placing a kiss on his neck. He knew it was supposed to make him feel good, but it was literally as if his mother had kissed his cheek. And that worried him a bit, but he didn’t make much of it.

A few minutes later he was being pushed into Eleanor, who was squashed against the armrest and ten other people settled on the two couches around the coffee table as the rest of them kept dancing or even…making out in the corners. Louis was astonished. He recognized the tall guy with piercings from earlier, sitting between some black haired guy with a quiff and Barbara, who was sitting next to Niall, who was sitting next to Louis.

He immediately knew what they were intending to do once he saw the black haired guy pulling out a small box and another guy he didn’t know placing three bags of weed on the table.

They’re doing drugs. They’re doing illegal drugs right under my nose.

Louis had no idea how to react to all of this, he couldn’t move. All he could do was stare at the black haired guy with tattoos peeking out of his leather jacket as he started rolling joints.

“Zayn, mate, hurry up.” Niall said, and placed a hand on Barbara’s thigh, running it up and down.

“’M not a fucking octopus, yeah?” Zayn replied and Louis frowned at the swear words. He didn’t know anybody who actually talked like that. His parents had taught him better than that.

Everyone around the table got a joint, except Louis and Eleanor, who shook their heads when Niall offered them some.

Louis couldn’t help but get angry when he heard the pierced guy snort and laugh, muttering an ‘of course’. He was fine with watching them (a bit amazed - even though he would never admit it) as they slowly got high and started laughing; chatting while the smoke filled the air.

“Harry, mate.” Zayn said before he took a long drag and turned to the pierced guy, who was apparently named Harry.

Louis didn’t even have time to let it sink in, because he gasped when he saw Zayn gripping into the back of Harry’s neck and pull him to his lips, both boys opening their mouths against each other’s.

_That is…that’s gay! Are they gay?_

When they pulled away, Harry let out the smoke that had previously been in Zayn’s mouth out of his own. Why was Louis the only one shocked over the fact that two boys practically kissed each other?

He stood up after a while because he felt like the smoke was starting to cling to his clothes and that was honestly the last thing he needed right now. He focused on Eleanor, who was practically taped to his side, running a hand up his thigh and giggling into his ear. She had taken a few drags from Niall’s offered joint and was now incredibly amused.

It irritated Louis a bit, and he was caught by surprise when she literally palmed him through his pants, which, again, should’ve made him feel good, but it didn’t. He could feel a couple of people watching them and the moment he saw Harry shake his head in amusement, he stood up from the couch, excusing himself to the bathroom.

Louis splashed his face with cold water and after he dried his hands off on a towel, he adjusted his fringe in the mirror, and walked out the door.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two guys furiously making out against the wall across from the bathroom, and he immediately recognized Zayn and Harry. He felt stupefied at the sight, and for some reason his pants were starting to get tighter.

He quickly made his way past them and back into the living room to find Liam and maybe Eleanor. He wanted to go home if he was being quite honest, he wasn’t feeling the party anymore. There were people all over the living room, sweaty and grinding against each other, smoking and drinking.

Louis gripped his girlfriend’s arm and she looked at him through her lashes, smiling lazily.

“What’s up, Lou?” she asked, smoothing her hand over her Chanel dress.

“It’s almostmidnight, maybe we should get back? People from our school are starting to leave.”

 

Eleanor looked around to see that in fact everyone besides Barbara had already left and the place was taken over by the kids from the public school.

“Sure, let’s go. But can you grab our coats from the coat room?” She asked, and nodding he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Louis found the coat room a few minutes later, the door right by the staircase that led up to the first floor. When he opened the door, he let out a yelp because this couldn’t be happening to him. It just couldn’t.

Louis had literally walked in on Harry fucking Zayn against the wall of the coatroom, face buried in his neck as he let out pornographic moans. They stopped to look at him and Louis reacted immediately; he made his way to the coat hangers, pulled the coats off and literally ran out of the room, scarred for life.

He decided not to tell Eleanor about it, and as they were driven back to his house he wondered what did everyone else think about two boys doing something a man was supposed to do with his wife.

He was having a bit of an inner crisis that night when they were spooning in Louis’ bed (Louis was always the little spoon, mainly because Eleanor always liked to be in control and was an inch taller than him), because he didn’t find it as disgusting as his parents - and everyone he knew for that matter - had told him.

It was moments like these that he was grateful for being the little spoon, because his cock was hard in his cotton pyjamas and as much as he’d like to relieve the tension, he knew that touching himself was a sin, so he ended up going to bed with an erection, something that had never happened to him before.

He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.


	2. they properly meet in this one yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

The morning after the party was the first morning Louis had ever woken up with a big problem in his pants. He felt weird to say the least, because he literally had a tent in his cotton pajama bottoms.

Louis pulled the recently purchased Egyptian cotton duvet off of his body and struggled to untangle himself from Eleanor’s arms. She was lightly snoring and Louis found that kind of annoying. He knew for a fact that he never snored, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to put up with her snoring for the rest of his life.

He made his way to the bathroom that was right next to the bed (he wouldn’t even think about sharing a bathroom with anyone else) and looked at himself in the mirror, completely flabbergasted by the sight he was met with.

He had disheveled hair that looked as if he hadn’t combed it in forever; his cotton blouse was sticking to his tummy and his oh God. You could literally see his penis through his pants; it was poking into the material, desperately needing release.

Louis sighed and locked the door before he sat down on the toilet and closed his eyes, thinking about his grandmother. His grandmother on the toilet, his grandmother on the toilet naked, his grandmother on the toilet naked without her denture. The thoughts didn’t just make his erection to go away, they also made him want to kind of throw up.

After he brushed his teeth and washed his face, he returned in his room to see Eleanor awake, leaning against the headboard and scrolling through her phone.

“Morning, love.” He said, the words coming out as if they’d been rehearsed a thousand times.

“Morning.” She replied smiling and held her cheek out for Louis to kiss it.

“What are you doing?”

 She showed him her phone screen, which was open on the Instagram App. He sat down next to her and they spent a few minutes going through her dashboard, commenting on almost all of the photos.

Eleanor stopped at a photo recently posted by Barbara. It was of her, Niall, Zayn and Harry, clearly drunk out of their minds with red cups in their hands and lazy smiles on their faces.

“She’s kind of a slag.” Eleanor said and Louis nodded. He couldn’t agree more. Sleeping with someone that doesn’t spend more than ten pounds on a shirt, BEFORE marriage was just wrong in his eyes. He thought she had standards, but apparently he’d been wrong all along.

Eleanor got dressed in the bathroom with some of the stuff she had left at Louis’ house (she had a special drawer in his dressing) before they both walked downstairs to breakfast. His parents weren’t there, only Lottie and Felicite, who were almost done with eating, occupied the table.

They smiled at Eleanor and complimented her hair, which made Louis roll his eyes because it wasn’t that great, if he was honest. Then he wondered when did he find any kind of aspect about his girlfriend annoying. He was supposed to marry Eleanor. Their parents knew each other; they were planning on moving in together in a house next to Oxford once they would graduate.

They spent the rest of the day at home, in Louis’ room, watching their favorite movies and shows (The Devil Wears Prada, Bride Wars and Project Runway). For dinner they decided to go out and eat at their favorite restaurant; Gordon Ramsay’s. They didn’t need to make a reservation, his dad knew the owner personally and he could always make an exception for Louis. So at eight pm sharp they were dropped off in front of the restaurant with the promise of getting picked up two hours later.

He didn’t even have to give the hostess his name; she recognized him immediately and politely nodded, before she guided them to the best table in the restaurant, the one with the view of the town center, which was beautiful once it got dark.

They ordered the usual; Louis got the ravioli of lobster and Eleanor got the Butter baked cauliflower. They also decided on their finest white wine and the English peppermint soufflé as dessert.

Eleanor then started talking about the upcoming winter formal while Louis pretended to listen. He was looking out the window, and he couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander back to last night, more specifically to the moment he’d walked in on Harry fucking Zayn against the wall.

He couldn’t get the image of Harry’s bulging biceps, his naked, sweaty back and low grunts, and Zayn’s blessed out expression as his hair clung to his forehead. He wasn’t disgusted per se; he was just (still) surprised and felt overwhelmed by the fact that he actually got to witness such an act of impurity and sin.

His mother had told him about men who chose to love men and women who chose to love women. He was taught that sexuality was a choice, some sort of whim. He wondered if Harry loved Zayn and if Zayn loved Harry. Because if they did… then that’s all that mattered, didn’t it? Even though the Bible said otherwise.

He decided to drop the subject because their wine was being poured and the first meal was placed on the table in front of him. He only noticed that they forgot to say their pre-meal prayer when he was already halfway through the first course.

When they finished dinner they didn’t bother to pay - his dad would take care of the bill anyway, so they made their way outside where the car was supposed to pick them up and take them to Louis’ house, then drive Eleanor back to hers.

As they waited, Louis saw someone lying on the bench across the street, and ended up being completely shocked when he recognized Harry. He was sleeping, he was smoking as he lied on his back and watched the dark skies above him.

Louis wanted to know what he was thinking of, but before he could think anything else, the tattooed boy turned his head and made eye contact with Louis. Harry sat up and Louis realized he was drunk because a small bottle of Smirnoff Vodka lied half empty in his lap.

He felt sorry for Harry, and a little bit disgusted by the idea that he even socialized with someone who was sleeping on public benches while getting drunk.

The boy let the lit cigarette dangle between his lips for a few moments as he unscrewed the bottle. That was the moment Eleanor’s chauffeur came to pick them up, blocking his view of Harry.

Louis looked out the window until he couldn’t see Harry anymore, but caught him flipping them off and shouting something he couldn’t quite catch.

The next morning they had to go to church, and Louis wasn’t in the mood for it to be honest. But he did it anyway; he dressed up with his dark blue sleeveless button up, his black dress pants and matching black dress shoes.

His family was waiting for him at the table, just like they did every day and Louis thought that his life was becoming a routine; breakfast-school-homework-dinner on weekdays, breakfast-(church on Sunday)-homework-lunch-homework-dinner during the weekends.

He wasn’t sure he liked it and for the first time in his life he found himself wishing to have a bit of suspense, unpredictability in his life.

People who live for the moment and don’t think about the future are those who’ll end up sleeping on benches, he reminded himself as he downed the orange juice.

He liked his life.

The service went by as usual; not slowly but also not fast. After it was over he had to wait for his mother to talk to Mrs. Payne, one of the founders of the church, who was also Liam’s mother.

Louis was talking to Liam about the party from two days ago; Liam had seen Harry and Zayn too when they were making out in the hallway but he didn’t seem to be as shocked as Louis, he didn’t seem to mind at all really.

That’s when he saw him, sitting on the curb a bit further away, smoking. He was leaning his elbows against his bent knees, staring at the people gathered in front of the church.

“Is that Harry?” Liam asked, following Louis’ gaze.

“Yeah…he’s smoking on church property for God’s sake!”

Liam looked at him for a few more seconds before he returned to tell Louis in a hushed tone about how he had tried to smoke weed but ended up choking.

Louis didn’t listen. He watched Harry, not really sure if because the boy was too weird or too interesting. He realized that he was wearing the same clothes as the night before, when he saw him on the bench, and decided that he was not going to stare at such a person.

He went out with Liam and Eleanor to get something to eat after church, before he ended up in his room at his desk, working on his extra-credit algebra homework.

His life wasn’t boring…it was perfect.

It was all Barbara’s fault, to be quite honest. If it hadn’t been for her stupid birthday party, the longing for another party at anyone’s house wouldn’t have even occurred in Louis’ mind. He wanted, felt like he literally needed to go somewhere where it wouldn’t be all about school and rules, he was starting to fall in this horrible routine and needed a break.

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t have anything against studying and focusing on schoolwork, he actually loved it. He enjoyed studying because it made him smart and it was for his future, but he couldn’t get that smirk out of his mind. The amused look that Harry had shot him when he pulled away from kissing Eleanor, like he was better than Louis. He was not. Louis’ Rolex watch probably cost more than his entire existence, so who did he think he was?

“So when’s the next party?” Louis asked when they were in the cafeteria at lunch. He was sharing a table with Liam and Barbara, right in the middle of the big hall. He liked the fact that people were always watching him if he was being honest.

“Why? You liked the one on Friday, didn’t you?” Barbara asked and Louis nodded, shrugging.

He did, in fact.

“Well if you guys decide to celebrate your five year anniversary again at your house, we can throw a party then and invite everyone in our year this time.”

“That… sounds good.” Louis said and Eleanor nodded, excited.

“And we need to get a hold of that weed thing, it was really good and we’d have more fun.” Liam suggested and for the first time he found himself not having any problem with the idea of being in the same room as an illegal substance.

“Well I don’t really know anyone who I can buy it from, at my party it was provided by Niall and the others. And if your parents will be there-“

“They won’t. I’ll make sure of it.” Louis said quickly, surprising even himself.

“We have a month left, let’s not rush things though.” He added and they returned to eating their salads and talking about their upcoming lesson.

“Louis, hold on!”

He turned around just as he was about to walk out of the building to his awaiting chauffeur.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I didn’t want to tell you this in front of El and Liam… but Niall’s holding a party this Friday at his house and I’m going. So if you want to come?” she suggested, seeming a bit skeptical about her proposition.

“As in, with public school kids?”

“Yes.” She said. “We’ll be the only ones at the party that don’t go to school with them.”

 “Do I need to bring anything?”

“Just yourself. And maybe I’ll come over before we leave together, so I can make sure you don’t overdress.”

“What’s the dress code?” Louis asked and Barbara nodded.

“Whatever’s more comfortable? Like, maybe jeans and a shirt.”

“I have that.”

“Not dress shirts though. They won’t even let you in if you come dressed up as a rich snob.”

“What will you wear?”

“I don’t know yet. We’ll see, yeah?”

He found himself agreeing, and wondered what he’d tell his parents. If he told them that he was going to attend a party that wasn’t a birthday of one of his friends’, they would lock him up in a cage and feed him extra homework.

He also didn’t know how he felt about attending another party held by people that attended a public school. Will he get killed? Will he get raped? If anyone else was like Harry and Zayn, he might get raped.

He told his parents he was meeting Eleanor that Thursday evening, when he was actually planning on going to the mall and get himself something to wear to the party. He felt a bit insulted by himself when he had to walk trough the park that was right across the street from his house and ended right in the middle of the city, two blocks away from the mall and his school.

Louis ended up buying a pair of red skinny jeans (they weren’t loose like the ones he’d wore to Barbara’s party) and a matching striped shirt that looked… normal. He even bought it from a store called ‘Forever 21’ and actually spent less than twenty pounds on it.

The sun had already set by the time he decided to walk home (he had stopped for an Iced Tea at Starbucks). Louis was a bit scared to walk through the park alone at night, but he had 999 on speed dial.

He could see an elderly couple on one of the benches, holding hands and talking, and Louis wondered as he passed them by if Eleanor and him were going to end up like that. Probably not. But he had to, because she’s always been there, and it would be really difficult to find someone else in such a short amount of time. And he definitely didn’t need anyone else. He liked his situation with Eleanor.

He passed by another homeless man sleeping on a bench and scrunched his nose, looking away from him because he kind of smelled.

Louis stopped out of a sudden, however, because he saw someone sitting on a bench right where he was supposed to turn right. It was Harry, once again, sitting on the bench, long stretched out as he leaned back against the seat while smoking a cigarette.

He bit his lip and continued walking, because Harry would most probably not even recognize him. But he did, because as soon as the tattooed boy lifted his head up to see who the steps belonged too, he raised his eyebrows, as if to say ‘this-should-be-good’. It made Louis a bit furious.

“You shouldn’t be walking alone at this time of night.” Harry told him as soon as he was within earshot, and then stopped right in front of him.

He should’ve just kept walking, but no, he had to stop because he was an idiot.

“I could say the same to you.” Louis shot back and propped a hand on his hip, feeling proud of his comeback.

“I can take care of myself. You, however, gasp at the sight of two boys touching lips.”

Oh. So he had heard his not-so-silent gasp a few days ago.

Louis stepped back because the smoke was getting in his face and it would make his Burberry coat stink like smoke.

“Don’t ruin those expensive shoes of yours, sit down.” Harry said and patted the spot next to him.

“I’d rather not.” Louis replied. “Your smoke is pretty unnecessary.”

Harry ignored him, eyes falling on his shopping bag.

Was he thinking of stealing it? Louis hoped not because Harry was right, he really couldn’t defend himself.

“You went shopping at Forever 21?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Of course you’d go shopping there.”

“Well at least I don’t steal the clothes I own. And change daily.”

Harry frowned.

“Who said I don’t change daily? Do I smell bad right now or something?”

Louis leaned forward just so he could catch Harry’s smell, and to his surprise, he actually smelled good. Really good.

“I got the stealing part right then.”

“How’d you figure?” Harry asked, annoyed.

“You could never afford a Dolce perfume.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You going to call the police on me?”

“I’ve got more important things to do than spend my time calling the police on people like you.”

“Yeah? Things like doing homework and kissing your girlfriend on the cheek?”

“Don’t bring her into this.”

“Have you even had an orgasm?”

Harry’s eyes pierced into his and Louis felt his cheeks heating up.

 “You’re going to hell.” Was the only thing he could find himself capable of saying.

“I don’t even think they’ll accept me there.” He replied, darkly laughing, before changing the subject. “So, what did you buy?”

Why do you care? Do you want to steal it?

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning on stealing your fancy rich boy clothes.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but handed him the bag.

“These are normal clothes, you planning on donating them to your church?”

“No. They’re for tomorrow.”

“What’s tomorrow?”

“I’m going… I have a party.”

“Niall’s party?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.”

“You’re coming?”

He should’ve known Harry was going too.

“As a matter of fact, I am.”

“You bringing anything?”

“Should I bring something?”

Harry shrugged. “Alcohol. You have the money for it.”

“They don’t serve to minors.”

“You’re not eighteen?”

“No, I’m seventeen. I’ll be eighteen on Christmas Eve though.”

Why would I tell him that.

“Oh.”

“Are you eighteen?”

 “Nineteen, actually.”

 “And you’re in year 12?”

“I failed economics last year and didn’t bother to go to summer school.”

Louis cringed. He’d never known someone who had to repeat a year, especially because of economics, since that was his best subject.

“And what did your parents say?”

“My mom doesn’t really care.”

Louis wanted to ask about his dad so badly, but something else came out of his mouth instead:

“Do you have a home?”

Harry looked at him like he had three heads, and then started laughing.

“I do, I’m not that poor. I just don’t have money for Rolex watches and two million pound champagnes, that’s all.”

“Then how do you have money for drugs?”

“Zayn and Niall pitch in too.”

“Zayn, your… boyfriend?”

Harry snorted and shook his head.            

“God, no. We fuck sometimes.”

Louis felt his cheeks heat up again, flashbacks of what happened in the coatroom coming to his mind.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I offend you? Is it illegal to talk about cock up the ass?”

And okay, now Harry was mocking him.

“It’s not - it’s not illegal. Just… gross.”

“Don’t talk until you’ve tried it.”

 “I’m not planning on trying it.”

“Because you like pussy.”

Harry’s mouth was obscene. Louis had never heard anyone swear like that before.

“I-I’m going to marry Eleanor and then we’ll have intercourse.”

“You for real?” Harry laughed and Louis had had enough.

“Goodbye, Harry.”

 “Wait, I never got your name? Is it something like Richard? Or James? William.”

“Louis Tomlinson.”

 “Louis.” Harry repeated and Louis gulped when he heart the word rolling off Harry’s tongue. “How posh.”

“But don’t stalk me on Facebook.” Louis told him.

“Oh, I don’t do ‘Facebook’.”

“Because you can’t afford a computer?” Louis snorted.

“That, and because it’s full of people desperate for Likes from people they don’t even talk to in real life.”

“That’s a lie.”

Harry stood up, cigarette long squished against the ground, and for a moment Louis thought that he’d get attacked or punched.

“Honey, while you’re out there getting likes, I’m out here getting cock and twats.”

And with that, he walked off. Louis watched him go - the way he slowly walked, shoulders hunched and hands in his pockets, and all he could think about was how completely annoying Harry was, and how sorry he felt for him.

When he got home he sent Barbara a picture with the clothes he’d bought laid out on his bed and she sent a thumbs up emoji as a reply, asking him if she could come over right after school. Louis asked his mother, telling her that they were going to go to have a sleepover at Eleanor’s and Barbara was just coming over because her chauffeur had the flu (?). His mother agreed and reminded him that she’d leave money for them to go out and eat if they wanted to.

“So I told her that we’d go to Eleanor’s together because your chauffeur’s got the flu.” Louis told Barbara the next day while they walked up to his door.

“The flu?” she laughed. “Couldn’t come up with anything better?”

Louis rolled his eyes and opened the double doors, before he announced to whoever was home that they arrived and they weren’t hungry.

They walked up to his room and Barbara let herself drop on his bed, not even bothering to take off her uniform. Louis would’ve normally made a comment, but he was too nervous about the party that was going to go down tonight.

He wanted to pull out at the last minute, but he’d promised Barbara and if he wouldn’t attend, he knew that Harry would think it was because of him and Louis was not about to give him that satisfaction.

Barbara’s phone rang in her bag and she stood up from the bed to pick it up.

“Zayn texted me to tell me that we don’t need to bring alcohol, they took care of it.”

“Do they have the money for it?”

“You have no idea.” She said and sat down at his desk chair while Louis looked at himself in the mirror as he untied his tie.

“They’re not actually poor, you know. They just don’t spend money on useless things like we do. They spend it on other stuff.”

“Drugs and alcohol.”

“Exactly.” She smiled. “If you asked me, I think that they’re doing a better job of spending money than we are.”

Louis didn’t fight her on it because he didn’t care. He knew he was always right so he didn’t bother starting an argument.

“Is Zayn gay?” he found himself asking her.

“Yes. Why? You interested?” she asked smiling and he blushed.

“NO! I would never! That’s… no.”

He liked the fact that Barbara was laid back and chilled and she didn’t care about what anybody was doing as long as they were happy. Even though she was sleeping with a middle class someone before marriage, she was nice. And Louis liked her.

“So when did you start sleeping with Niall?” he asked her as he stripped down to his Calvin Klein briefs. She didn’t even bat an eye at the fact that he was almost naked in front of her.

“We got together last summer, but we’re together, so it’s nothing casual. We’ve been together for a year.”

“Wow. I didn’t uh- I didn’t know.”

“I love him, just so you know.”

“He seems… nice. I don’t know him.”

“You’ll get to know him tonight. We’re alike.”

 “Well if he’s like you, then I’ll probably like him.”

She smiled and returned to her phone. Louis never really texted anyone besides Eleanor, Liam and Barbara. His parents occasionally, when he needed something or vice versa.

Speaking of texting, his phone buzzed on the desk and Barbara looked at it, before informing him that Liam was calling.

“Hello?”

“Hi mate. What are you doing tonight?”

“Uh…”

Could he trust Liam with this? Would he tell Eleanor? She’d tell his parents for sure. He decided to trust Liam, because he was his only good male friend.

“We’re actually going to a party tonight.”

“Who?”

“Barbara and I.”

“Can I come?”

“If you want. But don’t tell Eleanor.”

“Wasn’t going to. My parents are out tonight anyway so they won’t mind. Where is it?”

“Niall’s house. Uh, Barbara’s boyfriend.”

“Oh. Where is it?”

“I’ll text you the address. Dress casual.”

“Okay.”

 “See you at eight. Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Do you mind that I invited him?” Louis asked her once he’d hung up.

“No. I like him, he’s cool.”

She texted Liam the address, before they took turns showering and changing into their party clothes.

Louis was wearing the clothes he’d bought yesterday, and the jeans clung to his ass, making it even bigger than it was. He hated it, but didn’t have a better option.

Barbara was dressed in a white tank top, a leather jacket and some jeans. They both went with converse, Louis with white and Barbara with black.

Thirty minutes before it started they were still in front of Louis’ giant mirror, fixing their hair. If he thought about it, Louis didn’t really have to impress anyone, since Eleanor wasn’t coming. But he still felt like he had to look good, better than anyone else there.

He also felt a bit guilty about not feeling guilty because they didn’t tell Eleanor. He got over it quickly.

“We’re going to be late!” he said when he looked at his watch.

“Relax, everyone shows up at least thirty minutes later anyway.”

“But then why say eight if everyone comes at eight thirty?”

 “It’s called being fashionably late. You should know about it.”

They both took duffle bags that consisted of a change of clothes with them, and Louis assumed they’d go to Barbara’s to sleep after the party. But then he was reminded that Barbara had told her parents that she would spend the night at Eleanor’s. And Eleanor didn’t know anything about it. Maybe they could go over at Liam’s house, since his parents were out anyway.

“Where are we going to spend the night?” Louis asked as he stuffed the tree hundred pound notes his mother had left him in his already filled-to-the-brim wallet.

“Niall’s.” she answered and Louis started panicking.

“Seriously?”

 “Yes, where else?”

“Does he even have a room for me?”

“Everyone is going to end up sleeping over, Louis.” She smiled.

 “But… he doesn’t have a big house.”

 “You’ll find a place to crash.”

“What are you doing?” he asked when she stopped in a bus station.

“We’re taking the bus. His house is three stations away.”

“The bus? As in, the public bus?”

“Yes.” She laughed.

“But I can’t- I forgot my sanitizer! Oh my god, I’m not ready-“

“You’ll be fine.”

“I won’t sit down though - God knows what germs are in that vehicle.”

 “I travelled by bus, like, three times before, it’s not as scary as you’d think.”

She bought them both tickets and got in the first bus that came. Louis held onto his duffle bag for the whole ride, making sure he wasn’t touching anything or anyone. He felt like he was about to have a nervous breakdown when the bus came to an abrupt halt and he bumped into the sweaty man next to him.

“Never again.” He gasped when they got off the bus.

Barbara laughed and then they turned left and walked down a long street, before turning right. It was getting dark and Louis could hear faint club music (just like in those movies) coming from a house at the end of the street, and he assumed it was Niall’s.

It was small, well, in comparison to Louis’ anyway. Barbara had been right, because he could see a few people just arriving, carrying drinks.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to get anything.”

“We weren’t, but they just brought it so we can have more.”

“I guess no one really drinks champagne here.” He said, nodding towards the six packs of beer and the long tequila bottles.

They met up with Liam right by the door. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, similar to Louis’, black jeans and converse.

“Not really.” She laughed before they went up the stairs and she opened the door, which caused the music to get louder and the smell of alcohol to get even more concentrated.

 

 

Harry had arrived at Niall’s house five minutes after eight. It was a tradition of theirs, they’d get to the party earlier so they could do two rounds of Vodka shots and check out every single person that came through the door, pick out who they were going to hook up with. If they didn’t find anyone appealing, then Zayn would find Harry or the other way around and they’d have their own fun.

If he was being honest, he was excited to see how things were going to go down tonight, because Louis would be there and he enjoyed seeing him completely clueless and inexperienced. It was a turn on for him, but as soon as the younger boy would open his mouth, his dick would go soft. Louis was snobby and stuck up, and Harry hated that with a passion. He still enjoyed teasing him though, making him uncomfortable and seeing him squirm.

Twenty minutes later people were starting to fill up the house, and Harry found himself leaning between Niall and Zayn against the wall in the living room, with a perfect view of the doorframe.

He’d eyed a girl dressed in a tight mini skirt and an even tighter crop top, with high heels and big tits. She winked at him and he smirked, nodding his head. He’d definitely make sure to go over to her later.

“See anyone you like, Harry?” Zayn teased and Harry was about to shrug and flip him off, but he was too focused on the fact that Barbara had entered the room with Louis and the guy that was probably his friend (he’d seen him at Barbara’s party a week ago).

He smirked to himself when he didn’t see Louis’ girlfriend in their small group.

Louis and Liam stood awkwardly a few steps back as Barbara leaned in to kiss Niall.

“We brought a change of clothes, we’ll go up to your room and drop them off, yeah?”

Niall nodded and Harry bit his lip as he watched Louis turn around and follow her out of the room, together with his other friend that seemed as innocent as him, but quieter.

His arse looked absolutely obscene in those red skinny jeans, it was practically begging for it to be gripped into. Harry smirked at the image of fucking Louis against the wall, hearing those high-pitched moans come out of his pretty little mouth.

“See anything you like?” he asked Zayn, who was also watching the group walking towards the stairs.

“Yeah. ‘m gonna suck off that guy in the black jeans tonight.” Zayn answered, referring to Louis’ friend. “You?”

He watched Louis’ back as he disappeared up the stairs, his thick thighs he’d absolutely love to bite into and that tummy pushing against the tight shirt that he’d like to cum on.

“Definitely.” He answered, before they both downed another shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked this and would want me to continue! :D  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	3. this is where the real plot starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, I just wanted to inform you that I update this story every other day around 3pm UK time.

When Louis came back downstairs there were even more people cramping up the house and he was starting to feel claustrophobic. He had made a plan to stick to Liam all night and maybe even allow himself a shot of what was best (he needed to consult Barbara on that).

However, he knew that wasn’t going to be possible the moment he saw her sticking her tongue down Niall’s throat in the corner of the living room.

If Louis was being honest, he wanted someone to snog too, his girlfriend probably. He’d just always wondered what people liked so much about making out, why everyone said it was fun.

He made a promise to himself to ask Eleanor if she was up for it the next time he would see her, which would probably be this Sunday at church.

The living room was packed with people he didn’t even know, or recognize for that matter, dancing, drinking and kissing. He had no clue what music was playing, something about running the town tonight.

“Let’s get a drink.” He suggested to Liam, because the best thing to do at a party when you didn’t know what to do with yourself was to get a drink.

They made their way into the kitchen, which wasn’t as occupied and cramped as the living room, thank god.

He saw Zayn leaning against the counter, sharing a joint with some other guy that Louis found totally irrelevant.

“Uh… where can I get some water?” he found himself asking Zayn, who shot him a look like he had said the stupidest thing in the world.

“Water?” Zayn asked smirking, even though he wasn’t looking at Louis, he was looking at Liam. “What are your names?”

“I’m Liam and this is Louis.” Liam answered quickly, and Louis shot him an incredulous look, because Liam was actually blushing and he never really talked to strangers, he was more of the shy type.

“Liam.” Zayn repeated, and Louis had a déjà vu from last night, when Harry had repeated his name.

“Would you like some water too, Liam?”

“Uh, I’d like a beer please.” Liam answered, as if Zayn was a bartender.

“Okay, then.”

Zayn handed he guy next to him the joint and sent him off before he turned around to get two red cups out of the plastic bag.

He filled one with Stella Artois and the other one with plain water, then handed them their cups.

“See you around.” He said, looking at Liam rather than Louis, before he walked away.

“He’s flirting with you.” Louis told Liam as soon as they were left alone.

“What? No, he isn’t. Is he?”

“Does it matter? He’s a boy, Liam. You’re a boy- wait. Are you… you’re not gay, are you?”

Liam shrugged and Louis’ eyes widened.

“How would you even know? You never kissed anyone!”

“I kind of always preferred Mr. Green rather than Mrs. Ridge, or any other female teacher for that matter. But please don’t judge me Louis, only Barbara knows.”

Louis frowned, not really sure how he felt about his best friend just coming out to him. If he came to it, he’d always preferred Mr. Green, the young French teacher, rather that Mrs. Ridge. But… that didn’t mean anything, did it?

Am I just having my gay freak-out? I have a girlfriend for God’s sake! Being gay is wrong.

 _I need a proper drink_.

But Zayn was gone and he didn’t really know his way around the kitchen, or what drinks he should and shouldn’t mix together, how much was too much.

“So you want to… ’hook up’ with Zayn?” Louis asked, still shocked and feeling weird.

“I mean… he is hot, but… he’s much more experienced and he would never go for someone like me.”

Louis didn’t add anything to that; instead he made a mission for himself to find Zayn and ask him to tell him the strongest drink he could drink loads of without falling into an alcoholic coma.

They made their way back into the living room, but the first thing his eyes fell on was Harry making out with a blonde haired girl that was straddling his lap. Louis scoffed at her choice of clothing; a tight mini skirt that was now showing off her panties, a crop top that didn’t really hold back her breasts and heels probably higher than Louis himself.

So Harry liked both girls and boys…

“I really need a strong drink.” He told Liam and Liam looked around, nodding towards Zayn, who was now talking to muscular guy with a lot of tattoos and no hair by the door. They saw him hand him some money, before he was handed a few small bags filled with what must’ve been sugar powder.

The muscular guy placed a hand on Zayn’s shoulder after they traded, and told him something before he left, closing the door behind him.

Zayn smirked satisfied and turned around to walk back into the living room, shooting a wink in their direction as he passed them. He tapped Harry’s knee, who pulled away from the girl and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and smiled, before she stood up from Harry’s lap and followed him to the couch.

Zayn cleared the couch of the couples that were close to having sex, and sat down with Niall, Barbara, the guy he had shared a joint with, Harry and the girl.

He spread the contents of his pocket on the table; five small white packs, his cigarettes and his lighter. Liam and Louis were watching them, and they probably seemed really weird just staring at them, but they didn’t have anything better to do and Louis wondered if he had done well by coming here.

Harry looked up at the two of them and grinned, patting the empty spot next to him, just enough for Liam and Louis to fit there. Liam sat down first, which meant that Louis didn’t have to sit next to Harry.

“Fuck, I have no bills left. Does anyone have a five pound note?” Zayn asked as he searched his pockets.

“I do.” Louis found himself saying. Everyone turned to look at him. “Upstairs. In, uh, my bag.”

“Can you bring like… six? Or seven. You don’t want to snort cocaine, do you?” Zayn said and Louis’ eyes widened.

So it wasn’t sugar, it was an illegal drug. Holy shit.

“Uh. Yeah. I can.”

He sat up and before he could walk away, Zayn asked him to bring a credit card too, God knows what for.

If they’re planning on robbing me, I’ll scream, Louis thought as he opened his wallet with shaky hands and pulled out the three hundred pound notes, four fifty pound notes, then grabbed his Visa card (the one with the least money on it) and went back downstairs.

When he got back to the couch, Liam was now sitting between Zayn and the blonde girl, which meant that Louis would end up sitting next to Harry after all.

He sat down next to him and placed the items he had gotten from his wallet on the table.

“Holy fuck, I’ve never seen so much money in my entire life.” Harry said and the blonde girl laughed, even though it wasn’t really necessary. And besides, she had that kind of laugh that Louis absolutely hated; the loud, fake one that was supposed to belong to a goat rather than a person.

Everyone except for Louis got a note and after he made it clear that he wanted the money back, Zayn opened pack after pack, spreading the white powder onto the table.

Louis didn’t want anything to do with this; he didn’t like the idea of illegal drugs being literally a meter away from him. What if cops busted the party? They would all end up in jail, and even though Louis knew his father would get him out the minute he was thrown in a cell, he was sure that his parents would murder him.

So it was better if he just watched, he liked watching, observing. Liam also had a bill in his hand, but he didn’t know what to do so he just followed Zayn’s lead. They rolled up the bills and waited for Zayn to separate the cocaine with Louis’ credit card in fine lines.

Zayn was the first one to bend down with a finger pressed against the left side of his nose and the rolled bill against his right nostril. He then proceeded to move his head up the table and inhale the whole line of coke in one go.

Everyone followed then, and the atmosphere changed to a much looser, lazier one, filled with laughter and irrelevant chatter.

Louis saw Harry’s pupils dilate as soon as he finished a line, before he leaned over to press his lips to the blonde girls’. It didn’t last long because she pulled away to do another line, and that’s when Harry diverted his attention to Louis.

“So no girlfriend tonight? You broke up or something?”

Louis shot him an annoyed look.

“No. She just… she wasn’t invited.”

“She wasn’t? I thought you loved her.”                                      

“I do!” Louis argued and Harry shook his head, laughing.

“You’ll probably love her more once she’ll suck your dick. Or are you still waiting until marriage?”

Louis blushed and ignored him.

“Want a try?” Harry changed the subject, dark green eyes staring into Louis’.

“No, thanks.”

“Come on, just one. You’ll love it, I promise.”

Louis’ eyes fell on Liam, who was just doing his second line of coke with Zayn’s lusty eyes watching over him. He then nodded, and Harry smirked, handing him his rolled bill and arranging a line for Louis.

“Okay, now bend down and do the same thing I did, but in one go.”

Louis was about to do just that, but he froze when Harry’s hand came up to grip into the back of his neck. They didn’t break eye contact when Harry guided Louis’ head down and he didn’t remove his hand, not even when Louis finished snorting the crack and sat back up.

He could feel his mood change as he slipped in a state of euphoria, and leaned back against the couch because he wanted to look around the room and watch people out of a sudden.

Everyone had different reactions to the drug; Barbara and Niall were laughing about something that was definitely less funny than they made it out to be, the blonde girl started to get depressed and complain about her life- and. Okay. Zayn and Liam were making out.

Like, literally making out. Tongue and everything. Louis watched them in awe, not believing his own eyes. This couldn’t be happening.

Louis felt strange… jealous, actually. Why would he be jealous? Was he jealous because Liam had actually gotten more from Zayn that he’d gotten from Eleanor in these past five years? Most probably.

But he was too proud to admit it. And they were both boys, that was a sin and Louis was not about to step over God’s word.

A hand on his thigh interrupted him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Harry staring at him, eyes darker than before and lips slightly parted.

“Didn’t you say you needed a strong drink?” Harry asked and Louis nodded automatically, eyes not leaving Harry’s lips for some reason.

“Come with me.”

Louis’ eyes snapped up to Harry, who was now standing up and walking towards the kitchen. He followed the taller boy and stopped right next to him.

“What do you want?”

“Uh… something that tastes good.”

“What?” Harry asked, and started laughing. “Louis, you don’t drink alcohol because of its taste, you drink it to get drunk. If you want something that tastes good, I can get you mango juice.”

Louis pulled his lips into a thin line and Harry got a red cup from the bag, then wrapped his freakishly long fingers around a can of beer.

“You ever drank beer?”

“No.” Louis admitted, a bit ashamed.

“Have you ever actually tried alcohol? And wine and champagne don’t count.”

Louis shook his head and Harry snorted, which made Louis angry because once again, Harry was making fun of him and thinking that he was better than Louis. Which was far from the truth.

“Drink it, it won’t hurt.”

“But isn’t it like… doesn’t it make you get a big belly?” Louis asked and wished he hadn’t, but that’s what his dad always told him; that drinking beer makes people bloat and get fat stomachs.

Harry frowned before he smirked (that’s all he ever seemed to do; smirk like an asshole) and pulled up his white tank top, revealing his chest and-oh God. Louis could see his V-line, and he was extremely jealous and suddenly insecure, because all he had was a flabby tummy he had tried to get rid off for the past two years.

Harry looked down at his own body before letting go of his tank top.

“I don’t think so.”

Louis tugged on his shirt self-consciously and took the cup out of Harry’s hand before taking a sip. It wasn’t that bad, but he wouldn’t classify it in his top 5 favorite drinks either.

“See? You didn’t die, did you?” Harry mocked and Louis turned around, leaving him there.

He didn’t know what happened or whose idea was it exactly, but he ended up in a circle on the floor between Niall and Liam, an empty bottle of Vodka between the twenty people in the circle. They were apparently playing a game called ‘Spin the Bottle’, but he’d never heard of it in his entire life.

However, once Niall explained it to him, Louis knew he didn’t want anything to with this game because he’s never properly snogged anyone in his entire life, and they’d all laugh at him.

Oh, and I’m loyal to my girlfriend of course.

The last thing he needed was having these poor kids laughing at his inexperience. They had experience, he had money, so Louis thought that he was winning this battle nonetheless.

And because God hated him for unknown reasons, the first spin landed on him, then the second on that blonde girl Harry had been kissing.

“Uh… I can’t play-I-I have a girlfriend.” He said and everyone rolled their eyes, groaning and telling him that she would never find out.

Louis had never been good under pressure, so he leaned against his palms, on his knees, in the middle of the circle so he could press a short kiss to her lips.

When he sat back down, he saw Harry (who was sitting next to Niall) stare at him while biting his lip, and Louis realized that he’d probably given Niall and also Harry a full view of his arse. His cheeks turned pink and hoped that they wouldn’t change his mind about him, just because he had a fat bum.

Since when do I care what a couple of poor kids think about me?

The next round was Niall and a boy named Josh, and Louis was surprised to see that Barbara didn’t even mind, actually cheering them on. Harry kissed Zayn, Liam kissed a girl that Louis had never seen before, two people also kissed, Niall and Harry and then Liam and Barbara.

It was Barbara’s turn to spin and it landed on Harry, who sucked on her bottom lip for a bit before spinning. It landed between Liam and Louis, so Louis moved further away from the bottle, but Niall kept him in place, telling him that he couldn’t cheat this game.

But Louis couldn’t kiss a boy… what would everyone think of him? What if anyone told Eleanor? Or his parents?

He couldn’t kiss a boy, especially Harry.

“I’m not gay.” He said and everyone laughed.

“Everyone’s a little gay, mate.” Niall told him and Harry was already shifting closer, pursing his lip in a mocking manner.

Louis was about to protest again, but he suddenly heard someone shouting, then sirens further down the street.

“COPS!” a girl yelled and everyone immediately stood up, people already starting to clear out.

Louis was panicking and it was getting harder for him to breathe. The living room was cleared in a matter of seconds, red cups scattered all over the floor, leftover weed still on the table.

“Move!” Harry told him just as the cops pulled over in front of Niall’s house. Zayn grabbed the drugs from the table and stuffed them into his back pocket, before he took Liam by the wrist and pulled him after himself. Everyone seemed to be getting out the back, so when Harry pushed Louis in that direction, he obliged, quickly following Liam.

They exited the house the moment the police opened the door to find an empty house. Louis’ eyes widened when he saw that they had to climb the fence in order to not get caught. He couldn’t climb, he had new jeans on and he didn’t have enough muscle but he still tried to grip into the cement wall and hoist himself up after Liam.

He yelped when someone’s strong hands gripped into his hips and practically threw him over the wall as if he weighed nothing. The last thing he saw were two policemen pinning Harry against the wall, making him hold his hands to the back of his neck.

Louis felt like shit because Harry had literally saved him from getting arrested and took the fall for him instead.

He waited together with Zayn, Liam, Niall and Barbara behind some big bushes for the police to drive away.

“What are they going to do to him?” Louis asked Zayn when they returned to the house that was now empty.

“They’re taking him into custody until his mom bails him out.”

“And when is that?”

Zayn shrugged. “Don’t worry, it’s not the first time he’s been arrested. He’ll be alright.”

Louis was speechless.

When they finished cleaning up the house, they sat down on the couch and despite the things that had happened just a few minutes ago, Zayn still pulled out the weed.

“It’s not the first time cops busted one of our parties. It wouldn’t actually be a party without the police.” Niall explained as Barbara lit his joint.

Zayn’s phone rang, and he took it out of his pocket.

“Yeah? Hi mate. How much? Holy fuck. Okay. What? Uh… tomorrow, I guess. I don’t know. Okay. Bye.”

Zayn dropped his phone on the table and looked at Niall.

“That was Harry. They set his bail at ten thousand pounds.”

“What? That’s insane. They never set that much.”

“What?” Louis asked surprised.

“They usually bail him out at two hundred or three hundred pounds, which is pretty easy to get in a week. But ten thousand? That’s insane, his mum doesn’t have that much money.”

“She doesn’t even know he’s in jail.”

Louis stared at them for a second, before he bit down on his lip.

“Where’s the nearest ATM machine?” he asked and everyone looked at him surprised.

“Why?”

“I’m going to bail him out.”

“Whoa, that’s-“

“He got arrested because he had to help me, so I think I owe him that much.”

“You don’t owe him ten thousand pounds, though.” Zayn said.

“That’s alright.” Louis found himself saying. When did he get so generous? Maybe the moment Harry had saved him from a lifetime of punishment from his parents.

“It’s right next to the police station- I can, I can call you a taxi.” Niall suggested and Louis nodded, before he went upstairs to get his Burberry coat and wallet.

He still couldn’t believe what a night he’d had. More happened in a span of four hours than in his seventeen years of existence. And now he was taking a taxi. Sitting on a seat that a lot of people had sat on before him.

He paid the driver more than he needed to before he got out of the taxi and walked over to the ATM machine. He got ten thousand pounds in cash from his Visa card (his last money for this month on that card), before he made his way up the stairs of the police station.

Louis couldn’t believe that he was actually in a police station. He walked over to the front desk.

“Uh… I’m here to bail out Harry?”

“Harry Styles?”

“Uh… I think so?”

“Are you Zayn Malik?” the officer asked as he pulled out a sheet of paper.

“Um. No.”

“Then who are you?”

“I’m… Louis.”

“Louis and?”

“Louis… Malik.” He said in a panic. If he’d give out his real name, maybe his father would find out.

“You need to fill out this form.”

He was handed a sheet of paper. All he had to do was write down his name, birth date and address.

“You’re eighteen, right kid? Because you can’t bail out someone if you’re a minor.”

“Yeah-yeah, I’m eighteen.” Louis stuttered before changing his birth date and handing the sheet back.

“Where’s the money?”

“Here.”

He handed over the hundred bills, and after the officer put them through the machine that counted money, he asked Louis to follow him. With unsure steps and hands in his coat, Louis did.

He was taken through a dimly lit hallway that look severely unsanitized, before they stopped in front of an iron cell.

“You’re out, Styles.” The officer said.

Harry was sitting on the small bed in the corner, staring at his shoes. He looked up and his eyes fell on Louis, surprise written clearly on his face.

“Louis?”

The officer opened the cell and Harry stepped out, still surprised but smirking now.

“So how come you came to bail me out?” Harry asked him a few minutes later when they were waiting for a taxi.

“Well… it’s not like I wanted to. I was kind of obligated to, since you saved me from getting caught.”

“No thank you?”

“I should ask you the same thing.” Louis replied and Harry nodded.

“Fair enough.” Harry laughed.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“What? You going to offer me your coat?”

“No way.” Louis said and Harry shook his head. “So where are you going now? Should I drop you off at your house?”

“Uh, yeah.”

So Harry told the taxi driver his address first, then Louis Niall’s address. He couldn’t help but stare at Harry’s house when the cab stopped.

It was quite small and seemed cramped, just like the other identical brick houses that went up the street, literally taped to each other.

“Thanks, mate.” Harry said before he got out of the cab.

Louis watched him walk up to his door, before he took his keys out and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He wondered what how Harry’s mother would react to the fact that Harry had been arrested again and that he always came home so late at night.

But then again, it wasn’t any of his business.

He ended up sleeping over at Niall’s house, sharing a bed with Liam while Zayn took the couch. He’d asked Barbara not to post any pictures of him on her Instagram the next morning, because he didn’t want anyone to know that he’d been out, especially Eleanor or his parents.

Louis didn’t fall asleep easily that night; he lied awake on his side of the bed, thinking about the night he’d just had. It had been a complete chaos.

And to be honest, he didn’t really mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked this and would want me to continue! They honestly make me so happy and motivate me to write faster :D  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	4. finally !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Saturday, 12th of July at 3pm UK time. I'm away during the weekend so it might be posted on Sunday or later on Saturday.

“So, I think I like Zayn.”

Louis stared at Liam from across the table, not really shocked. It was Tuesday and they were in the cafeteria eating lunch. Barbara and Eleanor had gone to the bathroom because apparently Eleanor had just gotten her period.

It was exactly ten days after the party, and Louis hadn’t seen Zayn, Harry and Niall ever since. Well, unless you counted the times he’d seen them leaning against the wall of their school, smoking and laughing while Louis waited to be picked up.

“You’ve-you’ve been talking to him recently?” Louis asked.

“Uh, not really. I mean he approached me last Thursday when I was waiting for my chauffeur and asked me if I wanted to go somewhere.”

“Where?”

“He just said ‘somewhere’. Of course I didn’t go, because I had to be home and I don’t really have anything to talk about with him.”

“Do you have his number?”

“No. He didn’t ask for it and I couldn’t just offer it to him.”

“So did you two do anything other than make out?”

Liam shook his head, to Louis’ relief. Louis wasn’t relieved because Liam didn’t do dirty things with a boy (he found out that he didn’t really mind), he was relieved because if Liam had done anything other than making out, he’d officially be more experienced than him. And Louis always wanted to be the best in everything.

“But uh, don’t tell Eleanor that, yeah? I don’t want my parents, or anyone else for that matter, to find out.”

“I won’t tell her, of course.”

And their conversation was cut short when the girls returned to the table, smiling. They changed the subject to the upcoming cricket game that was this Saturday. Louis didn’t really enjoy sports, because doing sports meant sweating and stinking and he just wouldn’t have that.

Maybe that’s why I have a tummy and a fat arse.

When school finished that day, Liam, Barbara and Louis went to buy tickets for the Winter formal that was going to take place in a month at The Dorchester Hotel, the most expensive hotel in Doncaster, if not in all of England. Each student would get a suite for them and their partner to stay the night. Usually the boys bought the tickets, and the girls just did a big effort on looking pretty.

“Who are you taking?” Louis asked Liam, who shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’ll probably go with a girl in our class.”

“You should take Lindsay. She broke up with Tom last week.”

“I probably will.”

“I’m taking Niall.” Barbara said and normally, Louis would mind it if a public school boy would even step in the hotel, but he just shrugged. Niall seemed cool and laid back, knew how to have a good time.

They were waiting at the carpool for their chauffeurs when Louis saw Niall and Zayn approaching. He elbowed Liam discretely, who blushed and looked down at his shoes, trying to seem occupied.

“Hi, babe.” Niall said, looking around but Barbara assured him that her chauffeur hadn’t arrived yet. He pecked her lips before swinging an arm around her shoulders.

“We’re going out tonight, yeah?” he asked her and she nodded.

“You want to come?” Zayn asked, looking at Louis, then at Liam.

On a school night? Like that would happen.

“Uh… sure?” Liam said. “Where?”

 “We’re just going out for dinner at a diner in town.” Niall answered excitedly. “They have the best burgers in Doncaster, hands down.”

Burgers? As in, greasy, fattening meat squished between two pieces of white bread and fried? Like in those disgusting commercials?

“We go there at eight and stay until ten. Maybe you should give me your number so I can text you the address.” Zayn told Liam, who was close to having a stroke.

“Uh… yeah, sure. Of course. Give me, uh- your phone. I guess.”

Liam typed his number in Zayn’s phone with slightly shaky fingers, before he handed it back, obviously trying to hold back a smile.

“Great. See you then.” Zayn said and literally leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of Liam’s lips, which okay, anyone could’ve seen. But then Louis remembered that Zayn probably didn’t give a shit what anyone else thought about him and if Louis was being honest, he kind of admired, and at the same time envied, him for that.

Now all he had to do was figure out a way to get his parents into letting him go out on a school night.

He decided on asking them during dessert that day, when they were eating chocolate mousse.

“So, Liam and I were thinking about going out to eat at a seafood restaurant tonight?” he asked calmly.

“Which seafood place? The one where they serve the good shrimp?” his mother asked while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“That one.” Louis answered, even though he had no idea which one that was.

“That’s good. But have you done your homework?”

“I got to read something in economics one more time, but then I’m done.”

“Hm. What do you think, Christian?”

Louis’ dad looked up from his food and shrugged. “If he says he’ll be home by ten then so be it. How will you get there?”

“A taxi?” Louis said without even thinking.

Everyone at the table burst out laughing and Louis felt like an idiot.

“Good one, son.” His father told him. “We’ll ask Richard to drive you there. Remind me to leave you some money.”

“I got enough money.”

Since when did he turn down the offer of money? He needed a reality check.

“You can never have too much money.”

Louis nodded and thanked him, before finishing up his mousse, then going up to his room. Liam had texted him the address and after he looked up the seafood restaurant his mother had told him about, he realized that he could walk the two blocks.

He dressed up with the red jeans from Forever 21 and a simple shirt, since it was quite warm that evening and he wasn’t in the mood for carrying around a coat.

So after he’d made sure he looked presentable (not sure who he was trying to impress), he walked downstairs to grab the money his dad had left.

 

Harry groaned when he heard the doorbell go off downstairs. He wasn’t in the mood for talking to anyone, since he had a dark haired girl on her knees in front of him, lips around his cock and sucking like her life depended on it.

He looked at the clock on his wall. School finished half an hour ago, so it must’ve been either Zayn or Niall, because his mum had a shift until midnight.

“Maybe you should answer that.” The girl said in a low tone but Harry tangled his fingers into her hair and pushed his hips forward to gag her, telling her to shut up and finish him off.

He came into her mouth thirty seconds later, just as the bell rang for the second time.

“So, we should do this again.” She said as she pulled her top back on.

Harry nodded, even though he didn’t even know her name. He knew that she was in his English class… or French, didn’t matter.

“Maybe next time you get me off.” She propositioned as Harry escorted her downstairs in just his briefs.

“Maybe.” He said and opened the door for her to see Zayn there with a six-pack of beer.

“Hello.” Zayn spoke, smirking, and the girl just smiled before walking away.

“Who was that?”

“I have no idea.” Harry responded and closed the door behind Zayn before they went in the cramped living room/kitchen to sit on the couch.

 Zayn placed the beers on the coffee table and pulled out his little metal box that was labeled ‘NOT Weed’.

“Nice mark, by the way.” He complimented Harry, pointing to his neck, right under his chin. It was the size of a fist and they both knew it wouldn’t go away for another few days.

“She got a big mouth, then?”            

“Yeah.” Harry laughed as he popped a can open. “What are we doing tonight?”

“We’re going out tonight.”

“Where?”

“Rockies.”

“Who’s coming?”

“Niall, Barbara, Liam and Louis, probably.”

“Louis?”                                              

“Yeah. He’s cooler than we thought.”

“Still trying to get into Liam’s pants?” Harry asked as Zayn rolled two joints for them.

“Mhm. Won’t be that easy though, he’s a virgin.”

“That makes it more fun though.”

 “I know.”

Zayn handed him his joint, before they lit both of them up with the same flame and leaned back into the couch.

“So, Niall told me the St. Mark’s winter formal is coming up next month.”

“And?”

“He’s going with Barbara.”

“Ha, I’d like to see him in a tux.” Harry laughed, feeling the drugs kicking in.

“We should crash their formal.” Zayn suggested and Harry smiled at the idea.

He would mind seeing Louis’ shocked face when he sees them dressed in normal clothing stepping into their fancy ballroom.

“We definitely should.”

He watched Zayn take another drag of smoke, before finishing his joint a few minutes later, laughing at something he remembered Niall saying.

“You should’ve came to school today.”

“Mm, why?” Harry asked, taking a long drag, then putting the joint out in the ashtray.

Zayn licked his lips. “Mr. Waters wore tight pants today.”

“Already fucked him.” Harry reminded him and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but I only sucked him off, I can fantasize.”

“Mind your private school twink.”          

Zayn rolled his eyes before he swung his left leg over Harry’s lap and straddled him.

“Why don’t you mind me right now?” he asked, eyes red and glassy.

Harry smirked and brought their lips together, hand reaching for Zayn’s belt, undoing it and letting it fall to the floor. He sucked a big bruise into the side of his neck to make sure Liam would see it and be jealous, before he pressed Zayn back against the couch and dropped to his knees in front of him.

He stroked, licked and sucked him repeatedly, paying special attention to his tip because he knew that got Zayn off the most, then played with his balls and swallowed everything Zayn gave him.

“Your mouth is so fucking good.” Zayn told him when he came back up and lied down on the couch so Zayn could straddle him again.

“You know what else is good?” He asked, pulling down his briefs to let his cock slap against his stomach.

Zayn shook his head, as he got undressed, laughing even though it wasn’t funny at all. He was high and about to get fucked by his best friend; things couldn’t get better than that (well, unless it would be Liam instead of Harry, now that would be perfect).

They spent the rest of the day naked on the couch, finishing the weed and watching some bad reality show on the small TV.

When it got half past seven, they took turns showering and got dressed up so they could leave the house. Harry didn’t bother to leave a note for his mother, he knew she wouldn’t worry about him; she never really did. Harry threw on a black shirt, his black jeans, his white converse and the jean jacket he stole from Acne Studios last week.

They walked to Rockies diner - they didn’t want to spend money on a taxi and they weren’t going to wait for the bus.

Niall and Barbara were already there, in a booth in the far corner right next to the end of the bar, making out.

“Whoa, easy.” Zayn laughed and Harry took a seat next to Barbara, so Zayn had to sit opposite of Niall.

Liam arrived five minutes later, shyly smiling as he sat down next to Zayn, and the only thought about them that Harry had was that Zayn picked a good twink.

However, Liam was nothing in comparison to who had just walked in. Louis’ hair was in a soft fringe, swept to the right, and those red jeans clung to his thick thighs quite sinfully. He was only wearing a thin shirt, and Harry knew he’d be cold in a few minutes.

Louis took a seat next to Liam and looked directly at Harry for a moment, before greeting everyone and apologizing for being late.

“Still no girlfriend?”

“No.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“So you two finished, then? And I don’t mean that in the good way.” he pushed, knowing it got on the younger boys’ nerves.

“Actually, we turn five years together next Friday.” Louis snapped, but stopped when he spotted the huge hickey on Harry’s neck. His eyes widened, like he’d never seen one but knew what it was. And Harry honestly wanted to suck a necklace across those collarbones that were peaking out from under the dip of his collar.

“You’ve never seen a hickey before?” Harry asked, mocking him. Louis angrily frowned and shot a look in Zayn’s direction, just to see the mark Harry had left on him.

Liam noticed too, because his eyes saddened a bit.

“Let’s fucking order, I’m starving here.” Niall interrupted their little moment filled with tension as he leaned over to the middle of the table and grabbed a menu. They followed his lead, even though everyone (except for Louis and Liam) already knew what to order because they’d been here countless times before.

“Oh my God, these pictures look disgusting.” Louis said and Harry looked up at him. “I don’t even know what’s good here.”

 “You should get this one.” Zayn told Liam, getting closer to his face than necessary, which had Liam blushing and squeaking out an ‘okay’.

“I’ll get that same as him then.” Louis told the waitress when she came to take their orders.

“Hey, Harry mate, didn’t you fuck her last year?” Niall asked as he draped an arm around the back of Barbara’s seat.

“No, that’s not Michelle. This one’s new. Wouldn’t mind fucking her though.” Harry replied and saw Louis’ face contorting in disgust.

“She has small breasts.” Louis commented and Harry smiled because he’d gotten a reaction from him.

“Well, Zayn has no tits and I still fuck him.”

Liam choked on his water and Zayn laughed, joined by Niall and Barbara. He saw Zayn place his right hand under the table, and judging by Liam’s beamy smile, it was probably on his thigh.

He wanted to sit next to Louis too, touch him under the table and make him squirm uncomfortably. He wanted to pin him down on a bed and touch him everywhere. He wanted to eat him out and suck him off until Louis would beg to have his first orgasm but Harry wouldn’t let him, because he was such a fucking snob and needed to be taught a lesson.

Harry could feel his cock twitch in his jeans, so he tried to focus on the conversation about the St. Mark’s winter formal, and how Zayn was mocking Niall for wanting to find a suit.

He forgot about wanting to do dirty things to Louis until the waitress - Emily, according to her name tag - brought them their orders twenty minutes later. Louis had ordered a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a coke. At first he’d scrunched his nose at the way it looked; probably not exactly like lobster dipped in butter. But then Liam convinced him that is was actually good, so he grabbed his fork and knife, but Harry stopped him.

“You eat it with your hands.” He told him and Louis looked at him like he was crazy.

“Like… like animals?”

“No, like normal people. Like this.”

Harry took a hold of his own BBQ burger, and Louis mimicked his actions, a disgusted look still on his face.

“And now you take a bite.”

“What if I stain my shirt?”

 “No one would mind.”

Louis nodded and stared at the burger, before he opened his mouth and, fuck, stuck his tongue out before actually taking a bite. And the fact that his mouth opened so wide made Harry think about fucking his mouth raw and coming on his face until Louis would literally be unable to see.

Louis moaned, like an actual moan, before saying that it was actually really good, even though it was greasy.

Harry crossed his legs under the table and nodded, while Niall started lecturing Louis about the food he should try the next time they came here.

That’s when Harry decided he wanted to corrupt him in every way possible.

When Louis was done with his burger - he was the last one to finish, he actually sucked his fingers clean and Harry couldn’t help but stare at the way his cheeks hollowed and how his cheekbones looked.

Louis realized he was being watched and his cheeks reddened, because everyone’d seen him doing such a disgusting act. If his mother had seen him, he’d be grounded for a month.

“So was it good? Or amazing?” Niall asked after they paid and got up to leave.

“It was really good.” Louis answered, patting his tummy over his shirt. “I look like I’m pregnant, though.”

“Watch this.” Niall said and stopped when they were out of the diner to pull his shirt up and push his stomach out obscenely. He looked like he was pregnant, literally.

“Oh my God, put it away.” Zayn protested and shielded his eyes away from Niall.

Liam and Barbara laughed as Niall adjusted his shirt.

 “It’s half past nine, let’s go up the hill.” Harry suggested. He didn’t want to go home where he’d feel alone and would probably end up sitting on the toilet with bloody wrists.

So they went up the hill, laughing at a story that Niall was telling them about a girl in his trig class. When they got to the top (it wasn’t a long walk, and it was definitely worth it because you could see the whole town shining bright in the darkness of the night and the moon in the middle of the sky), everyone except for Louis sat down on the grass.

Niall gave his jacket to Barbara, who was apparently cold, or just looking for an excuse to dress up with Niall’s clothes.

“Why don’t you sit down, Tommo?” Niall asked and Louis raised his eyebrows at the sudden nickname.

“I don’t want to get grass stains on my jeans.”

“Jesus.” Harry said, rolling his eyes and taking off his jean jacket so he could spread it out on the grass for Louis to sit down on.

“Thanks.” Louis muttered and sat down cross-legged on it.

Then Zayn pulled out a small bottle filled with Vodka and they passed it around while Harry and Niall smoked.

They spent the next twenty minutes up on the hill, and Louis realized that he’d been wrong for the first time in his life; not all public school kids were arrogant and poor. Well, he wasn’t sure about the poor part (they definitely had less money than Louis by far), but they were actually really nice and fun. They were also the only people Louis knew who weren’t at all judgmental and were open to everything, not putting any value on material things.

“Liam, uh, we need to go.” Louis told Liam when he saw that it was already ten to ten, and they had to be at the seafood restaurant at ten pm sharp.

“Already?” Niall pouted when Barbara stood up too.

“Yeah, we have a curfew.” She said and rolled her eyes, bending down to kiss Niall goodbye.

“No kiss goodbye for me?” Zayn asked Liam, who was close to choking on air.

“Uh. Yeah, sure.”

Liam leaned over to Zayn and kissed him quickly before he stood up and walked quicker to catch up to Louis and Barbara.

Louis didn’t even realize the fact that he was dressed with Harry’s jacket until they were in front of the seafood restaurant and Barbara pointed it out.

“Oh- bollocks.” Louis mumbled. He was cold and had forgotten that it was Harry’s jean jacket. It was quite warm and smelled good, so Louis didn’t pay that much attention to whose it was and now he felt like an asshole.

He had to fold it up when he entered the house though, in case his parents would notice the fact that it wasn’t his jacket.

Louis got to his room without any complications, and after he’d showered and changed into his pajamas he went to place the jacket on the desk. He would give it to Barbara the next day to give it to Niall, who would give it to Harry.

He couldn’t help but look at the brand, and when he saw it was Acne Studios, he knew it was probably another stolen item. He got into bed after that, making sure to turn off the bedside lamp and set his clock for the next morning. He needed exactly eight hours of sleep for him to be able to function the next day.

However, that all went to hell when his iPhone buzzed on the bedside table, waking him up. Louis groaned and sat up in the bed, pushing his sleeping mask to his forehead so he could check who was calling and tell them off.

He frowned when he saw it was an unknown number, but he answered anyway.

“Uh… hello?”

“Hello, is this Louis Malik speaking?” came a slurred voice from the other end and Louis was a bit confused, but then it dawned on his that it was actually Harry.

“Harry? How’d you get my number? And why are you calling me at…” he checked the time on the clock, “…two in the morning?”

“You listed yourself as my guardian, you dumbass.” Harry sarcastically said and Louis face-palmed himself.

“And?”

 “I’m at the police station and they gave me one call, so I called you since your sheet was in the database.”

“Fuck.”

“Oh, that’s the first time I’ve heard you swear.”

Louis closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

“What do you want, Harry?”

“For you to come and bail me out.”

“I’m not- I’m not going to come bail you out in the middle of the night! I have school tomorrow and maybe you should learn a lesson.”

“Louis, I’ve been in there five times already, if there would have been a lesson to be learned, I would’ve learned it by now.”

“Then I’m sure you won’t mind spending another night there. I’ll tell Zayn in the morning and he’ll take care of it. Or maybe call your mother.”

“Louis, please.” Harry said. “You owe me anyways.”

“And why would I own you? For waking me up?”

“For taking my jacket. I’m freezing right now.”

Louis could hear a warning that the time was almost up, probably an officer, so he sighed.

“Fine. How much is it?”

“Two hundred.”

Louis hung up, slamming his head against the headboard, before he stood up from the bed. He knew his parents wouldn’t hear him because their room was on the next level, but the alarm would go off if he wasn’t careful.

He put on a black shirt, black jeans and black converse, and also Harry’s jacket, before he grabbed the house keys, his wallet and his phone.

Thankfully their Samoyed dog (Sammy - very original) was sleeping and the Ashera cat (London) didn’t care enough to start making noise.

Louis quickly typed in the code by the door, which gave him ten seconds to get out. He managed to do that in time, and his heart was racing when he opened the gate, running down the street so no one would see him. Even though no one in their right mind was awake at this hour, he always liked to be precautious.

He took a taxi from the taxi station he’d discovered a block away from his house, and got to the police station by two thirty.

“Louis To-I mean, Louis Malik, I’m here to bail out Harry Styles.”

“Again, I see.” The officer said and handed Louis Harry’s file.

“He’s been arrested for urinating on private property and assaulting an officer while drunk.”

“Is he sober now?”

“Yes.”

Louis signed the paper and handed the officer the money, but didn’t walk to the cell this time.

Harry smirked when he saw Louis at the front desk, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor.

“Hi, Louis.” He said, pointing out his jean jacket. “Nice jacket.”

“Shut up.”

Harry flipped off the officer at the front desk as they walked out.

“Fuck you, Stanley!”

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Styles, and you wish!” the officer yelled after them, but they were already out the door, going down the steps.

“A thank you would be ni- are you actually smoking?” Louis asked, completely astonished when Harry acted as if nothing had happened.

“You were literally in police custody for pissing on private property and assaulting an officer, and your response to all of this is smoking?”

“Chill, Louis.”

“Don’t tell me to chill! I am chilled.” Louis spat.

“You don’t seem like it.”                         

Louis was close to having a mental breakdown.

“So, where did you even pee? And why?”

Louis knew he should’ve already left Harry to go home, but this was just too interesting.

“I peed on my economy teacher’s fence. As a pay back for failing me.”

“Oh my God! Are you serious?! You’re so… fucked up.” Louis said and Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis’ words.

“I see you’ve learned new words.”

 “You’re so annoying. I don’t know how your mum puts up with you.”

“She doesn’t.”

“What?”

“She doesn’t ‘put up’ with me; she just looks away.”

 “So that’s why you’re like this.”

“What? ‘Fucked up’?” Harry asked, laughing. He actually took it all as a joke and it made Louis furious.

“Just to be clear, this was the last time I ever come to bail you out.”

“Sure. Isn’t that what you said last time?”

“No?”

“Then it will be what you’ll say next time.”

“Why would there be a next time? Just stay out of trouble, it’s not that hard.”

“It isn’t when your parents put everything you need under your fucking nose. You’re so fucking spoiled Louis; you have no idea what the real world is like. But you’ll see- or maybe you won’t, because your parents will still kiss your fucking ass even when you’ll be forty years old with two children and a wife that doesn’t even touch your cock an-“

Louis lost it. Who did Harry think he was? This- this hooligan, a scumbag with no future or a penny to his name. So Louis pushed him because he was angry; and the scariest part was that he wasn’t sure whether he was angry because Harry was so disrespectful and had no idea what he was talking about, or because he was completely right.

Harry looked at him surprised as his back bumped into the brick wall, cigarette falling to the ground and Louis stepping on it.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about! You’re nothing! You’re nothing compared to me! You’re poor and have no future! I have a family that loves me and a girlfriend and money! What do you have? You-“

He yelped when Harry gripped into his biceps over the jacket, pinning him against the wall and his grip was so tight and angry it made Louis question his previous actions.

“You think you’re better than me just because your parents have money? You’re snobby and I actually feel sorry for you, because you’re seventeen and you have no idea how to properly live life.”

“Oh, and being arrested is the right way to live life?” Louis shot back, trying to get out of Harry’s grip, but the older boy was twice as strong as Louis.

“I’d rather be imprisoned in a cell than my own house!”

“That doesn’t make sense and it’s stupid. Let me go or I’ll scream.”

“You know why you’re so uptight, Louis?” Harry asked, moving his face closer and Louis could smell the cigarette smoke on him. He couldn’t move, or breathe, because Harry was so close their noses were almost touching and Louis had never been this close to someone (except for Eleanor and that girl he’d kissed a few weeks ago), yet alone a boy.

“Because you’re fucking sexually frustrated, that’s why.”

Louis’ breaths were uneven and slow, like he just ran a marathon.

“And it’s just so pathetic because you’ve never snogged someone… or been snogged, for that matter. It’s also a shame that you’re straight, although I’m not sure you are.”

“What- what are you talking about? I’m not gay!”

“You sure about that? Would be a shame though, a waste of that big bum of yours.”

And now. Okay. Harry had crossed the line by calling him fat, Louis wasn’t going to stand there and just take the verbal abuse. He pushed Harry away, and the older lad stumbled two steps backwards, but then got back in Louis’ face.

“Don’t you fucking push me, ever.” He growled at Louis, before gripping into the back of his neck and smashing their lips together.

Louis gasped against Harry’s lips, before he felt a tongue in his mouth and hands gripping into his hips.

His whole body felt as if it were on fire; Harry’s fingertips burned holes into his hips over his shirt, while his tongue explored Louis’ mouth.

Louis didn’t know what to do, and even though his first instinct was to pull away, he followed Harry’s lead, and soon enough they were properly making out.

Louis had a weird feeling that also felt kind of good in the pit of his stomach, and it was as if his pants had gotten tighter.

Harry’s left hand left Louis’ hip and tangled itself in his hair, pulling Louis away so they could breathe.

Louis was about to tell him off, defend himself somehow, but all his words got stuck in his throat when Harry trailed his right hand down to his crotch and squeezed. The action sent a jolt through Louis’ entire body, and he couldn’t help but let out a moan.

“You like it, don’t you?” Harry breathed in his ear and Louis could literally feel every single hair on his neck stand up. “You’re hard, I can tell.”

Harry then pulled away, smirking.

“Good luck getting rid of it. And you said you weren’t gay, tsk.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair before he turned around and left Louis standing there, breathing heavily.

“Oh, and you can have the jacket for tonight, looks good on you.”

Then he was gone, disappearing into the darkness of the night. Louis didn’t move from where he was for another five minutes, touching his lips, not believing what just happened.

He had made out with someone.

A boy.

And the scariest thing was that he actually enjoyed it, but now he had a problem in his pants, and he had no idea how to get rid of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked this and would want me to continue! They honestly make me so happy and motivate me to write faster :D  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	5. louis is really rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I was away :D 
> 
> Anyway, here's the new chapter, and the next one will be up on July 15, at 3pm UK time :)

When Louis woke up that Friday morning he wasn’t sure whether what had happened was real or not. However, a thing he was absolutely sure of was that his cotton pajamas were sticky and uncomfortable.

He gasped when he pulled them down in the bathroom and saw that he had in fact jizzed his pajama bottoms. He felt like he could cry out of anger and frustration.

And the fact that he’d dreamt of Harry kissing him didn’t have anything to do with it, did it? He was freaking out and he had to be downstairs for breakfast in fifteen minutes.

Now is not the time for a gay freak-out.

Who said anything about being gay?

Oh my God, I’m going to hell.

And it’s all Harry’s fault.

Louis made a promise to himself not to talk to Harry Styles ever again; that would start as soon as he delivered the jacket to him. And if he was honest it was kind of unfair that the jacket smelled so good.

He stuffed it into his backpack before he fixed his hair and tie in the mirror one last time, then emerged downstairs in the kitchen.

He was so unfocused on what was going around, that he didn’t notice his mother asking him the same question twice.

“Sorry, what?”

“You and Eleanor turn five years together next Friday. Are you planning anything special for her?”

“Uh… I don’t know. Do you have any ideas?”

“Well last year you went to Paris for the weekend, so maybe you could take her to Rome this time? Or to Berlin, perhaps?”

Frankly, Louis didn’t want to go anywhere with Eleanor this year. He just wanted to stay at home and maybe invite some friends over, like they did for their third anniversary.

“I’m thinking about a party, maybe? With like, friends from school.”

“A party?”

Louis shrugged and nodded, wondering if they’d let him invite Zayn and Niall. Harry was absolutely uninvited, banned and blocked from his house. God knows what he’d break or steal if he ever set foot in his house.

“I got a surprise for you, Louis.” His dad said when he was almost finished with breakfast.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I’ve checked in with your principal and he told me that you’ve been doing extremely well in school, so I decided to give you your birthday present early.”

Louis’ eyes widened.

“What? You mean-“

“Yes, you can take the Lamborghini tomorrow afternoon for a spin. Your mother and I will be at the twins’ recital and we thought you’d prefer to try out your Aventador. I’ve pulled some strings with the manager at the driving school and he said you could take the test today after school.”

“Yes! Oh my God! Thank you, daddy!” Louis said and jumped out of his seat to go and hug his dad.

“Don’t just thank me, thank your mother too. It was her idea.”

Louis pressed a kiss to her cheek and she smiled, saying that he was welcome. He couldn’t wait to tell Liam, and everyone else at his school, for that matter.

Liam was extremely excited when he heard about it, and told him that he was also expecting a Bugatti Veyron for Christmas.

Louis lived on a high for the rest of the day, until he’d realized that he had to give Harry the jacket back. He looked at his Rolex watch and realized he had time to walk over to him (he could see him talking to Niall right at the entrance of his school) and hand him the jacket. The driving teacher would come for his exam in about ten minutes, so he started to make his way over there.

They noticed him as soon as he entered the school premises (they didn’t even have gates, for God’s sake), and Louis felt a bit uncomfortable because everyone on the school ground was staring at him.

He adjusted his fringe as he approached Harry and Niall.

“Hey, Tommo!” Niall greeted excitedly and Louis greeted him, before taking his backpack off and pulling the jacket out. He handed it to Harry, who had his arms crossed (that made his biceps bulge out and Louis was screaming internally - but he wasn’t gay, of course) and was looking down at Louis with a curious look on his face.

“Here.” Louis said and slammed the jacket against Harry’s chest, who grabbed a hold of it.

“You’re welcome.” He replied.

“Excuse you?”

“You’re excused, babe, but I told you that you could keep it longer because it looks better on you. Or didn’t you hear because you were too caught up in the fact that you kissed me?”

Louis gasped and looked around to see if anybody had heard, but luckily no one had, except of Niall, who was cackling.

When he saw the look Louis was giving him, he shook his head. “Don’t worry, mate, I already knew.”

“Wha- you told him?” he asked Harry disbelievingly.

“Of course I did.”

“Who else knows?”

“Zayn.”

“Oh my God!”

“Relax, Louis, you’re the only one who’s making a big deal out of this.” Harry told him, and Louis spotted the car from the driving school pulling up.

“I don’t have time for this. Oh, and Niall? You and Zayn are invited over to my house next Friday.”

“What for?”

“Mine and Eleanor’s fifth anniversary.”

“Should I dress fancy?” Niall asked, and Louis shook his head.

“Bring alcohol though.”

Okay, what?

Niall laughed and assured him that he would.

“I’m not invited?” Harry pouted with a fake hurt expression on his face.

“No way in hell.” Louis snarled before he turned around and walked away quickly.

He had to focus on the driving test he was about to give, and he was planning on acing it (which he actually did).

 

Harry went over at Zayn’s house after school because his parents were out until later that evening and Niall had brought a bottle of Vodka (and Barbara, of course).

They took out Zayn’s hookah; it had been long since they’d smoked out of it and they didn’t have money for weed this week. Well, Barbara had offered to pay for it but Niall told her that he would never let his girl pay for anything, which, was kind of cheesy in Harry’s opinion, but, oh well.

“So how are things going with loverboy?” Harry asked Zayn as Niall was setting up the hookah. They went with Vodka flavor this time, instead of cherry.

“We’ve been texting and I’m planning on making a move next Friday at Louis’ party.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t invited.”

“You know you can still go, though, right?”

“I think I will anyway, it will be funny to see the anger on his face.”

Barbara shook her head. “He’s a nice guy.”

Harry snorted.

“If you get to know him.”

“Nice and rich don’t mix, babe.” Harry told her.

“That’s rubbish, look at me.” Barbara replied.

“Pardon me, modest and rich don’t mix.”

She laughed and flipped him off, before she undid her tie and took of her blazer to get more comfortable.

“You still kissed him, though.” Niall reminded him as he turned the charcoal over on top of the charcoal screen expertly.

“Wait, what? You kissed Louis?” Barbara exclaimed, shocked.

Harry shrugged.

“Wow! That is… how did he react?”

“By kissing me back and getting a hard on.”

“This is gold!”

“He’s a fucking twink.” Zayn said. “I wouldn’t mind fucking him, though.”

“You mind your own twink. Louis is mine.” Harry warned him.

“The guy can’t even stand you.”

“Yeah, but he’s too sexually frustrated, especially now that he learned how good it feels to make out with me.”

“If his parents find out you’re dead, you know that, right? Like, literally dead.” Barbara warned him and Harry shrugged.

_It’s not like I have anything to lose anyway, so…_

Harry and Zayn shared one of the hoses, while Niall and Barbara shared the other one. They did a contest to see who could do the most smoke rings in a row, and Zayn won, of course.

Niall ended up pressing kisses up Barbara’s neck thirty minutes later, when the charcoal was starting to burn out, and as a result she got up from the couch and pulled him up the stairs.

“NOT IN MY ROOM!” Zayn warned and Niall laughed loudly, before a door was shut.

“They fuck more often than we do.” Harry told him and Zayn shook his head.

Harry placed a hand on Zayn’s thigh, but surprisingly, the raven-haired boy removed it.

“Not now, Harry.”

“Are you serious? I’m horny.”

“Then jack yourself off, I don’t mind.”

“I do!” Harry pouted and Zayn rolled his eyes as he took a sip from the bottle of Vodka.

Harry leaned closer to him and breathed heavily against his neck, before he whispered:

“Would it help if you called me Liam?”

Zayn gulped and muttered ‘fuck it’, before he was pressing Harry against the armrest of the couch, attacking his neck.

Harry smirked against his lips, because he knew Zayn would never turn him down no matter what. Unless he actually started dating Liam that is, then Harry would back off and focus on that muscular guy in his English class. Or maybe Louis.

Louis would be good. Louis with that fucking ass of his, that ass that Harry wanted to just bite into and eat him out until the younger boy was crying and begging like the little spoiled brat that he was.

“Wow, you got hard pretty fast.” Zayn laughed against his thigh after he shuffled down between Harry’s legs to suck him off. “Thinking about a blue eyed twink?”

Harry bucked his hips up when Zayn suddenly took all of him in his mouth, sucking and licking.

“Shut up, my name is Liam right now.”

And if Zayn bit Harry’s cock intentionally, well, then it was just Harry’s fault.

 

The Lamborghini Aventador Louis got from his father was red and convertible, and it was all Louis had ever wanted since last year. He couldn’t wait to drive to school in it (his dad also bought him a parking space) and show it off.

He took an Instagram picture of himself in front of the car, before he sent a photo of the interior to Liam, who sent him the thumbs up emoji back. He then printed out the picture and framed it, placing it on the top of the comforter with his other pictures.

Louis already wanted to take it out for a spin, but it was getting dark and his mother had called him to dinner. He was too excited to even eat, because… let’s be real. It was a fucking Lambo.

He spent the rest of the night on his MacBook, ordering new Ray Ban Aviators to go with the car. He couldn’t decide, so he got all three of them, thinking he could alternate.

Louis slept better that night than ever before, and woke up with a bright smile on his face the next morning, feeling the excitement pool in the pit of his stomach.

If that wasn’t happiness, he didn’t know what was. The fact that money didn’t buy happiness was in all honesty just a lie poor people told themselves to feel better.

So the moment his family was out the door and getting into the family car, which was a black Chevrolet Express, he was dressing up.

He pulled on the white jeans, a plain white Armani t-shirt and the white converse. He didn’t care it was raining torrentially; what he wanted, he got.

The car roared to life as soon as he turned the key in the ignition and it was officially Louis’ new favorite sound.

He drove around town, with no actual direction, listening to his favorite band and singing along with his horrible voice. He stopped at a Starbucks drive-thru and got himself a Java Chip Frap with extra sugar, but drank it while pulled over on a random sidewalk because God forbid he would accidentally spill something on the leather seats.

After he finished his drink he asked a random lady on the street to throw it out, before he sped past her, accidentally wetting her from head to toe.

As he was driving past his school and turning left to finally go home because the rain was getting heavier and it was cloudy, he passed by Harry’s house without even knowing.

He involuntarily spotted Harry sitting on the steps right under the doorframe, elbows resting against his knees as he smoked a cigarette, even though he was completely drenched.

Did he ever do anything besides smoking?

Harry looked up before Louis even stopped in front of his house, thanks to the roaring engine of his car. He must’ve recognized Louis because he rolled his eyes and stood up to come over.

Louis rolled the window down and Harry leaned his right arm against the car, bending down to see inside.

“Nice car.” He said, taking another drag from his cigarette.

“Thanks… but can you like- please step back? I don’t want the smoke to get in the leather.”

“Of course you don’t.”

He let the cigarette fall to the ground and pushed his wet hair back.

“Why are you out in the rain? Are you a pluviophile?”

“I have no idea what it means, but I’m going to go with no.”

“It means you like rain.”

“I got locked out because my mother left for work a few minutes ago and I didn’t catch her. Got my keys inside so I’m locked out until like, nine.”

Louis looked at his watch. It was barely six.

“What does your mother do?”

“She’s not a stripper, if that’s what you’re thinking. She works at a non-stop bakery.”

“At Flour Box?”

“I don’t fucking know the name.”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“So what are you going to do until she comes back?”

Harry shrugged. “I’d go to Zayn’s but his parents took him out to dinner and Niall was at Barbara’s because her parents are never home on Friday nights. So I’ll just… wait here. Unless you can take me in for three hours.”

“Ha, nice try. I can drop you off at a homeless shelter or something. Or keep you in the dog’s house. But you’ll have to sit on the roof of this car because you’re not getting in it while you’re that wet.”

“Are you really that heartless?” Harry mocked and Louis sighed exasperatedly, before unlocking the door and rolling up the window.

Harry shot him a self-satisfied smirk, then opened the door and got in, hitting his head in the process. That made Louis genuinely laugh.

“Never heard you laugh before.” Harry said as he buckled up and looked around the car.

“I have a good laugh, shut up.”

“I never said that you didn’t. How come your dad got you this car? It costs more than my house.”

“My Rolex watch costs more than your house.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“And my dad got it for me for my birthday, but he gave it to me earlier because I’m doing well in school.”

“You got a drivers license?”

“Yeah.”

“At seventeen?”

“My dad knows people.”

“Of course he does.”

“Did you get your drivers license?” Louis asked Harry as he started driving.

“I did when I was eighteen- don’t look so surprised. Oh, and in case you didn’t know, I can also read and write.”

“I just LOVE your sarcasm.” Louis said sarcastically and Harry ran a hand along the dashboard.

“Don’t touch anything.”

“Come on mate, it’s the only time I’ll ever be in a fucking Lamborghini, let me enjoy myself.”

“Keep your hands to yourself. Don’t touch anything. Same goes for my house.” Louis told him, and the next thing Harry knew, they were already in front of Louis’ huge double-gate, which had a big fancy golden T in the middle of it.

Louis pressed a button on his keys, and the gate opened, allowing him to drive up and park his car.

“Is this fucking real.” Harry breathed as he took in the whole mansion.

“It is.” Louis answered, sort of proud for living in a house that had left Harry Styles speechless for once in his life.

London and Sammy greeted them at the door, and to Louis’ surprise London actually started circling Harry’s legs.

“Is that a cat or a baby jaguar?” Harry asked.

“It’s an Ashera cat, you idiot. Don’t touch her.”

But Harry kneeled down anyways to pet her head. Sammy pushed his nose against Harry’s knee and Harry rubbed the back of his ears.

“Okay, well, you can stop touching my animals now.”

“Can I get a tour of the house? Or the palace whatever.”

“Yeah, no.”

But then Harry started wandering away and Louis asked him to at least take his shoes off. Harry toed them off at the door and Louis groaned, having to pick them up himself because the maids were gone at this time on Saturday.

“This living room is bigger than my house.” Harry said and ran a hand along the white couch as he walked.

“Is that the back garden?”

“Yeah.”

“Big pool.”

“Everything is big in this house.”

Harry’s eyes fell down to Louis’ crotch for a split of a second.

 “Probably. Your ass is living proof.”

“Please stop pointing out my big fat bum.” Louis said and crossed his arms.

“I never said it was fat, there is a difference between big and fat. I like it, that’s all.”

Louis blushed and turned his face away. After Harry had gone through the kitchen, living room, game room, the office and coatroom, they finally walked upstairs.

“Don’t you have an elevator?”

“No.”

“That explains your thighs, then.” Harry said cheekily and smacked Louis over the ass, which had the younger boy yelp. Who did Harry think he was? Coming into his house, insulting him and then slapping him over the bum?

“This is the first floor… uh, my two sisters Lottie and Felicite share it, and I’m on the second floor.” Louis explained, not bothering to actually go and point out each door for him.

“So you’re on top?” Harry asked.

“No, I’m in-between. There’s a higher floor that my parents share with my youngest siblings and the gym.” Louis answered, obviously not getting the sexual innuendo. Harry smiled to himself and shook his head because Louis had so much to learn, it was kind of a turn on.

“And you’re alone on this floor?”

“No, Phoebe and Daisy each have rooms too. And there’s a sauna and a library here.”

“A sauna? Are you for real?”

Louis nodded and Harry asked to go to the bathroom, so Louis took him into his room. He was reluctant at first, because his room was extremely tidy and neat and white, and Harry was wet.

“This is like a fucking hotel room.” Harry said as he took in the neatest room he’d ever seen by far. Everything was perfectly organized and smelled good, like lavender- like Louis.

He looked over Louis’ photos as Louis set his wallet and keys on the bedside table.

“Is that you and your girlfriend?” Harry asked, pointing out a framed photo.

Louis walked over there and slapped his hand away because he was touching it.

“Yes, it is.”

“How old were you? You look like an even younger twink.”

“Stop calling a ‘twink’! Whatever that means.”

“How do you even know it’s bad if you don’t know what it means?”

“If it comes from you, it must be something either bad or dirty. Probably both.”

“I am offended by that.” Harry said and turned away from the photos.

“I have to go to the bathroom… can I take a shower?”

“No way… fine. But don’t leave a mess. And don’t use a towel.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to dry off?”

“Go out on the balcony and shake like a dog or I don’t know- you can use one of the smaller towels to dry yourself off. Then put them in the laundry basket.”

“Thanks.” Harry said sarcastically and then walked into the bathroom.

As soon as he heard the shower start, Louis hurried to his dressing room and pulled off his clothes, replacing them with a red polo shirt and a pair of khakis.

He was at his desk, working on some algebra homework when Harry finally came out of the bathroom. Louis turned in his chair and gasped when he saw Harry wearing with his white robe that had the initials LT on the chest pocket.

Harry looked kind of ridiculous, because the robe was definitely too small for him; it barely reached his knees and was ten centimeters above his wrist.

“Get out of that! Get it off! I’m going to have to burn it now!”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.”

“No, I’m serious! Get out of that!”

“What am I supposed to wear?”

“Your clothes? I don’t know, just don’t touch my stuff. Ever.”

“Fine.” Harry huffed and returned to the bathroom, only to come out two minutes later in just his boxers.

Louis’ breath caught in his throat and he was too caught up in raking his eyes all over his body and feeling jealous over his abs and muscles, instead of noticing what Harry was holding in his hand.

“Nice jizz pants.” Harry said before throwing them over Louis’ face, who screamed and threw them on the floor.

“Where did you get these?”

“I saw them when I threw the towel in the laundry basket. They were right on top, you should try and be more careful next time.”

“I don’t-I didn’t-“

“Did you come in your pants the night I kissed you?” Harry asked and sat down on the bed. He was calm, like this was a completely normal conversation to have with someone.

“Shut up.” Louis muttered and got back to his homework, doing the best he could to ignore him. But it was impossible, because Harry couldn’t let it go.

“What did you dream about exactly? Me sucking you off? Fucking you? Or just plain kissing because you don’t even know what everything else is like?”

“I’m trying to do homework, for God’s sake!” Louis exclaimed and Harry shook his head in disbelief.

“It’s Saturday night and you’re doing homework?”

“It’s Saturday night and you’re at someone else’s house because you’re an idiot who can’t look after himself?” Louis snapped.

“Fair enough. But seriously now, just tell me what you thought about when you had your wet dream.”

“So I can boost that ego of yours even more? No, thank you.”

“Aw, come on Louis, don’t be like that.”

He heard Harry standing up from the bed and coming over to him. The older boy placed a hand on his shoulder, and bent down so that his breath was tickling Louis’ ear.

“Tell me, Louis… it’s no shame. I’ve wanked to the thought of you too. I thought about tying you up and fucking you until you beg me to come… and how your pretty cock would look in my mouth while I suck you off… and-“

Before Louis could react or Harry could continue, they heard the front door close.

“Oh, God! My parents are home. They can’t see you here or they’ll kill me. And then you.”

It wasn’t really one of Louis’ best days, because he was hard now and Harry was half naked in his bedroom and his parents had just gotten home and they wouldn’t go to bed until about eleven. Which meant that Louis was stuck with Harry… and a painful erection.

“What should I do?” Harry asked and Louis’ eyes fell on his crotch and- fuck. He was half hard too, and Louis could clearly see the shape of his thick cock.

“Just-“ He was interrupted by heels clicking on the stairs. “Go to the bathroom and stay inside! Don’t make noise.”

His heart was beating extremely fast and he could hear his mother approaching his room. There was a knock on the door and he crossed his legs to hide his boner before he told his mother to come in.

She smiled when she saw that he was doing his homework like a good boy.

“I found a pair of shoes by the door downstairs so I put them in the washing machine for you.”

“What- oh.”

Harry’s shoes.           

Louis started panicking when he saw Harry opening the door to the bathroom and looking at them, but thankfully his mother had her back turned to Harry.

“Dinner is in two minutes, by the way.”

“Okay.”

His mother turned around and for a moment Louis held his breath because he thought his mother saw Harry, but she didn’t look at the bathroom door before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

When her steps could be heard upstairs, Harry came out of the bathroom and ran a hand through his hair.

“Your mom is proper fit, I’d fuck her.”

Louis shot him a warning look as he stood up. Harry’s eyes immediately fell on his crotch and he smirked.

“I’m going to go downstairs and as long as I am out there, you do not leave this room. Don’t touch anything, don’t snoop through anything and just- don’t. Just don’t.”

“So, am I supposed to just sit here in the middle of the room like a statue?”

“No, you can sit by the wall over there.”

“Jesus. I won’t touch or steal anything.”

“I don’t trust you, so.”

“Fine.” Harry rolled his eyes and went over by the wall. “But can you bring me something to eat?”

“What? Absolutely not. I’m not a motel, nor a diner.”

As if on cue, Harry’s stomach grumbled.

“I haven’t eaten since this morning.” He argued and Louis sighed.

“I’ll see if I can get any leftovers from the dog.”

And then he left the room, after he made sure everyone was already downstairs.

He told his family about where he’d driven with the Lambo and the girls told him about their recital. For dessert they got Crème Brulee and he decided he could give that to Harry since he had to cut back on sugar anyway.

“Hey mother, can I eat this up in my room? I have some economics homework I need to finish and I’d rather get on with it.”

She nodded. “Sure, honey. Goodnight.”

“Thank you for dinner, goodnight.”

He grabbed the spoon before he emerged up the stairs. When he got to his bedroom, he wasn’t as surprised as he should’ve been when he saw that Harry was in his bed, on the left side (thank God, Louis always slept on the right), sleeping away.

He locked the door just in case, and looked back at the bed.

Louis sighed and placed the small bowl and the spoon by the left bedside table, before he went to sit at the desk. He spent the next two hours finishing his homework, and then he made the crucial decision of staying on his iPad (on his side of the bed) until Harry woke up. It was past nine now, so he just went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

He put on new pajamas and, after checking the door to make sure it was locked, he turned off the big light to leave the room in plain darkness and got into bed with his iPad. He was planning on going through his Instagram feed for a couple minutes before he opened Netflix so he could catch up with the Kardashians. He ended up turning on the bedside lamp because he didn’t want to fuck his eyes up even more than they already were.

Louis smirked when his picture got over ten thousand likes, and because that was the only reason he actually wanted to check Instagram in the first place, he logged in on Netflix.

Harry stirred awake and turned to Louis, who had now became extremely aware of the fact that his thigh was touching Harry’s body.

“How late is it?” Harry asked, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s ten. You should get home.”

Harry whined.

“Can’t I take the couch?” he asked in a low, sleepy voice as he pointed out the couch in the corner.

“Fine. But you won’t take the blanket.”

“Okay.”

“And I brought you some food.”

“What the fuck is this?” Harry asked and grabbed the crème and the spoon.

“Crème Brulee with cinnamon.”

“Holy shit, it’s better than pizza.”

“What?”

“Pizza? Please tell me you’ve tried pizza before.”

“Uh… not really.”

“I feel so sorry for you.” Harry said with his mouth full and Louis threatened to kill him if he stained the white covers.

He knew Harry was watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians with him, but he couldn’t hear because Louis was wearing headphones.

“Whoa, she’s got a bigger ass than yours.” Harry commented when he saw Kim and Louis rolled his eyes.

When he finished the food he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Louis would’ve told him off for that, but Harry smelled really good, like vanilla and he couldn’t concentrate on the show either.

“Thanks.” Harry said and Louis turned his head. “I owe you.”

“Oh, there is no way you will ever be able to repay everyth-“

He was interrupted when Harry grabbed the back of his neck and brought their lips together. Louis’ breath was knocked out of him and he didn’t move his lip against Harry’s until he felt Harry’s tongue lick along his lips.

Louis knew he should’ve pushed Harry away, but he couldn’t because it was the best thing he’d ever felt. Their mouths, lips and tongues moved in sync, and before Louis knew it, Harry shifted further into him, getting his left knee to rest against Louis’ growing crotch under the covers.

His hands were still gripping into the iPad, but his eyes were shut and his mouth was moving on its own accord.

Harry sucked down on his bottom lip and then bit it, before he pulled away, wiping the trail of saliva that was like a bridge between their lips off.

“I can find ways to repay you and shut you up at the same time, babe, don’t worry.”

He patted Louis’ head with a satisfied smirk and then got out of bed to go and lie down on the couch. By the time Louis was up to date with the episodes it was midnight and Harry was already asleep, hands on his stomach and mouth half open. He looked so innocent and peaceful, and Louis didn’t fall asleep until two, being too caught up in what had happened that day to actually get some rest.

When he woke up the next morning Harry was sleeping on the left side in the bed, blanket pulled up to his neck. Louis stood up from the bed and stretched, before he looked at the clock. It was half past ten, which meant he’d missed his family having breakfast but, thank God, it wasn’t mandatory like during the weekdays.

He went to the bathroom and got dressed up, then brushed his teeth and it was only when he came out of his room that Harry woke up. He blinked his eyes open and stretched, letting out a load moan that had Louis biting his tongue.

“I’ve never slept so good in my entire life.” Harry said in a groggy morning voice as he rubbed his eyes.

“Well… you need to leave now.”

“I will. Just let me sleep a bit more.”

And Louis let him, because he had some reading to do in English for extra credit anyway.

He woke up after Louis had lunch and brought Harry’s Vans from the dryer. Harry got dressed in the bathroom and washed his teeth with a new toothbrush Louis had given him (and then threw it out).

“How can I leave?” Harry asked him and leaned against the desk, where Louis was reading. Thank God he didn’t need his glasses for reading, otherwise Harry would’ve made fun of him.

“Uh…? Through the front door I think. But I have to sneak you out.”

“Is the backdoor of your garden open?” Harry asked, once again smirking at the innuendo.

“Not always.”

“Then I can easily get out… or in.” he mumbled and Louis shot him a confused look, but then came back to his senses.

“What? Have you lost your mind? What if someone sees you?”

“They won’t see me, I can hide behind the shrubs.”

“Jesus. Be careful.”

So Harry left his room and Louis went on his balcony too see him come out through the sliding doors and jump behind the bushes because his mother was tanning by the pool.

Harry couldn’t have been seen unless anyone was looking at him from above. He got to the brick fence, didn’t even bother to get to the gate, and then he hoisted himself up. As soon as he was on the other side, he dusted himself off and looked back up at Louis. He winked and then turned around, running.

Louis stared at the muscles of his back flex under the thin layer of clothing he had on until Harry disappeared out of his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked this and would want me to continue! They honestly make me so happy and motivate me to write faster :D  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	6. they break boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on July 17, 3pm UK time :)

So Louis might be gay and he might be in a crisis.

 

 

And he was freaking out because one, guests were about to arrive for his and Eleanor’s five year anniversary party and all he could think about was kissing Harry Styles, and two, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with a girl he’d cheated on three times already with two different people.

 

So yes, you could say Louis was in a crisis and was about to have a breakdown if someone didn’t bring him a glass of champagne filled to the brim.

 

Louis motioned for one of the waiters to bring the tray of champagne glasses over to him. He took two before he sent him off, leaning back against the couch. Eleanor was still getting ready and his parents said they’d stay the first thirty minutes so his father could give a speech, before they would leave for Paris.

 

His dad had a business event there and his mother had to go with him so he could show her off, obviously. Louis didn’t mind, and to his luck Elena would come and spend the night with the girls upstairs so he was off the hook. They weren’t allowed downstairs where the party would take place anyway, mainly because they served alcohol (yes, Louis knew he was still underage, but no one seemed to care).

 

The moment the doorbell chimed, Louis downed his third glass of champagne in the span of ten minutes before he got up from the couch and walked over to the door. A maid should’ve taken care of that, but he was tired of sitting around.

 

“ELEANOR!” he called out, his yells echoing through the entire house.

 

She then saw her walk down the stairs, wearing a blue dress that looked more like a garbage bag rather than a four thousand quid dress. Since when did he insult her choice of clothing? Jesus.

 

There were about four people from their school at the door already, and thirty minutes later, the living room was filled up. Eleanor’s parents were there, chatting away with Louis’ parents, everyone in year 12 and some from year 11.

 

Louis had already had five glasses to drink and he could feel them kicking in. He was a bit dizzy and his parents were ten minutes away from giving a speech.

 

He found Liam in the kitchen, on his phone.

  
“Isn’t your boyfriend coming?” Louis asked him.

“He’s not my boyfriend and he’s… yeah, he’s right down the street.”  
“Are you texting him right now?”  
“Yes?”

 “Who’s with him?”  
“Niall and Harry. I mean, I know you said you didn’t want Harry here but- he kind of invited himself.”  
“No that’s-that’s okay. It’s fine.”

 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and he rushed to open it.

 

Niall, Zayn and Harry were staring at him, each of them carrying different bottles of alcohol.

 

“Uh… don’t let anyone see those. Let’s just- put them in the kitchen.” Louis said and did a 360 degree turn, before leading them to the kitchen.

 

“Are you drunk?” Zayn asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I am not.” Louis said and slapped his hand away.

 

“Louis, your parents are about to give a speech.” Barbara said as she made an appearance in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw them, and walked over to Niall to kiss him hello.

 

“Yeah… sure.”

 

Louis walked across the hall into the living room, where his parents were on the small podium by the fireplace, each holding a glass of champagne. Louis felt as if he was going to be sick.

 

“Settle down everyone, I have a limited time to give a speech.”

 

The room turned quiet and Louis found his way right in front of the podium, next to Eleanor, who smiled at him and intertwined their fingers.

 

“I’d like to propose a toast to my son, and his lovely girlfriend Eleanor Calder, for finally hitting five years together.”

 

A waiter appeared as if on cue to hand everyone a glass and Louis knew he was going to throw up. His father started blabbering on about something and Louis looked to his left to see Harry leaning against the wall next to Zayn and Niall, also holding a glass.

 

_That’s probably the first time he’ll ever taste champagne._

“And I am glad that my oldest son has found the love of his life, and I am sure that they have a bright future ahead of them.”

 

He raised his glass.

 

“To five years of being together, and fifty more. Cheers!”

 

Everyone cheered and Louis muttered ‘cheers’ under his breath before downing the glass in two large gulps. He heard Harry snort from the side and wanted nothing else but to go up to him and just smash his face in. Because five weeks ago, when he’d first had the pleasure (sarcasm please) to meet him, he was perfectly content with his life and Eleanor.

 

And now, he might be gay. A sinner. Everything his mother had warned him about when he was younger.

 

Their parents pulled both of them aside in the hallway, congratulating them and handing each of them a big fat envelope, ‘for the future’.

 

“We’re going to go to the airport now, and we’ll be back on Sunday. I’m so proud of you, son.” His father told him and patted him on the back. Eleanor’s parents let them know that they were going to go too, since they were the only adults at the party and they didn’t want to feel like they were intruding on anything.

 

The moment they were out the door, Eleanor kissed Louis and told him that she was happy at that exact moment, and all he could do was kiss her back.

 

The atmosphere changed a few minutes later when Niall blasted some music through the speakers from his phone and Zayn got sixty shot glasses from the cupboard in the kitchen.

 

There was nothing Louis could do anyway, he was tipsy and all he wanted to do was to sit down on the couch and never have get up again.

 

“You alright, Tommo?” Niall asked as he let himself fall heavily on the couch, putting an arm around Louis. At this point the younger boy didn’t even care that Niall was smoking a cigarette right in front of his face.

 

“Yeah.” Louis lied and Niall pointed his cigarette towards the mass of people that were dancing.

 

“You don’t seem to be enjoying the fact that you and your girlfriend just turned five years together.”

 

“Yeah well…I’m kind of one glass away from throwing up.”  
  
“Okay then. I’ll just go before you throw up on me. Gotta find my girlfriend anyway. She’s probably at the cupcake table.”

 

Then Louis was left alone. But not for long, because a couple that was making out fell into the couch on his right, and- oh great. Harry Styles found him, sitting down next to him. And the fact that Harry smelled good wasn’t helping him at all.

 

“Hello, Louis.”

  
“What do you want,  _Harry_.” he replied and Harry smirked, liking the fact that he could get a reaction out of Louis that easily.

 

“You’re so fucking drunk.”

 

“Don’t tell me what I am.”

 

Harry shook his head. “You sure do know how to have fun, don’t you.”

 

“I think we had already established the fact that our ideas of fun are somewhat different.” Louis said, turning his head to get a proper look at him.

 

He was wearing a HIPSTA PLEASE t-shirt (what the hell did that mean, Louis had no clue), a plaid shirt that was apparently supposed to serve as a jacket, black skinny jeans and those Vans of his.

 

“And what are you even doing at my party? You weren’t invited.”  
  
“Please, this party would’ve been boring if we hadn’t showed up. You rich kids should actually be the ones who know how to party.”

 

“We use our money on more important stuff.”  
  
“Like five thousand quid watches? I can get a knock off for ten.”

 

“Yes, but it wouldn’t have a value then.”  
  
“A  _value?_  It literally does the same thing; it shows the time.”  
  
“Whatever. I don’t expect you to know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Your head is so far up your ass you don’t even know anymore. And you're drunk.”

 

“I am not drunk!” Louis protested and Harry placed a hand on his thigh, which Louis slapped off a few seconds later.

 

“Don’t touch me.”

 

“You didn’t have a problem the last two times I  _touched_  you.”

 

“Shut up!” Louis hissed, looking around to see if anyone had heard. But they were too caught up in dancing and having a good time to actually pay him attention.

 

Louis wanted attention. He liked it; it made him feel good about himself.

 

“Why isn’t anyone paying  _me_  attention? It’s  _my_ party!” Louis complained.

 

“I am paying you attention.” Harry said.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“I want a shot.” He decided.

 

“You’re an idiot. You need to lay down-“  
  
“Don’t ever tell me what to do! You’re nothing compared to me!”

 

Harry sighed and searched through his pockets for something, before he pulled out a small bag filled with tiny white pills.

  
“What are those? Drugs?”

  
“Ecstasy.”

  
“That sounds… sexual.” Louis said and his cheeks heat up.  
  
“It’s not. Well… maybe.” Harry said and winked at him, shaking the bag a bit.

 

“Where’d you get that?”

 

“Where I get all my drugs from.”

  
“So you stole it.” Louis stated. He’d never admit it, but he loved teasing Harry and harmlessly making fun of him. And if Harry actually felt offended by it… Louis didn’t really care.  
  
“Ha-ha. Drugs are the only things I’d never steal.”

 

“What are you doing? Where are you going?” Louis asked when he saw Harry get up from the couch.

  
“Going to find some people to give this too.”  
  
“Didn’t that cost money? Why are you giving it away?”  
  
“That’s what I do.” Harry answered and Louis frowned, unsure of what exactly he meant by that.

 

_He’s not a drug dealer, is he?_

He followed Harry through the living room, watching him hand a pill to Niall, then Barbara, who swallowed them without any kind of fluids.

 

Louis decided they were not to be messed with.

 

They found Zayn and Liam making out in a dark corner of the room, with Zayn’s hand in Liam’s pants; Liam, who was flushed and panting and Zayn, who was grunting in the other boy’s ear.

 

“Don’t you have powder?” Zayn asked and Harry shook his head.

 

“Cheers anyway.” The both of them also swallowed the pill extremely quickly. He wasn’t that surprised about Zayn - he probably was used to swallowing… _stuff_ , but Liam? This was new to Louis. He was kind of jealous.

 

“Louis!” Eleanor yelled at them over the music, appearing out of nowhere.

 

She was clearly drunk and smelled like vodka mixed with strawberries. Louis was going to throw up any minute now.

 

“What’s that?” Eleanor asked, pointing out the almost empty bag of pills in Harry’s hand.

 

“Magic candy… MDMA.” Harry replied and Eleanor held her palm out.

 

Harry gave her one and she thanked him, before she kissed Louis on the mouth and turned around, making her way back to her friends.

 

“What does this… thing do?” Louis asked Harry, who swallowed one too.

 

“Makes you happy.”

  
“That can’t be true.”  
  
“It is. Try it.”  
  
“What if I die?”

  
“You’ll die happy.” Harry responded and Louis rolled his eyes, holding his hand out.

 

“Tongue.”

  
“What?”

 

Harry repeated the word and Louis finally understood, hesitating a bit before holding his tongue out. The older boy pressed the pill against his tongue and Louis swallowed without actually choking.

 

“I don’t feel different.”  
  
“You’ll see.”

 

“Oh my-“ Louis started and suddenly felt like he was on the verge of throwing up.

 

“What?” Harry asked, his pupils already blown.

 

“I need to- I’m gonna vomit.”

 

Louis managed to run up the stairs and get to his bathroom, before he spilled everything in his stomach in the toilet.

 

It smelled horrible and he scrunched his nose as he flushed the toilet, before he went over to the sink to wash his hands and brush his teeth.

 

“Louis? You still alive?” he heard a voice in his room and he groaned, walking out of the bathroom.

 

Harry stood by the door, scratching the back of his neck and smiling.

 

“What?”  
  
“I’m  _so_ happy right now.” He answered and Louis sat on his bed to apply some perfume on himself.

 

“You’re high.”  
  
“Maybe.” Harry said and locked the door.

 

“Why’d you lock the door?”  
  
“In case someone comes in.” Harry answered and circled the bed to come and sit next to Louis.

 

“Get off my bed, please.”  
  
“I’ve slept in it before.”

 

“So?”

 

“So don’t act like you don’t want me on it.”  
  
Louis placed the Gucci perfume on the bedside table and stood up.

 

“Please leave my room. It’s enough that you’ve actually  _crashed_ my party, but you’re invading my privacy-“  
  
“You call this downstairs a party?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot to bring the fucking mob and a few other illegal drugs.”  
  
“You’re hot when you swear.” Harry said with glassy eyes, which raked over Louis’ body from his head to his toes. Louis didn’t know what to say, he felt trapped and his jeans were getting tighter by the second.

 

“Well, you’re getting on my nerves right now, so if you’d please-“

 

Louis’ talking stopped abruptly when Harry pulled him towards him by his suspenders, causing him to trip over his own feet and fall over Harry on the bed.

 

He struggled to get up, because their chests were touching and their noses bumped together for a second there. And Harry’s breath smelled like those liquor candies they were serving downstairs.

 

Louis couldn’t even get up properly, because Harry was pulling him in again, this time by the back of his knees so that Louis ended up straddling his lap. He wondered if Harry didn’t mind his weight.

 

He placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders for balance and stared down at him, breathing heavily. He knew Harry was high on that pill, but Louis wasn’t because he’d probably vomited it out.

 

Harry’s large hands came down to Louis’ ass, spreading over his cheeks and Louis could cry because his fingers were so long, they literally covered his entire bum.

 

“Your ass is literally so fucking hot.” Harry told him and squeezed it, which caused Louis to yelp in surprise and jerk forward because it actually felt quite good.

 

“Fuck, Louis, you’re so eager for it.”

 

“For… for what?” Louis asked, voice shaking a bit because he was aware of Harry’s hard-on pressing against his right thigh.

 

“For my cock.”

  
“Wha-I don’t.”

 

“You just want someone to make you feel good, don’t you? Make you moan and scream and squirm until you explode.”

 

Louis felt his stomach tighten at Harry’s words. His voice was deep and raspy and Louis swore he could come just from his voice. He’d never had someone talk like this to him and he liked it.

 

“And you’re so hard for me right now… I can almost see the head through those tight jeans.” Harry whispered straight into his ear, his warm breath sending shivers down Louis’ back.

 

“Have you ever been touched, Louis?” Harry asked and Louis couldn’t say anything. He had his eyes already closed and there was heat pooling in his stomach.

 

“Have you?”

 

Harry was getting impatient because he squeezed Louis’ arse even harder now.

 

“N-no.”

 

“Not even yourself? You never touched yourself?”

 

Louis shook his head and Harry swore under his breath, hands leaving Louis’ arse to come at the front of Louis’ jeans.

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

Louis didn’t answer this time either. He wanted to. So bad. He wanted Harry to touch him and make him feel good and everything Harry had mentioned. But he couldn’t bring himself to say it because he was just overwhelmed by everything that was currently happening.

 

He realized that Harry was staring at him still waiting for an answer, so he nodded briefly and Harry smirked. Normally, that smirk would’ve made Louis angry, but his brain was cloudy and he couldn’t think straight (oh, the irony).

 

“I bet you’d come in your pants if I just rubbed you… because you’re a fucking virgin.”

 

And for the first time ever, Louis felt a bit shamed that he was that inexperienced. He didn’t like the effect Harry had on him- emotionally. Physically, he loved it, wanted more.

 

“Is it bad?” he asked in a low voice, barely audible.

 

“No.” Harry shortly answered, before his long fingers started working on Louis’ pants. He undid the button before he pulled the zipper down.

 

Louis’ arms came around Harry’s neck and he looked down to see what the older boy was doing. Harry unclasped the suspenders and let them hang behind Louis.

 

He looked up at Louis before he brought their faces together for a sloppy kiss that Louis very much enjoyed. Their tongues rubbed against each other a few slow times, and as Harry sucked on his bottom lip, his fingers worked to undo the first three buttons of his shirt.

 

Then he let himself lay down on his back, pulling Louis with him, who could feel his cheeks heat up because he was lying  _over_  and  _on_  Harry. He had no idea where to put his hands, so he chose to keep himself up with either palms next to Harry’s head.

 

“You can lie on me.” Harry assured him and Louis did. He bent down so his face was in the crook of Harry’s neck that smelled amazing. Louis may or may not have a thing for the way Harry smelled. He could also imagine how obscene his bum must’ve looked when he bent down like that, but thankfully no one could see it.

 

He gasped out suddenly when he felt Harry’s hand slip into his pants, gripping him through his briefs.

  
“Fuck, Lou, you’re so hard and leaking already.” Harry whispered in his ear and pressed two of his fingers against Louis’ head.

 

Louis moaned and jerked forward to create more friction.

 

“Slow down babe, I’m gonna take care of you.” Harry said in a rough voice, and then Louis felt him cup his balls and massage them. He was a bit embarrassed because he knew he’d be coming soon.

 

“You’re so thick, wouldn’t have guessed.”

 

Louis blushed and Harry started rubbing him through his briefs, pressing his palm against Louis’ cock.

 

“Ah.” The younger boy breathed and he didn’t even recognize his own voice because it was high and shaky.

 

Harry nudged Louis’ cheek with his nose to make Louis move his head to the other side of Harry’s neck, and as soon as Louis did that, Harry pressed his hot lips against Louis’ skin, right where the neck met his shoulder. And then he started to suck, bite and lick, over and over again.

 

The mixture between Harry’s rubs and the attention he was giving to Louis’ neck sent Louis over the edge, moaning ‘Harry’ into Harry’s neck as he came into his Armani boxers.

 

As he came down from his high Harry kept sucking on his neck and stroking his back, the other hand on his arse.

 

“I’m sorry.” Louis said and Harry pulled away from Louis’ neck.

  
“For what?”

  
“For… uh. Not lasting long.”  
  
“It’s fine, it’s normal for a virgin.”  
  
Louis blushed and sat up so he was now straddling Harry’s chest, feeling his cock press against his jeans.

 

“Seriously, it’s fine.” Harry assured him and patted his bum once before rolling Louis off so he could stand up.

  
“Where are you going?” Louis asked.

 

“To the bathroom to finish.”

 

“Oh. Don’t leave a mess.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
Louis tried to block out the groans coming from the bathroom as he zipped his pants up and clasped his suspenders back. He buttoned his shirt up and ran a hand through his hair, still breathing heavily because of what had just happened.

 

His briefs felt sticky, but he knew he had to deal with that for two more hours until everyone left. Harry came out of the bathroom two minutes later and his eyes fell on Louis’ neck.

 

“What?” Louis asked.

 

“You might want to button it all the way up.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Harry pointed to the mirror and Louis stood up to go and check himself out. He let out a weird noise when he saw a big bruise where Harry had previously sucked, which was slowly turning from dark red to purple.

  
“What’s that?”

“A hickey.”

“You  _marked_  me? When will it go away?”

“In about two or three days. Four, probably.”

“What? What if someone sees?”

“Tell them you burned yourself or something. Just button it up, no one will notice.”  
  
Louis did, and to his luck, it was covered. They went back downstairs where thw quests were still dancing and drinking, so they managed to go unnoticed.

People started leaving around midnight, thanking him for the party and asking for another one soon.

 

Niall, Zayn and Harry were the last ones to leave. Louis and Eleanor led them to the door, and as Eleanor thanked them for attending before actually inviting them to church on Sunday (they all knew the three of them wouldn’t show up, but they cut her some slack because she was wasted, barely getting out proper words), Harry leaned over to whisper into Louis’ ear:

 

“Soon God won’t be the only guy you get on your knees for.”

 

Louis watched his back until they disappeared behind the automatic gates. Eleanor was smiling brightly at him and pulled him in for a kiss, before asking him to go to bed and let the maids clean everything up.

 

That night, as Louis laid on the bed with his back turned to Eleanor as she spooned him, all he could think about was the way Harry had gotten him off.

 

He wouldn’t mind if they could repeat that, and he actually found himself wondering when it would happen again.

 

Soon, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked this and would want me to continue! They honestly make me so happy and motivate me to write faster :D  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	7. just prom stuff and maybe penis stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: So I’m going away for a few days, and I’ll be back on Tuesday-which is my birthday!-, which means I’ll only be able to update then. (So next update is on Wednesday, 23rd of July.) But here is the longest chapter yet to make up for it :D

To say that Louis was freaking out over the ‘Harry incident’ (as he liked to call it) was an understatement. It only went downhill since that night, because all Louis could think of when he wasn’t busy with homework was the way Harry’s hands fell on him (and it wasn’t even _on_ him, it was over his boxers!).

 

Every time he would see Harry leaning against the brick wall of his school when Louis got out, he would blush and turn his head. It probably meant nothing, but Louis still couldn’t help but feel weird around him. It bothered him a bit to be honest.

 

He had so much on his plate with the formal coming up and the midterms, Harry was the last thing he needed. Well, thoughts of Harry because he’d never personally spoken to him since that night.

 

And he didn’t want to, mainly because he’d get really weird and start rambling.

 

“Do you have everything? Wallet, keys, phone?” his mom asked at the door as she fixed his tie.

 

“Yes, mother.” He sighed and she kissed his cheek, before handing him the corsage and boutonniere, which they were going to put on at Eleanor’s house. He was picking her up with his Lamborghini and driving them over to the hotel.

 

Louis left his house at exactly six pm that 12thof December evening. He was planning on having a good time and forget about everything for a while; school, future and Harry. Not to mention, his birthday was in two weeks and he planned on throwing an inner-pool party at his uncle’s hotel, one day before his actual birthday, because he had to be home for Christmas Eve dinner.

 

Eleanor’s house was five minutes by car from his home. The gates opened when they saw it was him, and he drove all the way up to her front door, where he got out of the car. He walked to the door and knocked on it. Eleanor’s dad, who greeted him with a firm handshake and a nod, opened it.

 

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Calder.” Louis politely said and hugged her mother.

 

“Eleanor! Louis is already here!” her mother called and all three of them looked up at the staircase, where Eleanor suddenly appeared.

 

 _Of course she has to make an entrance_ , Louis thought to himself and it took every fiber of his being not to snort and roll his eyes.

 

She was wearing a long blue cocktail dress that was ordered from Valentino, some skimpy-looking Jimmy Choo’s and a YSL clutch.

 

“You look amazing, love.” He told her the line he’d rehearsed in the car, and then put the corsage on her wrist as her father filmed them. She then fastened the boutonniere and they posed for a couple of pictures.

 

She uploaded one of them on her Instagram as Louis drove them to the hotel. It was a fifteen-minute drive and they got in line behind the numerous limousines, Ferraris and Lamborghinis.

 

He contemplated whether or not he should park the car himself, but everyone was giving their keys to one of the many valets that were waiting. His schoolmates were all walking the red carpet that was rolled all the way up to the stairs and led inside. There were a lot of hired photographers taking pictures at the entrance and Louis felt kind of important because he could see people across the street staring at them with envy.

 

Louis got out of the car first and walked all the way to Eleanor’s door, handing the valet the keys.

 

“This car costs more than your entire existence, take care of it.” He warned and the guy nodded, before Louis opened Eleanor’s door and took her hand.

 

They walked towards the entrance with their fingers intertwined and bright smiles on their faces. The woman at the door checked their tickets and let them in with a tight, obviously fake smile.

 

Barbara, Niall, Liam and Jade (one of Liam’s close childhood friends) were waiting for them in the lobby, by the check-in desk.

 

“Tommo!” Niall exclaimed and held his hand up to pull Louis in a ‘bro-hug’ after they shook it. Eleanor shot him a confused look but he brushed it off.

 

Niall looked weird in a suit and with his hair in a fringe.

 

“We got a triple suite, right?” Louis asked and Liam nodded, handing him the keys to room 412.

 

“Check out is at noon tomorrow.” Barbara informed them, and after they took the couple photos right by the banner in the corner, they were ready to head to the main room where the formal was taking place.

 

Their table was right next to the small stage of the DJ, and everything was as prestigious as expected. Waiters with expensive uniforms walking all around the room, holding trays filled with champagne glasses, lights flickering across the room in different colors and party music blasting all over the room. Louis knew 20% of the songs that were being played, mostly from Niall’s party.

 

They had a round table for ten, and they were joined by two more couples; Perrie and Tom, and Lindsay with her new ‘boyfriend’.

 

People were already dancing on the dance floor that was in the middle of the room, so as soon as Barbara placed her clutch on the table and jacket on the back of her seat (she didn’t like coatrooms, unlike Louis), Niall was already pulling her towards the crowd.

 

Louis drank a glass in three large gulps, then ordered another.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t start with champagne so early.” Eleanor advised him and he wanted to tell her off so badly, but instead he signaled the waitress to bring him one more.

 

“I like this song!” Eleanor exclaimed and pulled Louis to his feet against his will. He followed her into the mass of people, towards where Niall and Barbara were already dancing.

 

Louis danced with her; of course he did, even though he’d rather be somewhere else, doing something else. For some reason he wished for their five-year anniversary party to repeat itself… and if it was because Harry got him off (and that was the best thing Louis ever experienced), then nobody had to know.

 

“Why do you keep checking your watch?” Barbara yelled at Niall so he could hear her over the music as they danced in a circle to some upbeat song.

 

“Zayn and Harry should be here any minute and I gotta let them in!”

 

Louis stopped dancing and his mouth fell open because _Harry was coming here?_ Ha. How the hell would they even get in if they didn’t have tickets? They probably weren’t even properly dressed for this occasion and would get kicked out immediately.

 

He looked around the room for some teachers, but he found none.

 

“Where are the teachers?” he asked Eleanor.

 

“They’re at the lounge, in the room next door! They don’t like dancing and they don’t have tables, so we thought that it would be better if they didn’t bother us.”

 

She was in the organizing committee, Louis had forgotten about that. Oh well.

 

This meant that the teachers would most probably not notice if there were students from other schools crashing the formal, unless someone would go and report them.

 

_So Harry is coming?_

_Will he stay the night?_

_Where will he sleep?_

_Are we going to get together just like a month ago?_

_I don’t want to._

Louis was overreacting to things as usual. He was sure that Harry would laugh at the way he danced and the way he was acting with Eleanor.

 

He decided that he would ignore Harry from the minute he showed up to the minute he left, because the tall, tattooed boy wouldn’t get the pleasure of ruining his night.

 

After two more songs, he walked back to the table where Liam had just sat down and told him about the fact that Zayn was about to show up.

 

“I know, I asked him to come.” was not what Louis had expected to hear as an answer.

 

“You _what?_ You asked two public school kids to come to our formal? Without even paying for the tickets?” Louis exclaimed, but then lowered his voice in case anyone else heard.

 

He saw Jade listening and discretely nodded towards her to signal Liam that she heard everything.

 

“She knows I like Zayn, Louis.” Liam assured him and Louis’ mouth fell open.

 

“And she has nothing against that?”

 

“As long as he has nothing against me and my girlfriend.” She answered and Louis had to sit down.

 

“Wait, you’re a lesbian? What? Who’s your girlfriend?”

 

“Perrie.”

 

“Perrie Edwards?” Louis asked, not believing what he was hearing.

 

_Since when?_

 

Perrie had been dating Tom for as long as he could remember. They were together almost as long as Louis and Eleanor.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“When? How? Why?”

 

“Last year at her birthday party, we were drunk, because I like her.” Jade answered and Louis bit his lip.

 

“What about Tom?”

 

“He doesn’t know but we’re telling him as soon as high school is over.”  
  
“So she’s cheating?”  
  
“He’s cheating with Lindsay too, but Perrie didn’t tell him about it because she thinks it’s only fair.”

 

_So that’s how Eleanor and I are probably going to end up. I already cheated and now it’s only a matter of time until she finds someone._

_Should I tell Tom though? He’s one of my best friends._

Louis was surprised to be actually relieved by the thought of Eleanor cheating, so he could have an excuse to get out of the boring, monotone relationship he’d recently found himself in.

 

Did he feel a bit shitty because he’d cheated on Eleanor? Yes.

 

Did he feel guilty for doing it? A bit.

 

Did he care? Not really.

 

He had to admit, the last few months with her had seemed to be more of a job and it felt like a burden. However, this was probably not an excuse for cheating, and he was totally against that. But… he was getting bored. He wanted something new, something exciting and spontaneous. Not predictable and plain.

 

_What the hell am I thinking about right now?_

“So do I get to meet this Zayn guy, finally?” Jade asked as she sipped on her champagne, to make sure she wouldn’t mess up her lipstick.

 

“Yeah… uh, he’s supposed to be here at nine, and it’s five to nine.” Liam answered, and he looked nervous.

 

Louis desperately wanted to know what Liam and Zayn had done. He wanted to know if Zayn had gotten Liam off too. He hated it, but he wanted to be more experienced than Liam. He was atelophobic; he _always_ had to be the best at everything.

 

“So um, how far have you guys… you know. Sexually?” Louis asked, trying not to choke.

 

Jade laughed and Liam blushed.

 

“Um, well he-he kind of gave me a handjob?”

 

_Like what Harry did to me? Or was that not a handjob? What?_

“That’s it?”

  
“Yeah, and we made out a lot.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“What about you and Harry?”  
  
“What?” Louis and Jade asked at the same time.

  
“Wait, you’re gay?” Jade asked in a hushed tone but Louis shook his head and turned his attention to Liam.

 

“Where did you get your information?”

 

“Zayn.”

 

“Oh.”

  
“So is it true? That you and Harry kissed and he-“  
  
“Yeah.” Louis rushed, not wanting Liam to say it out loud.

 

“So you’re gay.” Jade repeated.

 

“I’m not! I’m just confused. I’m not gay.” Louis assured them.

 

“So that’s all you did? Just like Zayn and I.” Liam smiled and Louis frowned.

 

“Well, actually, uh, I gave Harry a handjob too.” Louis rushed.

 

“What?”

 

Louis nodded. He couldn’t help it; he panicked and it just came out. Plus, there was no way that they could actually check if his story was true or not.

 

“And how was it?”

 

“He said I was good.”  
  
The words were coming out of Louis’ mouth like they were the actual truth. But you know what they say: “Overprotective, strict parents raise the best liars.”

 

Not that Louis was blaming his parents though. He owed everything he had to his parents if he was being real.

 

Louis drank his second glass of champagne and was about to order the third (the appetizers weren’t as good as he’d expected them to be), when he saw Zayn and Harry enter the room through the double doors with the corner of his eye.

 

His hand stopped in mid-air and he gave up on the mission of getting another glass, instead he focused on Zayn and Harry, who now had attracted a lot of looks from throughout the room.

 

People didn’t really react, most of them knew Zayn and Harry already, and Louis wondered if he was the only one who actually had a problem with them being public school kids in the first place.

 

He absentmindedly buttoned his blazer, knowing that Harry would probably make fun of his two thousand pound tie, and stood up straighter to look at the two of them. They were chatting with Niall and Harry was now looking at the seating chart by the door, probably looking for Louis’ name.

 

Harry was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, the jean jacket wrapped around his waist, a white V-neck and the black Vans. He was showing off his arm muscles and tattoos and- was that an actual cigarette between his fingers? There was a sign that clearly said NO SMOKING ALLOWED.

 

_Maybe he can’t read._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that Harry was now looking at him with a smirk on his face. Louis turned his face immediately, knowing he got caught. He was so embarrassed and angry with himself because he didn’t want Harry to have the satisfaction of knowing that Louis found him attractive.

 

_He looks better dressed in poor clothes than Eleanor does in a ten thousand pound outfit._

_Oh God, what has the world come to._

 

Louis signaled the waiter for another glass just as Niall, Zayn, Barbara and Harry made their way towards their table. Lucky for him, Eleanor had made an appearance to keep him company.

 

“You shouldn’t drink anymore.” She suggested to him and he rolled his eyes, wrapping his fingers around the glass that was offered to him.

 

“You-“ he started, but didn’t get to finish because five ridiculously long fingers gripped into the glass and pulled it away from Louis’ grasp.

 

“Excuse you!” the younger boy exclaimed and looked up, knowing already that it was Harry who had taken the glass away from him.

 

Harry drank the glass in one go before he placed it on the table and sat down in Lindsay’s seat. God knows which bathroom she was sweeping with her knees right now. Louis’ eyes widened at his own sexual joke.

 

Jesus no.

 

“So um, Jade, this are Zayn and Harry.” Liam said in a casual tone trying to act cool, because Eleanor didn’t know about _Zayn._

 

Introductions followed and Zayn took a seat next to Harry. Louis was now drinking a glass of water, since all the champagne was gone. He didn’t like it.

 

“Hey El, can you come to the bathroom for a minute?” Barbara asked, grabbing her clutch.

 

“What for?”

 

“I need to… check my tampon.” Barbara stuttered and all the boys’ faces changed.

 

“Okay.”

 

Eleanor stood up and kissed Louis on the cheek before she followed Barbara to the exit.

 

“She’s not on her period, is she?” Niall asked Jade and she shook her head, much to Niall’s relief.

 

“That was a distraction so I can tell you that I brought some Mary J.” Zayn said and Louis had no idea what he was talking about.

 

_Did he bring a girl named Mary J with him? What?_

“That’s weed.” Niall explained, seeing Louis’ confused expression.

 

“Oh.”

 

“We’re going out to smoke it in a few.” Zayn continued and Louis wondered if all they did was smoke joints and fuck.

 

“Can I come too?” Jade asked excited and Zayn nodded.

 

“If you won’t tell anyone.”

 

Jade promised and Zayn smiled, before he placed his leather jacket on the back of Liam’s seat.

 

“You wanna dance?” he asked Liam and also Jade, to look less suspicious.

 

They both got up and left, and as soon as they did, Harry was taking the seat next to Louis, who rolled his eyes. Niall had disappeared too and now it was just the two of them. Amazing.

 

“Brought you something.” Harry told him and searched through the pocket of his jacket.

 

Louis was genuinely surprised, but it soon washed away when he saw Harry pull out a small silver container. He knew it was probably alcohol; his dad had like, ten of those.

 

“You brought me alcohol?”

 

“I brought _us_ alcohol.” Harry corrected and unscrewed the bottle, before he let some droplets into Louis’ water.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Whiskey.”

  
“I don’t know if you remember, but the last time I drank alcohol I ended up throwing up.”

 

“And then some other things happened that I’m sure you don’t really regret.” Harry shot back and Louis’ cheeks were now heating up.

 

He ordered Louis to drink the glass, but the younger boy was reluctant.

 

“Did you spike it or something?”

 

“I’m not a rapist.” Harry assured him, smirking. Louis wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Or kiss it off.

 

_What_

He raised the glass to his lips, taking a small sip, but Harry’s hand came up to push the bottom up, and half of it ended up on Louis’ blazer. Thank God he’d buttoned it up, or else it would’ve spilled over Louis’ black Kiton Cashmere tie.

 

“You’re an idiot!” Louis exclaimed and shook his head at the bitter taste of whiskey. He then wiped his chin and looked down at his blazer.

 

“You should pay for this, but then you’d have to sell your house and body to become a slave.”

 

“I could be your slave.” Harry suggested nonchalantly.

 

Louis’ eyes widened and he kept himself busy with the unbuttoning of his blazer.

 

“Nice tie.” Harry mocked. “How much did it cost?”  
  
“More money that you’ll ever see.” Louis snapped and took off his blazer, then stood up.

 

“Where are you going?”

  
“To the coatroom. I’m not leaving it here for you or someone else to steal.”

 

Harry shook his head in amusement and Louis walked away, huffing and mumbling under his breath.

 

He returned to the table, only to see that Harry was gone and that he’d placed his jacket on the back of Louis’ seat. Eleanor was at the table though, and Perrie with Tom too.

 

“Louis, finally! Can we go dance? I’m bored!” She said and Louis squinted at her because she seemed tipsy.

 

“Are you drunk?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Who gave you alcohol?”  
  
“Harry.”  
  
Louis shook his head and Eleanor grabbed his arm, pulling him with her towards the dance floor. Louis didn’t like this; the lights had gotten dimmer and the music dirtier. Everyone was now dancing like they belonged in a club and not at a school formal.

 

He could see Harry dancing with Zayn, who had his back against the older boy’s chest as they moved to the beat, grinding against each other.

 

“Is no one else minding this?” Louis asked Eleanor and she shrugged, suddenly pulling Louis’ head down to her lips to kiss him.

 

He was surprised and she literally shoved her tongue inside his mouth. He did what he could remember doing with Harry, but Eleanor was far from Harry. Not to mention, Louis had his eyes wide open and he was watching Harry, who had his eyes trained on him.

 

Well, if Harry could have fun with Zayn, why couldn’t Louis pretend to have fun with Eleanor?

 

He made the crucial decision to grip into her tiny waist and pull her closer as they made out, closing his eyes to make it seem more real, and not like he wasn’t enjoying this at all.

 

She was the one to pull away - thank God - and shot him a pearly smile.

 

“I love you.” She told him and Louis said it back, not really looking her in the eye.

 

He needed to pee, so he excused himself and quickly made his way out of the room to the toilets down the hall.

 

When he was done, he splashed cold water on his face and turned to his side to see if his tummy was showing through his tight white shirt. It was a bit, but if he sucked in it looked like it wasn’t even there. His ass was bulging out, though, so Louis turned back to the mirror to wash his hands and dry them.

 

Someone entered the bathroom and he looked to his left to see that it was Harry. He walked over to the sink next to Louis’ and washed his hands, ignoring Louis, who was now drying his hands.

 

“So what’s this I hear about you telling people you got me off?” Harry asked and the hand dryer stopped when Louis’ hands fell to his sides.

 

“Um? What?”

 

“You told Liam you gave me a handjob?”

 

“I didn’t-I just. I don’t know.”

 

“So you wanked to the thought then?”  
  
“Wanked?”

 

“As in, masturbated?”

  
“Oh! God, no! I don’t ‘wank’.” Louis defended himself and tried to loosen his tie because it was getting hot in the bathroom.

 

“Then how do you get yourself off?”  
  
“I don’t! Stop it!” Louis exclaimed and thanked the Lord that there was no one else in the bathroom.

 

“Do you even know how to?”  
  
“I don’t! And I don’t need to!”

 

“Why? Because it’s a _sin_?” Harry mocked and Louis got furious, because _how dare he make fun of God._

“Are you quite finished? You’re getting on my nerves.”

 

Harry pouted and stepped closer, grabbing Louis by the end of his tie.

 

“Don’t touch this tie! It costs more than-“  
  
“Than my house, bla bla bla. Give me a break already.” Harry muttered as his hand moved up the tie until it reached the middle.

 

“So, is she a better kisser than I am?” Harry asked, but Louis didn’t reply. He wasn’t going to give Harry the satisfaction of knowing that he was, indeed, a much better kisser than Eleanor.

 

“Is she?” Harry urged impatiently, tugging on Louis’ tie.

 

“Yes.” Louis lied and Harry pulled him closer by his tie, until their teeth clashed. But their teeth immediately turned to lips and soon enough their tongues were desperately rubbing against each other.

 

Louis had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Harry’s lips, and Harry was still holding him up by his tie.

 

“Wait… no.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips and pulled away. “Someone’s gonna walk in.”

 

“Lock the door then.”

 

And Louis did. He wasn’t sure why, but he did. It was like he felt the need to please Harry, to do anything Harry demanded.

 

Harry pulled him back into a kiss as soon as Louis turned away from the locked door, gripping into his hips, just like he did with Eleanor a few minutes earlier. Louis found himself pushed against the counter that was uncomfortably digging into his back.

 

He let out a surprised yelp when Harry’s large hands gripped into the back of his thighs and placed him as if he weighed nothing on the counter. He pushed Louis’ legs apart to get between them and rested his palms on Louis’ muscular thighs as they kissed.

 

Louis’ hands were awkwardly resting behind him on the counter because he had no idea how or where to touch Harry without being laughed at.

 

“Touch me.” Harry said and Louis pulled back, blushing.

 

“I don’t know where to put my hands.”

 

Harry huffed in annoyance and Louis stared at his red lips as his palms were placed on Harry’s waist over the white t-shirt. He unwillingly pulled Harry closer until the other boy’s pelvis was hitting the counter.

 

Harry’s hands went from Louis’ neck to rest against the counter on each of Louis’ sides, and he pulled away.

 

“Unbutton your shirt.” Harry ordered and Louis shook his head.

 

“Why?”  
  
“Because I’d give you a hickey but I don’t think you want people to see.”  
  
“Why do you even want to give me a ‘hickey’? Isn’t just kissing okay?”  
  
“Why won’t you unbutton your shirt?” Harry fought back.

  
“Because I have a tummy and you’ll think I’m fat.” Louis admitted and Harry frowned, changing his mind. He pressed a palm against Louis’ chest and pushed him back until Louis was leaning against his elbows, looking down at Harry.

 

His shirt was suddenly pushed up to his chest, revealing his small tummy and he tried to pull it back down, but his hand was slapped away.

 

Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry hold his hips down while he sucked and bit and licked right under Louis’ bellybutton. It was sloppy but Louis kind of liked the feeling, and he could see some tattoos peaking out of Harry’s low-cut shirt now that he was bending over. He had a few necklaces on, a paper-plane, a skull and a (ha! The irony) cross, that hit the top of Louis’ thighs as Harry was still bent over.

 

When he finally pulled away, there was a huge bruise under his bellybutton that was slowly turning from dark red to dark purple.

 

“So you got a room?” Harry asked in a deep voice as he slowly ran his hands from Louis’ knees up until the top of his thighs.

 

“I got… I got a suite.” Louis stuttered and he looked down to his crotch, where Harry was already looking. He was embarrassingly hard, which caused him to blush madly.

 

“But I share it with Eleanor.”

 

Harry shook his head like it didn’t matter.

 

“Why, though?” Louis asked, his heart beating even faster than before.

 

“We wouldn’t want what you told Liam to be a lie, now would we?” Harry answered, smirking as he stepped back.

 

_Does he want me to give him a handjob? Oh my God. I’ll make a fool out of myself. He’ll laugh at me._

He calmed himself down with the thought that he actually had to share a room (and a bed) with Eleanor, so there was no way he was getting with Harry tonight.

 

_But I kind of want to._

“Where are you going?” Louis asked when Harry unlocked the door.

 

“Back to the dance.”

  
“What about… this?” Louis pointed to his growing crotch embarrassed.

 

“Ask you girlfriend to take care of it, since she’s better at it.”

 

Louis’ jaw fell to the floor and he jumped off the counter, adjusting himself in his pants. He washed his face again and left the bathroom, cursing Harry in his mind.

 

They spent two more hours there, finishing dessert and bringing out a big cake (for what??). At half past midnight everyone was starting to get back to their rooms.

 

“We going out to smoke that weed or not?” Niall asked while the girls were gone to the bathroom and the boys were left to gather their stuff.

 

Zayn nodded and turned to Louis.

 

“Do you want your girlfriend to come too? I don’t think we have enough weed for eight joints though.”

 

“Um-“ Louis started.

 

“I already took care of her.” Harry said and Louis stared at him in panic.

 

“What did you do to her? Are you crazy?”

 

“Relax, babe, I just spiked her drink with some Ambien.”  
  
“What the hell is that?”  
  
“Sleeping pill. She’ll be sleeping in, like, ten minutes.”

“Oh my God! You’re going to end up in jail for raping someone!”  
  
“I would never rape anyone, ever.” Harry told him and the seriousness on his face made Louis shut up.

 

The girls were back in no time, and Louis was surprised to see Perrie trailing behind them.

 

“Um, Tom went home because he was feeling a bit ill. Which actually means that he’s going to fuck Lindsay, but oh well.” She explained and Eleanor patted her on the back, yawning and announcing that she was tired.

 

“I’m Harry, by the way.” Harry introduced himself and Zayn followed.

 

“So you’re Zayn.” Perrie smiled and everyone turned to Liam, who found his shoes extremely interesting.

 

“You can sleep over in my room if you want.” She asked Jade and Eleanor frowned.

 

“Then who’ll sleep with Liam?”

 

“We’ll find someone.” Niall answered and Zayn bit his lip, smiling.

 

“Let’s go up, then.”

 

They made their way towards the elevators and piled up in one of them. Louis pressed the button for their floor while Perrie and Zayn started talking about hair dye.

 

Perrie and Jade’s room was right across from their suite, so they decided to meet up as soon as Eleanor was put to sleep. Louis should’ve felt bad for doing this to his girlfriend, he really should have. But he didn’t.

 

They stepped into the room and he didn’t even have time to hang his stained blazer on a coat hanger in the closet before Eleanor had fallen asleep on the bed, faced down.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and struggled to roll her on her back and shove her on the right side of the bed. He took his tie off too and went to the bathroom to make sure that his hair looked good (for no one other than himself, of course).

 

They met outside in the hallway five minutes later, and Niall suggested they smoke in Perrie’s room, but Zayn preferred to do it outside (he liked the fresh air even though it was December - what an idiot), so they walked back to the elevator.

 

Louis guided them to the back door of the hotel that led to an alley with dumpsters (he’d been there before, of course) that only hotel staff had access to.

 

Zayn, Niall, Harry and Perrie leaned against the wall while everyone else sat on the stairs. Louis realized that he was the only one freezing (Liam had Zayn’s leather jacket on, Barbara had Niall’s blazer and the rest of them all had coats - and Harry had that jean jacket of his), and he wondered if Harry would give him his jacket if he dramatically acted like he was cold.

 

It was Harry’s fault anyway for staining his blazer and making it impossible to wear anymore.

 

It wasn’t snowing yet, much to everyone’s surprise, but it was kind of cold and Louis could literally see his goosebumps under the shirt.

 

Zayn passed a joint to everyone (even Louis got one) and apologized when there was nothing left for Perrie.

  
“It’s fine, we can share.” Jade assured him.

 

“Wait. You two are-“  
  
“Together, yeah.”

 

“Oh, cool.”

 

“You bisexual or-“ Harry started smirking as he took a drag out of his joint.

 

“No.” they both answered.

 

“So no threesome, then.”

  
“No.” they laughed and Harry pouted.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry caught that because he sent a wink in his direction.

 

That was Louis’ chance to pretend he was freezing to death (which wasn’t that far from the truth, actually), so he embraced himself and rubbed his arms, his joint held by his closed lips.

 

“You cold?” Perrie asked and he nodded.

  
“I can give you my jacket, if you want.” She offered and Louis felt ashamed that a girl had actually offered to give him her jacket.

 

“I wouldn’t take one from a girl.”  
“So you’d take one from a boy?” Harry asked, coming closer.

Louis nodded, not getting his innuendo.

 “Just boys?”

Louis nodded again and everyone snickered. Harry placed the joint between his lips and took his jacket off, handing it to Louis.

 

“Thanks.” Louis said and instantly felt warmer as soon as he slid his arms into the sleeves. They were puffy and cozy on the inside, so he buttoned it all the way up, putting his left hand between his thighs to get warmer.

 

Louis smoked the joint with his right hand, holding it between two fingers as he talked to Liam. He got up a few minutes so Perrie could sit down next to Jade and share her joint. He ended up leaning against the wall between Harry and Niall, who were already giggling over something a teacher had said.

 

Louis smiled from ear to ear, feeling the drug slowly starting to kick in. Harry had already finished his joint, and was now asking for Louis’.

 

“No way!” Louis protested. “’m not giving you mine.”

  
“We can share.” Harry suggested.

 

“Fine.”

 

Louis agreed only because he was high and too giddy to turn him down. Harry ended up finishing it anyways, because he had a higher tolerance of drugs.

 

“You feeling warmer now?” he asked, a hand resting on the wall next to Louis’ head, the other one in the pocket of his jeans.

 

Louis nodded shyly and dug his hands into the pockets of the jacket.

 

“But I’m cold.” Harry pouted mockingly, then laughed and leaned over to Louis’ ear so he could whisper just for them to hear: “Maybe you can keep me warm once we’re inside, hm?”

 

“Uh… but you’ll be warm once we get inside.” Louis tried.

 

Harry shook his head, amused, before he took a step back and ran a hand through his hair.

 

They got back to their rooms at half past one. Jade went with Perrie, Zayn with Liam and Niall with Barbara. Which left Louis wondering where Harry would sleep.

 

“Where are you going to sleep?” Louis asked when everyone was already in their rooms and they were on the hallway.

 

“I’m going to take the couch. It’s more comfortable than my bed at home anyway.”

 

Louis felt a bit bad for him.

 

“How did you actually even got in the hotel?”

  
“Well, Niall got us in but I also slept with the woman at the door.”  
  
“What?” Louis asked, surprised and kind of… _jealous._

“I fucked her.” Harry clarified and toed his Vans off by the couch, then sat down on it.

 

“When?”

  
“I don’t remember, like, a few months back? I think.”  
  
“She’s old.”  
  
“She’s twenty-four.”  
  
“That’s old.”  
  
“You’re not even legal yet, so I don’t think you should be talking shit about adults.” Harry said and scratched the bracelets from his left arm absentmindedly.

 

“Shut up.” was the only good comeback he could think of.

 

Harry shook his head and stared at Louis for a second, red-rimmed eyes going up and down his body. Louis then proceeded to take the jacket off and put it on the couch next to Harry.

 

“Thanks for that.” Louis said and Harry nodded, before he stood up to pull off his shirt and pants. Louis didn’t move, he was just staring, once again feeling jealous of Harry’s amazing body.

 

“I can see you checking me out.” Harry let him know as he stretched his arms over his head and put them behind it.

 

“Uh…”

  
“Take your shirt off.” Harry instructed and Louis looked at him, unsure.

 

“Um. No.”  
  
“Why not?”

 

“Because someone could walk in here any time.”

  
“Your _girlfriend_ is asleep, and the rest of them are probably _busy_ with other things.”

 

“I just don’t like being naked in front of people.”  
  
“Come on, it’s not like I haven’t seen naked guys before.” Harry laughed and _exactly,_ Louis thought. He knew Harry would compare him to someone else better than him.

 

Harry groaned impatiently and Louis sighed, not knowing what actually convinced him, but he found his fingers dancing over the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them one by one.

 

Harry bit his lip and leaned back against the couch, rubbing himself over his briefs, and Louis could see that he was already half hard. He couldn’t help but blush furiously when the shirt hit the floor, but he quickly picked it off and placed it on the coffee table; it was expensive after all.

 

“Come here.” Harry said and Louis was glad he didn’t have to take his pants off too, because his thick thighs were twice as big as Harry’s. He put his hands in front of his tummy to hide it was he stepped in front of the couch.

 

Harry gripped into his wrists, pushing his arms away from his body, then pulling Louis to straddle his lap. Louis’ hands came to wrap behind Harry’s head, just like that night a month ago.

 

Harry’s large hands gripped Louis’ sides, thumbs pressing against the front and his other four fingers splaying over his back. Louis felt like he was on fire when Harry ran his hands up to the back of his neck and brought their mouths together.

 

His hands fell on Harry’s chest once Harry nudged his head to the side and started sucking bruises along his collarbones, like a necklace.

 

“This will be visible tomorrow!” Louis protested as Harry ran his tongue over them one last time.

 

“It is what it is.” Harry answered and took Louis’ right hand in his left one, guiding it down between their bodies. Louis had to hold back a squeal when he knew he had definitely touched Harry’s hard cock through the thin fabric.

 

“I want you to get me off.” Harry whispered in his ear.

 

“But… I don’t know how to.”  
  
“Fuck, I’ll-I’ll guide you through it, okay? Just- touch me.”

 

Louis nodded and Harry stared at the beautiful marks he’d done on his body while Louis kept rubbing him over his briefs. Harry moaned and pulled out his shaft that was already red and leaking precum, heavily pumping into his palm.

 

Louis couldn’t help but stare at the pink tip and the thick vein running along the side.

 

“C’mon.” Harry urged and Louis hesitantly reached out, replacing Harry’s fingers with his own. It was soft but he could feel the soft thump that was probably all the blood that had rushed to his cock.

 

“Just… go up and down. Like this.” Harry instructed and placed his hand over Louis’, who was busy staring at all of his chest tattoos. He guided the younger boy’s hand up and down his cock, occasionally twisting his wrist.

  
“Yeah, like that.”

 

He let go of Louis’ hand, and Louis followed his instructions by spreading the precum over it, lubing him up a bit so he could slide his hand up and down easier.

 

“Fuck, yeah. That’s it.” Harry encouraged and Louis actually felt kind of good and proud of himself that he was able to please Harry.

 

“Faster, come on. Play with my balls with the other.”

 

Louis was confused at first, but then quickly obeyed, which caused a moan to slip between Harry’s parted lips.

 

“Come here but don’t stop.” Harry told him and Louis leaned down to kiss him open mouthed.

 

“Your hand is so good… faster baby, come on.” Harry breathed out and Louis was absolutely speechless at how amazing Harry looked when he was experiencing pure bliss.

 

“’m close, Louis.”

 

Louis picked up his pace, and he was surprised that his arm hadn’t actually cramped up in the process.

 

“Ugh, fuck. I’m gonna… ahh.” Harry groaned and threw his head back as his muscles clenched, revealing his six pack while he came all over Louis’ golden chest.

 

“Fuck, you look so good like this.” he complimented Louis, who ate it all up. “Do you want me to-“

 

Harry motioned to Louis’ pants, but he shook his head, blushing.

  
“You came from getting me off?”  
  
“And because I was still kind of turned on from the bathroom incident.” Louis admitted, standing up.

 

“Was it good?” he asked as he grabbed his shirt.

 

“For your first time, yes, but you’ll get better with time.”

 

“Okay.” Louis said, a bit sad.

  
“Hey, no. You were amazing, yeah? Really.”

  
“But I’m not gay.”  
  
Harry snorted. “Of course you’re not. Goodnight, Louis.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Louis walked back to his room and took a shower once he got there, happy that he’d brought a change of underwear with him. He slipped under the duvet with ease, in his clean underwear.

 

That night he fell asleep with a smile on his face because Harry had told him that he was amazing at giving handjobs.

 

And yes, maybe it wasn’t something to be proud of, but Louis didn’t care.

 

His chest was littered with purple bruises and he had an orgasm, so things couldn’t get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked this and would want me to continue! They honestly make me so happy and motivate me to write faster :D  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	8. louis ass worship is what i live for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll be updating on Wednesdays and Saturdays :) So next update will be on July 26, 3pm UK time.
> 
> By the way, happy 4 years of One Direction !

When Louis woke up the next morning, Eleanor was not in bed anymore. He found her in the living room, sitting on the couch between Harry and Barbara, eating the breakfast they probably ordered.

Everyone was already there, dressed in the clothes from the night before, looking tired yet content.

“Good morning.” He said to no one in particular and almost everyone greeted him back with mouths full.

Louis found his place next to Niall on the armrest of the armchair and he got a chocolate chip muffin from the plateau filled with sweets and fruits.

Louis picked at it for a while, trying not to make eye contact with Harry. He felt a bit weird about what had happened last night, just like he felt that day after Harry had gotten him off. But it faded eventually, because Harry was acting as usual, teasing him all through breakfast and making jokes.

When Eleanor told them that it was the best sleep she’d gotten in weeks, Harry made eye contact with Louis and winked, biting his lip.

Louis couldn’t suppress the smile that appeared on his face and Eleanor smiled back because she thought the smile was for her.

“So, what are you doing for your birthday, Louis?” she asked as she drank what was left in the glass of orange juice.

“’m thinking about a pool party at my uncle’s hotel.” He answered and Barbara nodded excitedly.

“But it’s going to be one day earlier than my birthday, on the 23rd, because my parents want me home for Christmas Eve dinner and Christmas.”

“Your uncle owns a hotel?” Zayn asked, surprised and Louis nodded.

“St. Paul’s.”

“That’s the most expensive one. In England.” Harry spoke.

“Of course it is.”

They finished breakfast at fifteen to twelve, and by noon they were checking out. And if Louis reported the woman at the door for sleeping with a customer, well then, that was nobody’s business but his own.

The next week was filled with two more tests, and then they were finally done with school for the year. Eleanor came over almost every night, and Louis didn’t mind the fact that all they did before sleep was maybe make out a bit. They rarely even cuddled, and Louis was alright with that.

He didn’t know whether he should feel guilty about the fact that Harry had gotten him off and vice versa, or because he didn’t feel guilty at all.

He hadn’t seen Harry since the day after the formal, and to be honest, he was a bit nervous about his birthday party. It was going to start in two hours, and he knew that Harry was coming, and also that everyone would get their own hotel room.

Louis’ mother had ordered his suit from Dolce Gabbana, and Louis was excited about wearing it, because it was the most expensive one yet. It was really smooth and he had matching shoes for it, and a really nice black shirt with a white collar. His hair was styled in a soft fringe and he couldn’t be more excited.

Louis’ whole family was coming, but his parents promised him that they’d make themselves scarce by ten o’clock to leave him with his friends.

The party was going to take place at the restaurant first, where everyone could eat and his family could attend too. Then, when the adults and little children would go to their rooms, they’d take the party down to the indoor pool, that was equipped with a huge bar and a DJ.

And Louis was extremely happy because he could finally drink in front of his parents and feel official. The cake would be brought in at midnight - it had six different colored levels with different flavors, and there were eighteen cupcakes at the bottom, each with a candle in it for Louis to blow out.

They got to the hotel twenty minutes before the guests had to arrive. Louis was starting to get nervous now, because not only everyone in year 11 and 12 was supposed to attend, but also some people from Harry’s school.

Everything seemed to be perfect; thirty tables for ten people were scattered around the restaurant, there were three long tables filled with drinks and desserts, and the cutlery was pure silver. So yes, Louis could calm down a bit.

Eleanor and Liam were the first ones to arrive, fancily dressed and bearing gifts. Louis’ blood was starting to pump faster, because if there was one thing he absolutely loved about birthdays, it was the presents.

His uncle had already gotten him a new Rolex watch and he got the newest iPhone from his godparents. Every other relative gave him envelopes filled with money. Not that he minded though, he was saving up for a yacht anyway.

Barbara bought him a new pair of Prada suspenders with a matching black button-up shirt, and Niall told him that he also chipped in (which was probably a lie, but Louis didn’t really mind).

Harry and Zayn showed up last, of course. Zayn brought him an iPhone case, and Harry something from Prada, which Louis was sure was stolen.

“Did you steal this?” he asked when he looked inside the bag, spotting a grey sweater.

Harry shrugged and smirked, looking around. Louis took this as an opportunity to take a proper look at him. He was wearing a plaid blue shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black skinny jeans (that’s all he seemed to wear) and black converse.

“Can you, like, roll your sleeves down to hide your tattoos?” Louis asked him as he set the gifts on the big table were all the other gifts were.

“Why?”

“Because my parents will kick you out for sure.”

Harry rolled his eyes and sleeves down, before he adjusted his collar and stuck his tongue out.

“Still got my tongue piercing though.” He cockily said and Louis turned around to guide him to his table.

“Then keep your mouth shut. You’re not at home where you can do and say whatever goes through your head, yeah?”

“So after this we’ll go to the pool?” Harry asked, completely ignoring what Louis was saying.

“Yes, but-“

“And I’ll get to see you in just swimming trunks?”

“Shut up!” Louis hissed at him, turning red and looking around to make sure no one heard him.

“And everyone has their own rooms?”

“Yes.”

“Even I do?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yes. It’s my uncles’ hotel.”

“Of course it is.” Harry mocked and shook his head, before he walked over to sit down at the table where Zayn was. Louis ignored the fact that some girls from his school were sat there, and that they seemed totally charmed by the two of them.

Louis was sitting at a table with Eleanor, Niall, Barbara, Perrie, Jade, Tom, Liam and his parents. He could do this; he could.

One hour later it turned out that he couldn’t. Because during his father’s speech he spotted one of the girls from his school leading Harry out of the restaurant by his hand, and Harry’s eyes trained on her arse. Louis was going to scream for no apparent reason.

They only came back thirty minutes later, when they were serving desert, and Louis could clearly see the girl had her hair disheveled and Harry’s neck was pink.

Louis didn’t like it if he was being honest, and it made him feel uncomfortable. A few minutes later his parents announced that they were going to head up to their rooms, together with his sisters, so at exactly nine pm everyone moved from the restaurant down to the basement of the hotel, where the pool was. There weren’t enough lounge chairs for everyone, but Louis found out that people didn’t mind sharing one, and he was surprised to see that his schoolmates were actually crazier that he’d thought.

Eleanor and him occupied the lounge chair closest to the pool bar. She was wearing a blue bikini and had her hair up in a bun. Louis had his Hawaii-themed Tommy Hilfiger trunks under his dress pants, but wasn’t that confident to take them off. Everyone was already in their swimming clothes, except of him.

Louis knew he’d eaten a bit too much so he could feel his tummy pressing against the waistband of his pants. He looked around the pool and saw Harry right across from his place, in a pair of yellow swimming shorts that showed off his tight abs and tattoos.

The older boy was chatting up some other girl from his class, and Louis was now getting angry because private school girls weren’t supposed to associate with public school boys, let alone  _flirt._  She was twirling her hair around one finger and was pushing her chest out. Harry didn’t seem to mind, because instead of actually paying attention to what she was blabbering, he was staring at her breasts.

Louis sighed and decided it was time to get undressed, because he was the only one that was still dressed for a fucking gala. He took off his blazer and unbuckled his pants, pushing them down to his ankles. He toed off his shoes and pushed them under the chair.

Louis then folded them neatly on the lounge chair, before he covered them up with his towel. He was now in his trunks and shirt, so he slowly started unbuttoning it, before completely pulling it off.

When he turned around from arranging his clothes on the lounge chair, he saw Harry staring at him while biting his lip. Louis felt a bit self-conscious, so he turned back around to ask Eleanor if she wanted to go in the pool with him.

She looked up from her phone and shook her head.

“A bit later, Louis.”

“What are you doing?” he asked, stepping closer to her and bending down to see that she was on Instagram, picking a proper filter for a selfie.

Louis rolled his eyes and decided to go in the pool by himself. He dipped his right foot in the water to test the temperature, and after he made sure it was warm enough, he turned around and climbed down the stairs.

The water came up to his nipples and he slowly walked towards Liam. As he looked around, he came to the conclusion that people were actually having fun; there was a DJ in the corner blasting party music all through the room, and everyone was either in the pool or outside of it with a drink in their hands, either dancing or chatting. The lights had been dimmed and now the pool was lit up.

Louis saw Harry at the long table filled with buckets full of champagne and ice, with a glass in his hand, talking to Zayn.

“So what’s up with you and Zayn?” Louis asked Liam.

“He asked me if we could share a room tonight too.”

“What did you do that night of the formal?”

“Um, we just kissed because he was really tired.”

Louis smiled to himself, because he’d actually gotten Harry off. It wasn’t a contest between them per se, but as always, he preferred to be the one in the lead.

“Harry’s been staring at you for the past five minutes, by the way.” Liam told him and Louis blushed, throwing a quick look in Harry’s direction, to see that he was actually staring at him. Louis quickly turned his head and asked Liam if he wanted to do a round of shots over by the pool bar.

They swam through the mass of people to the bar and sat down on the only two empty chairs left. They ordered two rounds of Tequila shots, so after they sprinkled salt on the back of their hands, they went through the whole process of taking shots.

“You know you’re not legal yet, right?”

Louis turned his head to see Harry right by his side, water barely reaching a few inches under his collarbones. Louis rolled his eyes at him and Harry placed a hand on his thigh underwater.

“You look good in trunks.”

“I do not.” Louis said, and yes, maybe he liked Harry complimenting him. But then he ended up wondering what Harry wanted from him now.

“What do you want?”

“Do I need to have a reason for talking to you?” Harry asked innocently.

“Um, yeah?”

“I’m offended now.” Harry pouted and Louis slapped his wandering hand away.

“Stop touching me.”

“You weren’t complaining last time.”

Louis turned red and quickly looked around to see if anybody had heard. But no one was paying attention to them, and Liam was too busy talking to Zayn.

“So, how long do we have to wait until we can go up to our rooms?”

“Um, you can go any time.”

“Okay, then, how long do I have to wait for  _you_ to come up to the room with me?”

“Wha-what makes you think that I’d do such a thing?”

“Because I barely touched you and I can already see you’re half hard in those tight trunks of yours.”

Louis looked down at his crotch, but he couldn’t really see anything under the water.

“You’re lying.”

“Am I?” Harry asked and Louis got down from the chair because a girl wanted her turn to the bar too.

“The cake comes out at midnight, so I’ll probably stay here until one.” Louis found himself answering the question.

“And when are you coming out?” Harry asked, which made Louis slap a hand over his mouth.

Harry laughed and licked his palm, of course he did, and Louis pulled his hand away.

“You’re gross.”

“I really like this pool idea, because no one can see my hands.” Harry told him and placed his palm on Louis’ lower back.

Louis shot a look in Eleanor’s direction, but she was too absorbed in her phone to actually notice what was going on.

“Stop.” Louis said when Harry’s hand slipped lower, over the curve of his bum. However, he did nothing to stop him because his stomach felt tighter at Harry’s touch and he wanted more.

“Okay.” Harry said to Louis’ surprise, and pulled his hand away.

He then turned around and left Louis standing there, staring at his back.

Harry found the girl that had given him a blowjob earlier in a corner of the pool with two of her friends. He didn’t have to say anything to her, he just grabbed the back of her head and kissed her open mouthed.

When Harry saw Louis undressing by his lounge chair, he was so turned on he imagined himself fucking Louis in the pool, over the bar, against the wall.

He wanted to get Louis naked tonight, because the trunks the younger boy was currently wearing showed off his thick thighs and perfect ass. And the fact that Louis seemed so oblivious to everything, so innocent and had no idea about how hot he actually was turning Harry on even more. He wanted nothing but to eat Louis out, bite and lick and mark his ass until it was red all over.

When he pressed his crotch against the girls’ pelvis, she smiled against his lips because she was probably thinking she was the reason for Harry’s hard on. Oh, if she only knew.

Louis didn’t know who exactly came up with the idea, but one hour later he found himself in a circle made of about twenty people, right next to the pool. There were two bottles of Vodka going around, everyone had a shot glass in front of them, and they were apparently playing a game called Never Have I Ever.

He was confused, he had no idea what the game was about, but Zayn dragged Liam in, and Liam dragged Louis. Eleanor, Niall, Barbara, Jade, Perrie and Harry were playing too, and Louis was kind of scared because it involved alcohol.

“So, for those who don’t know how it’s played.” Niall started, looking at everyone who was from Louis’ school. “Everyone will say something that they’ve done, like, Never Have I Ever fallen asleep on a roof, and those who did have to take a shot. We’ll stop when the bottles are empty, and the loser has to do something the winner dares them to do.”

Louis decided that he didn’t like this game.

Niall started the game by saying that he’d never tried drugs, and everyone obviously took a shot. Half an hour into the game Louis learned that Eleanor, Liam and himself were the only virgins left in his year. Apparently he’d been wrong about his schoolmates (once again); they weren’t saints.

Louis felt like a loser and the fact that Harry was laughing and shaking his head (obviously tipsy - he was winning) didn’t help him at all.

“Never Have I Ever cheated or helped someone cheat.” Eleanor said and Louis almost,  _almost_ reached for the glass, but luckily Barbara elbowed him in the ribs.

Harry and Jade took a shot, and Perrie scratched the back of her neck. Louis looked down at his tummy and pulled his trunks up to cover it.

“Never Have I Ever wanted to fuck someone in this game so bad.” Niall said and everyone except of Louis took a shot. Even Eleanor. Louis was appalled and felt like shit, because he was inexperienced.

They finished the game twenty minutes later, and it was no surprise when Harry won and smirked at Louis, because he had to dare him to do something.

“I dare you to… walk around the pool naked.”

“No way!” Louis protested and shook his head, feeling his face heat up.

“You have to, rules.” Niall told him and Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

But to his luck, the DJ announced that it was officially midnight, and that the cake would be brought out in a minute.

So Louis stood up from the circle, glad that he had an excuse not to complete the dare.

The cake was amazing, as promised, and after everyone sung him happy birthday, he blew the candles, wishing to get in at Oxford.

Everyone got a slice and some of it was actually left over, so Niall and Barbara thought it would be a good idea to have a cake fight. Almost everyone ended up covered in cake and the whole room was now messy, filled with cake-covered people.

Louis didn’t really like being all sticky, so he escaped to the bathroom to wash his face and hands. Thank God it didn’t get into his hair, or else he would’ve thrown a fit.

People were starting to go up to their rooms as expected around 1am, and Louis was the last one by the pool, because he had to instruct some hotel workers to clean everything up.

Eleanor was already up in their room on the sixth floor, half asleep, when Louis got in.

“Happy Birthday, Louis.” She smiled when he came out from the shower, dressed in his new blue cotton pajamas.

“Thanks.” He answered and got into bed with her.

They exchanged kisses before Eleanor told him that she was tired and wanted to sleep. Louis was scrolling through his Facebook when his phone buzzed to signal him that he’d received a message.

It was from a number that he’d never seen before, but he could tell who it was immediately.

_Cum over_

**Louis:**   _how did you get my number?_

He put Harry in his contacts list, before he waited for him to reply.

 **Harry:**   _stole it from Barbara_

 **Louis:**   _??? I want to sleep_

 **Harry:**   _room 482_

Louis snorted to himself and locked his phone, not intending to actually go to his room.

Five minutes later, he decided that he couldn’t fall asleep. He definitely would NOT get up and go to Harry’s room.

He wouldn’t.

Louis got out of bed and grabbed the card from the door, quietly slipping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

He decided to take the elevator down to the forth floor, so he wouldn’t get any time to reconsider things. He couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this, going to Harry’s room to do God knows what.

Louis knocked on the door, but quickly changed his mind and was about to run away when Harry opened the door. He was shirtless, wearing his jeans and socks.

“Hey.” He smirked and took a step aside to let Louis come in.

Louis walked in and saw that Harry was watching TV while drinking out of a chardonnay bottle.

“Did you order room service?” Louis asked when Harry closed the door.

“Yeah.”

“You have no shame in taking advantage of the fact that my parents will pay for everything, do you?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head nonchalantly, grabbing the filled glass from the table.

“Want some?”

“I’d rather not drink after you.”

“You do realize that we’ve kissed before, yeah?” Harry mocked and Louis bit his lip, drifting his eyes to the TV.

“So girlfriend’s asleep, then?”

Louis nodded and Harry came to sit down next to Louis, who was actually kind of disappointed that they weren’t  _doing_  anything.

“Did you bring that girl back here?” Louis asked, trying to make conversation.

“Which one?”

“Any one of them.”

“No.”

“What did she do to you?”

“Sucked me off.”

Louis bit the inside of his cheek.

“You jealous?” Harry teased and Louis shook his head.

“I’m not jealous of some slag.” He answered and Harry rolled his eyes, before muting the TV.

Louis’ heart started beating faster. He didn’t even get to turn his head and look at Harry properly, because Harry literally attacked his lips, pushing Louis on his back.

Louis reacted immediately by putting his hands on Harry’s hips, while Harry placed his left hand on the back of Louis’ neck, pulling him closer.

Harry’s knee came up between Louis’ legs and pressed against his crotch. They were lying side by side, with Harry half draped over his body.

Harry’s hand went down from Louis’ neck to his arse, and he squeezed one cheek, bringing Louis as close as possible.

“Get up.” Harry ordered when he pulled away from Louis, leaving him with puffy, wet lips.

Louis obeyed. Harry sat down at the end of the bed and spread his legs, pulling Louis between them.

The way Harry was looking up at Louis, with a hungry expression on his face and dark eyes, made Louis’ pajama pants tighten.

“Take off that ridiculous shirt.” Harry told him and Louis did just that, telling him that the shirt alone cost a lot more than everything he owned put together. He unbuttoned it and threw it on the bed, hands hanging at his sides as he looked down at Harry.

His long fingers dug into the hem of Louis’ pants, before he pulled them down to his ankles. Louis’ face turned red when his hard cock sprung free.

Harry bit his bottom lip at the sight of it, because it was bigger than he’d imagined (probably about seven inches), and thick. He licked his lips as he placed his hands on the back of Louis’ knees, running them up his legs until he cupped his bum with both hands. His thighs were muscular and thick and he was so  _curvy._

“Fuck, your ass is so fucking big.”

He turned Louis around to take a look at it, his mouth watering at the sight. It was big and round and definitely the best ass Harry had ever seen.

Louis was furiously blushing, and was actually glad that he was turned around so Harry couldn’t see the effect he had on him.

“Do you want me to suck your pretty little cock?” Harry asked him and turned Louis around. “Do you?”

Louis’ throat went dry and all he could do was helplessly nod.

“Sit down on the bed then, c’mon.” Harry instructed and Louis did just that.

Harry got on his knees in front of Louis’ spread legs, placing one hand on his right thigh, the other one wrapping around his cock.

Louis moaned at the contact, because he’d never had anyone touch his cock and it felt incredibly good. He was leaning back on his palms, looking down at Harry, who was now licking a long stripe from his base all the way up to the tip.

Harry took Louis into his mouth, all the way down until Louis’ tip hit the back of Harry’s throat. It was the best thing he’s ever felt by far, and he could literally feel every single muscle of his body clenching.

“Harry.” He breathed out and Harry looked up at him, his eyes glassy and dark green. And  _fuck,_ it was the hottest thing Louis had ever witnessed. Without actually thinking about it, he reached one of his hands out to tangle his fingers in Harry’s messy hair. It was unexpectedly soft under his fingertips and Harry seemed to enjoy it, because he hummed around Louis cock.

He circled Louis’ head with his tongue a few times, before sucking on it like his life depended on it.

“You close, baby?” he asked, his voice raspy.

Louis nodded, and could actually feel the orgasm build up in the pit of his stomach. When Harry started cupping his balls he felt like crying because it felt so fucking good.

“Look at me.” Harry ordered the moment Louis’ eyes rolled in the back of his head.

“That’s the eye roll I like on you.” He added and Louis would’ve said something sarcastic in return if he hadn’t been too occupied with coming right then and there. It was so sudden and overwhelming, Louis couldn’t do anything but moan Harry’s name.

Harry swallowed everything Louis gave him, and then proceeded to slowly jerk him off as he came down from the best orgasm yet.

“Happy birthday.” Harry breathed against Louis’ lips as soon as he stood up and leaned over to kiss him.

He then sat down next to Louis and came with a few quick tugs at his massive cock. Louis was still blushing at the size of it, and it was yet another thing Harry was better at.

“You hungry?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head, even though he could actually go for some ice cream or something.

He gave a shrug in response and Harry rolled his eyes, standing up to go and get the room service menu.

“Pick anything you want.” He told Louis, who snorted.

“Well, I’m paying anyway.”

Harry rolled his eyes and lied back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Louis told him that he wanted the chocolate soufflé and Harry couldn’t help but mock him for that.

When room service came Louis disappeared in the bathroom so nobody would see him. He took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror; his neck was red and his cheeks were pink and he’d never looked as messy as he did then.

As soon as he knew for sure that the coast was clear, he walked out of the room to see Harry sitting cross-legged on the bed, eating some kind of croissant that Louis was planning on eating for breakfast.

He sat down next to Harry and they watched a movie as they ate, occasionally making fun of the bad actors.

“I should go back.” Louis said around three in the morning, when the movie was finally over.

“You could sleep here.”

“What if Eleanor wakes up?”

Louis surprised himself by not actually turning down the proposition.

“So?” Harry asked and Louis sighed.

To be honest he was too tired to actually bother getting out of the bed, so he just crawled under the blanket. Harry went to the bathroom first and came out a few minutes later, smelling like soap and toothpaste.

They laid in bed for God knows how long (it might’ve been minutes but it seemed like hours), when Harry turned from his back to lie on his side and face Louis.

“What?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head before he grabbed the back of Louis’ neck and brought their mouths together. Louis sighed into the kiss and Harry pulled his right leg over his waist to bring them closer.

The kiss wasn’t rough, nor hasty like usual; it was slow and lazy, like no one was rushing them and they had all the time in the world.

And it was weird for Louis to actually feel like this, like he had no care in the world and could do whatever he wanted.

It was scary but he liked it, and he found himself wishing for it to never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked this and would want me to continue! They honestly make me so happy and motivate me to write faster :D  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	9. idk there's pizza and blowjob in this one (my two favorite things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll be updating on Wednesdays and Saturdays :) So next update will be on July 30, 3pm UK time

Louis woke up at seven am that same day and for a moment he was surprised to see Harry sleeping on the other side of the bed with the blankets kicked at his feet.

He got out of bed and quickly managed to walk out of the room to get back to his own, so Eleanor wouldn’t wake up and find his place on the bed vacant.

Everything that happened a few hours ago with Harry kept running through his mind as he laid in bed and waited for her to wake up.

Louis then realized that it was actually his birthday and Christmas was tomorrow. It made him feel better about this whole situation.

Eleanor woke up around nine, and everyone had to check out at noon. When he saw Harry at the reception, the older boy sent him a cheeky wink and all Louis could do was turn his head.

It had been the best night Louis’ ever had for sure, and the images of it were still running through his head.

They had Christmas Eve dinner as usual, and his younger sisters went to bed excited about the next day. Louis knew he’d probably get a lot of money for Christmas, since he already had the car.

Louis had been right, because the next morning he found an envelope with his name on it under the tree, next to another bag full of Belgian sweets. He wasn’t surprised to see a new American Express Centurion credit card in it. There was a small printed out paper in there too, with the PIN number and other details.

He thanked his parents and his dad let him know that he’d get thirty thousand pounds a month on it, so he could save up for the future. Louis had it all planned out anyway; he’d get a house in London, then a beach house on Canvey Island, where he’d get the yacht he’d always dreamed of.

It started snowing later that afternoon and it didn’t stop two days later when Barbara called him to let him know that they were going out for lunch.

Louis made an excuse to his parents, telling them that he was going over to Eleanor’s for a bit. He dressed up in a soft blue Lacoste polo, a pair of blue jeans and his leather jacket/coat from Burberry. He decided to go with the converse, since he couldn’t find his boots.

They were meeting up at a Chinese place at the mall and normally Louis would’ve detested that place, but he’d gotten used to it. Everyone in their group was there, and Jade joined too, with Perrie, so they went up from eight people to ten, and Louis had no problem with that because the two girls were funny and in love. He should’ve missed Eleanor, he really should have, but he didn’t.

“So what are we doing for New Year’s?” Niall asked after they’d ordered their lunch.

Louis was sat between Niall and Liam, right across from Harry, and it was his first time ever trying Chinese food.

“Party at your house, right?” Zayn asked and Niall shrugged.

“If that’s okay with you guys.”

“We do it every single year, Niall.” Harry spoke and everyone seemed to be fine with the idea of having their New Year’s party at Niall’s.

Louis usually went to Times Square with his family on their private jet so they could watch the ball drop. So as much as he’d actually prefer to spend the last day of the year at Niall’s house (where did that even come from?), he knew there was no way getting out of going to America.

“Do you need me to bring some weed?” Harry asked as the waitress poured water in his glass. She made a face at him, but Harry didn’t even seem to notice.

“If you can, then, yeah. But everyone was told to bring their own so.” Niall answered and took a sip out of his coke.

“You gonna come, Louis?” Barbara asked when their food came and everyone started stuffing their faces.

Louis looked up from his food and found himself actually debating the answer.

“Uh… I don’t know. I mean, I’m usually going away with my family.”

“Where?” Zayn asked and Louis knew Harry would make fun of him as soon as he answered.

“Um, Times Square.”

Harry snorted. “With what? Your  _private jet?”_  he mocked.

“Actually, yeah.”

“Are you for real?”

“Stop laughing!” Louis protested and Harry shook his head, returning to his food.

Louis felt a bit ashamed that Harry had laughed at him in front of anyone. He couldn’t believe that he actually cared about what these people thought of him.

“I think I can get out of it, though.” He found himself adding a few minutes later, and everyone was now staring at him. “If they let me stay home for New Year’s I may be able to throw the party at my house.”

_Okay, what?_

“Seriously?” Niall asked, excited.

Louis shrugged and nodded, knowing that his chances of that happening were close to none.

“I can’t promise anything, though.”

“That would be so fucking cool because your house is huge!” Niall continued with his mouth full. “And we could blast to full volume without anyone hearing.”

Louis felt proud about propositioning, he felt like he was actually starting to fit in his new group of friends. Which was at the same time confusing and exciting.

After they finished their lunch and left the money on the table, Niall suggested they went to the park next to their school to finish the two joints he had left.

Louis found it kind of weird that almost every time they got together, they were either drinking or smoking or getting high. He didn’t mind it per se, but it was a drastic change to go from listening to classical music and eating salmon bread crumbs to drinking alcohol and smoking pot.

He wasn’t sure if he liked the change or not.

Louis was sitting on one of the swings while the rest of them sat either on the snow covered ground or the bench next to the swing set. Perrie joined him on the other swing while the others were lighting up the joints.

“All you guys do is smoke and drink.” Louis said and Harry shot him a look.

“It’s better than doing homework and listening to Sebastian Mozart.” Harry replied as he let out the smoke from his lungs.

“First, it’s not, and second, it’s Sebastian Bach.”

“Of course it is.”

Harry rolled his eyes and Louis wanted to slap that look off his face immediately.

“Stop looking at me like an idiot.” Louis snapped when Harry wouldn’t stop glaring at him with glassy eyes.

“I’m not.”

Louis ended up being silent for the rest of their stay in the park. They left at five, when it was starting to get dark and a blizzard was coming up.

Everyone except Harry and him (oh, just his luck) was headed in the opposite direction, so he ended up walking down the street with Harry to his left.

“So, you going home now?” Harry asked him as they turned the corner. Louis couldn’t believe he was actually walking through  _snow_ with his  _shoes_  while it was almost dark outside.

“I guess so. I might have to take a taxi though, I don’t really know my way home from here.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to get stuck like that if you keep rolling your eyes.”

Harry rolled them again just to make Louis angrier. He laughed when he saw the younger boy huff in annoyance.

“I’m hungry.” He announced and stopped right in front of a restaurant that had PIZZA over the door in orange lights.

“Already?”

Louis stopped too, burying his hands in his pockets. Harry pointed at the sign.

“’m gonna get pizza. You can join me if you want, since you’ve never tried it before.”

“It smells funny in here.” Louis told him once they stepped into the pizza parlor.

“It smells good. Or don’t your rich nostrils tolerate peasant smells?”

“You’re so annoying.”

“That’s not what you were saying when I had your dick in my mouth.” Harry answered and Louis turned red, quickly looking around to see if anyone had heard him. There was an elderly couple in the corner sharing a pizza and a poorly dressed man right across from them sipping from what was probably hot chocolate. There was another group of adults right in the middle and two girls in the booth behind them.

They sat down across from each other in a booth Harry had picked out, and Louis wondered if the food was actually good, judging by the customers and the prices.

“It’s kind of cheap, isn’t it?” he asked as he scanned the menu.

“That’s the whole point.”

“I don’t think I have any small bills left.” Louis spoke and Harry shook his head.

“I can pay.”

“Like you have any money.”

“I’m not as poor as you think, Louis.”

“So what’s good here?”

“I usually get the pepperoni pizza.” Harry answered and Louis looked at the name on the menu.

Before they ordered he pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and searched the calorie count in a whole pepperoni pizza.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“There are one hundred eighty-one calories in  _one_ slice of pizza? How many slices are there?” Louis asked shocked.

“Eight… and who cares?”

“Um, I do? That’s… almost sixteen hundred calories.”

“You don’t have, like, an eating disorder, right?” Harry asked and Louis frowned.

“What? No.”

“Because you seem really obsessed with food and think you’re fat.”

“Harry, I don’t have an eating disorder.”

“Then why do you care about this stuff?”

“Out of habit.” Louis answered and locked his phone. “I don’t need my arse getting even bigger.”

He placed his phone on the table. Harry’s eyes fell on it.

“I’m probably going to steal it when you aren’t looking.” Harry said with a smirk and Louis would’ve taken him seriously if he hadn’t seen his face.

The waiter eventually came and took their order (Louis ordered the exact thing as Harry), and Louis couldn’t help but notice the way Harry stared at the guy as he walked away.

“You like him?” he asked directly.

“Who? That guy? Nah. I mean, I’d probably fuck him if I’ll ever get bored one day.”

“Oh, and what is it that you do all day so you’re not bored right now?” Louis asked mockingly and Harry leaned in, propping his elbows on the table.

“You.”

He was taken aback by Harry’s answer. “M-me?”

Harry shrugged. “You’re interesting.”

Louis didn’t know how to feel about that. He’d never been called interesting and he kind of liked it.

“I thought I was boring and rich.” He answered, raising a brow.

“That was before I saw your cock.”

“You have no shame, do you?”

Harry shook his head and smiled, leaning back against the leather.

“So you still on the idea that sex should only be practiced after marriage?”

Louis nodded.

“Between a man and his wife, just like the Bible says.”

“Does the Bible say anything about letting the guy you supposedly hate suck your cock?”

“No.” Louis spoke, blushing and looking down at the table.

“So you’re telling me that you’ve never done  _anything_ besides make out with your girlfriend.” Harry stated.

“Are you trying to make me feel like a loser on purpose?”

“I’m just asking, no big deal.”

“Yes, we’ve never done anything else.”

“And you don’t want more? You never feel the  _need_ to do more with her?”

“Not with her.” Louis answered and Harry smirked.

“So you’re saying you’d do more with me?”

“I’m not saying anything. Stop putting words in my mouth.”

“I’d rather put something else in your mouth.” Harry replied and Louis felt a shiver run down his back because wow. And he actually got the reference, kudos for him.

“Stop making everything dirty!” He told Harry.

“I meant pizza, you pervert.” Harry smirked and pointed to the pizzas that were being brought by the waiter.

“No, you didn’t.”

“You’re right.”

Louis stared at the giant, round  _thing_  in front of him.

“Come on, it won’t bite.” Harry told him.

“It’s greasy and smells funny.”

“It smells good.”

Louis watched Harry take one triangular slice in his hand and then bit the tip of it.

“So you eat this with your hands? Just like those burgers and fries?” Louis questioned, placing a napkin in his lap so he wouldn’t stain his jeans.

“The things you can eat using your hands are the best.” Harry answered. “Including dick.”

Louis would’ve told him to stop with the innuendos, but he actually laughed at it.

“Come on, try it.”

Louis opened his mouth and took a bite out of the slice.

“It’s actually good.” He admitted.

He ended up eating the whole thing in twenty minutes and felt kind of ashamed afterwards that Harry had just witnessed him doing it.

“I’m so full.” He said and patted his tummy that was now obvious through his polo. “You won’t think I’m some kind of fat pig now, are you?”

“Since when do you care what I think about you?” Harry asked as he chugged the rest of his coke down.

Louis didn’t answer him; he loosened his belt instead and sighed contently. It was definitely one of the best things he’d ever eaten, even though he wouldn’t admit that to Harry.

He paid for their food and after he got the change back they walked back out to see that it was now completely dark outside and it was snowing pretty heavily. Louis could see the snow falling in the light of the street lamps and he was actually mesmerized by it.

Harry had pulled the orange jacket he’d been carrying around on, and Louis complained about his ears freezing.

They stopped at a clothing store that looked kind of cheap in Louis’ opinion, but he decided to shut up because he needed something to cover his ears with.

It was either some kind of earmuffs or a hat/knitted sack that Harry called a ‘beanie’. Louis went with the beanie, since it covered his entire hair.

“I look like a homeless person.” Louis said when he put it on and looked in the mirror.

“No, you don’t, I got like, five of these.”

“That’s exactly my point.”

They made a left turn from the shop and Louis recognized the chain of small houses as Harry’s street.

“I should call a taxi now.” He said when Harry eventually stopped in front of his house. It was made out of brick, and Louis could see a window upstairs and one downstairs. It seemed small and cramped.

“You can do that inside, if you want.”

“Isn’t your mother home?”

Harry shook his head. “She has a night shift.”

“It’s only seven.”

“She’s not here, Louis.”

“You won’t like, rape me or anything if I come into your house, right?” he asked as Harry unlocked the front door.

“That’s exactly my plan.” Harry said sarcastically and opened the door, walking in.

Louis closed the door after himself and looked around as Harry locked it. There were two doors downstairs, one which led into a small living room and one which lead to a smaller kitchen. There were stairs right by the door, which probably led up to the bedrooms.

“’m gonna go change.” Harry told him and Louis followed him upstairs, not really asking for permission.

There was a bathroom right by the stairs and a bedroom with a double bed next to it. Harry went in the other room across from it.

“You have a small house.” Louis stated.

“I know.”

Harry’s room was definitely smaller than Louis’. It had a queen sized unmade simple bed in the corner by the window, a desk with an ancient laptop right across from it, and a wooden closet in the corner by the door. The room was messy; it had clothes everywhere. On the bed, on the desk, on the chair and on the floor. It oddly smelled like cologne and  _Harry_ , which, considering the way it looked, was actually good.

“Is that the laundry basket?” Louis asked and pointed to the white plastic basket next to the closet.

“Yeah.”

So, as Harry looked for some clothes to put on, Louis found himself picking up every single item of clothing that wasn’t in its place and threw it in the basket.

“Are you actually cleaning my room?” Harry asked and took off his jeans.

“I can’t stand the mess.” Louis answered.

Harry dressed up with a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white V-neck.

“You wanna do my bed too? Or aren’t you familiar with that since your maids do it for you?” Harry asked.

“Uh… I can do that.”

Harry snorted, not really believing him.

“Can I put my jacket on your chair?” Louis asked and took off his beanie and jacket.

“Sure.”

Harry was laughing at him, he knew it.

“There’s no reason to laugh at someone who’s trying to be polite.” Louis told him and did the two necessary steps from the desk to the bed.

Louis tucked the sheets properly until they were smooth and not wrinkled, before he leaned over the bed to adjust the blanket. He was about to stand back up properly when he felt Harry pressing his crotch against his lower back.

He took a deep breath and finally stood up straight. It was that easy to keep an indifferent stance when Harry was breathing into his neck and his huge hands were gripping into Louis’ hips.

“I’d love to bend you over the desk and fuck you.” Harry told him and turned him around.

“But I’d rather have you on your knees right now.”

Louis’ mouth fell open and his cheeks heated up. He hated the fact that Harry would always make him blush.

“But I don’t know how to-um. Do  _that._ ”

“I’ll guide you through it.” Harry assured him and leaned against the desk.

Louis took a deep breath and dropped to his knees right in front of the older boy, looking up at him.

“Take my pants off.” Harry instructed and Louis did just that, before he did the exact same thing with Harry’s briefs. He bit his lip when Harry’s long cock almost hit him in the face.

“You like that? Like my big cock so hard for you?” Harry asked and Louis felt his stomach drop at the filthy words coming out of his mouth.

He placed his left hand on Harry’s skinny thigh and used the other one to wrap Harry’s cock.

One of Harry’s hands came down over Louis’ and he slowly guided their hands up and down, showing Louis how it was done.

“Take me in your mouth and cover the rest with your hand.”

Louis obeyed and he was surprised by how soft Harry’s cock felt against his lips, then into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Harry breathed out and looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

Louis closed his eyes and soon found an even pace between his mouth and hand. Harry was heavy and thick in his mouth, and Louis made sure to suck on the red tip, just like Harry had done to him,

Harry’s hand came to tangle into Louis’ soft hair and guide him. He then held Louis’ head steady as he stood up properly and started fucking his mouth.

“Look at me while you’re sucking.”

Harry’s voice was raspy and Louis couldn’t do anything but listen to him. He looked up at Harry with glassy eyes as he continued sucking.

“Shit, take me in as deep as you can.”

Louis opened his mouth as wide as he could and took Harry’s cock until he felt the tip brush against his gag reflex.

“Good boy.” Harry praised and Louis leaned into his touch, proud of himself for pleasing Harry.

He cupped Harry’s balls and let the older boy fuck his mouth until he literally choked on it.

“Everything alright?” Harry asked and lifted Louis’ chin up to stare at him. Louis nodded and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s shaft again, determined to make him come.

“I’m going to- you need to stop.”

“I don’t want to.” Louis answered and looked up at Harry as he jerked him off.

“I don’t think you want me to come in your mouth.”

“Why not?”

“Because you won’t be able to swallow it all and you should do some research on the calorie count.”

Louis licked his lips and nodded, asking Harry if he could come on his face. Harry was surprised at the proposition, but he did it nonetheless. He came all over Louis’ face, on his cheeks, forehead, everywhere.

After Harry removed the cum from Louis’ eyes, he opened them, blinking up at Harry. Harry cursed, because the sight of Louis with cum all over his face and red, plump lips was absolutely amazing.

“Was it good?”

“Yeah.” Harry said and as soon as Louis stood up he slid his right hand into Louis’ pants, the other one resting on his hip.

He jerked him off quickly and made Louis come in the span of two minutes.

“Looks like praying isn’t the only thing you do on your knees.” Harry observed as he wiped his hand on a tissue, and Louis bit his lip.

“You should probably call a taxi now.”

Louis nodded and searched the number in his contact list. He called the company and quickly put on his jacket after he had hung up.

Harry walked him to the front door to lock it after Louis left, and reminded him to ask his parents about the New Year’s party.

Louis got home at nine and told his parents that he didn’t sleep over at Eleanor’s because he’d forgotten his stuff. They bought it, of course.

He approached them about the party the next day, when they were at the breakfast table and his father had opened up the discussion to let them know that they would leave the next day.

“Uh, can I ask you something, father?” Louis asked as he picked at his muffin.

“Sure. What is it?”

“Um… I was wondering if I could stay home this year for New Year’s? Hear me out, please. I have some extra credit work to do for algebra and Liam is throwing a party for New Year’s. And I’ve been doing well in school, not to mention that I’m eighteen now.”

His father looked at him and Louis held his breath for the verdict. He wasn’t sure how his family would react.

“What do you think about this, Helen?” his father asked his mother.

“I think that he’s right. I mean, he’s been doing well in school and he’s a grown up now, he can look after himself and his friends.”

“Alright. You can stay home, but if I see any change in your behavior or at school, I’m confiscating your car.” His father warned and Louis smiled.

“Thank you. Oh, and one more thing. I think the maids don’t need to come here on the 31st and the 1st because I’ll be at Liam’s anyway. Just a thought.”

“Of course they won’t come over.”

Louis smiled, relieved, and finished his breakfast quickly so he could run upstairs to his phone.

He opened WhatsApp (Niall installed it for him so they could make a group) and typed in a message for the other seven members in it.

**_Louis:_ ** _i can have the party at my place on wednesday ! :)_

**_Niall:_ ** _FUCK YEAH!_

**_Barbara:_ ** _how come?_

**_Louis_ ** _told them I was going to Liam’s_

**_Liam:_ ** _:))_

**_Niall:_ ** _who can I invite?_

**_Louis:_ ** _everyone who would’ve came to your house_

**_Niall:_ ** _no one from your school?_

Louis bit his lip and decided that he didn’t want anyone telling on him.

**_Louis:_ ** _just Liam Barbara Jade and Perrie_

**_Perrie:_ ** _:*_

**_Jade:_ ** _yay!! :D_

**_Niall:_ ** _I’ll send everyone a text then ! thx mate_

Niall attached a kissy face and Louis laughed before he locked his phone and went over to the desk. He had some extra credit work to do.

As he solved equations he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of him throwing a party. He finally felt like a normal teenager that was fun and had friends that actually liked him for who he was and not for his money.

He loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked this and would want me to continue! They honestly make me so happy and motivate me to write faster :D  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	10. no eleanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on August 2nd, 3pm UK time :)

**So I really like this chapter because they actually get closer (somehow) at the end and there’s an American Horror Story reference :)**

Louis was having huge doubts about the party he was supposed to throw four hours before everyone was supposed to arrive. He’d been alone in his huge house for two days now and he’d been planning the party since yesterday. He literally went out  _grocery_ shopping in a  _grocery store_  named  _Tesco_ or something like that.

He bought two hundred pounds worth of crisps, alcohol (yes, he was proud of the ability to actually buy himself alcohol) and other snacks. It was hard transferring them with his car, but he eventually managed it.

The living room and kitchen were now filled with snacks and drinks, just like he’d seen Niall do at his parties. He didn’t worry about the music because he knew Niall would bring his USB stick labeled ‘PARTY MUSIC’ and they’d plug it in the stereo system.

Louis was excited and nervous at the same time, and thank God for Niall’s idea of a pre-drinks party, because he would’ve freaked out if his friends (he could officially call them friends) wouldn’t have showed up one hour before the party.

He was dressed up in a white and blue striped shirt, new blue skinnies and white converse. His hair was in a soft fringe to the right and he was wearing Hugo Boss cologne.

“Tommo, you need to relax, people will like your party.” Niall assured him and clapped Louis on the back.

“Yeah, but what if they trash the house?”

“I’m offended that you think so lowly of my friends.”

Louis looked at Harry, who had opened a beer for himself. He was wearing a white Nirvana shirt, black skinny jeans and black Vans. Not to mention that Acne jean jacket he always had tied around his skinny waist.

“Want some?” Harry asked when he came up next to Louis, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Louis tensed and looked around the room, but no one seemed to really pay attention to him. Niall and Barbara were occupied with the music and Liam and Zayn were talking to Jade and Perrie.

“Uh… no, thanks. I plan on not getting bloated from beer tonight.” Louis said.

“But the only person who’ll probably see you shirtless tonight will be me, and I don’t mind.” Harry replied and it made Louis feel better inside.

Even though he’d never admit it, he actually liked the feeling of being wanted. Wanted by Harry, to be more specific.

“When will your parents be back?”

“On Friday. Why?”

“Just asking.”

“You’re not planning on staying over, right?” Louis asked, and he actually kind of wanted Harry to.

“Like you wouldn’t want that.” Harry whispered in his ear and Louis shivered because his breath was hot. It would be an interesting night, Louis was sure of that.

At half past ten the living room and kitchen were full of people from Niall’s school and Louis didn’t mind. He liked that literally no one had a problem with him (unlike he used to have with them) and they didn’t judge anyone. There were girls kissing girls and boys kissing boys and a boy dressed in a skirt and heels. And nobody gave a shit. Louis was completely overwhelmed by it.

Liam and Zayn had been snogging in the corner for quite a while now, so Louis ended up in the kitchen, pouring himself a shot of Vodka. He wondered if he should find Harry and maybe… maybe they could kiss too? What if anyone saw? What if anyone told?

Then he reminded himself that there were literally two guys dry humping on the couch and no one even batted an eye.

After Louis downed the shot he made his way back into the living room, where he looked for Harry. He found him dancing with another guy and felt himself getting a bit jealous, because Harry was supposed to pay  _him_ attention and want  _him_.

So after he gave himself a small pep talk, he walked between the sweaty bodies to get to Harry. The music was extremely loud, thumping in his ears and he could’ve sworn the floor was vibrating from it.

When he finally got to Harry, the older boy had the guy pulled against his chest and he was rubbing his crotch against his arse. Louis wanted Harry to like his arse, and his arse  _only._

So he took a step closer and placed a hand on Harry’s lower back, who turned his head and smirked when he saw Louis. He pushed the other guy away from him and wrapped his right arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him against his chest.

“Hi.” He said and Louis didn’t answer, he just turned around and pressed himself against Harry’s back.

“Eager, are we?” Harry teased, but gripped into Louis’ hips anyway. They ended up in the same position as Harry was with the guy from earlier.

Louis’ right arm came around Harry’s neck and the older boy buried his nose into Louis’ neck, biting the skin there. Louis shivered and didn’t even care that people could see them anymore. He’d never felt better.

“Who was the guy?”

“Someone in my English class. Why?” Harry asked, removing his lips from Louis’ neck.

Louis shrugged. “Just asking.”

“Jealous?”

“No way in hell.”

Harry laughed and licked a stripe up Louis’ neck, then returned to sucking and biting. Louis closed his eyes, leaning into the touch because it felt absolutely amazing.

He could feel Harry’s hard-on pressing against his ass, so he decided to tease Harry by grinding his back against him, like he could see the other couples doing next to them.

Harry’s hands tightened against Louis’ skin and one of his hands came to tangle in Louis’ hair, pulling his head back so their lips could touch.

Louis was hesitant at first because people could  _see_ , but he soon got lost in the feeling of Harry’s tongue roughly rubbing against his own.

His shirt was riding up over his tummy because of the angle, but he couldn’t be bothered to pull it down. He loved letting go for once. And there was no one telling him he couldn’t do this or that.

“If we don’t stop I’ll end up fucking you against the wall.” Harry spoke into his mouth and Louis whimpered, pants tightening at the thought.

Louis pulled away from Harry, pushing his shirt down to cover his stomach.

“Let’s do some shots.” Harry suggested right into his ear as he taped himself against Louis’ back and placed his hands on his sides.

He guided Louis into the kitchen, and let go of him to get the half empty tequila bottle from the counter.

“Not like that.” He said when Louis reached for the shot glasses.

“How else, then?” Louis questioned and it came out snappier than intended.

“Like this.”

Louis let out a surprised yelp when Harry lifted him up and placed him on the island counter.

“Lie down.”

Louis did as instructed, although he was a bit confused by what Harry was intending to do. He tried protesting when Harry lifted his shirt up to reveal his stomach, but it was to no use.

“Stay still.”

He bit back a moan when Harry licked a fat stripe up his neck, then sprinkled some salt over it.

“What are you trying to do?” Louis asked, but Harry stuffed his mouth with a slice of lime.

“We’re doing body shots.”

“People can see.” Louis protested when he spotted a guy looking at them as he poured himself a cup of beer.

“So?”

Louis squealed when Harry suddenly let tequila pour on his stomach, but then he quickly sucked all of it before moving up to his neck, where he licked the salt off. He felt hot all over, because Harry’s tongue was on him, everywhere.

Harry sucked the lime into his mouth before he spit it out and smirked at Louis, patting his tummy.

“My turn now.”

They switched places and Louis couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy and insecurity wash over him at the sight of Harry’s perfect body. Harry’s muscles flexed after he’d sprinkled the salt and put the lime between his lips. Louis did exactly as Harry, sucked his toned, tattooed chest dry before he proceeded to lick the salt up and get the lime.

Harry’s hand shot up to the back of Louis’ neck and brought his head down to attach their lips in a rough kiss that tasted like tequila. Louis pulled away before it got too heated, he wasn’t about to put a show for everyone who was in the kitchen. He was already blushing knowing a lot of people had witnessed what they’ve done and all he wanted to do was go back to the living room, where the lights were dimmed and no one could see him properly.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked Zayn, who was just exiting the bathroom in the hallway, with Liam on his heels.

Louis stared at Liam’s disheveled state; his hair was messy and his lips were bitten. He probably knew what happened in that bathroom.

Zayn smiled and pulled out a familiar bag of white powder from his jacket, shaking it in front of Harry’s face.

“You in?”

Harry shot Louis a questioning look, and Louis shrugged.

“You’re not, like, a drug addict, right?” Louis checked when he sat down on the couch between Harry and Niall.

Harry shook his head, snorting. Zayn poured some of the cocaine on the table and Harry started doing the lines with one of Louis’ credit cards.

Ten minutes in, and Harry was already at his second line while Louis chose to keep an eye on him and not snort any kind of drugs that night.

Harry’s left arm was squished into Louis’ side because the couch couldn’t fit more than five people, yet they were six. Harry bracelets (the ones he  _always_ had on) were uncomfortably digging into Louis’ skin.

He waited for Harry to calm down, because he started rambling about stuff that Louis didn’t really bother to actually pay attention to.

“Two minutes ‘til midnight!” someone announced and Louis knew that they could all go outside (everything was covered in snow, but still) and watch the fireworks from there.

He suggested that to Niall, and one minute later everyone was outside, freezing their asses of, waiting for the countdown that Zayn usually did.

Harry had given Louis the jean jacket and Louis was actually thankful for the gesture because he was about to pass out from hypothermia.

“You ever had a New Year’s kiss?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head.

“No?”

“No. My family always goes away on New Year’s and Eleanor usually goes to Fiji or something… you?”

Harry nodded.

“Zayn.”

Louis grimaced and turned his head to see that Liam was curled up under Zayn’s arm, looking up at the older boy, smiling.

“TEN! NINE!” people started shouting and Louis got a bit nervous because he kind of knew that he’d kiss Harry. It wouldn’t mean anything right? After all, the whole New Year’s kiss thing was a superstition, and Louis wasn’t a superstitious person.

“THREE! TWO! ONE!”

Louis looked up at Harry and actually gripped into his shirt to bring their lips together. Harry didn’t protest. He parted his lips instead, so their tongues could touch.

Everyone was chanting ‘Happy New Year’ and he could hear the fireworks echoing through the sky and he honestly felt content.

When they pulled apart he watched the fireworks for a bit and took a picture to Instagram it later.

When they got back inside, everyone was still partying and having a good time. Louis found himself on the couch, alone this time, cleaning up the last remains of cocaine and putting them in the small plastic bag.

He couldn’t really believe that he got from being in freaking Times Square at midnight to cleaning up cocaine for his public school friends.

“Louuuu.”

He looked up, surprised at the nickname, staring at Harry as he approached, clearly tipsy and high.

“What?”

“What are you doing?” Harry questioned and Louis placed the small bag on the table.

“Cleaning up after you.”

Harry shot him a dopey smile and Louis could clearly see his bloodshot eyes.

“You need to lay down for a bit.” He suggested, but Harry shook his head, sitting down next to Louis on the couch.

“I want to lay you down for a bit more.”

Louis didn’t have time to react because Harry was pushing him back against the armrest of the couch, fitting himself between Louis’ spread legs and kissing him.

“Harry, people can-“

“Fuck them. I want you now.”

And okay. This was new. Louis had never been told that he was wanted, but it felt good and he decided not to mind the potential glares. Everyone was either too drunk to remember in a few hours, or too preoccupied with partying.

Harry’s right knee came to rest against Louis’ hip and the other leg was placed on the floor. His hands were on the armrest, on either side of Louis’ head and he was kissing the living shit out of the younger boy.

Louis gripped into Harry’s hair, bringing their faces closer and lifting his legs so his knees would be on either side of Harry’s hips. He could already feel his jeans tighten at their actions and Harry seemed to be feeling the exact same level of arousal because his erection was obvious against Louis’ inner thigh.

“I’d take you right on this couch if you weren’t a virgin… and if we’d be alone.” Harry breathed into Louis’ mouth and Louis was speechless at the sight of dark green eyes that glimmered at him mischievously.

But when Harry suddenly reached between their bodies to grip at Louis’ hardening cock, Louis pushed his hand away.

“Not here.” He said and Harry nodded, standing up from the couch in record time.

“Upstairs, then?”

“Uh…”

Louis contemplated it for a bit, looking around the room to see if everything was alright.

“They won’t burn your house down if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up.” Louis muttered and followed Harry into the hallway.

“Ladies first.” Harry mocked when they got to Louis’ room, holding the door open for them.

“And bitches after.” Louis replied. He remembered Barbara saying this to Niall once, and he’d saved it for the right moment.

Harry growled something before he slammed the door shut and grabbed Louis by the collar of his shirt.

“Hey! Watch the shirt! It’s a Ralph Lauren.” Louis protested and Harry huffed in annoyance, pulling it over Louis’ head.

“Get on the bed.”

Louis did as told while Harry took off his own shirt and pants. He leaned over Louis on the bed, with a knee between his thighs. They kissed like that for a while, with Harry over Louis, but then Harry got eager and pulled Louis’ jeans off.

“I love these jeans, they’re so tight on your ass.” Harry spoke before he pulled off Louis’ briefs too, letting Louis’ cock slap against his stomach.

It was an angry red, begging for Harry’s touch and all Harry could do was lick his lips at the sight.

“Touch yourself.”

Louis gulped and wrapped a hand around himself, not really sure what to do or why he was doing this.

Harry took his briefs off too (he probably stole them from Tommy Hilfiger - there was no way he could afford them) before he climbed back on the bed, this time turning Louis so their chests were literally taped to each other as they laid on their sides, kissing.

Harry swatted Louis’ hand away and replaced it with his own. He slipped his right knee between Louis’ thighs, pressing against his sensitive balls. Louis whimpered and Harry’s cock twitched at the sound, because Louis always made the prettiest sounds, so soft and needy.

Louis’ right hand was resting on Harry’s hip as Harry jerked him off, but then he stopped to catch both their cocks in his giant hand. He rubbed them slowly together for a while, and kissed Louis filthily at the same time; open-mouthed and slow.

“Ahh. Faster, please.” Louis begged but Harry did the exact opposite, slowing down because he liked teasing Louis. He wanted him to beg, plead and squirm for his orgasm.

Harry let himself fall on his back so Louis would get on top. The hand that didn’t have their cocks in it went behind Louis to grip into his arse. He slowed the movements of his hand down, so Louis would eventually have to grind against him to create friction.

That’s exactly what happened, because merely five seconds later, Louis hands were placed on Harry’s chest and he was grinding up against Harry’s cock, desperate for any kind of friction.

Harry dug his nails in Louis’ thighs, scratching them, as Louis kept moving.

“I’m going to- I’m going to come.” Louis said breathlessly and Harry’s abs tightened at the sound.

“Yeah? Come in my mouth.”

Louis’ mouth fell open, but Harry didn’t waste any time. He pulled Louis up until his knees were against his armpits and his cock was lined up with Harry’s mouth.

He quickly jerked both of them off, and Louis came with a load moan, right into Harry’s mouth. Harry came all over Louis’ back, and after they came down from their highs he brought Louis’ head down to his mouth.

“Do you want to know how good you taste?” he asked after he’d swallowed all of Louis’ cum.

Louis didn’t get to answer because Harry was already pressing their lips together, opening Louis’ lips with his tongue. Louis couldn’t hold himself up anymore so he let himself fall against Harry’s chest, his cock pressing against Harry’s bellybutton as they messily kissed.

It was sloppy and wet but Louis didn’t mind, he kind of liked it. He liked feeling Harry’s hot skin against his own and Harry’s hands on his lower back, occasionally gliding over his arsecheeks. He would never admit it, but he absolutely loved Harry’s obsession with his ass.

“I feel dirty.” He told Harry when they finally stopped kissing.

“You are dirty.” Harry smiled against his lips and pushed Louis on his back so he could sit up.

“I need to get a clean duvet on now.” Louis whined when he saw Harry’s cum smeared all over the blue fabric.

“Should I call the maid?” Harry asked sarcastically and Louis watched his toned, tattooed chest as he pulled on his boxers.

“I’m just going to ignore your snarky remarks from now on.”

“If you can make fun of how poor I am, I can make fun of how rich you are.”

“Fair enough.”

Louis got up from the bed and Harry walked over to him to wipe off the cum from his back with toilet paper.

“I’m going to shower.” Harry told him and Louis shrugged.

He dressed up quickly and walked over to the laundry room to get a new clean duvet, throwing the other one in the laundry basket.

He took a shower in Phoebe’s room and by the time he got back to his, Harry was already there.

The music could still be heard from downstairs and Louis wondered whether Harry wanted to go back down. To be honest, he wasn’t in the mood for partying anymore.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean what am I doing? I’m getting into the bed.”

“You don’t want to go back downstairs?” Louis questioned.

“It’s already two in the morning, everyone will either go home or pass out in less than an hour.”

“Oh. Okay. So you’re- okay.”

Harry nodded and pulled the new duvet up so he could get under it. Louis bit his lip and tried not to blush as he quickly dressed in his pajamas.

“Your bed is so comfortable.” Harry said while Louis brushed his teeth and took out his contacts.

“Thanks.”

“If I’d have one like this I’d never get out of it.”

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled as he returned into his room. He went over to his desk to check his phone notifications.

“What do you do on your phone all day?” Harry asked from the bed and Louis turned to look at him.

“Checking if anyone has posted anything about the party.”

Harry was taking his bracelets off and placing them on the bedside table while Louis scrolled through his Twitter feed to make sure no one had tweeted about the party, then Facebook and Instagram.

“I already told everyone they should keep it quiet.” Harry assured him and after Louis sent his parents a Happy New Year’s text, he locked it and walked over to the bed.

“I’m going to have a lot of cleaning up to do, won’t I?” Louis asked as he got under the covers.

“Most probably.” Harry answered and turned on his side to face Louis, propping a hand under his head.

“If anyone breaks anything, then you’re going to pay for it. And you wouldn’t even be able to replace one of the light bulbs.”

“I can find other ways to repay you.” Harry said suggestively and Louis shook his head. He shuffled completely on his back and rested his head against the pillow. He turned off the lamp, so they were now in complete darkness.

“Not everything revolves around sex.”

Harry snorted.

“It revolves around money, then?”

“No, but-“

“You honestly have no idea how to live your life.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, kind of offended.

“I mean, you have shitloads of money and you spend it on yachts and expensive clothing that looks just as good as the ones you could get for ten quid at a normal shop.”

“And what do you suggest I spend my money on? Drugs and parties?”

“Yeah? And charity.”

“That’s stupid. And since when are you charitable?” Louis mocked.

“If I had money, I would definitely donate some to charity.”

“You?” Louis asked disbelievingly.

“Just because I got tattoos and piercings doesn’t mean that I’m an asshole.”

“You  _are_ an asshole.”

“And you’re a spoiled brat.”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Why would I be jealous of an eighteen year old virgin who can’t even make toast for himself?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis asked offended.

“It means that you have no idea how the real world is like, Louis. You’re used to people doing everything for you and kissing your ass.”

“You told me that before.”

“One day you’ll see what the real world is like and you’ll be terrified, and you won’t know how to face life because there won’t be anyone there to tell you how.”

“Are you trying to make yourself feel better for being poor by making me feel bad?”

“No, I’m just stating facts.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, you’re high on cocaine.”

“Still.”

“If you hate me so much why do you even bother?”

“I don’t hate you, I just feel sorry for you because you have no idea how fucked up life actually is.”

_Since when did this discussion turn into a deep life lesson?_

“You’re high and rambling right now.”

“You’re saying that because you’re scared I’m right.”

“Go to sleep and stop being pessimistic.”

“I’m not pessimistic, I’m realistic.”

“Then why do you always see the worst in things?”

“Because that’s how reality  _is_  Louis. You have no idea how things actually are because your parents made sure to sugarcoat everything for you and cover shit up.”

 

“Oh, please do explain how  _things actually are.”_

“The world… is a filthy place. It’s a filthy, goddamn horror show.” Harry said and Louis turned his head to look at him, frowning.

Harry seemed serious and his eyes were glimmering at Louis.

“There’s so much pain, you know? There’s so much.”

“What do you know about pain? You party and have sex every day.”

“You’re so fucking stupid, I swear.”

“You opened up the subject!”

Harry rolled his eyes and turned his back to Louis.

That’s how they fell asleep that night.

Louis woke up seven hours later, at half past nine. It was still snowing and when he opened up the curtains Harry groaned and shifted in the bed, covering his head with the duvet.

Louis dressed up in a pair of Tommy Hilfiger sweatpants and a polo shirt after he brushed his teeth. When he came into his room, Harry was still sleeping, so Louis didn’t bother with him.

He walked downstairs to see what the situation was. There were people literally sleeping on the floor in the kitchen and living room. Barbara and Niall were cuddling on the couch, and Liam was sleeping in Zayn’s lap on the armchair. There wasn’t any damage other than maybe spilled drinks and empty cups thrown all over the room.

Louis made sure not to wake anyone as he cleaned everything up and made sure not to leave anything behind. He then got a muffin from the sweets cupboard and made himself some tea for breakfast.

When he was finished, he went back upstairs to do a bit of extra credit work. Harry was in the bathroom and the bracelets were gone now, which meant that he’d probably put them on.

Louis was about to sit down at his desk, but he spotted a red stain on the sheet right by Harry’s pillow.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

Harry came out of the bathroom, half-dressed with a towel in his hands.

“Did your nose bleed or something? Because there’s blood on the bed.”

Harry looked where Louis was pointed and his eyes widened.

“Um- yeah. I hit myself accidentally. Sorry.”

Louis frowned, but let him be because he had work to do. And there was no reason why Harry would lie, right?

Everyone eventually left around two in the afternoon and Louis made sure that everything was in its place. If his parents would find out what he’d been up to for the last three months, they’d definitely lock him up.

He shook his head at the thought and put his glasses on as he sat back down at his desk. He had work to do if he wanted to get somewhere in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked this and would want me to continue! They honestly make me so happy and motivate me to write faster :D  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	11. louis does everything harry tells him to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on August 6th, 5pm UK time :)
> 
> Also, I'm really excited for you guys to read this chapter because you find out a bit more about Harry :) Feedback is always welcome and by the way I read ALL the reviews, long or short. And I appreciate everyone's point of view, positive or not.
> 
> Love you and thank you for reading <3

“Louis?!” his mother called from downstairs.

 

“What?!” he yelled back. He was in the middle of an episode and the last thing he wanted to do was get out of the bed.

 

When his mother didn’t reply, he groaned and stood up from the bed to actually go downstairs. He absolutely hated when his parents would call his name and he’d have to go downstairs to see what they wanted.

 

“What is it?” he asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

 

“What’s this stain here?” his mother asked, pointing at the brownish stain on the white couch.

 

_Shit._

It was a stain from when Niall accidentally spilled beer one day ago, Louis remembered.

 

“Uh… I was drinking some champagne and I accidentally spilled it.”  
  
“You could’ve just asked one of the maids to clean it up.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright.”

 

“Did you have a good time in New York?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

 

She nodded. They barely even got home, and of course his mother had already found something to pester him about.

 

“Eleanor called to ask us how we were doing, by the way. She seemed to be surprised that you weren’t with us.”

“Wha- what did you say?” Louis asked, panicking.

 

“I said that you stayed back home. Wasn’t she invited to Liam’s party?”  
  
“Uh. It was- it was actually cancelled so I just-I stayed at home.”

 

“Oh. Okay. Did you finish that extra credit homework?”

 

He nodded, relieved that his mother didn’t ask too many questions. He knew he’d panic and everything would probably go downhill from there.

 

Louis spent the whole day in his room, reading and watching Netflix on his MacBook. He got tired at one point and sighed, because he wanted to go out somewhere, have some fun. But he couldn’t because his parents wouldn’t let him, and besides, he didn’t have anyone to hang out with.

 

He called Liam a few minutes later, when he was done with pacing around his room.

 

“Hi, Louis.” Liam greeted on the other end and okay, he sounded kind of nervous.

 

“Hey! I was thinking we could hang out tonight? You could come over or-“  
  
“I uh- I actually have a date with Zayn.”

 

Louis’ mouth fell open at the news.

  
“You- what? Where? _What_?”

 

“He asked me out yesterday.”

  
“Where are you going?”

  
“Some Italian restaurant he likes.”  
  
“And- okay? Wow. So you’re _together_ together now?”

“I think so.”

 

“Oh. Well… sorry. I mean good luck. Have fun.”

 

Louis didn’t wait for Liam to respond before he hung up and sat down at the foot of his bed. He’d never been more bored in his life. He felt like he could cry of exasperation.

 

 ֎

 

Harry licked his lips as he watched Zayn roll up a joint. They were in Harry’s living room on the 2ndof January, ready to smoke their first spliff of the year.

 

“Where’s mine?” he asked when Zayn took it to his lips and lit it up.

  
“We’re going to share this one because I have a date tonight.”

Harry choked on air.

 

“You _what?_ You have a date? With Liam?”

  
Zayn nodded and took a drag before he handed the joint to Harry, who was still in shock.

 

“When did you- why?”

 

“I like him, I don’t know.”

 

“But _what_ do you like about him? I mean, I’d fuck him and everything, but- if you date him he must have some kind of personality.”  
  
“He’s smart and actually funny.”  
  
“He doesn’t seem funny. He seems like he’s really serious and a mood killer.”

 

“If anyone fits that description it’s Louis, not Liam.”

  
“Yeah, but I’m not dating Louis.”

 

“Get off my back, okay? I like Liam.”

 

“Have you fucked him yet?”

 

“No?” Zayn shook his head. “Have you fucked Louis?”  
  
“No. But we sucked each other off, so that’s a start.”

 

“Ha. Good luck with getting him on your cock. He won’t fuck you unless you like, marry him or something.”  
  
“You wanna bet?”

 

And that got Zayn’s attention.

 

“You want to bet that you’re going to fuck Louis by the end of the school year?”

 

“Actually, no. I don’t need to prove anything to you.”

 

Zayn shrugged. “Never said you did.”

 

He took the joint from Harry’s fingers and Harry rolled his eyes, leaning back into the couch.

 

Harry didn’t really like Zayn like this, all loved up and actually serious for once.

 

“So we’re not going to graffiti the walls tonight.”  
  
“Ah, shit man, I forgot. Tomorrow night, then.”

 

Harry frowned. It was their tradition to go on the first Friday night of the New Year and spray paint the walls of the City Hall. They’ve been doing it ever since Harry had moved to Doncaster three years ago. It was stupid, but they didn’t have anything better to do anyway other than fuck each other and get high.

 

But now, apparently Zayn had something better to do than Harry. And Harry didn’t like it at all.

 

“So when do you need to leave?”

 

Zayn looked at the clock on the wall.

 

“In, like, ten minutes.”  
  


“Are you picking him up?”  
  
“No, I’m meeting him there so his parents won’t notice.”  
  
“And you’re telling me that you’re actually paying for this?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Harry shook his head and took the joint back so he could take a drag.

 

“So does this mean that we won’t fuck anymore?” Harry asked him ten minutes later when Zayn was already by the door.

 

“Yeah. But you have Louis now… or your right hand. See you mate.”

 

Zayn patted him on the shoulder and Harry wanted to punch him square in the face. He slammed the door instead and walked up to his room.

 

His mom came home an hour later and announced that she was going out with Niall’s mother. Harry rolled his eyes and told her that he would probably be going out too, so she shouldn’t wait up in case she got home before him.

 

If Zayn wouldn’t come with him to vandalize the City Hall, then Harry would do that alone. He sighed and got up to walk over to his closet, where he got out his two black and green Montana graffiti cans.

 

As he waited for his mother to leave, an idea came into his head and he got his phone out to text Louis.

 

_**Harry:** _ **** _do u wanna do something tonight?_

He smiled when the response was almost immediate.

 

_**Louis:** _ **** _what makes you think that I don’t have anything better to do??_

_**Harry:** _ _the fact that u literally responded in 0.2 seconds_

He could imagine Louis rolling his eyes at his text.

 

_**Louis:** _ _where?_

Harry smiled.

 

_**Harry:** _ **** _the park next to the city hall at 11_

_**Louis:** _ **** _11??? That’s late_

_**Harry:** _ **** _im sorry, is it past ur bedtime? :((((((_

_**Louis:** _ **** _shut up_

There was a one-minute pause, before his phone lit up again.

 

_**Louis:** _ **** _I’ll be there_

_**Harry:** _ **** _wear black_

_**Louis:** _ **** _don’t tell me what to do_

Harry tossed his phone aside and laid back down on the bed, scratching his wrist over his bracelets because it was starting to really itch. He could probably take a nap before he had to get up and get dressed.

 

A phone ringing in his ear woke him up and he groaned, rolling over to get it.

 

“Yeah?”

  
“I’m on my way! Are you there?”

 

He was confused at first, but then he recognized the feminine voice and sat up on the bed.

 

“Uh. Yeah. Meet you there in ten.”

 

 

 

Louis hung up and sighed. It hadn’t been easy to sneak out, but as soon as his parents retired to their rooms at half past ten, he started dressing up. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black polo and black converse. He wasn’t sure why he needed to dress all black, but he did it anyway because it was either this, or staying in his room for the rest of the weekend, alone.

 

He found a dark blue Ralph Lauren jacket so he went with that.

 

He made sure not to make any noise as he walked down the stairs and used the backdoor, just in case. He knew his way to the City Hall quite well; it was a five-minute walk through the park from across the street and then two more blocks.

 

He wondered what Harry was planning for them to do, and if he’d made a good decision agreeing to whatever this was.

 

Harry was already there when he arrived, even though Louis had called him as soon as he entered the park. He was sitting on a bench by the fountain, dressed in all black and with a beanie covering most of his hair.

 

“What do you have under there?” Louis asked as soon as he saw Harry hiding something under his jacket.

  
His eyes widened when Harry pulled out what Louis knew were graffiti cans.

 

“You- you’re not planning on actually doing something illegal again, are you? Why did you call me for this?” he asked disbelievingly, looking around to see if anyone was in their line of vision, but everything was deserted, except for the lit up building right in front of them.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“It’s illegal!” Louis exclaimed again.

 

“Nothing is illegal unless you get caught.”

  
“I’m not helping you do any of this.” Louis stated, crossing his arms and popping his hip out.

 

“I never said you had to help me.”  
  
“Then why am I here?”

 

“To keep me company and look pretty, yeah?”

Louis slightly blushed at Harry’s words and hated himself for doing so. It was annoying how quickly he could change moods.

 

So that’s how he found himself following Harry across the street to the City Hall, where Harry opened one of the cans and shook it.

 

“What are you pl- oh.”

 

Harry started writing a big F, and then a U and Louis already knew where this was going. He kept looking around to make sure they wouldn’t get caught.

 

“Why are you even doing this? Are you _that_ bored?” Louis questioned and Harry turned to look at him.

 

“Well, the guy I’ve been fucking has apparently found a boyfriend and I have nothing else to do.”

 

Louis frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

_So am I not enough or something?_

“Why are you pouting like that?” Harry asked, throwing Louis a quick look.

 

“I’m not pouting. It doesn’t matter.”

 

Harry shook his head and was about to say something else but they suddenly heard someone shout at them.

 

“Hey! Stop right there, put your hands in the air!”

 

“Shit.” Harry cursed and Louis’ heart suddenly started beating faster when he saw the two policemen holding flashlights in their eyes.

 

“Run!” Harry yelled at him and he dropped the cans. Louis was pulled out of his shocked state and started running after Harry.

 

His breath was knocked out of him and he could hear the cops yelling for them to stop, but he didn’t. As he ran down the street he suddenly started smiling because this was by far the most exhilarating thing he’d every experienced.

 

And it was scary, how alive he felt. Louis wasn’t sure if it was scary because he felt invincible, or due to the fact that all of this was because of Harry.

 

He ran down the street and yelped when he was pulled into a dark alley between a grocery store and an apartment building.

 

“What-“

 

“Shut up.” Harry muttered and covered his mouth, pulling him behind a trash container and pressing him against the wall.

 

The cops stopped for a moment, looking around with the flashlights, before they continued running.

 

Louis’ heart was beating out of his chest and the adrenaline shooting through his body was absolutely thrilling. He was drunk on the feeling of freedom he got from Harry, and it was stupid, he knew that, but he didn’t care. He liked being careless.

 

“What?” Harry asked when he saw the look on Louis’ face.

 

“Nothing.” Louis breathed and grabbed the back of Harry’s neck, smashing their lips together.

 

Harry sucked in a surprised breath, but then he relaxed against Louis lips, choosing to pry them open with his tongue. Louis moaned when Harry gripped into his hips, pressing their bodies together and pushing Louis further into the wall.

 

Harry’s left hand came up to Louis’ hair, pulling his head back to attack his neck. Louis closed his eyes as Harry sucked and licked at his neck, biting and pulling.

 

“You’re- you’re going to leave a mark?” Louis asked between heavy breaths and Harry tightened his grip into Louis’ waist as a response.

 

When Harry pulled away with a ‘pop’, Louis opened his eyes to stare up at him. Harry’s hand came down to the front of Louis’ pants and unbuckled his belt.

 

Louis pushed into the touch and Harry slipped his hand into his pants, gripping his clothed semi.

 

“You’re already hard for me, hm?”

 

“Shut up.” Louis muttered and Harry softly laughed as he began stroking Louis, who let out a low moan.

 

“Wait- wait. Not here.”

 

Harry bit his lip and pulled his hand out of Louis’ pants, pressing their lips together again.

 

“How far away is your house?” Louis asked and Harry licked his lips.

 

“Three blocks away. Three minutes.” He answered and Louis adjusted himself before buckling his belt.

 

“Can we go there?”  
  
“You want to?” Harry asked surprised, his pupils dilating even more at Louis’ question.

 

“Yeah. Will your- will your mom be there? Or… dad?”

  
“I don’t have a dad and my mom is out.” Harry explained, pulling away from Louis to look at him properly.

 

Louis wanted to ask what he meant by not having a dad, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

 

“So, can we go or not?” Louis asked and Harry smirked.

 

“Getting impatient, are we?” Harry asked and put his hands into his pockets, taking a step back. He nodded towards the exit of the alley, a sign for Louis to follow him.

 

“Can you not be a cocky asshole for once?” Louis snapped as they started walking.

 

“Oh, you learned a new swear word?” Harry mocked and Louis rolled his eyes.

 

They walked down the street in silence for a while, but then Harry searched for something through his pockets and pulled out his Marlboro pack.

  
“Seriously? You’re going to start smoking right now?”  
  
“Do you have a problem with that, princess?”

 

“Don’t ever call me that.”

 

Harry shook his head and pulled out a cigarette, before pushing the pack back into his pocket and lighting the fag up.

 

Louis watched him place it between his lips and take a drag.

 

“Why do you even smoke? To seem cool?”

  
“No. People who do that are idiots.”  
  
“Then why do you?”  
  
“Because it relaxes me.” Harry answered.

 

“It also kills you.”  
  
“That’s the point.”

 

Louis looked up at him confused, wondering why he would say something like that.

 

“Do you want to try?”

 

“What? No way!” Louis exclaimed, completely overwhelmed by the question.

 

“You’re not going to die, you know that, right?”

 

Harry stopped and Louis was confused, but then he realized that they’ve actually reached their destination.

 

“I have to finish this.” Harry said.

 

Louis put a hand on his hip and waited. The way he seemed to relax when he let the smoke out had Louis completely mesmerized, and left him wondering if it was the way Harry made it out to be.

 

“Alright, let me try it.” He found himself blurting out and Harry smiled, holding out the cigarette for Louis to take.

 

“So I just- put it between my lips?”  
  


“You’ve done that before, haven’t you?”

 

Louis understood the dirty innuendo, but chose to ignore it.

 

“Yeah, suck the smoke in and try to inhale it in your lungs. Then blow it through your nose to make sure it worked.”

 

Louis did exactly as instructed, but ended up choking and handing the cigarette back.

 

“Not for me, thanks.”

 

Harry laughed and finished the cigarette two minutes later. He let it fall to the ground and stepped over it.

 

“You look like a lost puppy.” He said to Louis, before suddenly pulling him in for a kiss by the collar of his jacket.

 

Louis pulled away before it could get too heated.

 

“It’s cold outside.” He complained and Harry shook his head, then turned around and walked up to his door.

 

Louis followed him inside after the door was opened and waited for Harry to close it.

  
“So… your mom won’t be home?”

  
“Relax, she won’t bother us when she will. She’s out with Niall’s mom, so it’ll be a while.”

 

“Niall’s mom?”

Harry nodded and dropped his keys in the small basket by the door before taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

 

“Want something to drink?” Harry asked and Louis frowned at the unexpected kindness.

 

“Uh… what do you have?”  
  
“Sewage or toilet water, your choice.”

 

Louis actually took him serious for a second, but then he saw his face.

 

“I’d like some tea.”  
  
“You’d like some tea.” Harry repeated and Louis nodded.

 

“Two sugars and a bit of-“

  
“I’m not a Starbucks.”

 

Louis sighed.

 

“I’d like some water then.”

 

“That we do have.”

 

“But not tap water!”

 

“Sure.”

 

Harry got a glass from the cupboard and poured some water in it, before handing it to Louis. He turned around again and took a smaller glass to pour some tequila in.

 

“What are you doing? Are you seriously drinking alcohol?”

 

“So you can see now too? Good for you!”  
  
Louis placed the glass on the table before he looked around the room, pretending to be busy.

 

“So, you gonna suck my dick or what?” Harry asked and Louis choked on air.

 

“Excuse you? I’m not some pet for you to push around and definitely not-“  
  
He didn’t get to finish because Harry pushed him against the counter and kissed him roughly.

 

“You need to learn to shut the fuck up.” Harry spoke against Louis’ lips. “One day that pretty little mouth of yours will get you in big trouble.”

 

Louis gulped and Harry pressed a kiss to his neck before he gripped into the back of Louis’ thighs, pulling him up. Louis instantly gripped into Harry’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall on his back and wrapped his legs around his waist.

 

“You’re going to carry me upstairs?” he asked but Harry was already walking towards the stairs.

 

“I know you like it.” Harry replied and Louis responded by kissing down his neck.

 

They reached Harry’s room in no time and it took everything in his being not to tell Harry off for carelessly dropping him on the bed.

 

“Take your clothes off.”

 

“And what if I don’t want to?” Louis replied while Harry walked over to the desk to turn on the lamp.

 

“Then I’ll have to do that myself.”

 

Harry kneeled down in front of the bed and unbuckled Louis’ belt for the second time in the span of an hour. Louis was looking down at him as he leaned back on his elbows, biting his lip.

 

“Fuck, your jeans are so tight.” Harry said after he dropped the jeans next to him on the floor.

 

“You’re one to talk.” Louis replied.

 

“Take off your shirt.”

 

Louis actually obeyed and shook off his jacket before pulling the shirt over his head. He covered his stomach with his hands as he laid on his back, but Harry pushed them away.

 

“Hey, none of that, yeah?” Harry said and Louis nodded, blushing a bit as he stared up at the ceiling. He lifted his hips when Harry told him to, so his briefs could come off and free his hard cock.

 

“Why are you still dressed?” he asked Harry, who stopped and stood up.

 

Louis watched him take his jeans off and pull his shirt over his head, revealing his evident erection that was straining against his boxer briefs.

 

“Get on your stomach.”

 

“You’re not going to- you’re not going to have sex with me, right?” Louis asked, his voice shaking a bit.

  
“No. Turn over on your stomach and then on your knees.”

 

“O- okay.” Louis stuttered and quickly followed the instructions, getting on his knees in front of Harry, who placed his knee in the bed.

 

Louis’ fingers hooked themselves under the waistband of Harry’s boxers and pulled them down, letting his cock spring free.

 

Harry’s hands tangled in Louis’ hair and pulled his head closer, urging him to take his cock between his lips.

 

He groaned when Louis finally took him into his mouth, one hand wrapped around Harry’s cock and the other one sitting neatly in his lap. This just reminded Harry how innocent and _pure_ Louis was, and it couldn’t have turned Harry on more.

 

“That’s it baby, that’s it. You’re so good.” He praised Louis, because he knew Louis liked to be told how good he was at everything.

 

“So good for me…” he trailed off and ran his hands down Louis’ neck, over the giant purple hickey he’d left there. He wanted to bite Louis’ neck and body and _everything,_ to ink Louis’ skin just like his own, but with marks instead.

 

Louis looked up at Harry, remembering that Harry liked to maintain eye contact. He tried to do everything he knew Harry liked: suck at the head, massage his balls and lick up fat stripes along the length. It seemed to work, because the vein on Harry’s cock was angrily pulsing against the skin.

 

“’m gonna come soon. Jerk yourself off too.”

 

Louis’ free hand came up to his own cock and slowly started working on it while he kept sucking on Harry’s.

 

“You’re such a cockslut, Louis. People think you’re a saint, but you’re far from it, aren’t you, baby? You’re a fucking slut for my big cock. So eager.” Harry said in a deep voice as he watched Louis’ cheeks hollow.

 

His eyes were watering a bit from taking Harry too deep, but he didn’t mind. He liked pleasing Harry, which was weird, because he never really liked doing things for people unless he got something out of it. But now that he thought about it, he got something out of this too, seeing as he was on the verge of coming.

 

“Your prick is so red, you want to come, don’t you?” Harry asked, running his hand through Louis’ soft hair.

 

Louis nodded, pulling off Harry’s cock and quickly jerking both of them off at the same pace.

 

“You’re already so good at this baby, so good.”

 

Louis smiled up at him and licked his lips.

  
“Can I- can you, um, in my mouth?”  
  
“You sure?”

Louis nodded confidently, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Harry came at the sight immediately, right into his mouth, watching him swallow.

 

“You need to eat more fruit.” Louis told him and Harry shook his head, looking down at Louis’ lap, to see that he was still working on his cock.

 

He bent down and began to suck another bruise into Louis’ neck. That seemed to work for the younger boy, because he came all over his own chest and tummy with a soft moan.

 

“Good job, baby.” Harry said and pushed him on his back so he could wipe the cum off with his Rolling Stones shirt.

 

“Can I, like, shower or something?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

They took turns showering and Louis even admitted that he didn’t expect the water to be actually clear and warm.

 

“We’re not cavemen, you know, just because we don’t drink million dollar champagne and have five maids to clean our house.” Harry told him as he pulled on a white shirt that was supposed to be his pajama top.

 

“I should go.” Louis said, but it came out as a question.

 

“You can sleep here tonight.”

 

“I can just- leave in the morning and pretend that I went for an early walk when I get back.”

 

Harry shrugged and sat down at his desk.

 

“Do you have any… _clean_ pajamas I could borrow?”  
  
“I do.” Harry said in a mocking, disbelieving voice.

 

He got up from the chair and went to his closet, where he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a Ramones shirt.

 

“That’s your pajama? It’s not even matching.”  
  
“Are you serious?” Harry asked and Louis snatched the clothes away for him, walking to the bathroom to change.

 

When he came back into the room Harry was already in the bed, on his phone. The lamp was turned off but the curtains weren’t drawn so the light from the street came in.

 

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” Louis asked and Harry motioned to the space that was left between the wall and him.

 

“You always sleep on the left, don’t you?”

  
“Uh… sure.”

 

He managed to climb over Harry and actually fall on his back on the bed. The mattress wasn’t as comfortable as the one at home, but it was quite alright.

 

“So can your sophisticated ass sleep on my peasant mattress?” Harry asked, not even looking at Louis.

 

“Yes, it can. Thanks for asking.” Louis replied sarcastically. “What are you even doing on that shit phone?”

 

“Just because it didn’t cost five hundred quid doesn’t mean it’s shit.”

 

“I have an extra iPhone if you want.” Louis said and Harry looked at him.

 

“You feeling charitable today?”

  
“I am.”

 

Harry put his phone down on the floor right next to the bed a few minutes later and pulled the blanket (which was unexpectedly fluffy) up to his chest.

 

“So what do you mean that you don’t have a dad?” Louis asked.

 

“You need a brain to mouth filter.” Harry replied and Louis turned on his side to face him.

 

“Tell me.”  
  
“Why do you want to know?”  
  
Louis shrugged and perched his head up in his palm to see Harry better.

 

“Because I’m curious.”

  
“You want to know so you can make sure that your life is still better than mine, huh?”

 

“I don’t need to make sure of that, I already know it.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head (he seemed to be doing that a lot).

 

“I’m going to tell you, but I just want to make it clear that I don’t need your pity or anything, yeah? I don’t care anymore. And it’s not some sob story, okay?”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“So… when I was about eleven my dad lost his job back in Holmes Chapel and tried to get over it by spending all our money on alcohol. He would come home drunk and yell at us and throw stuff around. I grew up seeing him act like that and obviously picked up on it. Then I started getting violent at school and got expelled twice for it. My mom finally got a divorce when we were close to actually being broke and we left my dad with the house. Gemma - my sister, was already off to Uni so it didn’t bother her that much. We moved here because my mom got a job offer as head baker at the local bakery. I failed my last year at school here so I’m repeating it right now.”

 

Louis didn’t really know what to say, other than ask how came he had so many tattoos.

 

“I didn’t want to move here at first, so the tattoos were a way of protesting. But then I ended up liking them and got more.”

 

“That’s stupid.”

 

“You’re stupid.”

Louis snorted at the lame comeback.

  
“You seem disappointed.” Harry observed.

 

“No. I was just expecting for the story to be a bit more interesting. Like, you were abused as a child or your mom had an affair gone wrong or something.”

 

“Are you serious? That only happens in movies. Get a grip on real life for once.”  
  
“Not again with this talk, please.” Louis begged and watched as Harry started to take off his bracelets one by one.

 

As soon as he got them off he slipped his hands under the blanket.

 

“Why do you wear so many bracelets? Aren’t they annoying and itching? They’re made out of rubber.”

 

“I like them. I don’t complain about you wearing hundred dollar shirts.”

 

“Hey, that’s a whole different thing for your information.”

 

“I can see your hickeys.” Harry changed the subject and Louis frowned.

 

“What?”

  
“Your hickeys. They’re so dark I can see them.”

  
“Oh my God! What if my parents see?”

  
“You better wear a scarf then.”

  
“What- but- turn on the light.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I want to see them!”

  
“Go to the bathroom then.”

 

“Ugh. I hate you.” Louis muttered and actually got out of bed to walk out of the room.

 

He stared at the two giant marks that spread all over the right side of his neck. They seemed so brutal yet they were so mesmerizing at the same time. He then wondered what it was like to _give_ one.

 

“Is it easy?”  
  
“What?”

 

“To give a… hickey.”

  
“Yeah.”

 

“Can I give you one?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I want to.”

 

“Do you actually need to be the best at everything?” Harry asked when Louis closed the door to his bedroom and walked over to the bed.

 

“I do.”

 

“Fine, I’ll teach you.”

 

“So… on your neck, right?”

  
“You can give them anywhere, but you can start off with the neck.” Harry said and Louis straddled him over the blanket.

 

“Bite my neck and then alternate between sucking and licking the skin between your lips.”

Louis nodded and placed his hands on Harry’s chest right under his collarbones before he bent down to attach his lips to Harry’s neck.

 

“Now… lick over it.” Harry said and his voice was a bit shaky because the way Louis was sucking on his neck felt amazing.

 

“Just like that. Keep going. You learn so fast.”

 

Harry’s hands came up to Louis’ lower back, slipping further down to grip into his arse. He tried not to hiss when his recently made cuts brushed against the material of Louis’ pants.

 

“Wow, okay, that’s enough if you don’t want me to bleed out.”

 

Louis pulled away and lit up Harry’s neck with his phone. He gasped when he saw the giant red bruise that was quickly darkening on the skin. He felt sort of proud for doing that and found himself wanting to bite bruises all over Harry’s body.

 

He rolled off of Harry and slipped back under the blanket because his feet were starting to get cold.

 

“Feel proud of yourself?” Harry asked turning to look at Louis.

 

Louis ignored his tone and closed his eyes.

 

“I’m trying to sleep here.”

 

“Fine then. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Louis turned his back at Harry, facing the wall. He faintly heard the front door close downstairs, which meant that Harry’s mother was home, but he fell asleep before he could hear her coming up the stairs and into her own room.

 

When he woke up the next morning, Harry was still sleeping but he got up anyway. He managed to get to the bathroom on his own and literally brush his teeth with his finger.

 

He dressed up, making sure he zipped the jacket all the way up so his marks wouldn’t be on display, and then opened the door to the bathroom, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a brown-haired woman staring at him. She was by the staircase, probably intending to walk downstairs.

 

“Uh- good morning. I’m, uh- Louis?”  
  
She nodded and actually shot Louis a genuine smile.

 

“I’m Anne. Harry’s mother.”

 

She was approximately the same height as Louis, had dark brown hair and green eyes just like Harry.

  
“Do you want anything for breakfast?”  
  
“Uh- no, thank you. I’m just, I’m leaving soon, so.”

 

This was incredibly awkward for both of them, but luckily for him Anne decided to make it easier by turning around and walking down the stairs.

 

Louis walked quickly into Harry’s room and shook him until he woke up. He stared at the dark bruise on Harry’s neck for a moment, thinking that _he did that._

  
“What?”  
  
“I just met your mother and I need to leave _now.”_

“Ugh, okay.” Harry groaned and got up.

 

Louis turned around as Harry stretched and yawned to check his phone in case his parents had called.

 

He shot Anne an awkward smile as he walked across the room to the door. Harry opened it for him, placing the other hand on the doorframe.

 

“Harry?”

  
“WHAT?” Harry asked and turned his head to look at his mother, who was in the kitchen.

 

And that’s when Louis saw them. They were right next to his face; thin red lines on Harry’s wrist, in the same place where his bracelets used to be.

 

Louis felt an unexpected sadness wash over him at the thought of Harry actually hurting himself on purpose.

 

When Harry turned his head to him, Louis pretended like he hadn’t just seen his cuts.

 

“Uh… see you, I guess.” Louis said and Harry nodded, closing the door after him.

 

_“There’s so much pain you know… there’s so much.”_

_That blood next to his pillow wasn’t from his nose was it_

Louis couldn’t even imagine someone doing that to themselves, let alone Harry, who always seemed so cocky and confident.

 

When he got home his family was at the breakfast table.

 

“Where have you been?”

  
“I was out on a walk.” He explained, hoping they wouldn’t ask too many questions.

 

“Next time you should take Sammy with you. He could use the fresh air.” His mother suggested and Louis nodded, going to the bathroom to wash his hands.

 

Even though he had schoolwork to do that afternoon, Harry’s cuts never left his mind once. He ended up googling ‘self harm signs’ and established that Harry met all the symptoms.

 

So Louis made a promise to himself to watch Harry closely from now on and maybe figure out why he’d do such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment :) I reply to those who have questions  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	12. i have a thing for hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be on August 9th, 5pm UK time*
> 
> I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope you like it too :D Also, please make sure to leave a comment and let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapters :)
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)

“So, what did you do for New Year’s?”

Louis looked up at Eleanor from his salad, his heart suddenly beating faster. It was the first day back at school and they were in the cafeteria for lunch.

“Uh… I was planning on- I wanted to go to Liam’s but it got cancelled the last minute.”

“Oh, you did?” she said, not believing Louis for a second. She looked at someone behind Louis out of a sudden and asked out loud:

“Why wasn’t I invited to this New Year’s party of yours, Liam?”

Louis sucked in a breath and looked at Liam as he sat down at the table with Barbara.

“Uh…” Liam stuttered, shooting a confused look in Louis’ direction.

“You didn’t invite me either?” Barbara jumped in to help, then turned to Eleanor. “He invited Niall though. I think they wanted a lad’s night.”

“Yeah! Yeah… that’s what we did.” Liam said and Louis shot him a thankful look. Liam nodded and smiled, grabbing his fork so he could start eating.

Eleanor seemed to believe the lie because she dropped the subject and started talking about her New Year’s Eve. And it was weird, because Louis could barely stand the sound of her voice for some reason, even though he was the one cheating.

Louis didn’t really condone cheating… but Harry was _Harry_ and he was much more interesting than Eleanor. If it were up to him he would break up with her but he knew that his parents would kill him. They had already planned their future for him; he was going to Oxford and moving in with Eleanor, and once he graduated and overtook his father’s business he’d get married and build a family with her.

He used to be all for the idea, but recently all he’d been dreaming of doing was breaking up with her. It left him wondering if he’d ever find someone again (Harry was out of the question - he was poor and a  _boy_ ), but all he knew was that he  _really_ wanted to be free.

That’s when he realized he was - for the first time in his life - _jealous_ of Harry. The older boy could do anything he wanted, was carefree and knew how to have fun. Louis hated him a little bit for that.

“So, how was the date with Zayn?” Louis asked once lunch break was over and they were headed back to their classroom.

Eleanor and Barbara went to the bathroom right after lunch; God knows why girls always had to go to the bathroom together.

Louis hadn’t had a chance to ask him about it because Liam had left for Barbados on Saturday after the date.

“It was nice.” Liam answered and blushed.

“Did anything happen?”

“Uh… yes, actually.”

Louis’ stomach dropped and he tried to seem nonchalant.

“What?”

“Well… we went back to his house and he, um…”

“He what? It’s not like Harry and I haven’t done that already."

Louis had no idea what he as talking about. (hate this brat right now, kudos)

“Harry has rimmed you before?”

Louis stopped in his tracks and stared at Liam.

“What?”

“Zayn kind of… ate me out.”

“How - what?”

Louis hated himself for being so clueless about all of this.

“It’s um… I can’t explain it right now. You could look it up.” Liam suggested.

“Does it feel good, at least?”

“Oh, yeah.”

The thought didn’t leave Louis’ mind all day, not even when he got home and started working on his homework. So one hour in, he closed his notebook and opened his MacBook.

He was doing this. He was.

As the laptop turned on, Louis got up from the desk and went to lock his door; just in case.

He sat back down at the desk and as soon as the desktop lit up, he clicked on the Safari icon. He typed in ‘rimming’ and clicked on the first link, which was an ‘Urban Dictionary’ link.

**_Rimming_ ** _: The act of using one’s tongue on the anal rim of another person in order to gain and/or give sexual pleasure._

His eyes widened and he was grossed out for a second, before he decided on going back and clicking the ‘videos’ tab. There were a few ‘Red Tube’ links and he almost gasped at the thumbnails. He clicked on the first one and put his earbuds in. The video started with a guy on his knees on a couch, naked with his ass in the air.

Louis bit his lip and ignored the twitch in his pants, continuing to watch the video.

There was another guy kneeling down behind him and  _okay, whoa, he was literally licking him… there._

But the sounds coming from the guy who was getting rimmed indicated the fact that he was enjoying this… and it kind of made Louis hard.

Louis gulped and clicked on another video, then another one and another one until he remembered that he had to get back to his homework. His pants had gotten so incredibly tight to the point where it was actually uncomfortable.

He finished his homework around six and stared outside the window at the dark sky for a few minutes, before he made a crucial decision. He was going to text Harry and ask him to come over.

Louis was surprised by his own confidence but the thought of Liam,  _Liam_ being more experienced that him and the way that guy seemed to enjoy it helped him convince himself.

And the worst-case scenario would be if Harry said no to coming over, which, okay, would probably bruise Louis’ ego but that was it.

He took a few deep breaths before he unlocked his phone and opened WhatsApp.

Louis’ parents would be home around eight, just in time for dinner and his sisters were in their rooms, completely oblivious. He knew if any of the maids happened to see Harry they wouldn’t say anything because he’d pay them off or something.

So yes, he was doing this.

**_Louis:_ ** _can you come over?_

As he waited for Harry’s reply (Harry hadn’t been online since three pm), he googled how he had to prepare himself. It was stupid, he knew, but he was a perfectionist.

As it turned out, it wasn’t anything fancy, he just had to shower to make sure he was completely clean and that was it.

His phone buzzed and he almost fell off the chair while opening the App.

**_Harry:_ ** _why? U miss me ? ;)_

**_Louis:_ ** _no_

**_Louis:_ ** _so will you come over?_

**_Harry:_ ** _idk_

**_Louis:_ ** _my parents aren’t home_

**_Harry:_ ** _be there in 15_

**_Harry:_ ** _how should I get in?_

**_Louis:_ ** _through the back door_

**_Harry:_ ** _I like the sound of that ;))_

**_Louis:_ ** _shut up_

Harry went offline and Louis decided to take a shower and calm his nerves. He was going through with this.

Louis came out of the shower having doubts about his decision, but he reminded himself that Harry didn’t really know why he was coming over. If Louis got too nervous he could just suck Harry off and that would be it.

He shook his head at his own thoughts and his phone buzzed on the table. It was Harry sending him a text to let him know that he was in his garden.

**_Louis:_ ** _get in_

**_Harry_ ** _: id love to_

Louis walked out of his room to meet Harry halfway on the stairs.

“How come no one ever sees me when I sneak in?”

“The house is too big and everyone usually stays isolated in their own room so chances that you’ll bump into someone are close to none.”

“So how come you called me over?” Harry asked once he locked the door to Louis’ room behind himself.

“Uh… I was bored… and, um.”

“So am I supposed to entertain you or what? Am I the new buffoon for you, princess?”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, if you’re rude I’m going to leave.” Harry warned, but took off his beanie and let it fall on the bedside table.

“Uh- I need to-“ Louis started, turning his head to look at his closed laptop. He wondered if he should show Harry what he discovered and get his opinion on things.

But Harry wrapping a hand around his neck and turning his face interrupted him.

“So the hickeys have faded.”

“Well it’s been a week.” Louis said sarcastically.

Harry pushed Louis into the table to tower over him, but stopped when Louis’ laptop lit up, revealing what he was looking at on the Internet.

When Louis had asked him to come over, Harry was in the middle of fucking a girl from his P.E. class. He read the message as soon as it was over and of course he agreed on going over to Louis’. He’d pick Louis over anyone any day, because he was innocent and pure and Harry absolutely  _loved_ to teach him new dirty things, see how Louis reacted to everything.

He pulled away smirking.

“What’s that?”

“What’s- oh! Oh!” Louis gasped, turning red and going to close the window.

“You weren’t, um- supposed to see that.”

“You were looking at porn, everyone does it.” Harry said and sat down on the chair by the desk, reopening Safari.

“You were watching gay porn.”

“I uh- I got a problem.” Louis admitted and that’s when Harry actually looked down at Louis’ straining cock.

“You’ve got a big problem.”

Louis blushed and tried adjusting himself over his pants.

“Come here.” Harry said and Louis walked over to him.

Harry discarded his shirt before doing the same with Louis’, and then pulled Louis over his lap to straddle him on the chair.

He tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair, pulling his head back before leaning down to suck on his neck.

He started working on Louis’ neck once again, his cock twitching every time Louis let out a soft moan.

Harry pulled away with a slippery sound and stared at his artwork. Louis’ neck was turning purple and he had smaller marks too.

Louis suddenly pulled away and looked down at Harry’s chest.

“What’s that?” Louis asked, pressing his index finger against the forming hickey on his right peck.

“You know what it is.”

“But it’s not from me.”

“So?”

“Who’s it from?”

“A girl from my school.”

“Was she good?”

“Yeah. Don’t pout now; _I_ am your booty call-“

“I want you to eat me out.”

Harry’s voice got caught in his throat and he just stared at Louis’ serious face.

“Wait you’re- are you serious?”

“Yeah. I want you to  _rim_  me.”

“Give you a rim job you mean?”

“Yes, that.”

“Wha- how come?”

“I  _want_ to. I want you to give me a damn rim job! Zayn gave Liam one!”

“So that’s what it’s all about. Whatever Liam does you do?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you think that’s kind of pathetic? The need to always be the best at everything?”

“Don’t you want to do this? I thought-“

“Shh. It’s fine. I’d love to.” Harry smirked and leaned in again, catching Louis’ bottom lip between his.

“But… don’t laugh at me, okay?”

“Why would I laugh? I’m the one doing everything, you just sit there and enjoy.”

“If… okay. Okay.” Louis said and grabbed Harry’s head between his tiny hands, deepening the kiss.

Harry’s hands came down to Louis’ ass and he stood up from the chair, taking Louis’ with him to the bed.

“Hands and knees, take your underwear off.”

Louis nodded and did just as told, which caused Harry to bite his lip and cup his growing bulge.

The way Louis was so submissive turned Harry on even more. Because even though Louis seemed really dominant and always sure of himself with everyone in public, he was extremely insecure and obedient in private. This was the real Louis, blushing as he exposed himself to Harry and actually  _asking_  Harry not to laugh at him, when laughing was literally the last thing on Harry’s mind right now.

Louis was just like Harry had asked him to; on his hands and knees, back arched as he revealed his pretty pink hole.

“You’re so pretty.” Harry murmured and took off his own pants before he kneeled down on the bed behind Louis.

He ran his hands down Louis’ back, then brought them back up to Louis’ ass, spreading his cheeks and biting his lip at the sight.

Harry knew Louis was probably blushing like mad right now and the thought made him smirk. He loved the effect he had on Louis.

He then leaned down and licked a long stripe along Louis’ hole. Louis moaned and Harry repeated the action three more times, just as slow.

“Harry.” Louis moaned and Harry shushed him by pressing a kiss to the tight ring of muscle.

Louis’ arms gave in and he was now arching his back even more, his hands clutching the sheets and cheek buried into the duvet.

“You look so good like this, all spread out and eager for me.” Harry spoke and traced Louis’ rim with his tongue in quick circles that had Louis squirming.

He kept licking fat stripes and circling his tongue because Louis was so incredibly responsive to everything.

Harry could see Louis’ cock leaking already and he would’ve asked him to touch himself but decided against it, he wanted to make the younger boy wait and beg.

“You like this, hm?” Harry asked and Louis nodded his head, eyes closed.

Harry’s tongue darted out again and pushed against Louis’ hole, slipping in just a bit. He could’ve moaned at how tight Louis already felt.

Louis whimpered as Harry pushed in even deeper and started moving his tongue in circles.

“No.” Harry protested when Louis’ hand came down to his cock. He slapped the hand away. “You’re going to come untouched.”

“I c-can’t.” Louis said and Harry gripped harder into Louis’ cheeks, working his tongue even faster. “Har-ry.”

Harry’s cock twitched again at the sound of Louis’ needy voice. He moved his head downwards to suck on the base of Louis’ balls and Louis let out a small whimper, pushing back against Harry’s mouth.

“Harry, please.”

“Please what?” Harry asked, pulling away.

“Let me come. Please.”

“You want that, hm?”

Louis nodded and whimpered into the duvet, gripping into the sheets until his knuckles literally turned white.

Harry smirked as his right hand shot out to wrap around Louis’ cock and he started jerking him off. Louis came two seconds after Harry touched him all over Harry’s hand and even on the duvet.

Harry had time to pull his hand away before Louis collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

“Turn around and suck me off.” Harry ordered and stood up to wipe his hand on a tissue by the bedside table.

Louis rolled over on his back and shuffled to the edge of the bed to take Harry’s cock in his mouth.

“Fuck, you look so good like this.” Harry moaned at the sight of Louis. He was lying on his back, head hanging over the edge as he sucked Harry off upside down.

Harry came right down his throat with a low groan a minute later, and Louis almost choked but managed to swallow everything.

He patted Louis on the cheek after that, helping him sit up.

“I feel so dirty.” Louis said as he pulled on his boxers.

“You are… what’s that song? Beautiful, dirty and rich by Lady Gaga.”

Louis blushed at Harry calling him beautiful and Harry nodded, letting him know that he’d be in the shower.

When they switched, Louis took some time to stare at himself in the mirror. His chest was flushed red and he had beads of sweat on his forehead. Even though he looked completely wrecked, he was still coming down from a great high.

He took a shower and dressed up in new clean clothes before he made sure to wipe off his own come from the duvet.

He didn’t even get a chance to talk to Harry, because his parents were calling him down for dinner. He didn’t panic like he would’ve a few weeks ago.

“Um… I think I’m going to go down for dinner. Do you- want some? I can bring some up.”

“Sure.”

“Okay then-“

“Wait.”

“What?”

“You have a giant hickey on your neck, don’t you think it would be better if you covered it up with something?”

“Oh, shit.” Louis said and Harry smiled at his vocabulary.

Louis picked out a Prada cashmere turtleneck before he left the room.

“You cold?” his mother asked as soon as he sat down at the table and they said the prayer.

“Yes. A bit.”

“Esmeralda, turn the heating up.”

The middle-aged woman nodded and immediately left the dining room.

“So, anything new at school?” his father opened up the subject and Louis wanted to roll his eyes so badly. Why couldn’t they talk about something other than school and money?

“Um… well the prom will be on May 29th and they’re doing a trip to London in April.”

“A trip to London?”

“Yeah. The committee is planning on a two day trip from Friday to Sunday with fifty people from our year.”

“Oh. That sounds great.” His father said and then Lottie started talking about her upcoming test.

“Can I, um- take the pudding upstairs? I really have to... get my reading done before I take a bath.”

“Don’t leave a mess.” His mother answered and Louis thanked them for dinner, before he basically dashed upstairs.

Harry was still there, sitting on the bed with his phone.

“I brought you pudding.” Louis said and Harry accepted it as Louis locked the door.

“I feel like one of those prisoners that get food sneaked in to them if they blow the chef.”

Louis shook his head and went over to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a box.

“What’s that?”

“Um, a new phone.”

“I’m not a charity case.”

“I know, but I keep my promises. So… here you go.”

“Fine, but you can’t hold this over my head, yeah? Don’t brag about it.”

“Alright, Jesus.” Louis rolled his eyes and watched Harry switching his card from one phone to the other.

He helped him make an Apple ID but realized that Harry didn’t really need much help because he knew his way with technology.

“I’m not an idiot.”

“You’re not?” Louis teased and Harry huffed in annoyance, tackling him on the bed before kissing him.

Louis pushed him on his back and straddled him, which took Harry by surprise. He liked it when Louis took control.

“I don’t want to kiss you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you kissed that girl from your school just a few hours earlier. It’s gross.”

“Seriously?” Harry groaned.

“Yes, seriously.”

“Fine. I won’t kiss girls anymore.”

“And boys either! I don’t want to catch some kind of sexual transmitted disease.” Louis said and Harry rolled his eyes.

“You can’t catch that unless I put my cock up your ass.”

“Herpes, then.”

“If I can’t kiss anyone else, then you can’t either.” Harry said.

“I  _have_ to kiss Eleanor from time to time. But-“

“Look, we’re not in a relationship, right?”

“No. But I’d still like to make sure I won’t die of God knows what.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Okay, then. No kissing other people.”

“Why not?”

“Harry.”

Louis knew he was being really stupid because  _why would Harry of all people give up fucking other people for me._

“Fine. No kissing.” Harry sighed. “But you have to let me sleep in this bed tonight.”

“I have school tomorrow. And so do you, in fact.”

Harry shrugged.

“I can be out of here as soon as you wake up.”

“That’s seven am. Can you get up that early?”

“Don’t make me angry.”

“Or?” Louis smirked and Harry stared at him for a second, before moving to push Louis on his back again.

“Wait.”

“What?” Harry asked, annoyed.

“I want to um-“ Louis started, but stopped because he was turning red.

“You want to what?”

“Can I like, take your shirt off?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

Harry let Louis take off his shirt and smiled when Louis’ lips started sucking on his chest, right over the hickeys that girl had given him.

“What are you doing?” he asked into Louis’ hair, even though he already knew what Louis was trying to do.

“Nothing.” Louis muttered and pulled his mouth away so he could stare up at Harry. He ran a hand over the forming bruise and thought that maybe hickeys could be their thing.

“Can you take that turtleneck off, it looks kind of ridiculous.”

“It’s Prada, that’s fashion.”

“Oh my God.” Harry laughed and Louis stood up.

“If you’re planning on sleeping over tonight, I just want to let you know that at ten I have to be in bed.”

“Lights out at ten? Baby has to get some sleep?” Harry mocked in a baby voice and Louis shoved at his shoulders to make him fall on his back.

“No need to get violent, princess.”

“Stop calling me that, it’s annoying. And now please don’t bother me, I have some work I need to finish.”

“How much homework do they fucking assign at that school?”

Louis ignored him and Harry actually made himself busy with his new phone.

At half past nine Louis closed his notebook and stood up, cracking his neck. Harry was leaning against the headboard and was still absorbed in his phone when Louis went to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Harry said as he leaned against the doorframe. It startled Louis, who was in the middle of taking out his contact lenses.

“I’m not. I wear lenses.”

“Then what are those?” Harry insisted and pointed out the pair of glasses in the open cupboard. Louis closed it and finished taking his lenses out.

“Put them on.”

“No.”

“Come on, I want to see how they look on you.”

“They look horrible.”

“I bet you’d look like one of those twinky schoolboys from porn movies.” Harry said, trying to make Louis feel better.

“I don’t know what twinky means, but still no.”

Harry stepped into the bathroom and walked over to the cupboard that was over the sink to take the glasses.

“Look at me.”

“Stop.”

“ _Look_ at me.” Harry demanded and Louis actually did.

Harry placed the glasses on his nose and smiled.

“Don’t laugh.” Louis said.

“I’m not laughing.” Harry tried to defend himself but the tiny smile on his lips begged to differ. “They look cute.”

Louis bit his lip and took his glasses off, neatly folding them and putting them back. He offered Harry one of his spare toothbrushes (he had three new ones in the cabinet) and went back into his room to get into bed.

“Why is it so hot in here?” Harry complained as soon as he slipped under the covers.

“My mom turned the heating on. Open the window.”

“Your wish is my command.” Harry said sarcastically and got up to open the window.

“That’s better.”

Louis shifted so he was facing Harry and put one leg over the duvet because it was still kind of warm.

The silence was comfortable and he could tell that Harry wasn’t trying to sleep from the way he was staring at the ceiling with open eyes.

“Why don’t you take the bracelets off at night?” Louis asked, even though he knew the answer.

“They don’t bother me.”

Louis didn’t really know how to approach Harry and he was scared of driving him away, scaring him, so he chose to remain silent for a couple more minutes.

“How many people have you slept with?”

Harry then turned on his side to face Louis too.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to.”

“I want to know.”

“Why?”

“Because I do. I’m just curious. You know how many people I slept with, it’s only fair.”

Harry snorted and then sighed.

“Uh… I think about seventeen.”

“Seventeen?” Louis exclaimed.

“Wait, no, twenty-seven.”

“Oh my God.”

“I know, I’m a slut.” Harry said, but his voice didn’t have a humorous tone to it.

“No… I mean- kind of. But. Is it that good?”

“It is.”

“But… why?”

Louis knew he was asking stupid questions but he really liked talking to Harry. He liked hearing his deep voice when he couldn’t see anything because of the darkness in the room. He liked the fact that even though it was raspy, it was slow and kind of soothing. It made him calm and lulled him to sleep.

He stared at Harry, waiting for his answer.

“You know, the moment you reach your orgasm is… I don’t know how to explain it. It’s so good you forget everything for a couple of minutes because all you can feel is pure bliss. It feels so good and it’s addictive.”

“What, the feeling of orgasm?” Louis dumbly asked. He didn’t want Harry to stop talking.

“No, the feeling of being carefree.”

Louis licked his lips and blinked at him.

“I thought you didn’t have rules and can do what you want when you want. That means being carefree, right?”

He expected Harry to laugh at his stupid questions and ignore him, but Harry didn’t.

“That’s careless. Carefree is when you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Like what?”

“Like where your next meal will come from and not getting killed.”

“I thought you said you weren’t that poor.”

“I don’t like people worrying about me.”

“And who’s trying to kill you?” Louis asked, getting slightly concerned about Harry.

“My mind.”

Louis frowned and held his breath for a few seconds. Harry was more fucked up than Louis had initially thought.

His first instinct was to drop the subject but he wanted to know more. Louis wanted to know what kept Harry up at night, what scared him and what made him sad, what he liked and didn’t like; everything about him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Harry asked, breaking Louis out of his thoughts.

“No reason.”

“Well I’m tired, so good night.”

“Good night, please don’t snore.” Louis said and pulled the sleeping mask over his eyes.

“To be honest that mask is a bit creepy.”

“Go to sleep, Harold.”

“If you call me that ever again I will slap you across the face." he said, half-joking.

“Good  _night_.”

Louis turned his back to Harry and even though he had the sleeping mask on, he didn’t manage to fall asleep until after he heard Harry’s breaths get even.

He woke Harry up at seven am sharp the next morning.

“Fuck off.” Harry muttered and slapped Louis’ hand away to turn his back at him.

“Get up for Christ’s sake!”

“After you go to the bathroom.” Harry negotiated and Louis sighed. He didn’t have time to argue with Harry so he started his morning routine; he brushed his teeth and hair, dressed up in his school uniform and packed his bag.

“Harry, get up  _now._ I have to be downstairs in five.”

“Ugh.” Harry groaned and rolled out of bed.

Louis waited for him to brush his teeth and dress up.

“You need to leave.”

“Am I supposed to fly from here?” Harry asked when Louis pointed to the balcony.

“As cliché as it may sound, you need to, um, climb down the tree by my bathroom window.”

“Do I look like fucking Tarzan?” Harry said but followed Louis anyway.

Louis opened the window that was literally on the roof by the chimney and Harry shook his head.

“I’m going to die.”

“You’re not.”

Louis crossed his arms and Harry bent down to press a quick kiss to his lips. He then stepped on the toilet bowl and lifted himself up to get through the window and onto the roof.

“You still alive?”

“Yeah.”

After Louis closed the window he went out on his balcony to see Harry crawling over to the tree that their first gardener had planted the week they moved in.

Harry gripped into a branch and actually managed to hold himself up by his arms until he reached the bark. He then quickly climbed off of it and jumped over the brick fence and landed on the street.

He looked up to give Louis a thumbs up before he turned around and walked away like it had been noting.

To say that Louis was completely intrigued by Harry Styles was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with what you liked/didn't like so I know what to do in the future :)
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	13. i like this one ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be on August 13th, 5pm UK time*
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, because I'm personally pleased with it :D Please leave a comment if you liked it/didn't like it to let me know :)
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)

The next week went by in a blink; Louis had two tests and his parents took him to a gala, so needless to say, the second week of school in 2015 had been totally chaotic for Louis.

 

It was Wednesday and he had arranged to go over to Barbara’s that afternoon to start their project in economics. They had to pick a successful company and basically write its whole history on a PowerPoint presentation. It was easy but Louis really liked going over at Barbara’s because her parents were rarely home and there was no one bugging them, not even her little brother Luke.

 

He walked with her over to Niall’s school so she could talk to him and kiss him goodbye. It was cute and disgusting at the same time.

 

Louis offered to wait by the bus station for her so he wouldn’t have to disturb them from sucking each other’s faces off. He was watching Harry, who was leaning against the wall smoking with Niall, when someone pulled at his blazer.

 

It was a small boy with dirty clothes that looked as if he were homeless.

 

“Can you give me some money?”  
  
“No. Go away.” Louis muttered and turned away from him. He hated beggars.

 

He watched the little boy as he walked across the schoolyard, over to Harry, Niall and Barbara.

 

_This should be good._

His mouth fell open when he saw the little boy holding his hand out to Harry, and Harry actually searching through his pockets before placing a bill in his hand.

 

The little boy smiled at him and thanked him, before running away with a big grin on his face.

 

Louis stared at the ground until Barbara came to get him, slightly ashamed that he’d been rude to the boy.

 

She drove them there with her new Porsche Spyder she’d gotten for Christmas. Everyone in his class had gotten cars for Christmas; Liam and Jade both got Bugatti Veyron’s and Perrie got a Maserati. Louis still liked his Lamborghini the most if he was being honest, and he knew for a fact that it was the most expensive one out of all of them.

 

When they got to Barbara’s house she grabbed a bottle of water and two glasses, before they both went upstairs.

 

They were thirty minutes into their project when the doorbell rang, startling Louis a bit.

 

“You expecting anyone?”

  
“Niall said he’d drop by, so it’s probably him. He had some things to take care of so that’s why he didn’t come with us.”

 

Louis nodded and waited for Barbara to go downstairs and let Niall in. He actually liked Niall because he was loud and cheerful and really funny.

 

“You’ve been cheating on me with Tommo then?” Niall asked as soon as he entered her room and saw Louis at the desk.

 

“Yeah.” Barbara said and Louis would’ve defended himself if he hadn’t seen Niall’s smile, which meant they were joking.

 

“Can I order pizza?” Niall asked five minutes later after he threw himself over the bed and Barbara nodded.

 

“What kind do you want?”

 

Louis turned his head to look at Niall, who was now lying on his stomach with the phone to his ear.

 

“Pepperoni, please.”

 

Niall nodded and repeated the order into the phone.

 

“Does he come over often?” Louis asked Barbara as she typed on her laptop.

 

“Yes.” She smiled and Louis could tell she was completely head over heels for Niall. He wondered if he’d ever find that with someone, if he’d ever smile at the sound of someone’s name like that.

 

“So what’s Harry doing for his birthday?” Barbara opened the subject thirty minutes later when they’d finished the project and were all sitting cross-legged on her bed with three pizzas between them.

 

“Harry’s birthday? When’s that?”  
  
“This Sunday.”

 

“In four days?”

  
“Yeah. I don’t know what he’ll do, he doesn’t really think it’s anything important but he turns twenty so we have to throw him a big party.”

 

“How about a surprise party?” Barbara suggested.

 

“That would be great!”, Niall exclaimed and Louis spoke up.

 

“Um, my parents have a lake house ten minutes away from here. We could throw the party there?”

 

“Really? That’s fucking amazing!”

 

“I’ll- I can talk to my parents.”  
  
“How many rooms does it have?”

 

“Um, about six bedrooms? It’s a two-storey house and has, like, a pier with jet skis. We can have the party there, I think.”

  
“We can start Saturday night and go all through Sunday!”

 

Louis nodded, proud of himself for coming up with the idea. The only thing he needed now was his parents’ approval. He wasn’t really sure why he wanted to do this for Harry, but he felt like Harry hasn’t had many nice things done for him in his life.

 

“I’m going to ask my parents tonight and then I’ll text you.”

 

“Not on our group though, Harry can’t see it.”

 

They spent the next hour eating pizza and gossiping about the people at their school, with Niall occasionally commenting on something while Barbara played with his hair.

 

When he got home he quickly finished his homework and then settled in his bed with his laptop on his lap. He was a bit nervous about asking his parents, but he was going to do it.

 

He asked them at dinner, after his father had popped open a bottle of champagne to celebrate the fact that his company had officially reached one billion quid in a year.

 

“Hey, um.” Louis started, not really knowing how to ask. Everyone turned to look at him.

 

“Can I maybe get the lake house for the weekend? A friend of ours from… school turns, um, eighteen this Saturday and we’d like to throw him a surprise party.”

 

Louis held his breath, waiting for the answer. He watched as his parents exchanged looks, looking at each other as if they were communicating telepathically.

 

“Who’s birthday is it?” his father asked and Louis panicked.

 

“Uh… just a friend of mine. I don’t think you know him. His name’s… Harold.”

  
“Harold?”

  
“Yes. You- he’s, yeah.”

 

“Well, I don’t see why not as long as no one breaks anything and you’re back Sunday at noon. I suppose you won’t be coming to church then.”

  
“Really? Oh my God! Thank you so much!” Louis exclaimed and almost jumped out of his seat to go over and kiss his father on the cheek.

 As soon as he got back to the room he pulled out his phone to text Niall.

 

_**Louis:** _ **** _THEY ARE GIVING ME THE LAKE HOUSE FOR THE WEEKEND!_

He added the address and waited for Niall’s response.

 

_**Niall:** _ **** _FUCK YEA U T BEST TOMMO!!!!!!!!! M GONNA TEXT EVERYONE AND WELL DISCUSS T REST TOMORROW_

Louis sighed happily and sat down on the chair by his desk. To say that he felt proud of himself was an understatement.

 

The next day after school he drove Niall and himself to Tesco, where they would buy the drinks and snacks. Niall was really excited about it, because Louis had an unlimited credit card and there was an entire aisle filled with alcohol.

 

They ended up buying four hundred quid worth of alcohol and snacks and Niall couldn’t have been happier.

 

The plan was that Zayn would bring Harry to the lake house and everyone would be hiding in the huge living room to yell out a big surprise.

 

Louis was excited, but at the same time nervous as hell.

 

 

 

It was Saturday afternoon and Harry was over at Jazmine’s - or Jade’s? - house, leaning against the wall as she sucked him off like her life depended on it.

 

“You like that?” she asked, looking up at him and Harry nodded, not making eye contact with her. It was easier to just imagine Louis in her place.

 

“You gonna come?”

 

She rose to her feet as she kept jerking him off and pressed a kiss to his lips. Harry pushed her face away.

 

“No kissing.” He found himself saying.

 

“Why not?”

  
“Because it’s… too intimate.”

 

The girl made a face and dropped back down to her knees. Since when did he turn down sexual advances from other people? He was so fucked, and not in a good way.

 

He had an incoming call from Zayn as soon as he left Jazmine’s (turned out that was her name) house.

 

“Yeah?” he answered and he could hear Zayn shushing someone in the background.

 

“Hey mate, what’s up?”  
  
“I don’t know, you called me.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah. You want to go out tonight? There’s an, um, do you?”

 

“Where?”

  
“I don’t know yet, I just want us to go out.”  
  
“Why? Your boyfriend’s too busy?”  
  
“Yeah.”

 

“Okay then. When?”

  
“I’ll pick you up from your house in about two hours okay? And get your swim stuff, we’re going at a pool party.”  
  
“Okay.”

 

“See you.”  
  
“Right.”

 

Harry hung up and frowned, because Zayn sounded nervous which meant that he was hiding something from him.

 

When he got home he got dressed in one of his many pairs of black ripped skinny jeans, a white shirt and his white converse. He packed his swimming trunks in a small backpack with a bottle of lube (you can never know), a change of clothes, his tiny weed stash and some sunglasses.

 

Harry left a note for his mother saying that he’ll be gone until tomorrow before he left, and then left his house. Zayn was already outside in his mother’s Ford, grinning form ear to ear.

 

“So where are we going?” Harry asked once Zayn turned right and drove away from his street.

 

“Pool party.”

 

“You seem quite happy about it.”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“Is your boyfriend coming, then?”  
  
“No, he’s not.”  
  
“So he  _is_ your boyfriend.”  
  
“Yes, he is. We made it official a few days ago.”  
  
“How come I’m just hearing about this?”

  
“You didn’t ask.”  
  
“Did I need to?”  
  
Zayn shook his head and turned on the radio, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. Something was up, and Harry didn’t like it.

 

 

 

Zayn had texted Niall that they were on their way five minutes ago, which meant that they’d be there any minute.

 

Everyone was hiding in the dark living room, ready to surprise Harry. A lot of people from Niall’s school were there so the room was literally full. Louis had set some rules for everyone: no stealing, what breaks will be paid for, no setting anything of fire and no one uses his bedroom, the rest of the rooms stood at their service.

 

It was complete silence when the front door opened.

 

“What the fuck is this, Zayn?” Harry asked and their steps could be heard.

 

“Um, well-“ Zayn started and turned on the light.

 

“SURPRISE!” everyone shouted and jumped to their feet, startling Harry, who was speechless.

 

“Wha- is this for me?” he asked and Zayn nodded, patting him on the shoulder.

 

“Happy birthday, mate.”

 

Harry nodded and Niall started the music, which made everyone turn to party mode and eventually shift their attention from Harry. He went to the ‘coatroom’ and dropped his backpack off, before venturing to the kitchen.

 

Louis was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of coke when Harry approached him, arms crossed and curious look on his face.

  
“So, let me guess, this is your vacation mansion?” Harry asked, leaning against the counter next to Louis.

  
“Actually, this is my lake house. Our vacation house is in Liverpool.”

 

“Of course it is.”

 

“Hey, you could at least be nice to me for doing this.”

  
“Do you expect some kind of reward?”

  
“You’re such a dick.”

 

“Oh, new word?”

 

Louis ignored him and gripped into his glass.

 

“I’ll thank you… later.” Harry said and placed a hand on Louis’ lower back. The younger boy pulled away from his touch.

 

“Don’t touch me.”

  
“Why not?”

 

“Because-“

  
“Oh, there you are Louis!” Eleanor exclaimed and Harry removed his hand from Louis’ back.

 

“I want to dance.” She continued and Louis nodded, telling her that he’ll find her in a minute.

 

“So your girlfriend’s here.” Harry stated as soon as she disappeared.

 

“Well, she’s my  _girlfriend,_ so yes, she is.”

 

Harry shook his head and took a shot glass out of the cupboard. He filled it with Vodka and chugged it in one go.

 

“I’m gonna go now.” Louis said and placed the glass back on the counter. “You’re welcome for everything, by the way.”

 

Harry watched his back as he left the kitchen, kind of overwhelmed by the fact that people were actually there for him, to celebrate his birthday. Well, it might’ve been because of the free alcohol and food, but that didn’t really matter. He liked it.

 

So after he downed another shot, he made his way back into the living room with the intention of finding someone to dance with. If Louis had decided to bring his girlfriend along, then it was his right to find someone else.

 

But for some reason he didn’t feel like it, so he decided to sit down on the couch next to Niall and Barbara, who were smoking and making out from time to time.

 

“You having fun?” Niall asked when Barbara got up to go the bathroom.

 

Harry shrugged, looking out to the mass of people, trying to locate Louis. He spotted him with Eleanor, actually making out. He ignored the jealousy that suddenly rushed over him. He had no idea why it even bothered him, all he knew was that he wanted Louis to only touch and kiss him.

 

“You alright?” Niall checked when he saw Harry frowning.

  
“What? Yeah, I am.”

 

“Guess what I got you for your birthday!” Zayn yelled so he could be heard over the music, approaching them with two bongs in his hands.

 

“A bong?” Harry asked and Zayn nodded, pushing Harry into Niall so he could fit himself on the couch too.

  
“Are you drunk?” Barbara questioned, sitting on Niall’s lap.

 

“Just a tiny bit.” Zayn smiled and looked for something through his pockets.

 

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

 

“I don’t care. Tried to kiss him and he pushed me away, fuck him.”

 

“What?”

  
“That Eleanor chick is here and Liam doesn’t want anyone finding out. Can she just like, pass out or something?”

 

Harry agreed with him. Even though he knew that she had every right to be here because she was practically married to Louis, he still wished that she hadn’t come to his party.

 

He was about to take a drag out of the bong Zayn had set up, but he stopped when he saw Eleanor pulling Louis out of the room.

 

_They’re going upstairs_

The thought of her seeing Louis without clothes on drove Harry mad. He wanted to be the only one to see Louis completely naked. He knew that Eleanor wouldn’t appreciate his tummy and his amazing ass and wouldn’t kiss him just so she could have him moan into her mouth.

 

He shook his head and bent down to take a proper drag out of the bong. He had a contest with Niall to see who made the most rings in thirty seconds, but he still couldn’t concentrate.

 

Twenty minutes later, Eleanor emerged from upstairs, but without Louis. So as soon as Harry chatted her up and handed her a cup filled to the brim with the most alcoholic drink he could find, he left the living room.

 

He found the stairs eventually and went through every single room on the first floor to see if he could find Louis. All he found were couples in every room, dry-humping or already fucking; even in the bathroom.

 

He finally found Louis’ room on the second floor, right at the end of the hall. He knocked once without even awaiting a response, then entered to find Louis at the foot of the bed with his phone in his hand, only wearing his Calvin Klein briefs.

  
“What happened?” Harry dumbly asked and Louis looked up at him, startled.

 

“Uh… she kind of, um, gave me a handjob. I guess.”

 

“She did?” Harry asked, sounding much bitter than intended. “Then why isn’t your underwear wet?”  
  
“I um… kind of pretended to have an orgasm.”

“How can  _you_  pretend to have an orgasm?” Harry asked, almost laughing.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

“She left because she wanted to go get a drink and said that she’ll find me later so I would, um…”

 

Louis stopped, turning bright red and Harry frowned.

 

“So you would what?”

  
“Finger her.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, almost meeting his hairline. He decided to go and lock the door.

 

“How can you do that if you can’t even get it up when she’s jacking you off?”

  
Louis shrugged, not meeting Harry’s eyes.

  
“So what were you waiting for?” Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes falling down where Louis was playing with his fingers.

 

“Um… you, actually.”

  
“Me?”

 

Louis nodded in response and looked up.

 

“I kind of hoped you’d come looking for me.”  
  
“Why’s that?” Harry asked, taking a few steps toward the bed.

 

“Because… I don’t know. I think- I’m much more comfortable with you than I am with her.”

 

“You mean you’re attracted to me more than you’re attracted to her?”

 

“No, I mean she pointed out the fact that I should start doing sit ups to get rid of my tummy and you… you don’t mind it. I think.” Louis answered, not daring to meet Harry’s eyes.

 

“She pointed out your tummy?” Harry asked, feeling hot all over, a sudden wave of anger washing over him.

 

Louis nodded again and Harry placed a knee between Louis’ thighs, pushing Louis on his back then following after him.

 

“Can you, um- kiss me. Please.” Louis practically begged and Harry brushed his lips against Louis’, not kissing him yet.

 

“Why would I kiss you when you kissed Eleanor just a few minutes earlier?” he mocked Louis’ words from two weeks ago.

 

“Because I want you to.” Louis impatiently demanded, gripping into the back of Harry’s neck and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

 

“Don’t- don’t mark me where she can see.” Louis moaned when Harry attached his lips to his neck.

 

“Where she can see, huh?” Harry smirked and ordered Louis to shuffle further up the bed until the back of his head hit a pillow.

 

Louis did as asked, and Harry was now at level with his growing bulge. Harry peppered Louis’ belly and the skin above his briefs with butterfly kisses before he pulled Louis’ boxers off completely.

 

“Look how quickly you get it up for me.” He said and Louis closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the pillow.

 

Harry wrapped his fingers around Louis’ shaft and slowly started tugging on it, so slowly it drove Louis mad to the point where he had to buck his hips up.

 

Harry’s lips began sucking the skin on Louis’ upper thigh, biting and licking until he’d left a huge red mark.

 

“Harry.” Louis whined when Harry stopped his movements completely to contemplate something.

  
“So you wanna finger her, then?” Harry questioned, licking his lips as he watched Louis’ tight pink hole clench.

 

“I don’t- she wants me to.”  
  
“Mhm… how about I finger you instead, yeah?”

 

“What?” Louis was now looking down at him, eyes blown wide open and cheeks flushed red.

 

“Don’t you want my fingers inside of you? Fucking you with them?”

 

Louis gulped and nodded, eyes falling shut once again.

  
“Suck.” Harry ordered and pushed his fingers against Louis’ lips. The younger boy pried them open and started sucking on two of Harry’s fingers, but then Harry changed his mind.

 

“What are you doing?” Louis asked when he saw Harry standing up from the bed.

 

“I’m going to be right back.”  
  
“What? Are you out of your mind?”  
  
“I’m just going to get some lube. Don’t move.”  
  
“What if someone comes in?”

 

But Harry was already out the door, literally running down two flights of stairs. When he was on his way back, he saw Eleanor already planning on walking up the stairs. He panicked so he grabbed her arm.

  
“Hi.” He said, shooting her a charming, dimply smile.

  
“Hi.” She replied, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

 

“Um, what are you doing?”  
  
“I’m just about to go upstairs to Louis?” she answered, confused as to why Harry was asking her that.

 

“Uh, I think he went out to the lake to get some fresh air.”

  
“Oh.” Eleanor’s eyes drifted to the backpack in Harry’s hand and she frowned. “Okay. I’ll go look for him then.”

  
And with that, she turned around, walking away. Harry sighed before he started walking up the stairs, two steps at a time.

 

He found Louis in the same position, laid out on the bed with his leaking cock against his belly and eyes closed. Harry bit his lip because Louis was _beautiful._

Louis opened his eyes, a panicked look settling on his face when he heard steps but he then visibly relaxed when he saw that it was just Harry.

 

Harry locked the door and walked over to the bed, kneeling once again between Louis’ spread legs.

 

“Will it hurt?”

 

“You tell me if it does, yeah?”

 

Louis nodded and Harry couldn’t believe that he actually wanted to be gentle with him, make this as good as possible for Louis.

 

He leaned over to kiss Louis before he rested on his side, hand running down Louis’ chest until it reached his cock once again. He jerked Louis off slowly a few times, making sure to keep him on edge before slightly teasing his hole with his middle finger.

 

Louis moaned and buried his nose in Harry’s neck, both hands resting on his belly. Harry made sure to lube up his middle finger, before he slowly slipped it inside of Louis.

 

“Ah.” Louis whimpered when Harry was finally knuckle-deep. He was leaning on his left elbow by Louis’ side, occasionally looking at Louis’ face to see how he was taking this.

 

He finally started slowly moving his finger, curling it inside of Louis to find his prostate.

 

“Does it feel okay?” he asked and Louis nodded, urging him to continue with a broken voice.

 

He began to move his finger in and out at a quicker pace and when Louis’ hips bucked off the sheets he knew he’d found his bundle of nerves.

  
“Wha-what was that?” Louis asked breathlessly, glassy eyes meeting Harry’s dark ones.

  
“That’s your prostate.”  
  
“Do that again, please.” He begged and Harry curled his finger again, brushing it against Louis’ prostate.

 

“Again- _again,_  please. Please, I’m so close, please.”

 

“Okay, baby, shh.” Harry said, flicking his finger in quick motions that sent Louis into a blissed out state, pushing his hips into Harry’s hand, begging for as much friction as possible.

 

“You gonna come? Be a good boy and come for me, hm?” Harry asked, lips brushing Louis’ earlobe as he spoke.

 

“Yes.” Louis answered eagerly, one hand coming down to wrap around his cock but Harry slapped it away.

 

“I want you to come untouched.”

  
“Is that possible?”  
  
“You’ll see.”

 

He picked up his pace, finger brushing against Louis’ prostate over and over again. Louis came all over his belly with a high-pitched moan that went straight to Harry’s already leaking cock. He was so painfully hard in his pants but he wanted to take care of Louis first.

 

He waited for Louis to come down from his high with shaky breaths, until he went limp.

  
“Was it good?” Harry asked, pulling his finger out and wiping it off on the duvet.

 

“ _Really_  good.” Louis smiled against Harry’s lips.

 

Harry got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to get toilet paper and wipe Louis’ stomach.

 

He let out a surprised gasp when Louis got out of bed too and dropped on his knees in front of him.

 

“I want to get you off too.”

  
“Fuck, okay.”

  
Louis unbuckled his belt and pulled the skinnies down to his ankles together with his briefs. Harry knew he wouldn’t last long as soon as Louis’ lips pressed against the tip of his cock.

 

He tangled his fingers in Louis’ soft hair, slowly starting to fuck his mouth. And even though Louis gagged almost every time Harry hit the back of his throat, he looked up at Harry through wet eyelashes because he remembered that the tattooed boy liked eye contact.

 

“You’re so good baby, so good.” Harry praised and Louis’ lashes fluttered at the compliment, sucking even harder.

 

“’m gonna come down your throat if you don’t-“ Harry started but Louis cupped his balls and that sent him straight over the edge.

 

He spilled everything he had into Louis’ mouth, waiting a few seconds before he pulled out and helped Louis to his feet.

 

“I’m going to- I’m going to take a shower.” Louis said just as the door handle jingled, which meant that someone wanted to come in.

  
“Louis?” Eleanor’s voice came from the other side.

  
Louis’ heartbeat picked up and he looked up at Harry, panicking.

  
“Under the bed.” He mouthed to Harry, who immediately did as suggested.

 

Louis grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around his waist before he walked over to the door.

 

“Hi?” he said after the opened it.

  
“Harry said you went out to the lake? I didn’t see you there.”

  
“Oh, yeah… um, I wanted some fresh air because I feel a bit ill. I was about to take a shower and get into bed.”

 

 _Please don’t say you’ll stay with me please don’t say you’ll stay with me,_ he thought.

“So that means you’re not coming down anymore? It’s not even midnight yet.”

  
“Yeah, um. I don’t think so. If you find Harry tell him happy birthday.”

  
“Will do. You don’t mind that I won’t stay to cuddle, right?” she checked and Louis shook his head, a bit too eager.

 

“Okay then. See you.” She said and pecked his lips.

 

Louis made sure she was out of eyesight before he closed and locked the door again.

 

“That was close.” Harry breathed out when he got out from under the bed.

 

Louis nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Harry sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed, idly scratching over his bracelets. His scars were starting to itch because he hadn’t opened them in three days.

 

Louis came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later in just his boxers, to find Harry lying on his stomach on the bed, scrolling through his iPhone.

  
“So you got it to work, then?” he asked, climbing on the bed by Harry’s head.

  
“Yeah, ‘s not that hard.”

  
He stared at Harry as he sent a message to Niall, telling him that they weren’t coming down anymore.

  
“You- you’re not going back there?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head.

 

“Not in the mood.”

 

Louis saw the clock on Harry’s phone turn and it was officially Harry’s birthday.

 

“Happy birthday.” He said and Harry smiled, not saying anything.

 

Louis felt sad that Harry didn’t think his birthday was a big deal. Louis was always excited before, during and after his birthday, because it meant presents and people doing everything he wanted, making him feel important.

 

But then he felt even sadder because maybe no one had done that for Harry. Maybe Harry didn’t think his birthday was important because no one ever made Harry feel important or gave him presents. That thought made Louis want to give Harry everything he had, to see him happy for once.

 

“You’re staring.” Harry said and crawled up on the bed to rest against one of the big pillows.

 

“Can I see something?” Louis asked, heart beating into his throat.

  
“What is it?”

 

Louis exhaled and shuffled towards Harry, so they were knee to knee. He grabbed Harry’s left arm and took off one of the bracelets.

 

Harry pulled his arm away quickly.

  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
“Just let me see something!”

  
“Stop it.”

  
“No, you stop it!” Louis exclaimed and held Harry’s arm in place as he pulled the bracelets off, one by one, before turning it upside-down to reveal the crimson lines that covered a few inches from his wrist down.

 

Harry didn’t know what to say; he couldn’t really say anything. It was the first time someone had ever seen his cuts, or seemed interested in them.

 

Louis could feel Harry watching him as he stared at his wrist. He ran his thumb over the lines, curious as to how they felt. They were soft and at the same time kind of rough.

  
“Why?” was all he could ask as he looked at Harry, who still wasn’t saying anything.

 

He kept running circles against the sensitive skin, wanting to understand, but fearing the explanation.

 

“Because I’m twenty.”

  
“What’s wrong with that?”

 

“No, I’m  _twenty,_ Louis. I’m twenty and I’m still stuck in last year of school. I’m supposed to be in Uni but instead I’m in  _school_ , failing yet another year.”

 

“So?”

 

“I’m fucked up, Louis. My father’s in jail because of me and my mom doesn’t even care about anything.”

 

“Your dad’s in jail?” Louis asked. “I thought-“

 

“Never mind.” Harry muttered and pushed Louis off of him so he could sit up.  
  
“Why are you like this? You start opening up and then you shut down.”

 

“Because I don’t want to- I don’t want you to remind me how perfect your life is and how shitty mine is. I already know that.”

 

“I’d never-“  
  
“You always! You always do. Remind me that I’m poor and hopeless and that I’m a drug addict and all that.”

  
“Harry-“ Louis started, but words got stuck in his throat and he felt so bad he didn’t even know what to do or say.

 

He wanted to take everything he said back, he wanted to hold Harry and assured him how amazing he was.

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

 

“Where are you going?” he asked when Harry got up from the bed. He stopped by the door, where he’d dropped his backpack and pulled out something. Louis immediately recognized the white substance in the small packet.

 

“Don’t do this.” Louis said but Harry sat back down on the bed and pulled out the Bible from the bedside table.

 

_Is he literally going to do lines off the Bible?_

“Harry, stop.” Louis tried again, crawling over to Harry, who was now opening the pack.

 

He pulled the cocaine away from Harry, who stared at him with no expression on his face.

 

“You’re addicted to drugs, it’s not healthy.”

Harry kept staring at him while absent-mindedly running his nails over his wrist.

 

“We’re all addicted to something that takes away the pain.”

 

“And by that you mean you’re addicted to something that kills you.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“I’m not going to let you do this.”

 

Harry snorted and Louis felt angry and at the same time sad that Harry couldn’t believe and see that he actually cared.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked when Louis walked over to the bathroom and flushed the drugs down the toilet.

 

“Are you fucking crazy?! That costs money!”  
  
“I’ll give you ten times whatever that was worth! Just stop!” Louis exclaimed.

  
“You’re making me really angry.” Harry warned and Louis didn’t even flinch.

 

“I’m going to bed now. You can join me if you want.” Louis replied and walked out of the bathroom.

 

He climbed into bed and pulled the duvet all the way up to his neck. He wanted Harry to join him, so he could spoon him and feel him close, make him feel safe.

 

Harry sighed and went to sit down on the bed, not actually laying in it. Louis closed his eyes because he was actually tired from all the planning and hosting and what had happened with Harry.

 

When he woke up it was still pitch black but the music had died down and everything was silent now. There was someone in the bed but he recognized Eleanor softly snoring beside him. He wondered where Harry went, why he wasn’t in the bed with him.

 

He checked the clock on his phone. It was half past four and he really wanted to go back to sleep but the fact that Harry wasn’t there kind of made him worried. So he decided to get out of bed and pull on his jeans and shirt.

 

He got downstairs to see that everyone had passed out in different places with different people. Niall and Barbara were on the couch, Jade and Perrie by the TV but he couldn’t find Zayn and Liam.

 

He turned off the dim lights before he walked out of the living room. He was in the kitchen, cleaning up a spilled beer when he saw a silhouette down by the lake, sitting down. It must’ve been Harry.

 

So after he wiped the counter clean and washed his hands, he made his way towards the front door, ready to have a conversation with Harry, who was much more broken that Louis had initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you'd like to see in the future :D
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	14. this is just emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be on August 16th, 5pm UK time* I'm leaving on holiday on Saturday, so the chapter might come on Sunday :) I'll try to update on vacation too !
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, because I'm personally pleased with it :D Please leave a comment if you liked it/didn't like it to let me know :)
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)

Harry was sitting on the grass right by the water, smoking, when Louis approached him. He was freezing but he’d never admit it or make an effort to go back. He wanted Harry to keep him warm.

 

Louis sat down next to him and didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just stared ahead at the dark water.

 

“You’re freezing.” Harry said and Louis looked at him.

  
“Just a bit.”

 

“Hold this.”

 

Louis took the offered cigarette and watched Harry as he took off his jean jacket before handing it to him.

 

“Take this.”

 

“Uh… you sure?”

  
“Yeah.”

 

Harry took the cigarette back as Louis dressed up with the jacket and buttoned it all the way up to his neck. He hugged his knees to his chest and stared at Harry as he smoked.

 

“So, do you feel any different now that you’re twenty?” he tried to make conversation.

  
“Same old shit but a different age.”

 

“I just… why don’t you think your birthday is important? You should be happy.”

 

“Happy that twenty years ago I was born into an abusive home with two parents that didn’t even give a shit? You want to know why I don’t really care about birthdays?”

  
Louis nodded, unsure.

  
“I used to like birthdays when I was little. My mother would bake me a cake and then I’d wish for an even bigger cake the next year. But when I turned ten my mother wasn’t home, so I thought I’d celebrate it with my father. I went downstairs, obviously excited that I was turning ten and had made it through a decade. I told my father that it was my birthday and that I was turning ten. I still remember the look of indifference on his face when he shrugged and said ‘so what’. It’s stupid… but I remember that look on every single one of my birthdays.”

 

He paused a moment before continuing.

 

“Then, on my eleventh birthday they both forgot, and on my twelfth birthday my father said they didn’t even plan on having me, they only wanted my older sister and that I was an accident. He was joking around, but that stuck in my head. They never celebrated my birthday after that, never got me any cake and didn’t even bother wishing me a happy birthday. So, yeah, I don’t think it’s a big deal.”

 

Louis’ heart hurt. It literally hurt from how much he wanted to just hug Harry and stroke his hair and tell him that he’s happy that he was born.

 

“You know that there is a house full of people that came here to celebrate your birthday, right?” Louis asked eventually and Harry shook his head.

 

“They’re here for the free alcohol. People only care if they get something out of it.”

  
“That’s n-“

 

“Take my mother, for example. She doesn’t give a shit about me because she has nothing to gain from it. If I had a job she’d be kissing my ass. No one cares just because they  _do_.”

 

“I care.” Louis said and Harry turned to look him in the eyes.

 

“I’m still trying to figure you out. You pretend to care because you don’t want me telling people you’re gay.” Harry spoke and took a drag out of his cigarette.

 

Louis ignored his comment.

 

“Why do you  _always_  expect the worst in people?”  
  
“Why don’t you?”

 

“Because I like to think people are nice.”

 

“Nobody is nice just because.”

  
“You are.”

 

“Since when?” Harry asked sarcastically.

 

“I saw you give that little boy money a few days ago.”

 

“Because I know what it’s like to have nothing. Those who have less usually give more.”

 

“You’re actually good, but you don’t like people thinking that.”

 

“You should be a psychologist, honestly.”

  
“And then you use sarcasm to cover up your feelings.” Louis added.

 

Harry shifted a bit forwards and away from Louis so he could throw the cigarette in the lake.

 

“I’ve learned to control my feelings.” Harry said leaning against his palms.

  
“That’s stupid.”

  
“Because if you do actually express them, you end up getting hurt.”

 

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you they love you? Or anyone for that matter?” Louis asked, staring at the back of Harry’s neck.  
  
“Oh, my dad sure did as he beat the shit out of me, and my mom as she fucked the next door neighbor.”

 

Louis’ mouth opened and he felt his heart narrowing in his chest. He remembered the exact words he’d told Harry that night when they were in his bed:

 

_“I was just expecting for the story to be a bit more interesting. Like, you were abused as a child or your mom had an affair gone wrong or something.”_

He felt so bad, he was about to explode.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Louis said and shook his head.

 

“You don’t-“

 

Louis got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pressing his cheek against his. He didn’t even care that he was probably getting his jeans dirty.

 

“You don’t have to feel sorry for me, Louis.” Harry said, secretly overwhelmed by Louis’ actions.

 

“I don’t feel sorry for you, I’m just sad that all this happened to you. You don’t deserve that. No one does.”

 

Harry leaned back into Louis’ embrace and sighed.

 

“Aren’t you sleepy?” Louis asked, yawning.

 

“No. You?”

 

“A bit.”

 

“You can go back, you know.”

 

“I’d rather stay with you.” Louis said and let go of Harry, sitting down next to him.

 

“Can I sleep with my head in your lap?” he asked.

 

Harry shrugged and once again leaned back on his palms, so Louis could curl up into a ball and settle his head in his lap.

Louis opened his eyes two hours later, just as the sun was rising. He looked up at Harry, who was still awake, eyes red like he hadn’t slept in days. He looked tired and worn out.

 

“Did I snore?” Louis asked once he sat up straight and cracked his back.

  
Harry shook his head and looked up at the sky for a moment.

 

“I always wanted to catch the sunrise.” Louis told him and pulled his phone out to take a picture.

 

He felt a foul taste in his mouth, so he searched through the pockets of his jacket for some gum. He knew Harry must have gum because he was always chewing on something.

 

He found a small pack and they each took one, before they settled in a long, comfortable silence. He noticed that Harry had his bracelets back on.

 

“Happy birthday.”

 

“You said that before.”

  
“I just want you to know that, um… I’m glad you were born.”

 

Harry turned to look at him and Louis smiled, raising his eyebrows. Harry leaned over to press their lips together before he sucked on his bottom lip and nibbled on it.

 

“We should get back before anyone wakes up.” Louis suggested and Harry nodded, standing up and brushing the dirt off his jeans.

  
“You have some dirt on the back of your jeans.”  
  
“Get it off.” Louis said but then realized that it was probably just an excuse for Harry to touch his bum repeatedly.

 

It was eight when they got back to the house and people were still sleeping. Louis knew they had to clear the house by twelve, so he asked Harry to wake everyone up while he cleaned up.

 

By half past eleven almost everyone was gone. People seemed to have had fun because they actually thanked Louis and wished Harry a happy birthday once again.

 

He took a quick shower to wash out the smell of smoke before locking up the house.

 

“Can I come over for lunch?” Eleanor asked and Louis looked up at her as he unlocked his car.

 

He threw a quick look in Harry’s direction, who was just getting in the car with Zayn.

 

“Um… you’re not going to church today?”  
  
“Neither are you.”

 

“Oh… okay, then. We can- we can get something at Ramsay’s, if you want?” Louis suggested and Eleanor nodded excitedly.

 

One hour later they were sat down at a table in the corner with the food already in front of them.

 

“So, who’s idea was it to throw this party for Harry?” Eleanor asked as she cut her chicken.

  
“Um, Barbara’s. I just offered the house. Why?”  
  
“Just wondering. I didn’t really think you were that close with him.”

  
Louis frowned.

 

“I’m not close with him. Niall needed a place to throw the party and I offered. No big deal.”

  
“I don’t mind.” She said defensively. “Harry’s kind of nice.”

  
“Nice?” he questioned confused.

 

“And good looking.”

 

Louis inhaled sharply and stuffed his mouth with some cooked vegetables so he wouldn’t have to say anything.

 

“Also, I didn’t really see Liam last night. He was there, right?”

  
“Um… yeah. He felt a bit under the weather.”

 

“I think Zayn likes him.”

 

Okay, she had to stop if she didn’t want Louis to choke on his food and die in a restaurant.

 

“Why do you think that?”  
  
“Because he kept pestering him! I think that’s why Liam hid away in a room, so he wouldn’t have to face Zayn. And when Zayn disappeared, I wanted to tell Liam that he could come out, but I couldn’t find him!”

 

Louis tried to force down a smile because she was so incredibly oblivious as to why they both had disappeared, and she also made a pun.

 

“Don’t you, um- don’t you think it’s gross? Or like, don’t you have anything against the fact that Zayn’s… gay?” Louis asked, fearing the answer.

 

“Well… I definitely think he’s made the wrong choice, but as long as he doesn’t kiss a boy in front of me I won’t bother him.”

 

 _It’s not a choice_ , Louis thought.

  
“You know Harry’s gay too, right?”

 

“He’s bisexual, he’s just confused.”

 

Louis wanted to yell at her because being gay WASN’T a damn choice and Harry WASN’T confused. God, he hated her perspective of the world right now. She was so slow-witted and stupid, Louis was going to explode.

 

And the thought that he might have to spend the rest of his life with someone who discriminated people based on their sexuality made him want to throw up.

 

If he thought about it, a few months ago he would’ve said the same things as her. That homosexuality was a sin and that people with less money than him are irrelevant, but something’s changed him.

 

And he knew that that ‘something’ was actually Harry. Harry, with all of his tattoos, the scars on his wrist and fucked up life.

 

It scared him that a person,  _Harry_ of all people _,_  had influenced him so much in such a short period of time.

 

“I’m not really in the mood for desert, to be honest. Can you drive me home?” she asked once they finished their meal.

  
“Sure.” He answered, even though he was still kind of hungry.

 

Louis drove her to her house and she thanked him for the party and the meal, before pecking his lips and getting out of the car.

 

He drove around town for a bit, and somehow (it was a coincidence, honestly, it  _was)_  he ended up in front of Harry’s house.

 

He saw a small Opel Astra parked on the sidewalk in front of the house and he assumed it was Harry’s mother’s car. He parked the Lamborghini behind it and pulled out his phone to text Harry.

 

But he didn’t have time to do so, because there was someone knocking on his window, startling him. He sighed relieved when he saw Harry looking at him with a confused expression.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked once Louis rolled down the window.

 

“Um… I was coming- can I like. I don’t know. I don’t want to go home right now.”

 

“Do you want to come in?”

  
“How did you know I was coming?”

  
“I could hear your car from three blocks away.” Harry said and Louis was a bit disappointed that Harry didn’t make a sexual innuendo out of it.

 

Louis turned the engine off before he pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.

 

“Your mom’s home?” he asked as Harry opened the door, but he got his answer when he saw her at the small kitchen table for two with a beer bottle in one hand and some papers in the other.

 

She looked up at them, not even seeming surprised that Harry had brought someone in. Louis would have had to ask his mother two days in advance if he could bring someone over.

 

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Styles.” Louis said and she shook her head.

 

“It’s Ms. Cox.”              

 

Louis nodded and apologized, before Harry sighed and walked towards the stairs.

 

“Doesn’t she mind that you brought someone over without asking?”

 

“She’d have to give a shit to actually mind.” Harry answered and Louis watched him as he sat down by his desk.

 

Louis scrunched his nose up because Harry’s room smelled like excessive smoke and cologne.

 

“Were you smoking?” he asked and Harry pointed to the filled ashtray on his desk.

 

“And wanking. Just finished actually.”

 

“You were jerking off.” Louis stated disbelievingly and went to open the window to let some fresh air in the room.

  
“Mhm.” Harry confirmed.

  
“Just like that? Your mother’s right downstairs! And your laptop isn’t even on.”

  
“I was thinking of you.” Harry said nonchalantly and fished another cigarette out of his pack.

 

“Me? D-doing what?” Louis stuttered, eyes blown wide.

 

“Bending you over and taking you from behind.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Harry looked for his lighter, but Louis had other things in mind now that Harry had made him think of sex. He honestly had no idea what came over him, but he just lifted his right leg to straddle Harry on his chair.

 

Harry looked at him surprised but didn’t protest, choosing to grip into Louis’ hips instead. Their lips met halfway and Louis cupped Harry’s face so he could deepen the kiss.

 

A few minutes later Harry had started to get impatient and reached a hand down into Louis’ jeans to find him already hard.

 

“Can we- to the bed.” Louis breathed when Harry cupped his cock over his briefs.

 

Harry didn’t waste any time to grip into Louis’ arsecheeks and lift them both up, and then do the step needed over to the bed.

 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Harry asked him as he kissed down his neck.

 

“The- with your tongue, please.”

 

Harry licked his lips and straddled Louis’s hips so he could take the black polo off. Normally Louis would’ve made a remark when Harry carelessly threw his shirt on the floor, but all he wanted right now was Harry’s mouth on him.

 

“Won’t your mom walk in?” he asked breathlessly as Harry shuffled further down his body so he could take his pants off too.

  
“No.”

 

“You sure?”

  
“Yes.”

 

Harry unzipped his jeans and pulled them off, letting them fall on the floor next to his shirt.

 

“Take your clothes off too.” Louis practically ordered and Harry did as asked.

 

After he’d stripped down to his briefs he pulled Louis’ boxers off too, letting his red swollen cock spring free.

 

“Get on your belly and don’t touch yourself.” Harry spoke and Louis quickly turned around at Harry’s demand, whimpering when his cock got wedged between his own stomach and the sheets.

 

Harry licked his lips and spread Louis’ cheeks wide, revealing his tight pink hole, just like last time he’d seen it.

 

He ran a finger along the rim, teasing Louis for a bit. Harry absolutely loved the way he impatiently shifted against the sheets, trying to create some kind of friction.

 

“Please Harry.”

 

Harry gulped at the plead and leaned down to lick a long stripe from Louis’ balls all the way up, and then repeated the action three more times.

 

He circled Louis’ rim a few times before he actually stuck his tongue in, past the ring of muscle, causing Louis to moan loudly and grip into the sheets.

 

“Put your fingers in.” Louis breathed out and Harry looked up at him to see him looking back with glassy eyes and a determined look on his face. “Two of them.”

 

“Okay. Fuck. Okay.” Harry said, overwhelmed, and he reached over Louis to pull the bottle of lube from under one of the pillows.

 

“Seriously?” Louis asked incredulously.

 

“Useful, though, innit?”

 

Louis shook his head and was about to say something else, but he felt Harry’s middle finger nudge at his hole, then finally entering him.

 

He tried creating friction by grinding down on the sheets and backing up into Harry’s finger.

 

“One more, please.”

  
“Louis-“  
  
“Do it. Feels so good, please.”

  
“Fuck, I love it when you beg for me.” Harry muttered in a low voice as he tried pushing his index finger in too.

 

Harry couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to have his  _fingers_ inside Louis’ tight hole, and he couldn’t help but imagine how his cock would one day.

 

“Harry.” Louis whimpered into the sheets, gripping them so hard his knuckles turned white.

  
“You close baby, you gonna cum for me?” Harry asked and reached his free hand into his pants to quickly jerk himself off too.

 

“Yes yes  _yes_.” Louis moaned and pushed back against Harry’s fingers. “Right there, please.”

 

Harry scissored his fingers so they could tease his prostate, and that had Louis coming with a small shout all over the sheets.

 

Harry came right after into his hand and took a few seconds to come down from his high. He got up from the bed and went over to the bathroom quickly to wash his hands. When he came back Louis was rolled over on his back, blushing because he’d made a mess out of Harry’s sheets.

 

“Sorry about… the sheets.” He said, looking down guiltily.

 

“It’s fine, I got clean ones. Get up so I can change them.”

 

Louis got up from the bed and dressed as Harry replaced the sheets.

 

“So, um… should I go now?”

 

“So this was sort of a booty call?” Harry asked while he pulled on his jeans.

 

“Uh… um.”

 

“I’m going out to get some Subway, you want to come?”

 

“You’re going to- what? How can you get a subway? What for? Do you even have money for a subway?”

 

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s a sandwich shop called Subway. With sandwiches.”

 

“Is it like a… pizza thing? Or a hamburger?”

  
“Tastes just as good.”

 

“Okay. Uh, I guess so? Is it far from here?”

 

“It’s two blocks down.”

 

“Okay. Let’s go.”

 

So after they washed their hands once again and Louis grabbed his wallet from the car, they made their way to that Subway shop.

 

Louis liked it when Harry introduced him to new things like food and shops because they were cheap and actually really good. To his surprise, the place was actually packed and there were a lot of people waiting in line.

 

“So is this some sort of ‘make it yourself’ kind of thing?”  
  
“Sure, or you can pick things that are already on the menu.”

 

“What do you usually get?”

 

“The bacon one.”

 

“Is it good?”

 

“Well, since I always get it.” Harry said sarcastically.

 

“No, I mean do you think I’ll like it?”

 

“I don’t think there’s anything in this shop that would reach your level of expectations from meals, princess. You can try, though.”

 

“Fine.” Louis muttered, secretly smiling to himself at Harry’s nickname.

 

Was it even a nickname?

 

“So do you want a six inch one or a foot long?”

 

“A what?” Louis asked confused, thinking that this might be Harry trying to make sexual jokes in public.

 

“You can get a foot long sandwich or a six inch one.”

 

“A foot… as in thirty centimeters?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is that what you’re getting?”

 

“Well, I’m actually getting the six inch one because then I won’t have enough money for a drink.”

 

It was Louis’ turn to roll his eyes.

 

“I can pay for you, stop playing the victim here.”

 

“I don’t want it to look like I’m taking advantage of you.”

 

“You’re not, come on. Get what you want, I can pay.”

 

“Louis-“

  
“Harold. I got money coming out of my ass and you know my ass is kind of big.”

 

Harry laughed, like, genuinely laughed, all bright eyes and crinkly smile at Louis, and Louis knew right then and there that he wanted to make Harry laugh more.

 

So when they got their turn, Harry ordered two one-foot long bacon sandwiches with two cokes and two muffins.

 

“You’re purposely trying to get me fat.” Louis said when they sat down in a booth.

 

“You caught me.”

 

And Louis enjoyed this, eating loads of food without having to worry about someone pointing out to him that he would have to do some kind of exercise afterwards, and joking around with Harry.

 

“So um… like, have you ever had sex?” Louis asked.

 

Harry snorted, almost choking on his sandwich.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“No, I mean… with a boy. I mean… you know, when you were, um, when the other guy was the one doing the job.”

 

“So you’re asking me if I ever bottomed?”

  
Louis nodded, blushing as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

 

“Once. When I was sixteen and it was the first guy I’ve ever had sex with. It was awful, so the second time I did it with a guy I was the one fucking him. I’m just not made for taking things up my ass. Some people can do it both, I can’t. But why the sudden interest?”

  
“Just asking.” Louis shrugged.

 

“Okay then.” Harry smiled and took another large bite out of his sandwich.

 

“And how did your parents react when you, um, told them? That you were gay I mean.”

  
“I never came out to them. Well, I sort of did when they walked in on me fucking my gym teacher into the couch.”

  
“What?” Louis’ mouth fell open. “What did they say?”

 

Louis was so intrigued by everything about Harry; it was crazy.

 

“Well my dad punched the guy and my mom reported it to the school, so he got fired. But they didn’t really react to me being gay. Bisexual, actually, because they also walked in while I had girls riding my cock.”

 

“So your romantic preference is also biromantic?” Louis asked, trying to seem nonchalant at Harry’s use of words.  
  
“My romantic preference is aromantic.” Harry answered and Louis frowned.

 

“What?”

 

“It means that I’m not romantically attracted to anyone.”

  
“But you can’t- how can you if you’re sexually-“  
  
“Because I don’t see myself having a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I don’t think I’d treat them properly.”

 

Louis chose not to add anything to that, mainly because he had no idea what to say.

 

They finished their sandwiches five minutes later and Harry still hadn’t said a word. Louis was starting to feel like he should say or do something.

 

“So if your mom has a car, why do you always need Zayn to drive you?”

 

Harry looked down at him surprised, and Louis wondered if he’d just asked a really rude question. But to his defense, Harry always asked him inappropriate questions and Louis just wanted to make conversation.

 

“Because I don’t have a drivers license.”

 

“But you told me you have one.”

 

“Yeah, for motorcycles.”

  
“Motorcycles?” Louis asked surprised.

 

“I was eighteen and my mother promised to get me one for my birthday, but all she did was throw up over my shirt because she got too drunk.”

 

“Oh. So you don’t want a car? Or-“

  
“Do I look like someone who has the possibility to buy a car? I can’t even afford a damn taxi ride.”

 

“Well, no, but you could save up for one. And why did your mom promise you one for your birthday even though she didn’t have money?”

 

“My mother had a decent job back then, my dad did too. She made the promise when I was thirteen, thinking that I’d forget. So when things got really bad financially she used my allowance to pay the bills and I didn’t have a job. But thanks, that’s a great idea.” Harry answered sarcastically.

 

“Hey, you don’t need to be rude.” Louis muttered and they stopped because they’d arrived in front of Harry’s house.

 

“So, you going home or?” Harry asked as he unlocked the door.

 

“Um… I think- well, I don’t really want to go home right now.”  
  
“Why not?”

 

“Because I like spending time with you.”

 

“You like spending time with me? A lower class peasant?”

 

“Stop acting like I’m some rich snob, Harry.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and Louis followed him inside, knowing that it was just Harry’s defense mechanism speaking. He didn’t like to show he had a soft side because he feared that people would consider him weak.

 

His mother wasn’t home and Louis didn’t ask about her because he saw that Harry didn’t care.

 

As soon as they entered Harry’s room, the older boy took off his shoes and collapsed on the bed.

  
“I’m tired.” He said. “You can let yourself out when you please, but I’m going to take a nap.”

 

Louis didn’t answer; he stared at Harry’s back for a couple of minutes, wondering what it’d be like if his parents didn’t care about him. He couldn’t (and didn’t really want to) imagine it.

 

He felt so sorry (it wasn’t a pity kind of sorry) for Harry, and didn’t want to do anything but wrap his arms around him and hold him so tight until all his pieces stuck back together.

 

So he didn’t really think it through when he suddenly toed his shoes off and got on the bed behind Harry. He felt Harry tense against his chest as Louis draped his left arm over his waist, the other one coming under his own head.

 

To Louis’ surprise, Harry didn’t push him away; he actually leaned back into Louis’ touch and relaxed into his arms.

 

If felt a lot different spooning Harry than Eleanor, probably because Harry was bigger and smelled better and… Louis didn’t have butterflies in his stomach when he spooned with her.

 

He eventually fell asleep, his breaths in sync with Harry’s.

 

 

 

When he woke up it was pitch black outside and Harry wasn’t in his arms anymore. He started panicking and stood up immediately, calling out Harry’s name.

 

He got a reply from downstairs, so he quickly put his shoes on and proceeded to walk out of the room.

 

Louis found Harry downstairs, leaning against the wall by the opened window and smoking. He checked his wrist to find out that he had forgotten to take his Rolex with him yesterday.

 

“It’s half past nine.”

 

“Oh,  _fuck!_ ” Louis exclaimed. “I need to be back home in… seven hours ago!”

 

Harry laughed and threw his finished cigarette out the window.

 

“I’m gonna go now.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Harry walked him to the door.

 

“Well, um, happy birthday again.” Louis awkwardly said and turned around to walk to his car, but then he quickly changed his mind. Turning around again, he cupped Harry’s face and pressed their lips together.

 

Louis pulled back right after, expecting it to be some sort of a goodbye kiss, but Harry had other plans in mind. He pulled Louis against him and kissed him open mouthed, causing their tongues to tangle together in a dirty, sloppy kiss.

 

“I should… I should really go now.” Louis breathed against Harry’s lips when they pulled away a few minutes later.

 

“You should.”

 

Harry let go of him and ran a hand through his hair, watching Louis as he turned around and walked to his car.

 

He checked his phone that he accidentally left in his car (it was so weird, the fact that he’d completely forgot about his phone while being with Harry), and his heart started beating faster as soon as he saw the missed calls and messages from his parents.

 

He was so fucked.

 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” his mother yelled at him as soon as he stepped through the door.

 

“Um… I went out for dinner with Liam.”

 

“That’s a lie! I’ve called all of your friends and you weren’t with them.” His mother argued, propping a hand on her hip.

 

_Shit_

“So where were you?” his dad finally spoke up.

 

“I don’t- I was out.”

 

“Out  _where?”_

“I’m eighteen! I have the right to go out!” Louis found himself exclaiming, and watched his parents’ expressions change.

 

“Okay, you’re grounded for a week. You’re coming straight home from school and you’re not allowed to go anywhere!”

 

“I was already doing that!” Louis yelled and stomped away from them, walking up the stairs.

 

“Fine! Then you won’t notice the difference if I give you two weeks!”

 

“FINE!” he yelled back at his mother.

 

When he got to his room, he threw himself on the bed, feeling like he could cry because he was so angry with his parents. When would they stop treating him like a child?

 

He groaned and rolled over on his back, closing his eyes and convincing himself that crying over a simple fight (the first fight!) with his parents was childish. And he was definitely not a child anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you liked/didn't like :)
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	15. louis realises something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be on August 27th, 5pm UK time* I'm on holiday right now so I won't be posting next week :( This chapter is also barely revised, so there might be minor grammar mistakes but I'll get on that later 
> 
> I personally like this chapter and I'm curious to see what you guys think about it :D
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
>  

Louis was going to lose his shit. Honestly, he was.

 

He’d been grounded for almost two weeks now and he had already missed a party at Niall’s on the first Friday. There was another one that day, but he had to endure being in his house for three more days.

 

His parents were taking his sisters to see a play in the evening, so Louis could probably get away with sneaking off to Niall’s party, but he didn’t want to take any chances. God knows what his parents might do to him if they ever found out.

 

Louis told Niall he was feeling a bit ill last Friday, he wouldn’t actually admit that his parents literally banned him from any type of activity.

 

So he was, once again, all alone in his room on a Saturday night. And that also meant he had to make dinner for himself since everyone in their staff already went home for the evening.

  
He knew he’d have a mental breakdown if he didn’t do _something._ Then an idea popped into his head. Maybe he should invite Harry over? Or not. Better not. He’d want to go to the party anyway.

 

He looked at the clock and saw that the party had already begun half an hour ago. He sighed and sat back at his desk, opening his laptop. He hated his parents more than he ever did right then and there.

 

 

 

Harry had arrived at the party twenty minutes ago and he had done nothing else but looking for Louis. If he wouldn’t get his lips on that sun kissed skin in the next ten minutes he’d go crazy.

 

For some reason he hadn’t seen the younger boy in almost two weeks and blamed himself. And the fact that he actually _cared_ and _wanted_ to talk to Louis, see Louis, scared him.

 

He finally found Barbara, who was doing shots with Zayn at the counter in the kitchen, with Liam watching them and laughing.

 

“Where’s Louis?”

 

She shrugged. “He hasn’t been himself for about two weeks now. I think he got into a fight with his parents.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You should call him, though.” She suggested and downed another shot before shaking her head.

 

Harry nodded and thanked her before he turned around and didn’t stop walking until he got outside where the music wasn’t as loud.

 

He pulled the iPhone he got from Louis out and looked for his number in the contact list, before pressing his thumb on the call button.

 

It rang three times before Louis finally picked up.

 

“Hello?”  
  
“Hi, um, this is Harry.”  
  
“Yeah, I saw that on the screen.” Louis said and Harry couldn’t hold down a smile.

 

“Aren’t you going to come to the party tonight?”  
  
Louis sighed on the other end.

 

“My parents grounded me two weeks ago and I can’t leave the house until Sunday. And they _actually_ left me alone on a Saturday night to make dinner for myself!”

  
“So I was right when I said you didn’t know how to make even toast for yourself.” Harry teased and he could imagine Louis rolling his eyes.

 

“Wait. You said that your parents aren’t home? Why can’t you come then?”  
  
“Because they’ll probably be home around eleven and the party lasts way more than that. Besides, I need to make some food before I starve to death.”  
  
“I’ll come over.” Harry found himself saying and already started walking in the direction of Louis’ house.

 

“What?”

 

“Right now. We can order pizza and then I’ll eat you out, how’s that sound?” Harry suggested and smirked when he heard Louis’ sharp intake of breath.

 

“Uh… sure. I got to- bye. See you. Call me when you’re in front.”

 

“Bye, princess.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Harry had no idea why he always felt the need to call Louis princess, but Louis was so soft and delicate and _pretty_ when he wasn’t trying to be sassy.

 

It took him exactly ten minutes to get from Niall’s house to Louis’, and he had a bit of trouble finding the doorbell at the front entrance.

 

“Yes?” Louis’ voice was heard through the intercom.

 

“It’s me.”  
  
“Me who?”

  
“Lewis.”

 

“Harold.” Louis shot back and then actually _giggled,_ before the front gate was opened automatically.

 

“Fucking rich people.” Harry muttered under his breath as he walked up the alleyway.

 

“I heard that!” Louis said from where he stood in the doorframe, arms crossed and glasses on his nose.

 

He looked so good Harry wanted nothing but to bend him over and fuck him until he cried.

 

Louis watched Harry’s back after he let him in, then locked the door and properly turned around.

 

“I ordered pizza, by the way.” Harry informed him and toed off his dirty Converse.

 

“Not on the marble floor! Pick them up and put them in my room.” Louis ordered him and Harry obeyed, picking his shoes up.

 

They walked up the stairs in silence, until they reached Louis’ room, that is. As soon as the door closed behind Louis, Harry was already pinning him to the door, his shoes falling on the ground with a thud.

 

Harry didn’t even wait before he pried Louis’ lips open with his tongue, exploring Louis’ mouth hungrily.

 

He was completely drunk on the feeling of Louis against him, the taste of Louis, just _Louis._

 

His hands came down to grip into Louis’ hips and he lifted him up before quickly carrying him to the bed, not even giving Louis time to wrap his legs around his waist.

 

He placed a knee between Louis’ spread legs and pulled off his shirt. Louis pushed his glasses back up onto his nose when he felt them slip, and then was completely horrified by the fact that he’d forgotten to take off his glasses.

 

Louis quickly took them off and placed them on the bedside table, blushing like mad. But the thought that Harry still found him desirable in spite of him wearing glasses made his heart warmer. Eleanor would always tease him about them and how they made him look weird.

 

He took his own shirt off too, and then shuffled so he could lean against the pillows. Harry licked his lips and gave him a once-over before he climbed on the bed so he would straddle Louis.

 

“What do you want to do?” Harry asked Louis, who shrugged, his cheeks turning red.

 

“Well, um… you could like, maybe have sex with me? But not- not _sex_ sex, just… I think- I saw it in a video.”

“Like dry humping?”

  
“ _Yeah,_ yeah. Please.”

 

Harry nodded and smiled, cock twitching at the thought of what was just about to happen.

 

He spread Louis’ legs as he got between them before he pulled the briefs off. Louis’ cock was already leaking at the tip.

 

“You’re always so eager for it.” Harry said and ran his hands up and down Louis’ legs for a moment.

 

He then bent down to get Louis’ cock in his mouth, not wasting any time. Louis bucked his hips up to try and get as much as possible between Harry’s lips, but Harry held them down, ordering him to be a good boy.

 

Louis covered his face with his hands in exasperation; he really wanted to fuck Harry’s mouth.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked when he noticed Louis’ flaming cheeks.

 

“Nothing, just keep going.” Louis whimpered in response and tangled his hands in Harry’s messy hair.

 

“Tell me or I’ll edge you on for hours.”

 

Louis clenched his eyes shut as Harry took his time slowly tugging on his cock and licking a fat stripe along it. When he began to suck on his balls Louis had enough.

 

“I just… I wanted to fuck your mouth.” He said, almost ashamed.

 

“You want that, hm?” Harry asked, smirking. “Go on then.”

 

“Really?” Louis’ eyes widened and Harry nodded, stretching his mouth wider as to invite him in.

 

Louis then started thrusting his hips up, fisting the sheets while doing so because hitting the back of Harry’s throat was just too much to bear.

 

Harry wasn’t even gagging, which was absolutely amazing and Louis worried for a moment that he’d end up choking him to death. But Harry was so obedient it made Louis worry less.

 

When Harry saw Louis’ abdomen tighten he pulled off because he didn’t want him to come yet. He took his underwear off too before he crawled back over Louis, chests pressed together.

 

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s lower back while his neck was being sucked and bit into.

  
“Harry… do something.” He begged. Their cocks were pressed against each other between their bodies and all Louis wanted was release.

 

“Don’t be so eager, baby.” Harry whispered in his ear and thrusted his hips up out of a sudden. That caused Louis to loudly moan Harry’s name and throw his head back.

 

Harry kept the pace of his hips and Louis couldn’t even explain how good it felt. He felt on fire as their cocks rubbed together, and the fact that Harry kept kissing up his neck didn’t really help him.

 

His nails scratched down Harry’s back and he pressed their lips together for an open mouthed kiss.

 

Even though what they were doing right now was everything but filled with sentimental value, Louis had never felt closer to a person in his life.

 

“Does that feel good?” Harry asked, words muffling into Louis’ neck.

 

“Yes, please don’t stop, I’m going to come soon.”

  
Harry looked down at their bodies and wrapped a hand around both their shafts before starting to jerk both of them off.

 

Louis hands brushed against Harry’s sides as they came up to cup Harry’ face and kiss him again. His knees were on either side of Harry’s hips and Louis didn’t think anything but _I want him to fuck me._

And that thought made him come all over their chests with an almost scream. Harry stopped jerking them off and immediately managed to shuffle further up Louis’ chest, ordering him to lean against the headboard.

 

Louis was just coming down from a high but did it anyway, because he wanted to please Harry, to make him happy.

 

“What are you-“ Louis started but Harry was already nudging the tip of his cock between his lips, knees on either side of Louis ribs.

  
“Suck it.” Harry said and Louis would never actually admit how much it turned him on when Harry gave him orders.

 

His fingers dug into the back of Harry’s thighs and the older boy stared fucking his throat. His long fingers tangled in Louis’ hair and pushed in until Louis was gagging, tears pooling in his eyes.

 

“You can do it, come on.” Harry urged and Louis nodded, opening his mouth as wide as he could so Harry would fill his throat with his cock.

  
Harry moaned and stopped fucking Louis’ mouth, choosing to pull out instead and get himself off.

 

“I’m going to come on your face, yeah?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, biting his lip and closing his eyes, waiting.

 

Harry picked up the pace of his hand and a few strokes later he was already coming all over Louis’ face; his eyes, his mouth- everywhere.

 

He smiled and wiped the come from Louis’ eyes so he could see before he bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

 

The bell rang right on cue, which meant that pizza was there.

 

“I’ll go get it.”

  
“But you don’t know how to work the intercom.”  
  
“I can manage.”

 

“Fine. There’s money in my wallet on the desk.”

 

Harry stood off the bed and quickly pulled on his boxers.

 

Louis wiped himself off with a napkin as Harry fished out some money from his wallet and walked out of the room.

 

_He’s actually going to answer the door in just his underwear._

He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. By the time he walked back into his room, Harry had already opened the pizzas on his bed.

 

“Hey, you’re going to get a stain on the duvet!” Louis protested as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

 

“Relax, princess, I’ll be careful.” Harry said and it was the first time the nickname wasn’t accompanied by a sarcastic tone.

 

Louis sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard, taking a slice from his pizza.

 

“So, how come you’re grounded?” Harry asked with his mouth full.

 

_How attractive._

_It is._

_Kind of._

_Oh, fuck._

“Well, um, that Sunday on your birthday when I came home it was late and I yelled at them so they grounded me.”  
  
Harry didn’t laugh at Louis as expected.

  
“So what if they come home while I’m still here?”

  
“You’ve spent the night a lot of times before, they won’t notice if I lock the door.”

  
“So I’m spending the night, then?”  
  
“If you want to.”

  
“Do you want me to?”

  
“Uh. Yes.”

  
“Okay, then.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For staying the night?” Harry smiled, picking up another slice.

 

“No, for, um, coming here instead of going to the party.”

  
“Well, it was boring without you anyway.”

 

That literally caused butterflies in Louis’ stomach, the thought of Harry needing him to have a good time.

 

“Yeah? What were you doing at parties when you didn’t even know me?” Louis asked, crossing his ankles.

 

“Do you really want to know?”

  
“Yes and no.”

 

“I would get high then find someone to fuck. Usually Zayn, but he’s apparently over the whole sex with no strings attached thing.”

 

“Who did you have sex with? Out of the people I know.”

  
“Only Zayn.”

 

Louis squinted his eyes.

 

“Ugh, fine. I might have snogged Niall once. Then there was that girl, the one with blue highlights?” Louis nodded. “And the one with the stretched ear.”

 

“She seems creepy.”

  
“She is.” Harry laughed and closed the carton of pizza after only three slices eaten.

 

“Great, now I’m the only one eating.”  
  
“I’m not that hungry right now, but you can eat, I don’t mind.” Harry said and shifted on his stomach, still facing Louis.

 

“I googled effects of drug use.” Louis carefully spoke.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up, crossing his legs.

 

“And what did you conclude?”

 

“That you use drugs.”

  
“No shit.”

 

“Harry, this is why you can’t eat and sleep properly!”

 

“I’ve been clean ever since you flushed the cocaine down the toilet and I’m still not sleeping.”

 

“There are pills for that.”

 

“There is also money for those kind of pills that I don’t have.”

 

A wave of sadness washed over Louis, and he finished the fifth slice before he felt uncomfortably full.

 

“There’s a pharmacy down the street.” He started, patting his belly. “I can- we can go there and get you some, if you want. I don’t mind.”

 

Harry stared at him without saying anything for a few moments.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged in response.

  
“Because I want to help you get better.”

  
“I’m not some charity case you can fix, Louis.”  
  
“That’s not my intention at all. I don’t need a reason to be nice.”  
  
Harry sighed and nodded. “Okay then.”  
  
So ten minutes later they were already walking down the street to go to the pharmacy.

 

“Aren’t you cold?” Louis asked as he looked at Harry’s bare arms.

 

“A bit.”

  
“You could’ve taken a jacket from me.”

 

Harry laughed. “Your jacket would barely cover my elbows because you’re so tiny.”

 

“I’m not tiny! You’re just gigantic.”

 

“Then you probably should watch your mouth because I’m twice your size. I could fuck you up so easily.”  
  


“You wouldn’t.”

 

“And why not?”  
  


Louis crossed his arms and looked up at him. “Because I’m cute.”

 

“Yeah, you’re a delight.”

 

Louis pouted, ignoring the feeling in his stomach at how comfortable it felt to joke around with Harry.

 

They entered the pharmacy and Harry actually held the door open for Louis.

 

“Good evening. Um, what do you recommend for insomnia?” Louis asked the old man behind the counter, who was just trying to solve his Sudoku.

 

The man looked up and Louis read ‘George’ on his nametag.

 

“Do you have a prescription?”

 

“No.”

 

The man sighed and went to one of the shelves, picking out a small bottle and returning to the counter.

 

“You need to take one of these every night for seven to ten days so your sleep schedule can fall into a routine. These can help you fall asleep eight to ten hours so make sure you have the time. That’ll be two pound a pill, so twenty pounds.”

 

Louis opened his wallet and placed the bill on the counter before taking the small bottle and stuffing it into the pocket of his jacket.

 

“Thank you, have a good night.” Louis said and left, Harry following behind him in silence.

 

“Why are you so quiet?” he asked Harry once they were on their way back to his house.

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.”  
  
“Thank you would be a start.” Louis said, trying to joke.

 

“I feel like shit when you pay for me.”

 

“Why? I like paying for you.” Louis found himself saying.

 

“I don’t know… I just don’t want you to think I’m like, interested in your money.”

 

“Oh, I know that.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You’re interested in my big bum.”

 

“You’re just fishing for compliments, aren’t you?” Harry asked and smiled.

 

“I always am, but you have to put up with it.”

 

“I’m trying.”

 

Louis smiled to himself and bit his lip.

 

His parents hadn’t come home while they were out (thank GOD), so they locked the door to Louis’ room after Louis threw the cartons in the trash outside.

 

“Okay, so you can take one now? It says that it takes up to one hour to work. It’s almost midnight, so you’ll be asleep soon.”

 

Harry sat down on the bed and Louis handed him a glass of water with a pill. He swallowed it quickly, then stared up at Louis.

 

“I don’t feel anything different.”

 

“You’re not supposed to yet.” Louis rolled his eyes and Harry smiled because he loved annoying Louis.

 

Louis turned on the TV and sat down on the bed, crossing his legs under himself. Harry put a leg under his bum and looked down at his arms.

 

The newest episode of Sherlock was on but Louis was watching Harry, not the TV. He watched Harry as he took off his bracelets one by one, then ran his fingertips over the scars.

 

“What’s that?” Louis asked out of a sudden and shuffled closer to Harry to point out the vertical scar that went from Harry’s wrist all the way up where his last bracelet would usually be. It was white, and Louis hadn’t seen that before because the other two times it was too dark.

 

“That’s from when I tried to kill myself.”

 

Louis’ eyes widened at Harry’s tone because he said it as if it were nothing.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s no big deal.”  
  
“How can you say that? When did it happen?”  
  
Harry sighed and lowered the volume before he turned to face Louis.

 

“I was seventeen and my mother had just told me that we were moving from Holmes Chapel and my dad was in prison. So I kind of… I tried to kill myself because I couldn’t take it anymore. Everything was falling apart and that was literally the only way out.”

 

“And who found you?”  
  
“My mother. I was taken to the hospital and two weeks later, when they checked me out, we moved.”

 

Louis chewed on his bottom lip, eyes not leaving the long line.

 

“Why did your dad go to prison?”  
  
“Why are you so curious out of a sudden? So you can compare your amazing life to my shitty one?”

 

“No! I just want to know! Is it the fact that I’m just interested so hard to believe?”

 

Harry shrugged and Louis knew he shouldn’t force him too much because he was probably not that fond of telling stories about his fucked up childhood. But the fact that Harry trusted him enough to tell him even some parts of it made Louis’ heart warmer. He felt important to Harry.

 

“My dad would get really drunk sometimes and he’d slap my mother around. She didn’t go to the police because she always hoped he’d get better. But he didn’t.”  
  
“Did he abuse you?”  
  
“Sometimes, when she wasn’t home, so she wouldn’t find out. But she did, and that’s when she called the police and they took him to jail.”  
  
“When will he be out?”

  
“In ten years, I think. I don’t know, I don’t care.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t care.”

 

“But you should care.”  
  
  


“I do, but I say I don’t.”

 

Louis’ eyes fell to his lap and he didn’t know what else to say. He just wanted to hold Harry, if he was honest, and assure him that he’ll be there for him. Always.

 

Ten minutes later Harry was starting to yawn and rub his eyes, which meant that the pills where starting to kick in.

 

“I’m really sleepy right now.” Harry said and Louis nodded, turning the TV off. He had been tired for the last thirty minutes, but didn’t want to say anything.

 

“I should go brush my teeth. You should too, it’s good for your teeth.”  
  
Harry shook his head but smiled, following Louis into the bathroom. They brushed their teeth at the same time, and as soon as they got back to the bedroom, Harry collapsed on the bed, pulling the duvet over himself.

 

“You’re really sleepy, aren’t you?”  
  


“I am. Don’t wake me up tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Louis climbed into bed too, just as he heard voices downstairs, which meant that his parents were home.

 

He shifted so he was facing Harry, who was on his back, hands resting on his stomach. Louis wanted to cuddle him; so he did.

 

He quietly shifted closer until his stomach was against Harry’s side and he nuzzled his nose in Harry’s neck. Harry didn’t open his eyes but he stretched his right arm out so Louis could place his head on his chest. The arm came around Louis’ waist and Louis threw his right leg over Harry’s thighs.

 

“You’re warm.” Louis said and placed his hand over Harry’s heart to see if it was beating as fast as his own. It was.

 

Harry didn’t reply, but Louis knew he hadn’t fallen asleep yet because his breathing was still uneven.

 

“You know, I was just thinking. If God hates gays why did he put the male g-spot up their bums?”

 

Harry started laughing and Louis smiled because he loved it when Harry laughed.

 

“That’s interesting. Maybe you should ask the priest that the next time you go to church.” Harry said as he slipped his fingers under Louis’ shirt, brushing them over Louis’ tummy.

 

“I don’t even want to go to church anymore.”

  
“What?” Harry asked in a high-pitched voice, totally mocking Louis.

 

“I’ve realized it’s boring.”

 

“You’d rather be on your knees somewhere else, eh?”

 

“Shut up.” Louis said and softly smacked Harry over the chest.

 

“Ouch.”

 

They remained silent for another five minutes and Harry yawned again.

 

“I’m really glad you didn’t die.” Louis whispered out of a sudden and tightened his hold on Harry. “Really glad.”

 

Harry replied by squeezing his hip and burying his lips in Louis’ feathery hair. Soon after that his breaths evened out and he fell asleep. Unlike Louis, who remained awake for another hour.

 

 

 

He woke up at nine with his head still on Harry’s chest, who hadn’t woken up yet. He sat up, actually managing not to wake Harry.

 

He stared at Harry as he slept for a bit, but he wasn’t trying to be creepy. It was just that Harry looked so peaceful when he slept, all soft features and pretty lashes fanning over his cheeks with every breath he took.

 

Louis sighed and got out of the bed, walking into his dressing to pick out the clothes for the day. He really hoped his family had another program for the day because he wanted to spend it with Harry.

 

After he came out of the bathroom he got dressed and contemplated whether he should go downstairs and leave Harry alone or not.

 

He decided on going after his entire family was already downstairs, so no one would walk into his room and see Harry.

 

“Good morning.” He greeted everyone at the table and sat down.

 

“How was your evening?”  
  
“Alright.”

 

His father started talking about what they’d done the previous night and his sister kept interrupting him excitedly, but Louis didn’t really care, to be honest. He wanted to go back upstairs.

 

“I’m not coming to church today, am I?” he asked.

 

“Why wouldn’t you come?”  
  


“Because I’m grounded. It’s only fair.”

 

“You don’t want to go to church?” his mother asked, appalled.

 

“I do, but you grounded me and God says that lying is a sin.”

 

That was the dumbest thing Louis had ever said in his life, but his mother seemed to buy it, due to her sigh.

 

The rest of the breakfast went by quickly and Louis was glad he could ran back upstairs because he was honestly starting to kind of despise his snobby family.

 

It was noon and he was on his iPad on the couch when Harry stirred awake. Louis watched as he stretched and groaned, bones cracking.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Louis asked when Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 

Harry shot him a content smile.

 

“Best sleep of my life.”

 

“The pills work then.”  
  


“Yeah. Thanks.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Harry arched his back and his spine cracked, before he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

 

“Are you hungry?” Louis asked him when Harry sat back down on the bed to pull his socks on.

 

“Not really. Where are your parents?”

  
“Church.” Louis answered and Harry frowned.

 

“You didn’t go?”

 

Louis shook his head and stood up from the couch, walking over.

 

“I’m still going to be on my knees, though.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he smirked, spreading his legs for Louis to kneel between.

 

“I’ve corrupted you princess.” He said, hands running through Louis’ hair.

 

“Mhm.”

 

Louis removed Harry’s boxers and gripped the base of his cock, stroking it until it got properly hard. He wrapped his lips around it before taking it completely into his mouth.

 

Harry guided his head up and down, gagging him twice and pretty soon he was coming down Louis’ throat.

 

He kissed Louis’ cheek when Louis stood up from the floor.

  
“Early bird gets the worm.” Louis said and Harry snorted.

 

“It’s noon.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

Louis then went downstairs and brought Harry a croissant with a cup of tea, and knew Harry was too proud to admit that the tea was in fact good.

 

His parents came home an hour later and Harry was still there, telling Louis about a dream he’d once had and Louis didn’t even bother to go and greet them.

 

He liked the fact that Harry was just under his parents’ noses and they had no clue. They were so oblivious to the fact that there was a _boy_ in his _bed,_ a boy that Louis was in love with.

 

He choked at that and Harry stopped talking, looking at him weirdly.

 

“What’s wrong?”  
  


“Nothing.”

 

_I’m just in love with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you liked/didn't like :)
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	16. this is really cute idk i think you'll like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be on August 30th, 5pm UK time* 
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting until today by the way :)
> 
> I really like this chapter so let me know what you think !
> 
> Enjoy !

Louis had been avoiding Harry like the plague for the past week. Well, he hadn’t been _avoiding_ him per se - they didn’t cross paths yet and it was already Wednesday, but he still liked to think he was.

 

Ever since he’d realized that he was in _love_ with Harry three days ago, he’d been really freaking out because he wasn’t supposed to fall in love with anyone (especially when he had a _girlfriend_ he was going to _marry_ ), let alone a _boy_.

 

He _really_ wanted someone to talk to, he really did, but he had no idea who to approach. Liam was too caught up in his relationship with Zayn (they were basically married already - it was disgusting), Jade had been absent from school that week and Perrie was dealing with relationship issues. Eleanor was out of the question and Barbara was- _Barbara._

Louis knew he couldn’t approach her at school because of the fear of someone hearing him, so he was planning on talking to her after.

 

Another thing he’d realized during a boring math lesson was that he _really_ wanted to break up with Eleanor. Their relationship was like dead weight on his shoulders, holding him down from what he actually wanted. He didn’t want a _relationship_ with Harry (he knew that Harry would never want that); all he knew is that he _wanted_ Harry. All of him.

 

The six hours at school that day couldn’t have passed slower, Louis was sure of it. So after he’d kissed Eleanor goodbye and made sure she had driven off in her Bentley, he turned to look for Barbara.

 

Louis spotted her right at the crosswalk, so he quickly started walking over to her.

  
“Hey!” he greeted and got in line with her.

  
“Hey, Louis, what’s up?” she smiled back.

 

“I need to talk to you about something. Something serious.”

 

“Then it must wait because I’m just about to say goodbye to Niall for the day.”

 

“He’s not coming over?”  
  


“They have another period.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

He walked with her to the side of the school building, where a couple of people smoked like nobody was watching.

 

Zayn and Niall were there, in what seemed to be a deep discussion. Barbara kissed him on the cheek as a form or greeting and they stopped talking, turning their heads to Louis.

 

“What’s going on? What were you talking about?” Barbara asked.

 

“Harry’s at school today.”  
  


“What? Seriously?”

  
“Yes, and he doesn’t have bags under his eyes as usual. It’s weird.” Zayn said and took the cigarette back to his lips.

 

Louis smiled to himself. He liked to think that he was partially the reason Harry was starting to get better.

 

“Well, we came here to just say goodbye and, are we still doing London?”

  
“London?”

 

“Yeah, we’re planning on getting them to come to London with us this March.”  
  
“March? Wasn’t it April?”  
  
“The committee decided it was better if it was in March.”  
  
“Are they even allowed on our school trips?”  
  
“No, but they can get rooms in our hotel.”

 

“Is, uh… Harry coming too?”

  
“He said he can’t pay for a room.”  
  
“Well, I can pay!” Louis rushed. He was pathetic, really.

 

Zayn smirked. “I’ll tell him that.”

 

“Okay. Well, we better go now.” Barbara said after the bell rang.

 

“See you later, baby.” Niall spoke and kissed her, before he followed Zayn towards the entrance.

 

“So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Barbara asked Louis once they were on their way back to their cars.

 

“Uh… I think- I want to break up with Eleanor.”

  
“Whoa, what? How come?”

 

“I’m in love with Harry.”  
  
It was so weird, saying that out loud to someone, it was like he was finally admitting it to himself.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, but please don’t judge me. And don’t tell anyone, not even Niall.”

 

“I won’t tell and I’m definitely not judging you. It’s just sudden, that’s all. I didn’t think you two were _that_ close.”  
  
“Well… technically we’re not, but I’m just strangely in love with him.”

  
“How are you planning on breaking up with Eleanor?”

  
“I haven’t figured it out yet but- I can’t just do it. Our families have it all planned out and I’m not even sure I’ll ever find someone else-“  
  
“You found Harry.”  
  
“But he doesn’t- he doesn’t want a relationship. He said that he wouldn’t know how to treat someone properly.”

  
“Oh, he knows, I can tell you that. He’s a romantic at heart but he’s too proud to admit it.”

 

Louis sighed. “I know. So what should I do?”

 

“Let him know how you feel, and if he feels the same then you should definitely break up with Eleanor.”

 

“Why?”  
  
“Because you and Harry are meant to be.”

“What? We’re literally polar opposites.”  
  
“Exactly, you complete each other.”

 

Louis’ eyes fell to the ground. Everything was so messed up; he had no idea what to do.

 

He decided to go on a drive to clear his head before he actually got home to his homework and all that boring stuff.

 

Louis didn’t know _how_ or _why_ it happened exactly, but fifteen minutes later he found himself stopping in front of a big building he saw as he passed by. A _really_ irrational idea came to him and he couldn’t actually believe he was _debating_ it. But he was _doing_ this. He was.

 

He quickly drove back home and didn’t even waste time on eating before he looked through the envelopes filled with money in the secret drawer, picking out three really fat ones.

 

He spotted Harry fifteen minutes after three pm from where he was waiting for him, illegally parked on the sidewalk in front of the public school. He honked once, and it was enough to get everyone’s attention, including Harry’s.

 

Harry frowned and said something to his group of friends before he started walking over. Louis pressed the button to his side and the doors opened up, and he was extremely aware of the fact that people were literally filming the car.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked but got in anyway, putting the backpack at his feet.

 

“I want to buy you something for your birthday.”

  
“My birthday was two weeks ago. And you already got me something.”  
  


“Yes, but I think you’ll like this more.”

 

“Okay?” Harry asked, unsure as to what Louis’ intentions were. Louis didn’t know what had came over him either, but he wanted to give Harry _everything_.

 

He stepped on the gas pedal, causing the Lamborghini to make a loud noise. He smirked and Harry shook his head, trying to push down a smile.

 

“You’re such a show off.” He told Louis once he started driving away.

 

“You absolutely loved it, shut up.”

 

“So where are we going?”

 

“Um… this is going to seem kind of weird, but you’ll see.”

 

“It’s not, like, something really expensive, right? I don’t like when you act like my sugar daddy.”

 

“Sugar what?”

 

“Sugar daddy? You know, when someone has a lot of money and spoils someone else.”

  
“I don’t mind.”

  
“Yeah, but I do. I feel bad every time you buy something for me.”

 

“I never bought you anything except for those pills, Harry.”

 

“Well- seriously? What is this?” Harry asked in awe when Louis stopped in front of the motorcycle rental building.

 

“What is this? You want to rent a motorcycle for me?”

 

“No, I want to buy you one.”  
  


Harry’s eyes widened.

  
“You’re fucking crazy. You can’t just buy me a motorcycle.”

 

“I can. Don’t you want me to?”  
  


“Of course I do! But I feel bad.”

 

“Come on, I want to. It’s not like I have anything else to do with the money other than hoard it.”

  
“You’re out of your fucking mind. You should save up for a yacht or a house with Eleanor or some shit.”

 

“Okay, first, I already have money for a yacht, second, I’m planning on breaking up with Eleanor.”  
  
“What? Are you high or something?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “I don’t- I’m gay.”

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. This was the first time Louis actually said that out loud.

 

“And I don’t think it’s fair to her to make her believe that we’ll have a life together when I’m clearly not into… um, lady bits.”

 

 _And I’m also kind of in love with you but that’s… whatever._  
  
“Lady bits.” Harry repeated, amused.

 

“Please stop mocking me, this is serious.”

 

Louis parked the car and they got out of it after Harry tried to convince Louis that this was a bad idea but failed.

 

“I honestly have no idea what you’re on right now, but you’re going to regret spending money on me like this.”

 

“Can you just accept the fact that I want to make you happy? Your mother promised you a motorcycle and since she didn’t get it for you, I will.”

 

“You know that I won’t be able to pay you back for it, right?”

 

“Yes.” Louis groaned as they entered the building.

 

They walked up to the front desk, Harry unsurely trailing behind Louis.

 

“Hello. I’d like to buy a motorcycle.”

 

“Uh… we don’t sell. We only rent.” The man behind the counter said, looking Louis up and down.

 

“How about you count this money and tell me if you can _do_ something about it?”

 

Louis sometimes loved the fact that he was rich, he wasn’t going to lie.

 

The man stared at him for a moment, before he took the three envelopes from Louis and opened them. His eyes widened at the bills inside and he pulled them out, putting them all through a money counting machine. He set them to hundred pound notes before pressing a button that made the machine start working.

 

“You’re mental.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear and Louis shrugged, not even noticing when he leaned back against Harry’s chest.

 

He only became aware of it when Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, but he didn’t really want to move. The man behind the counter - Jack, the nametag read - looked at them for a moment, before the machine stopped and showed the money count.

 

“Is that enough?” Louis asked with an innocent smile on his face.

 

“More than enough sir.”

 

Louis smirked and Harry pinched his hip before pulling away from him.

 

“Lead the way, then.” Louis told the man.

 

They were taken to a big gallery of motorcycles that looked brand new and even though Louis didn’t want to buy Harry something that had been used before, he knew he had to settle for these.

 

“Do you have any new ones? That haven’t been used before?”  
  


“We have some that are going to be put up for rental only next month.”

 

He showed them six different motorcycles, and of course Harry picked the cheapest one.

 

“I didn’t come all the way here for you to pick the cheapest one. How about the Bentley?”

  
“I’m-“

 

“How much is it?”

  
“Fifty thousand.”

 

“I’m going to faint.” Harry said and Louis smiled.

 

“Just get on it, see if it fits.”

  
“It’s not a shoe, Louis. Of course it _fits._ ” Harry spoke and swung a leg over it so he could properly sit.

  
“S’ good.”

  
“Great, we’ll take it.”

 

“Do you want helmets or?”  
  
“Uh?” Harry asked, turning to look at Louis.

  
“Sure.”

 

“How about this one?”

 

Harry held a black helmet in front of Louis, who shrugged.

 

“It’s not like I’m going to wear it.”

  
“You’re not planning on getting one?” Jack asked and Louis shook his head.

 

“There’s no way I’m going to get on one of these things in my life.”

  
“Oh. I just assumed- _oh_.”  
  
“What did you assume?”

 

Louis had a bad habit of being extremely forward with people who seemed to be thinking less of him.

  
“That you two were together and were planning on-“

 

“Well, we’re not.” Louis rushed, cheeks heating up.

 

“You still have to get a helmet, though. Maybe you’ll change your mind.” Harry said and Louis shook his head once again.

 

“What if I fly off the back of it or something?”

  
“Don’t be stupid.” Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine. Get me one. But I want the blue one. And do you have one of those wheel locks things with alarm? So it won’t get stolen?”

 

“Of course.”

 

After they’d bought the helmets, a wheel lock and signed the papers, Harry gave the man their address where they could deliver the motorcycle.

 

“You alright?” Louis asked when they got back into the car.

 

“Yeah… it’s just- I don’t know how to react to this.”

 

“W-“

  
“I’d never had someone do this for me before. It’s weird and overwhelming.”

 

“Aren’t you happy, though? I just want to see you happy.”

  
“You’re trying to buy my happiness?”

  
“No! Of course not. Money don’t buy happiness.” Louis found himself saying and _whoa, what?_ A few weeks ago he would have never said that, not even if someone had held a gun to his head.

 

“You’re literally on drugs today.” Harry said and smiled, so Louis knew they were okay.

 

He really wasn’t trying to buy Harry’s affection or anything; he genuinely wanted to get him his birthday present and indirectly show him that he _really_ liked him.

 

He dropped Harry off at his house and after Harry assured him that he’d manage the whole delivery thing, Louis drove back to his house with a bright smile on his face.

 

He was so fucked.

 

It was Friday before fourth period when his iPhone buzzed into his pocket, signaling that he had a new message. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, opening it.

 

He bit down a smile when he saw that it was from Harry, before he clicked on the icon to view the message.

 

_**Harry:** _ **** _skip fourth period and come meet me behind my school_

Louis’ heart started beating faster because there was no _way_ in hell he could skip without his parents finding out about it. But he still wanted to do it; he wanted to see Harry. He decided to excuse himself to the bathroom in the first ten minutes, and then never return to the lesson.

  
“Liam!” he called out when he saw Liam walking down the hallway, talking to Tom.

 

Liam turned around and smiled, before saying something to Tom, who nodded and left.

  
“I need you to do me a favor.” Louis told him, lowering his voice.

 

“What?”

  
“Um… I’m going to meet Harry this period and I need you to get my books after class.”

  
“Okay? Sure, I guess. Zayn told me that he started taking school seriously, by the way.”  
  
“That’s nice.” Louis said idly and they walked to class together, with Liam taking his ear off about Zayn.

 

His heart was beating up in his throat the first five minutes of the economics lesson, and he knew his lip had to be bleeding by now from so much biting.

 

“Miss?” he asked, raising his hand out of a sudden.

 

“Yes, Mr. Tomlinson?”  
  


“Can I be excused? I need to use the toilet. I feel… ill.”

 

“Of course.”

 

He smiled at her and stood up, before he quickly hurried out of the room. He was lucky that the economics class didn’t have a view of the front yard because then they’d be able to see him sneaking out.

 

He quickly hurried across the front yard of his school, praying to God that no one would recognize him by the back of his head. He smirked when he saw the motorcycle he’d bought Harry nicely parked in one of the parking spots, with the wheel lock and all that.

 

Harry was waiting for him behind his own school, hands in his pockets while staring at the ground.

 

Harry smiled and turned around so Louis could follow him. He pulled Louis against him once they were behind a tree where no one could see them, pressing their lips together.

  
He pushed Louis against the tree, accidentally hitting him in the back of his head in the process.

 

“Oops.” He said when Louis rubbed the spot.

  
“Hi.” Louis said as he looked up at Harry.

 

Harry leaned back down, opening Louis’ mouth with his tongue and they kissed for two minutes before they had to pull away for a small break of air.

 

“So, any reason you called me here during class?”  
  
“I wanted to see you.”  
  
“I see you like your birthday present.”  
  
“I do. Thanks.”

  
“What did everyone else say?”  
  
“They like it.”  
  
“Don’t tell anyone it’s from me. Just our friends.”

“Everyone at school, and also my mother, thinks I stole it so it’s okay.” Harry laughed and Louis smiled at that.

“I’m going to drive to Sheffield today after school, test it out a bit.”  
  
“Why would you drive to Sheffield?”  
  
“Just because. Do you want to come with?”

  
“I’m not getting on that thing, I already told you.”

 

Harry pouted, widening his eyes and Louis rolled his, because Harry was being ridiculously cute.

 

“And why would you go? Do you even have a reason?”

 

“I don’t need to have a reason for everything I do. I like doing things because I feel like it.”

 

“But they can affect your future.”  
  
“I don’t like thinking about the future.”

 

Louis brought his hand to grip into the back of Harry’s head and pressed their lips together in order for them to change the subject. And also because he felt butterflies whenever Harry touched him, or did as little as look at him.

 

Harry’s lips trailed down his neck, kissing and licking, but not enough to leave a bruise. Louis wanted him to, though. He wanted Harry to mark him up in every way possible, everywhere possible so people could _see_ that Louis was _taken_.

 

And the worst thing was that he _wasn’t_ actually _taken_ by Harry, he probably never will be. But he was optimistic by nature, so he hoped for the best; as usual.

  
“So what do you say? Are you coming or not?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind to _come_.” Louis answered, high fiving himself in his mind for the amazing line.

 

Harry smiled. “I’ve corrupted you, baby.”  
  
And okay, that shouldn’t have made Louis’ stomach turn inside out.

 

“I’ll think about it. And I should get back before the teacher notices something is wrong.”  
  
“Tell them you ate really bad caviar or something.”  
  
Louis shook his head but smiled; he loved it when Harry playfully teased him.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked when he saw Louis debating something.  
  
“How can I get back without anyone seeing my face as I walk.”

  
“Here.” Harry said and took off his grey jacket. “Pull the hood over your head and no one will recognize you.”  
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Louis muttered as he slipped his arms in the sleeves of Harry’s jacket. It was warm and fluffy on the inside, as well as on the outside, not to mention it smelled good. And the fact that it was so big on him was even better.

 

“I’ll text you.” He told Harry who pecked his lips one more time before watching him walk away towards his school.

 

He got to his locker first to drop the jacket off and then walked to class.

 

“You spent quite some time in the toilet.” The teacher noticed as Louis sat down, throwing a look at the clock. It was already half past.

 

“Uh… I had some really bad caviar for breakfast.” He found himself saying, with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

During break he texted his dad, asking him if he could spend the night at Liam’s. When he got a confirmation text back, he opened the conversation with Harry.

 

_**Louis:** _ **** _I’ll be at your house at five_

_**Harry:** _ **** _wear something warm_

_**Louis:** _ **** _yes mom_

__

_**Harry:** _ **** _id rather u call me daddy_

Louis squealed, locking his phone and looking around with flaming cheeks.

 

At home he wore Harry’s jacket the whole time. He would never admit it, but he felt _cute_ and _tiny_ under the huge garment. Maybe even sexy, but that was definitely not something he’d even think of.

 

At around half past four he’d already packed a backpack filled with a pair of Calvin Klein briefs, a new toothbrush and his glasses. He slung it over one shoulder and looked at himself in the mirror once more before he left his room to go to Harry’s. His helmet was also at Harry’s, since his parents would probably ask too many questions if they’d ever find it in his room. And yes, he was actually going to walk all the way over to Harry’s because he may or may not know the way.

 

“I brought a backpack.” Was the first thing he said when he saw Harry sitting on the front steps of his house, smoking.

  
“Put it on my bed inside.”  
  
“Is your mom home?” Louis asked, looking around for her car.

 

“No. She’s got a late shift today and then she’s going out.”  
  
“Wasn’t there any party tonight?”

  
“Yes, but you’re way more entertaining. And important.”

 

Louis tried to play it cool and stop his smile from bursting out on his face as he walked upstairs to Harry’s room to drop off his backpack and grab the helmet.

 

He’d even dressed properly; a leather Armani jacket (the only one he owned), black skinny jeans, an Abercrombie&Fitch polo and black Converse.

 

“This seems really dangerous, I don’t know if I want to.” Louis said when Harry put the keys in the ignition of the motorcycle.

  
“Just get on it.”

 

Louis sighed and pulled the helmet on, before climbing on it with Harry’s help- so what if he was a bit short? He liked it actually, it meant that Harry had to baby and manhandle him, which kind of turned him on.

 

“This is fucking crazy, I’m not doing this. Let me down.” Louis said once Harry had climbed on the motorcycle in front of him.

 

“Yes, you are, stop being a baby.”

  
“I can’t do this.”

 

Harry turned his head to look at him.

 

“Do you trust me?”  
  
 _Yesyesyesyesyes_

Louis’ eyes drifted to the ground for a moment as he debated whether he should let Harry know that he trusted him with his entire life for whatever reason.

 

“Okay. Fine.”

 

Harry nodded and turned his head back to the road. The moment they started moving, Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s torso. He’d never held onto something as tightly as he was right now. And if half of the reason was that he wanted to feel Harry’s toned back against his chest, well, that was nobody’s business but his own.

 

They arrived in Sheffield at a quarter to six, in front of a big mall.

 

“You brought me to Sheffield to visit a mall?”  
  
“I didn’t come to Sheffield to visit anything, but we could go check out a church if you want, princess.” Harry replied as he got down from the motorcycle.

 

They put the helmets in the small bag attached to the back of the motorcycle, before they started walking towards the entrance of the mall.

 

“You hungry?” Harry asked and Louis shrugged, but then nodded.

 

“KFC okay?”

  
“KFwhat?”

 

“Oh, Christ.”

 

“What? It’s a fast food thing isn’t it?”

 

“It is.”

 

Apparently, it was quite a popular chain because they literally had to wait five minutes in line for some crispy strips and hot wings. It was outrageous, but they managed to find a small booth to sit in.

 

“So it probably has a lot of calories, right?” Louis asked after he bit into one of the hot wings.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You still on that? I already told you that I’ll still like you if you get fat.”

 

“You like me?” Louis asked, without thinking it through.

 

“What?” Harry pretended as if nothing had happened.

 

“You like me.” Louis repeated.

 

“Um… well, I mean. I do. More than I should.”  
  
“More than you should?”

 

“It’s a good thing.”

 

“Okay, then.” Louis said, but a huge, dopey smile spread over his face.

 

“Stop smiling like that.”

 

“I can’t.”

  
Harry found himself smiling too, and that’s how they continued eating; with big smiles on their faces that were smeared with greasy hot sauce.

 

“You know what I like about going to another town?” Harry asked when came out of the bathroom, after they washed their hands.

 

“What?”  
  


“The fact that no one knows who I am. I can do anything and no one will ever see me again.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like this.” Harry said and suddenly pulled Louis towards him, pressing their lips together.

 

“Harry!” Louis exclaimed, quickly looking around to see if anyone had noticed, but people weren’t even paying attention to them.

 

“I need to get new aviators, and you need to try out Starbucks.”  
  
“Why do I need to try Starbucks?” Harry asked and followed Louis into the Ray Ban store.

 

“Because I tried every single fat food you’ve introduced me to.

“Fine.”

 

It wasn’t long before Louis found a pair that he actually liked and showed them to Harry after he made sure he looked good with them on.

  
“Are you serious? These are almost two hundred quid! You can get glasses that look just like this for ten!” Harry exclaimed when he checked the price tag.

 

“Yeah, but then I’ll know they aren’t from a real brand and then I won’t feel good about myself.”

 

“If you need money to feel good about yourself then you’ve got a problem.”

 

“Whatever, I don’t expect you to understand.” Louis mumbled and turned away from Harry, deciding on giving him the silent treatment to see if he really cared.

 

He paid for his sunglasses without saying a word, then marched out of the store, knowing that Harry was right on his heels.

 

“Are you seriously not talking to me now?” Harry asked when they got in line at Starbucks.

 

Louis raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, propping a hand on his hip as he waited.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Harry laughed and swung a hand over his shoulder, pulling Louis into him. And as much as Louis would’ve wanted to pull away just to prove a point, he felt himself relaxing into Harry’s touch.

 

“Still mad?” Harry asked and Louis fixed his fringe as he stared up at the menu, even though he already knew what he was going to order.

 

“Babeeeeee.” Harry drew out and put the other hand around Louis’s shoulder so they would properly face each other now.

 

Louis averted his eyes and was kind of proud of himself because he was managing to hold down a smile. He loved Harry’s attention.

 

Harry pouted, then ran his tongue over his bottom lip, which definitely got Louis’ attention because he was staring.

 

“You’re not mad.” Harry smiled and Louis rolled his eyes as Harry pulled him closer into his chest.

 

He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and sighed because he was too weak to actually stay mad at him. Which was a bad thing; he didn’t want Harry to think that he could get away that easily.

 

“So, what should I get?” Harry asked this time as he looked at the menu.

  
“I’m getting the caramel Frap, so you can try that.”

 

“How’s the Cinnamon Dolce thing?”

  
“It’s good.”

 

“I’ll get that then. To go, yeah?”

 

“Sure.”

 

After they got their orders in plastic cups, they started slowly walking back to the motorcycle.

 

“So? Is it good?” Louis asked.

 

“Mhm. Really sweet though.”

 

“Told you.” Louis sucked on the straw and Harry stared at his hollowing cheeks as he did so.

 

“That’s really distracting.”  
  
“Is it?” Louis teased, looking up at Harry over his aviators and sucking again.

 

“Stop.” Harry warned and took Louis’ hand off the cup.

 

“It’s nice to know that I turn you on.” He admitted smiling.

 

“You’re abusing your power.”

  
“I’m irresistible.”  
  
“And extremely modest.”

 

Louis shrugged.

 

“Kiss me.” Harry said out of a sudden and Louis shook his head.

 

“We’re in public.”  
  
“No one knows who we are.” Harry pulled on the hand he was still holding.  
  
“Harry-“  
  
“Kiss me, for fuck’s sake.” Harry repeated seriously and Louis didn’t waste any time to stand on his tiptoes to press his lips against Harry’s.

 

“Happy?”

  
“Extremely.” Harry said, smiling contently. And if that made Harry happy, then Louis wouldn’t mind doing it again.

 

He froze, however, when he felt Harry’s hand brush further down his own until their fingers automatically intertwined and _wow, okay,_ they were holding hands now.

 

He stared up at Harry, unsure, but the older buy sipped on his drink instead and started walking, Louis getting in pace quickly.

 

They were doing this. They were walking with people around them while they held hands. And no one was even batting an eye at them as if it were completely normal.

 

It was really overwhelming for Louis, but a good kind of overwhelming.

 

He looked down at their hands as they walked, and was completely mesmerized by the size difference. Harry’s giant hand was swallowing Louis’ tiny one almost completely, but they felt like puzzle pieces fitting together. At least for Louis they did.

 

“I’m so tired I could literally sleep right here in the parking lot.” Louis said once they got to the motorcycles, drinks thrown out and ready for going back.

 

“You can sleep when we get home.”

  
It wasn’t ‘my place’ or ‘my house’, it was just simply _home_. And Louis had no problem with that. He liked Harry’s house more than he liked his, to be honest. It was small yet comfortable and there weren’t loud noises and voices talking and the best thing was that Harry was in it, of course.

 

It was half past eight when they got back and Louis knew that if he’d go to bed right then, he would wake up too early.

 

“My back hurts.” He complained and sat down at the table as Harry got two glasses out of the cupboard.

 

“I could massage your back if you want.”

 

“You’re volunteering to _massage_ my back?” Louis asked and drank the water Harry had poured into the glass with two large gulps.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m not grossed out or anything, if that’s what you’re talking about.”

  
“Okay then.”

 

“Get upstairs on the bed with your shirt off and I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Louis quickly walked upstairs, excitement pooling in the pit of his stomach for unknown reasons. He stripped off his pants too and laid down on the bed on his tummy in just his Armani briefs.

 

He heard Harry coming in and put a pillow under his chin to prop his head up and sit more comfortably.

 

“Is that actual massage oil?” Louis asked.

 

“My mom has it.”

 

“Okay. Smells good.”

 

Harry climbed on the bed and straddled Louis’ thighs, and _okay_ , he wasn’t wearing jeans anymore.

 

“Relax, yeah?”  
  
“I am.”

 

He heard Harry pop the oil bottle open before squirting some into his hands, then rubbing them together. He flinched a bit when Harry’s hands came down and latched onto his skin, slowly rubbing circles into his upper back.

 

“This feels really good.” Louis said and closed his eyes.

 

Harry moved on to his shoulders after a while and Louis let out a soft moan.

 

“This feels better than sex for you, doesn’t it?”  
  
“I never had sex.”

 

“We’ll have to fix that, then. Soon.”

 

Louis’ heart sped up at that because now that he thought about it, he trusted and wanted Harry to take his virginity.

 

Louis back arched when he felt Harry’s lips on his skin, actually sucking and biting there.

 

“What are you doing?”  
  
“Marking you up.” Harry answered and Louis relaxed against his lips, even though he had butterflies in his stomach.

 

He wasn’t sure how, or why, but he felt asleep like that, with Harry’s lips on his skin and a smile on his face.

 

He stirred awake a few hours later, with his face squished against the pillow. He looked around to find Harry leaning out the window with a cigarette between his fingers.

 

“What time is it?”  
  
“Half past eleven.”

 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”  
  
“I usually get in bed at midnight.”

 

“But you can sleep, right?” Louis checked as he got out of the bed.

  
“Yeah, don’t have insomnia anymore.”

 

Louis smiled and walked to the bathroom to brush the stale taste out of his mouth.

 

“It’s kind of _really_ cold in here. Can you turn the heating on?”

“It is on, but you’re in your underwear.”

 

“Can I take one of your jumpers?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I like them. They’re big… and fluffy.”

 

“Sure. Pick one out of the closet.” Harry smiled and put the cigarette out in the ashtray that was placed on the windowsill.

 

Louis opened Harry’s closet and rummaged through the sweaters on the shelf (he’d cleaned it the last time he was here and it appeared that Harry chose to keep it that way), before picking one out that was plain grey but fluffy.

 

It hung low, revealing his collarbones and almost his nipples, and reached past his thighs. It went far past his fingertips and Louis was literally swimming in it.

 

He turned to look at himself in the mirror, adjusting his fringe and smiling.

  
“You love the way you look in those, don’t you?”

  
Louis nodded and walked over to him, fitting himself between him and the opened window. They had a view of the deserted street that was dimly lit by the streetlights.

 

“I’m thinking about going to Uni.” Harry started and Louis raised his eyebrows, not saying anything.

 

“To study law. And I want to get a job.”

 

“I can help you with that if you want.”

 

“With what?”

  
“Studying. And getting a job. My uncle is hiring waiters for his hotel. The pay is decent.”

 

“Oh. Okay. That’d be great.”

 

“What’s your GPA?”  
  
“2.0.”  
  
“That’s like a… what, 75?”

 

Harry nodded.  
  
“If you start studying and actually concentrate on school you can get to 3.0. And go to London University.”

 

“Why would I go to London?”

 

_Because I’m going to be there_

“Or the one here in Doncaster.” Louis shrugged.

 

“Where are you going?”

  
“Oxford.”

 

“Of course you are.” Harry laughed. “That means I have to get into the one in London, right?”

 

“Are you saying that we’re going to be together a year from now?”   
  
Harry turned his head to look at him.

  
“Are you saying you’d like that?” Harry answered his question with a question.

 

“Well… I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“What would your girlfriend think about that?”

 

“I, uh, actually. I want to break up with her.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows met his hairline as he stared at Louis.

  
“When?”

  
“I don’t know. As soon as possible. I just- I’m afraid of how my parents are going to react.”

 

“This is your life, not your parents’.” Harry said and Louis nodded.

 

“I know. But it’s like… I don’t want to disappoint them.”

 

“Take your time, then.” Harry said and took a step back from the window so he could close it.

 

“I want to get in bed.” Louis told him.

 

“Get in then.”  
  
“With you.”

  
“Okay.”

 

After they closed the window and Harry went to the bathroom, they got under the covers together. Louis cuddled up to him without even asking, curling up against Harry and slipping his toes under Harry’s knees to keep them warm.

 

“Goodnight.” He said.

 

“Goodnight, Lou.”

 

Louis smiled to himself at the nickname and closed his eyes. However, he fell asleep way after Harry’s breaths got even.

 

 

 

He woke up at ten the next morning, with Harry sleeping right next to him. He didn’t want to wake him up, so he stood up from the bed silently, before he walked over to the bathroom.

 

After he brushed his teeth and dressed up for the day, he came out of the bathroom to find that Harry was already up.

 

“I need to go home now before they decide to ground me again.”  
  
“Okay. You want me to walk you there?”  
  
“What, home?”

 

Harry nodded as he rubbed his eyes and stretched.

  
“No, I can manage.”

 

He secretly stuffed Harry’s Ramones shirt in his bag so he could wear it at school without anyone knowing that it was Harry’s.

 

“’m gonna go now. You should come and lock the door.”

 

Harry got out of bed and trailed behind Louis until they got to the door.

 

“See you, then?”

  
“Sure.”

 

Harry bent down and pecked his lips. Louis smiled up at him before he turned around and walked away with butterflies in his stomach. This couldn’t be real.

 

When he got home he had breakfast alone in the kitchen and went straight up to his room.

 

Later that day when he was in the bathroom getting ready for bed he spotted the hickeys Harry had left on his back.

 

He bit his lip when he saw that they were in shape of an actual heart. And if that was Harry’s way to let Louis know he was falling too, then Louis had no problem with it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you liked/didn't like :)
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	17. i like this chapter bc angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be on September 3rd, 5pm UK time* 
> 
> Thank you for the many comments on last chapter, wow :D
> 
> So this story will officially have 24 chapters and I have them all already planned out. I’m currently writing the 20th :)
> 
> Updates will continue weekly as usual, but once Uni starts to actually get serious (usually 2 weeks in) I will post on weekends. If my calculations are correct, this story will finish being posted on the 4th of October !
> 
> I really like this chapter so let me know what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy !

“So when is this trip again?” Louis’ father asked him a week later during Sunday dinner.

 

“In two weeks. On the thirteenth.”

 

“And where are you going to be staying?”

  
“At the Sanderson.”

 

“And when are we supposed to pay?”

 

“This week, probably.”

 

“I’ll be in Manchester for business that weekend.” His father said.

 

Louis nodded, not really caring, to be honest. All he cared about was that he wanted to pay for Harry’s room so they could spend the night together. And it wouldn’t have been that big of a deal if Louis didn’t have something planned.

 

He was 100% sure that he wanted to have sex with Harry. He was so in love it kind of hurt and he had no idea whether Harry even liked him more than a friend or not, but he _wanted_ Harry to take his virginity. He was also planning on breaking up with Eleanor on the very same trip. So yes, it would be a really eventful and nerve wracking one.

 

The next morning he decided to wear Harry’s Ramones shirt at school. They didn’t have a strict code other than the blazer and dress pants, but his parents liked to make sure that he always wore button ups to school.

 

He buttoned the blazer all the way up and swept his fringe to the right before he left his room.

 

Barbara was the first one to figure out that the shirt was Harry’s, but only because she’d seen Harry wear the shirt before.

 

“Nice shirt.” She complimented during lunch. “Where did you get it from, your _boyfriend_?”

 

Louis looked up and shot Eleanor a fake smile as she approached them with her tray.

 

“Maybe.” He muttered to her just as his girlfriend sat down across from him.

 

“I’m so excited about the trip to London! We get the afternoon off so we can go and visit Oxford! And see where we’ll live once we graduate!”

_Oh God_

“Yeah… that’s great.”

 

“Is there something wrong?”  
  
“No, the, uh, salad is really bad today.”

 

She scrunched up her nose and picked up her fork to start with her chicken.

 

He sent Harry a text before last period while he was in the bathroom, to make sure that they were still going to Louis’ uncles’ hotel after school.

 

**Louis:** _so are we still going today? :)_

**Harry:** _yes_

**Harry:** _you’re picking me up after school? Im excited to see it :D_

**Louis:** _yes Harold im going to pick you up with the Lamborghini_

**Harry:** _I meant your ass but :/_

Louis bit his lip when the bell rang to announce that class would be starting and he knew that he was going to be late. But he found himself debating whether he should do the crazy thing that had just crossed his mind.

 

 _Fuck it_ , he thought before he pulled down his pants and turned his back to the mirror. He opened up the front camera and took a picture of himself, making sure that he was biting his lip innocently and that his ass could be visible in the mirror.

 

He was blushing by the time he was pulling up his pants and clicking send. He rushed to class after that, not having time to check his phone for Harry’s reply.

 

Louis felt the phone buzz in his pocket during class ten minutes later, and he discretely pulled it out to check it. He almost gasped at the photo Harry had sent back.

 

**Harry:** _u look so good baby_

There was a picture attached under that text, of the outline of Harry’s hard cock in his jeans. It seemed that he’d taken the picture during class and Louis smiled, not only because Harry told him that he looked good, but also because this meant that Harry was attending class and actually making an effort.

 

When school ended Louis couldn’t have been happier. He had to wait for most of the people to leave, though, so they wouldn’t see him driving over to the public school.

 

It was a quarter past three when he finally got into his car and drove it to the Harry’s school.

 

Harry was waiting by his Bentley, arms crossed and serious expression on his face.

 

“Hi.” Louis said after he’d opened the doors.

 

“Hi. Can you drive me back here after we’re finished so I can get my motorcycle?” Harry asked as he got in.  
  
“Of course.”

“Nice shirt, by the way.”

  
“You think?” Louis smiled as he started driving.

 

“Mhm. Looks better on you.”

 

“Sorry that you had to wait, by the way. Everyone had to be gone.”

  
“It’s fine. Wanked in the bathroom, so I didn’t wait that long.”

  
“Oh?” Louis gulped and tried to concentrate on the road.

 

“I like that you’re starting to get more confident.”

 

“I’m always confident around you, don’t flatter yourself.” Louis joked and Harry smiled.

 

“I mean with your own body.”

 

Louis turned his head to look at Harry for a moment.

 

“You boost my ego.” He admitted.

  
“I do?” Harry teased.

 

Louis nodded and turned on the radio.

 

They arrived at the hotel five minutes later and Louis gave his car keys to the valet before he turned to Harry, taking in his looks.  
  
“You couldn’t have picked another day to dress up with a basketball jersey?”

 

Harry looked down at himself, then back up at Louis.  
  
“I took out my piercings, though.”

 

Louis smiled. “You look good.”

 

“Thanks. And thanks for doing this; for talking to your uncle and everything.”  
  
“They wanted to hire a waiter anyway. And it pays okay, I asked. Thousand quid a month.”

 

“ _Thousand?_ Holy shit.”

 

Louis was amazed by how excited Harry got over that sum of money, in comparison to his dad, who earned that much an hour.

 

His uncle was waiting for them in the lobby, greeting both of them with a big smile on his face.

 

“Louis! Good to see you! And this must be Harry?”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Harry said and shook his hand.

 

“I’ll show you around for a bit and explain what you have to do so you can start working tomorrow?”  
  
“I don’t need to give an interview or?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, no, Louis assured me that you’d be great at the job and I trust him.”

 

“Oh, okay then.”

 

Louis sat down on a couch in the lobby as he waited for his uncle to show Harry around, and half an hour later they were done already.

 

“Do you think you’re going to like it here?” he asked Harry as they made their way to the valet pick up.

 

“Yeah. Thank you.”

 

Harry shot him a nice smile and Louis smiled back, getting into his car after tipping the boy.

 

“What are you going to do after I drop you off?” Louis asked.

 

“Um, ‘m gonna smoke and then head back home. Got homework.”  
  
“You’re going to do your homework!” Louis said, pleasantly surprised.

 

“I got a math test in two days and I need to pass with a good grade.”

 

“Speaking of school, um. Are you going to London with the others?”

 

“I would, but I don’t think I’ll get paid until after.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m going to pay for your room.”

  
“No.”

  
“Well, I’ll practically be paying for mine, since I’ll be in it too.”

  
“You will?”

  
Louis nodded.

 

“What about your girlfriend?”

 

“I can sneak out once she falls asleep. And I’m planning on breaking up with her on the trip.”

 

Harry raised his eyebrows and then smiled.

  
“Why?”

 

“What do you mean why? Because I don’t see myself having a future with her.”

 

“No, I mean, why now?”  
  
“Because…” Louis gulped, not sure if he should say something about the fact that he was completely in love with him. “I might like someone else.”

 

Harry smiled, turning his head to look at him.

 

“Oh, yeah, who?”

 

Louis shrugged. “Some punk asshole that is definitely not good for me.”

 

“And does he like you back?”

  
“I don’t know, does he?” Louis asked, looking at him questioningly as he slowed down in front of Harry’s school.

 

“He might.” Harry smiled and Louis felt his stomach do a back flip.

 

Harry opened his door and waited for it to go all the way up before he turned to Louis once again.  
  
“Thank you, you’re really… nice. See you tomorrow.”

 

“You can smoke your cigarette in here.” Louis found himself saying in a rushed tone. He didn’t want Harry to go yet.

 

“I can?” Harry asked surprised.

 

“Yeah, but we’ll keep the door open.”  
  
“Okay then.”

 

Harry leaned back into his seat and took out a cigarette from the pack he kept in the pocket of his tight skinny jeans.

 

Louis watched him as he lit it up and took a long drag out of it. His eyes then drifted to his left wrist, that had, to Louis’ surprise, faint white lines on it.

 

“Your wrist is starting to, um… look better.”

 

Harry looked down at it.

  
“Yeah. ‘ve been clean a month now.”

 

“That’s great! What made you stop?”

  
Harry chewed on his lip. “You, actually.”

  
“I did?” Louis asked, looking him in the eye and feeling extremely proud and happy about that.

 

“You’re staring now.” Harry said.

 

“Because you look really hot when you smoke.”

 

“Do you want to shotgun?”  
  
“That’s when you like, put smoke into my mouth?”  
  
“That’s it.” Harry said amused.

 

“Okay then. You did that before, though.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure it was weed then.”

 

“Same thing.” Louis said and Harry took a drag before bringing his face to Louis’.

 

Louis couldn’t help but make a silly face because he was _so_ in love and Harry let out the smoke right into his face because he had to laugh.  
  
“Stop making funny faces!” he protested but Louis shook his head.

 

“You look like a frog when you’re outraged.”

 

“Heyyyy.”

 

“My point exactly.” Louis laughed and Harry pouted, finishing the cigarette by himself in the end.

 

“Well, I got to go now and you do too, unless you want your parents to ground you for two more weeks.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “They won’t ground me.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

“I’m disappointed, though.” Louis admitted, heart beating faster because he was going to say _this_.

 

“Why?”  
  
“I was expecting road head.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened.

 

Louis would never admit that he knew what ‘road head’ was because he’d been watching porn lately while getting himself off. He’d figured out that it wasn’t as difficult to wank as he thought it would be.

 

So when Harry leaned over him to press the button to lock the doors, he bit his lip in anticipation.

 

“Road head? How about just head for now?” Harry asked and Louis nodded frantically as Harry unbuckled his pants.

 

Harry gripped into his cock and pulled it out with ease. He flicked his tongue over the tip a few quick times before fully taking him into his mouth.

 

Louis closed his eyes and let his head fall back because that was the best way to enjoy this. He shuddered when Harry kissed up the underline of his cock and licked under the tip.

 

When he opened his eyes he found Harry staring right into his, cock filling up his mouth and precome dribbling down his chin.

 

He couldn’t help but bring his hands down to tangle into Harry’s hair, guiding him up and down his shaft. And _fuck_ , Harry took it so well without even gagging. He hit the back of his throat repeatedly and started fucking Harry’s mouth until he came with a low groan right into his mouth.

 

It took him a few moments to calm down and Harry sat up straight, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Good?” he asked and Louis nodded.

 

“Do you want me to-“  
  
“No, it’s fine.” Harry assured him even though Louis felt a bit guilty.

 

“You sure?”

  
“Yes, Louis.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

“See you tomorrow, then.” Harry said and leaned over, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before getting out of the car.

 

Louis waited to make sure that Harry drove away safe and only after that he started his car to drive home.

 

***

 

“How is it?” was the first thing Louis said when Harry called him the next day while on break.

 

“It’s really good! Someone tipped me twenty quid! Twenty!” he said excitedly into the phone.

 

Louis laughed. “I knew you’d like it. When do you get off?”

 

“When you decide to get me off.” He answered and could image Louis blushing at that.

 

“No, but seriously now.”

  
“At seven I think. My shifts are four hours long.”

  
“I can do the math.” Louis said and Harry could hear him smile.

 

The door to the kitchen opened and Amy, one of the waitresses, came in with an order.

 

“Harry, the VIP table in the back needs a waiter and you’re the only one who’s free. Table five.”

 

“Gotta go Lou, and you’re still driving me to work tomorrow, yeah?”  
  
“Of course. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Harry hung up and slid his phone into the back pocket of his jeans before he turned around and grabbed the small notepad from the counter.

 

He knew where the VIP tables were; there was a smaller room in the back with the tables set much more elegantly and bigger chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Not to mention that the lighting was dimmer and there was even a private concert on a small stage going on.

 

He quickly found table five, right in the corner by the door. He could swear that he recognized the man sitting on one of the chairs but he couldn’t quite place him.

 

“Hello, I’ll be your waiter this evening, Mr….?”

 

“Tomlinson. Christian Tomlinson.”

 

_Oh_

_OH_

Should Harry maybe mention that he knew Louis? He wasn’t completely sure that this was Louis’ dad, only 95%.

 

“And you must be Mrs. Tomlinson then.” He smiled down at the brown haired woman.

  
“Oh, n-“  
  
“We’re here on business.” Louis’ father interjected, as if Harry had asked about the occasion. “We’d like a bottle of Chateau Margaux and two menus.”

 

“Sure, coming right up.” Harry said, eyeing the lady curiously. He’d seen Louis’ mother before and that was _definitely_ not her. And he had the feeling that this wasn’t just a normal business meeting.

 

He got the wine bottle Mr. Tomlinson had requested and wasn’t really surprised when he saw that it was the most expensive wine they had, costing almost one hundred thousand quid. It was kind of ridiculous, but Harry knew Louis.

 

He smiled at the thought of Louis as he walked back to the table with two menus under his arm and a wine bottle in the other.

 

He’d decided to pretend that he didn’t know Louis until they were about to leave and he’d figured out whether this was a mistress or not.

 

They ended up ordering the most expensive thing on the menu (of fucking course), and Harry could see why Louis was so anxious about telling his dad about wanting to break up with Eleanor. Mr. Tomlinson didn’t hesitate to shamelessly check out Harry’s tattoos and make a disgusted face at them. He seemed very patronizing.

 

When he finally returned to their tables twenty minutes later with their plates in hand, he almost dropped them. Because Mr. Tomlinson was _kissing_ his business… whatever. That wasn’t Mrs. Tomlinson and if Harry knew one thing for sure, it was that Louis took pride in the fact that his parents were the perfect example of love.

 

He bit his lip and set the plates down in front of them once they’ve stopped kissing, asking if they needed anything else.

 

“No, we’re good. Thank you.”

 

They asked for the bill thirty minutes later, after they’d eaten dessert. Harry asked about Louis as soon as he placed the bill on the table:

 

“Are you by any chance Louis’ father?”

 

He saw Mr. Tomlinson freeze and he knew it. Louis’ dad was cheating.

 

“You know Louis?”  
  
 _Yes sometimes I eat his ass and I also really like him_

“Vaguely. I also know that he thinks very highly of you.”

 

Mr. Tomlinson seemed to have caught Harry’s drift because he was nervously chewing on his lip now.

 

“Well, then. Hope you had a good time and enjoyed your meal. Come back soon.” Harry said nicely and clasped his hands together before turning around and leaving.

 

When he returned (after he made sure Mr. Tomlinson was gone), he opened the small booklet in which Mr. Tomlinson had left the money, only to see that he’d left a _really_ generous tip of five hundred quid in there. The wine had been on the house (since Mr. Tomlinson’s brother owned the place), and they’ve only eaten food worth three hundred.

 

Harry knew he was being bribed. He also knew that telling Louis about his dad cheating would absolutely destroy him.

 

But he would tell Louis tomorrow, because Louis would never forgive him if he found out about his father and that Harry already knew and didn’t tell him.

 

***

 

“Hi.” Was the first thing Harry said to Louis the next day.

 

Louis smiled at him and leaned over so their lips could meet.

 

“Hey. How was school?”  
  
“It was good, mom.” Harry answered and Louis shook his head as he pulled out of the school’s parking lot.

 

“How was the test?”  
  
“Good. I mean, I think I’m going to get a really good mark.”

 

“That’s great. See? I told you that if you’d get really ambitions and determined you’d do good! I’m proud of you.”

 

Harry smiled, but then remembered what he had to tell Louis.

 

“Oh, and funny thing! Your _dad_ was yesterday at the hotel having dinner. Or late lunch.”

  
“He was?”

 

Okay, so Louis didn’t know about it.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said slowly. “I was his waiter.”  
  
“And did you ask about me?”  
  
“I did, actually. To make sure he was your dad.”

“What did he say?”  
  
“Nothing. He gave me a generous tip though.”  
  
It was Louis’ turn to smile.

 

“He was… was he with your mother?”

 

Louis frowned. “No? I think it was something business related, or a relative.”

 

“Oh.”  
  
“What?” Louis asked confused, turning his head to look at him.

  
“Nothing… it’s just- that didn’t look like they were relatives.”

 

“What do you mean?”  
  
“They were kissing.”

 

Louis breath hitched in his throat and Harry stopped breathing as he watched him. The next thing he knew was that the car abruptly stopped on the side of the road.

 

“Get out.” Louis said sternly, not even looking at Harry.

  
“What?”  
  
“Get _out_.” He repeated.

 

“But I didn’t-“

  
“How _dare_ you say that about my father? Accuse him of doing such a thing? He would _never_ cheat on my mom! Never! Just because your parents didn’t work out doesn’t mean mine won’t!”  
  
“Lou I-“  
  
“Don’t ‘Lou’ me! Get out of the car!”

 

Harry sighed. “Fine. But don’t say that I didn’t tell you.”

 

Louis didn’t look at him when Harry got out of the car and closed the door.

 

He didn’t even wait for Harry to walk away, he just sped off. His mind was racing in sync with his heart and he was sure that Harry had made everything up. His father would never cheat on his mother.

 

He was sure of it.

 

***

 

The second Friday finally came, which meant that they would travel to London, right after school.

 

Their economics teacher, Mr. Lance (the one who was organizing the trip) had booked a bus (an ACTUAL bus) that would drive them from their school to London. The drive would take about four hours so they would arrive at the hotel around seven.

 

He hadn’t talked to Harry since last Wednesday, when he was told that his father allegedly cheated on his mother. That was outrageous and Louis thought that maybe this was because he didn’t want to be the only one with divorced parents.

 

He decided that he needed to let go of the whole Harry thing for the weekend and try to have a good time on the trip. He still wanted to break up with Eleanor, though.

 

“You don’t seem excited about the trip.” Barbara said that day at lunch.

 

“Have no reason to be.” He muttered, looking around to see if Eleanor was anywhere near them.

 

“Why not?”

  
“Got in a fight with Harry. ‘s nothing.”

 

“What did you fight about?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, to be honest.”

 

“Oh. Okay? You know he’s still coming though, right?”

 

Louis didn’t know if Harry was actually coming; they hadn’t talked in over a week and maybe he had some common sense in him.

 

To be quite frank, Louis was also disappointed about the fact that they were currently ‘fighting’, because he’d planned to have sex with Harry over the weekend. He even packed lube and condoms, and looked up tips online. And in spite of it all going to waste, Louis still had those packed in a secret pocket of his trolley.

 

When Eleanor kissed his cheek that day after school, he couldn’t do anything but smile; she had no idea that he was planning on ending things with her on Sunday.

 

The bus had stopped right in front of their school at fifteen past three, just as planned. Everyone had already changed into something more comfortable in the changing rooms before they handed over their luggage and got on the bus.

 

Louis was sitting next to Liam and Eleanor next to Barbara, right across from them. He wanted to ask Liam about Zayn, but he knew he couldn’t because Eleanor was right next to them.

 

Two hours into the drive, Liam leaned in closer to whisper in Louis’ ear:

 

“Zayn told me that you and Harry don’t talk anymore. Is everything okay?”  
  
Louis nodded and he knew in the back of his mind that he was completely overreacting but he was so scared that Harry might be right, it was easier to blame someone else than his own father.

 

“What did he say to you exactly? Or what did he do?”  
  
“He just- it’s not important. He lied about something and I’m really pissed at him. That’s all.”  
  
“You’ll work it out.”  
  
“Why do you even want us to?”  
  
“Because you’re at your best when you’re with him, Louis. You don’t think about yourself, you don’t try to prove yourself to him and he makes you a better person. He makes you want to be yourself, and that’s all that matters. So whatever it is that you two are fighting about, you’re going to get over it because you both care about each other, but are too stubborn to admit it.” (!!!!!!!!! Love Liam)

 

“That’s bullshit.” Louis mumbled, even though he knew that Liam was right.

 

“Skinny love, is what it is.”

 

“Skinny love? What does that even mean?”

 

Liam shrugged, telling him to look it up before he leaned his head against the window and looked at the road.

 

They arrived at the Sanderson hotel shortly after half past seven.

 

“When is, um, Zayn coming?” Louis asked Liam.

 

Liam probably knew that Louis was indirectly asking about Harry’s arrival.

 

“They’re going to be here at eight. I don’t know if Harry’s coming, though.”

 

And that definitely was _not_ disappointment in Louis’ heart. It wasn’t.

 

At eight o’clock he was already in his room, placing his trolley next to the bed. He sat down on it and pulled his phone out to google whatever ‘skinny love’ meant.

 

_**Skinny Love:** _ **** _when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it_

Louis scrunched his nose up and closed the page. Maybe Liam was right. Maybe he was too stubborn to admit the fact that he was completely head over heels for Harry.

 

He showered before he dressed up with a plain crimson shirt from YSL, blue jeans and his black converse. It seemed to be quite cold outside so he chose to put on a beanie too, just in case his ears would start freezing.

 

They had to meet up at nine for dinner in the restaurant next to the lobby, but the last thing Louis wanted to do was eat. He hoped that Harry also came to London with Zayn and Niall; he just wanted to know that Harry was there, even though they weren’t talking.

 

He grabbed the leather jacket out of his trolley and pulled the card out from the door before leaving the room. Everyone was already at the restaurant when he got there. He sat down between Liam and Eleanor.

 

During dinner the four teachers that accompanied them started talking about tomorrow’s schedule. They were meeting up at nine for breakfast, and they had to be at the Buckingham Palace at half past ten. Then they’d go visit the Big Ben and Madame Tussauds. They’d eat lunch in the city before going to the London Eye. After that they’d be free to do whatever they please until eleven. On Sunday they could go shopping or do whatever until noon, when they would be leaving.

 

They finished dinner at ten and Barbara suggested that they’d go out to a bar with Niall, Zayn and Harry. Louis almost slipped by asking surprised if Harry was actually there, but caught himself at the last minute.

 

So that’s how he ended up with Eleanor gripping into his arm (because he just couldn’t hold her hand anymore) as they walked down the sidewalk by their hotel, heading towards the Irish bar located right around the corner.

 

Her hands slipped further down his arm until their fingers were touching but they weren’t really holding hands. And it was the first time ever that Louis felt _tired_ of being with her; she was talking his ear off about a shop they really had to visit on Sunday. Louis wanted to scream out at her, tell her to leave him alone.

 

Zayn, Niall and Harry were already at the bar, sitting in a booth in the corner.

 

Louis’ breath caught in his throat the moment he made eye contact with Harry, who was the first one to break their intense stare-down.

 

His heart was literally beating out of his throat when he sat down across from him, between Eleanor and Barbara. Eleanor was still oblivious about Zayn and Liam, and Louis really hoped they wouldn’t show any signs of affection towards each other in her presence.

 

Everyone started talking about London and how excited they were, except for Louis and Harry, who had been silent throughout the whole night.

 

Louis could see Harry looking at him a couple of times, thinking that he was being subtle, when he really wasn’t.

 

They left the bar a bit past eleven, because they had a strict rule about being in their rooms at eleven o’clock sharp. They’d probably get shit from their teacher for being late, but the others seemed to have had a good time, so they didn’t really care.

 

It was almost midnight and Louis was under the blankets in Eleanor’s room (he tried telling her that he wanted to sleep in his own room but failed), when he heard someone knocking at the room next door, which was actually his.

 

He got out of the bed without waking her up and opened the door to see Harry there with a backpack over his right shoulder. Harry was staring at his feet, chewing on his bottom lip as he waited for Louis to respond.

 

He still hadn’t noticed Louis when he leaned his forehead against the door.

 

“Louis, please open the door. Come on, I’m tired.”

 

Louis sighed and that made Harry turn his head.

 

“I’m, uh- I’m in Eleanor’s room.”

 

“Oh… well, um, can you- will you let me in? I mean I know you’re not talking to me but I really need a place to sleep.”

 

Louis nodded.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

He went back in Eleanor’s room to get his card from the bedside table, and before he could think about it, he closed the door behind himself, automatically locking himself out of her room.

 

“Fuck.” He cursed when he realized it.

 

He opened his own room and entered before Harry, who closed the door after him.

 

“You’re locked out now.” Harry observed and let his backpack fall at the door.

 

Louis didn’t answer him; he just got into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Harry sighed and looked for something through his bag. He pulled out a small silver bottle that Louis knew had alcohol in it.

 

He watched Harry pull off his shirt and pants, before going to sit down at the edge of the bed. Harry opened the bottle and took a long gulp.

 

He fell asleep with Harry drinking god knows what out of the tiny silver bottle.

 

When he woke up at half past eight, Harry was sleeping next to him, with his back to Louis. Louis didn’t wake him up when he got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

 

He got dressed with a white shirt that had blue stripes, black suspenders and the same blue jeans as the day before.

 

Louis left his card in the room, only taking his bag, because he counted on Harry to take care of the card and not lose it.

 

He didn’t see Harry for the rest of the day, until after they visited the London Eye and were allowed to do whatever until eleven o’clock. They were joined by Perrie, Jade and the other three boys at six in a pub, so they could figure out what everyone wanted to do. Finally, after almost half an hour of bickering, they decided that they’d go to the mall to do some shopping.

 

“I’m really not in the mood.” He sighed when Eleanor asked him to go with her to Sephora. “’m tired.”

 

She scoffed. “Fine then, I’ll just go alone. You can just sit on your ass at Starbucks.”

 

That’s what he actually ended up doing; sitting on a bench with a Latte in one hand and his phone in the other. He saw Harry approaching with the corner of his eye, but pretended to be too busy to notice him.

 

Harry sat down right next to him with a bottle of beer in hand, not saying anything though. Louis felt like the silence between them was suffocating but before he could say anything, he saw something that made him do a double take.

 

“What?” he whispered to himself and Harry looked up.

  
“What?”

 

Louis stood up and Harry followed his gaze until he saw.

 

“Louis-“  
  
“Just a second.”

 

Louis started walking towards the restaurant right across from Starbucks. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted him. He’d recognize that Versace blazer anywhere.

 

His throat clogged up and he couldn’t say or do anything but watch his father kiss another woman over the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you liked/didn't like :)
> 
> By the way, I think you're _really_ going to like the next chapter ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	18. u gonna like this ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be on September 6th, 4pm UK time* 
> 
> Please go and reblog [this](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/96455864768/lovinnourryy-baby-heavens-in-your-eyes-by) from Tumblr because it's the first time someone has ever made something like that for my story and I really love it :D
> 
> I know you're going to like this chapter so please let me know what you think of it at the end :)
> 
> Enjoy !

Louis didn’t do anything but stare for a couple of seconds. That was his father. His father. Kissing a woman. That was not his mother.

 

He recognized her though; she was his father’s secretary. He was completely devastated and couldn’t even manage to say anything. He simply turned around and started marching away, not looking anywhere but in front of him.

 

“Louis!” Harry called after him before he actually started following Louis out of the mall.

 

Louis only managed to walk around the corner before Harry caught his arm and turned him around. Louis let himself fall on the bench behind him and stared at the road in front of him for a couple of endless minutes.

 

Harry just sat there with him and that’s all Louis needed. He needed someone to just be there for him without actually saying or doing anything.

 

Louis leaned his head against the backrest of the bench, close to Harry’s shoulder without actually touching it. He felt like shit for not believing him.

 

“Lou-“ Harry started, putting his arm around Louis’ shoulder.

 

He squirmed away from the touch.

 

“I just- I need to be alone for a bit.” He muttered and got into one of the taxis that were lined up at the end of the street.

 

Harry immediately got in the one behind it and told the driver to follow the one in front of them.

 

Louis gave the driver a ten pound bill- which was a lot more than actually needed and got out of the car without looking back. A million thoughts were swirling through his head and he just couldn’t believe his eyes. That couldn’t have been true. His father was an honest man; he’d never cheat on his mother. He’d never do that to his family.

 

But apparently he would.

 

He tried to get the door open but then realized that Harry had the card, so he just banged his forehead against the door, exasperated. He wanted nothing but to collapse on the bed and cry for hours with no one there to see him.

 

He was definitely bipolar.

 

“Louis, I got the key.” Harry said and Louis turned his head to see Harry walking towards him.

 

Harry opened the door without saying anything and Louis walked in his room, not even looking to see if Harry followed him inside (he did).

 

He let himself fall down on the bed and buried his face in his palms, feeling tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry in front of Harry.

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry said, not moving from his place by the door.

 

“You can say it.”

 

“Say what?”  
  
“Don’t play dumb.” Louis muttered and looked at him.

 

Harry knew that Louis was really close to breaking down and crying in front of him.

 

“You can say that you told me so. You can tell me that I didn’t listen to you and that I was really shitty for ignoring you and telling you off.” Louis started blabbering, everything spilling out of him.

 

“Louis. It’s okay- it’s fine. I didn’t believe my mom cheated on my dad until I saw her.”

 

“But my father… he’s…” Louis said, voice shaking and Harry knew he was _so_ close to breaking.

 

“Lou.” Harry softly spoke and that’s when Louis really started crying. Harry stepped towards him and wrapped his long arms around the younger boy’s frame.

 

Louis immediately sunk into his arms, gripping into his shirt as tears spilled out of him, accompanied by occasional hiccups and sobs.

 

He didn’t want Harry to ever let him go, it was completely mesmerizing and scary at the same time how safe he felt in Harry’s arms. He felt like _home._

 

When he calmed down a few minutes later, he looked up at Harry, who wiped his tears with his thumbs.

 

“I want you to have sex with me.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, not really sure he’d heard him right.

 

“You want me to-“

  
“Yes. Please. I need you to. I need you.”

 

“Louis… you’re vulnerable and you don’t know what you’re saying-“

 

“No. No. Look.” Louis gulped, before he turned around and opened the bedside table, revealing the lube and condoms.

 

“I-I wanted to do this since before we got into that fight.”

 

“We didn’t get into a fight. You got mad at me.”

  
“I’m sorry. You were right. But _please,_ I want this so bad.”

 

“You sure?”

  
“Yes. Please. I need a distraction.”

 

And _fuck_ , Harry had wanted this ever since he first saw Louis. He wanted to fuck him in each and every way he could, but lately he just wanted to fuck him slow and deep, like they were more than friends.

 

He leaned down and kissed Louis a couple of times, before actually taking Louis’ bottom lip between his own. His heart was literally beating out of his chest and his pants were already tightening by the second.

 

Louis wrapped his arms around his neck to bring them closer together and tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Harry pulled his own shirt over his head and then Louis’ letting them fall on the floor together.

 

“Lay down for me, baby.” He whispered and Louis did exactly that, leaning up on his elbows to look at Harry.

 

“Head on the pillow.”

 

Louis nodded and pushed the duvet away to lay down properly, toeing off his shoes and socks in the process. Harry did the exact same thing before he pulled down his pants and boxers.

 

His cock sprung free and then he proceeded to straddle Louis’ hips. He helped him take his pants and underwear off, so both of them would be completely exposed to each other.

 

He could tell Louis was nervous and all he wanted to do was make sure this was the best thing Louis would ever get to experience. He wanted to be gentle and assure him that everything would be okay.

 

He pulled the drawer open and got out the lube and condom, placing the latter next to Louis’ head before he opened the bottle.

 

“You actually went out and bought this?”

 

Louis blushed and nodded, but Harry smiled at him reassuringly.

 

“That’s really good. You’re so good.” He whispered as he ran his hands down Louis’ chest, like he couldn’t believe they were actually doing this.

 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Louis said, blushing.

 

“I just… you’re so beautiful.” Harry admitted and reached out to grab the lube. Louis was heavily breathing in anticipation and it made Harry feel better now that he knew he wasn’t the only one who was incredibly nervous.

 

He leaned down to kiss Louis again, opening the bottle at the same time. Louis looked down at his hands, biting his lip.

 

“’m gonna open you up with my fingers to get you ready, okay?” Harry breathed and Louis nodded, not taking his eyes off of Harry’s hands.

 

Harry fell on the bed next to Louis, pressing his chest against Louis’ side. He ran his hand down Louis stomach until he reached the opening between his legs.

 

Louis softly moaned when Harry’s middle finger teased his hole, quickly flicking over it. He finally entered it, going all the way in to the knuckle. He pushed his index in soon after it, and that made Louis buck his hips off the bed, signaling that he wanted more.

 

“Feels so good, Harry.” He breathed and Harry bit his lip, watching Louis’ red cock curling up over his stomach.

 

“I’m going to try three, okay? Stretch you out properly.”

 

“Yeah, go for it.” Louis encouraged him.

 

When Harry’s ring finger passed his ring of muscle, Louis moaned, face stretching into a pained expression, so Harry kissed him to attenuate the pain.

 

Harry was now finger-fucking him, curling and scissoring his fingers to stretch him out as best as he could without actually hurting him.

 

When Harry saw Louis arch his back, he knew that he’d found his prostate. He decided on pulling out his fingers and getting on top of Louis, between his spread legs.

 

And _fuck,_ that was the best thing Harry had ever seen in his life; Louis all stretched out and ready for him, trusting him enough to do this.

 

Louis was looking right into his eyes, as if begging him to go already.

  
So Harry did, after he pulled the duvet over his back to partially cover them both.

 

He gripped into the base of his own cock and brushed the tip over Louis’ hole a couple of times before nudging the tip in. Louis opened his mouth to let out a breathy moan when he was already halfway in but had to stop because Louis was _so_ incredibly tight.

 

“Harry… please. Do something. Please.” Louis begged and Harry placed both hands on either side of Louis’ head to steady himself.

 

Louis bucked his hips off the mattress once again, trying to create some friction between them. That’s when Harry snapped out of his trance. He had been too busy thinking how intimate this felt, being under the covers with Louis and getting to fuck him.

 

He started moving, pushing into Louis until he bottomed out completely.

 

“You have no idea how fucking tight you feel, Lou.” Harry told him and slowly started moving back and forth, still unsure about how much Louis could handle.

 

“I can almost feel you in my stomach.” Louis spoke and looked up to meet Harry’s eyes. They were a bit glassy but _so_ fucking blue and mesmerizing, Harry stared right back as he fucked him slowly.

 

Louis’ eyes were probably the closest Harry would ever get to Heaven.

 

“No.” he said when Louis tried to wrap a hand around his cock. “I want you to come untouched.”

 

Louis whimpered at that and Harry kneeled up for a quick second to tangle both his hands with Louis’, bringing them back up to Louis’ head.

 

He started thrusting into Louis’ again after that, deep and slow because he wanted to feel every single inch of him.

 

“Harder.” Louis asked, squeezing Harry’s fingers.

 

“Can you take it?”  
  
“I want to.”

 

Harry nodded, tearing his eyes away from Louis’ to look down between their bodies. Louis’ cock was rubbing against their chests, painfully hard and leaking precome.

 

He untangled their hands one after another, choosing to place his palms flat against the mattress on each side of Louis’ ribs so he could get a better angle.

 

The moment Harry started thrusting harder into him breathless moans coming from the both of them started filling up the room and that was the best thing Harry had ever heard.

 

Louis’ heels were digging into the back of Harry’s thighs as Harry sped up and leaned down to attach their lips. It was a bruising kiss because he was concentrating more on fucking Louis rather than properly kissing him, but Louis didn’t seem to mind. He had his nails buried in Harry’s back, scratching him with each move.

 

“Ooh G…od.” Louis voice shook and Harry knew he’d hit his prostate.

 

His own stomach clenched at the sounds spilling from Louis’ lips as he pushed against his prostate again and again. Louis was shaking and moaning right into Harry’s mouth, digging his nails so hard in Harry’s back he was sure they drew blood.

 

Harry growled because it hurt, so Louis’ hands left his back and came down to his lower back under the duvet, fingers pressing into the dip right over his ass. When Louis’ small fingers splayed over Harry’s ass, actually gripping into the flesh, Harry came right on the spot.

 

“Please don’t s-stop.” Louis whispered when Harry slowed down his rhythm to come down from his high.

  
“Not planning on it, baby.” Harry mumbled against his neck, choosing to go slower but deeper and harder.

 

He latched his lips onto Louis’ neck, sucking and biting on the skin to mark him up as much as he could. He wanted to cover Louis in bruises, wanted to make everyone see that Louis was _his_ and _only_ his.

 

“I’m so close Harry, please touch my-“

 

“Shhh, no.” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck, catching his earlobe between his lips.

 

Louis shuddered at that and ran his hands all the way up from Harry’s thighs to his shoulder blades.

 

Harry then gave a really hard thrust inside of Louis that had the tip of his cock hit straight into his prostate. Louis almost screamed as he came, stomach muscles tightening and eyes closing.

 

Harry slowly fucked him through it, until finally coming to a halt, almost collapsing on top of Louis.

 

Harry pulled out and rolled on the bed next to him, before taking the condom off and throwing it on the bedside table. Louis was too euphoric to actually scold him for it.

 

Two minutes later, Harry finally turned his head to look at Louis, placing both hands over his stomach.

 

“You okay?”  
  
Louis nodded. “Feeling a bit sore, though. Like I just ran a long marathon with a stick up my ass.”

 

Harry laughed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before standing up. He threw the condom in the bin and fished out his boxers from the pile of clothes that were on the floor.

 

“’m gonna shower, okay?”  
  
Louis nodded, not opening his eyes.

 

While Harry showered, he still couldn’t quite grasp the fact that he’d had sex with Harry. He’d had the most intimate show of affection between two people with Harry. And he didn’t regret it one bit. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face, actually. It was unbelievable.

 

When Harry came out of the bathroom, he got up from the bed to shower too, but almost fell over at the sore feeling between his legs.

 

Harry laughed and shook his head as he sat down on the bed with a towel around his waist.

 

“You’re going to feel that for another two or so days. I hope.”

  
“You _hope_?” Louis asked incredulously as he limped towards the bathroom. When he finally disappeared inside, Harry smiled and started taking off his bracelets.

 

It was short after ten when Louis finally came out of the bathroom, dressed in a fresh pair of Calvin Klein boxers. He walked over to Harry’s backpack and rummaged through it without any explanation until he found his favorite sweater of Harry’s; the grey fluffy one.

 

Once he had that pulled over his head, he jumped on the bed and grabbed his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. He sent Eleanor a text about going home because he was feeling sick and that they had to talk tomorrow.

 

He was actually going to break up with her.

 

And that automatically made him think of his father cheating. He’d completely forgotten about that because he’d been so happy with Harry.

 

He turned his head to look at Harry, who was watching him closely from his part of the bed. He was leaning against the headboard with his phone.

 

His eyes feel to Harry’s left wrist that was covered in faint red lines, about to turn white. He knew they had to be recent, maybe about a week old.

 

“I’m sorry.” Louis said, almost whispering. He knew that they were because of him. Because he had treated Harry like shit for no reason at all.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“No, it’s not. I was such a shit to you and didn’t even believe you because my head was too far up my ass. But… I trust you now. Actually I trusted you before. But now more than ever. More than anyone. And that’s a big deal because I rarely trust people.”

 

Harry frowned, not really understanding what Louis meant. “You said you trusted me that day I took you out with the motorcycle.”

 

Louis scooted closer to him under the duvet, crossing his legs under himself so that their knees were touching as they faced each other.

 

“No. What I mean by this is that I feel safe with you. Like, I can be myself.”

 

“You make me feel safe too.” Harry dumbly answered and gripped into the back of Louis’ neck to bring their mouths together in a slow kiss.

 

He pushed Louis on his back so he was now on his side once again and they kissed for what seemed like hours; lazy and deep like they had all the time in the world, stopping for short breath pauses.

 

When Louis finally yawned against Harry’s mouth, Harry decided it would be good if they went to sleep. So Louis took off the sweater and placed it by his head because it had gotten too warm, before turning on his side so his back could be against Harry’s chest. He liked being the small spoon because Harry would just cover him from head to toe.

 

“So I’m going to break up with Eleanor tomorrow.” He stated once they were in complete darkness.

 

Harry tensed against his back, not saying anything.

 

“I’m going to do it after breakfast. I don’t care what she says. Or what anyone says.”

 

When Harry still didn’t respond, he started getting impatient so he turned around to face him.

 

“Are you hearing anything I’m saying?”  
  
“I am.”

 

“Then why aren’t you saying anything?”  
  
“What am I supposed to say?”

“Something.”

  
“I think you’re doing the right thing by breaking up with her.”

  
“I’m nervous.”  
  
“Why do you want to break up with her?”  
  
“Well, because I like cock and I’ve just lost my virginity to you.” Louis answered sarcastically as he laid his head over Harry’s chest, cuddling into him.

 

He then sighed, because he knew Harry could see past his sarcastic façade.

 

“She doesn’t make me happy. I don’t think I could spend my whole life in a lie, and then end up cheating on her with someone. It would be a waste of time.”

 

“Did your father help you, uh… realize this?”

 

Harry wasn’t sure how Louis would react if they talked about his father cheating.  
  
“No. You did.”

 

“I did?” Harry asked and Louis felt his heart starting to beat faster against his ribcage.

 

“Yeah. You make me happy.”

 

Harry smiled, bringing one hand up to Louis’ waist. He’d said that to Louis before.

 

“Are you, um… going to confront your father about this?”

 

Louis tensed up. “I don’t know. I mean, I don’t want him to get away with it. I just- I need some time to think. I’ll probably talk to him about it if I see he’s continuing the lie.”

 

“Have you seen her before?”

 

Louis nodded. “She’s his secretary, for Christ’s sake. He’d bring her over for dinner but she’s also married. I just- I don’t want my parents to divorce. I’ve got five sisters and a brother. They’re young and I don’t know how they’ll cope with it.”

 

“It’s going to be alright.” Harry tried to assure him as he rubbed circles into his skin.

 

“I hope so.” Louis mumbled and closed his eyes, bringing his knee up to Harry’s waist.

 

They fell asleep like that.

 

 

 

When Louis woke up the next morning, it dawned on him that he’d lost his virginity the night before, to Harry. He just couldn’t grasp the fact that he wasn’t a virgin anymore, and even more so the fact that he lost it to a _guy._ A guy he _loved._

And then it dawned on him that he was going to break up with Eleanor today. His parents would probably find out today.

 

“You okay?” Harry mumbled into his hair, rubbing up and down his arm as he stirred awake.

 

“Mhm, why?”

  
“Your heart is beating really fast so you’re nervous about something.”

  
“Oh. Yeah.” Louis said and sat up on the bed, stretching his arms out and cracking his back. Then he looked down at Harry, who was looking up at him with a dopey smile on his face.

 

“I’m going to tell Eleanor today. After breakfast. I’m just… I don’t know.”

 

“You’re afraid about what your parents will say, aren’t you?”

 

Louis nodded and Harry ran a hand up his back.

 

“It’s going to be okay, yeah?”

 

Louis shrugged before he got up from the bed to go to the bathroom and get ready for the day. It would be a long, very exhausting one.

 

He was silent at breakfast, not even daring to meet Eleanor’s eyes when she talked to him about what she’d bought the day before. He wished Harry was at the table with him.

 

Of course he wouldn’t tell her at the table; that would be really shitty coming from him because everyone would witness what would probably be Eleanor’s outburst.

 

“Hey, Eleanor can we, um, talk after breakfast?”

 

“Sure? Is everything okay?” she asked and he nodded, not looking at her.

 

_Dear God._

 

When they finally finished breakfast she excused them from the rest of the table, before they started walking towards the exit of the restaurant.

 

“Why are you limping?”

 

Louis bit his lip. “I have a sprained ankle, no big deal.”

 

_And a sprained asshole_

 

“So what did you want to talk about?” she asked once they sat down on a couch in the lobby.

 

Louis looked around to make sure no one was paying them attention because this would probably get ugly. He fiddled with his fingers as he talked.

 

“I’m- God. I mean I’m not God, that’s not what I… mean.”

 

Eleanor frowned, obviously confused by why Louis was acting this way.

 

_Fuck it_

_I’m just gonna say it_

“I think… we should break up.”

 

Her eyes widened and her brows rose freakishly high.

 

“We should _break up?_ Is this, like, an early first of April joke?” she asked, completely appalled by Louis’ words.

 

“Yes, we should.”

 

“Why?”

 

Okay, she was raising her voice at him, which wasn’t good at all.

 

“Because our relationship has felt more like business rather than a pleasure.”

 

“Oh, do continue!” she exclaimed and stood up, propping a hand on her hip. Louis stood up too, not wanting to feel weird by sitting down.

 

“I think it would be unfair to you if I married you and started a life with you when I didn’t even love you.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about! You need to take a moment and-“

 

“Eleanor, if you don’t want _us_ to break up, _I_ am going to break up with you. I can’t do this. Being with you feels like a chore, not like something I want to be doing. You’re going to find someone else who will treat you better than I did and you’re going to be happy.”

 

“You’re out of your bloody mind, Louis!” she yelled and pushed against his chest, almost making him trip and fall.

 

“It is what it is.”

 

“You’re deluded!”

  
“Eleanor-“

 

“You know what, you’re right. I’m going to find someone else who will treat me better, but I don’t think you will find a girl who will accept you the way your are. You’re whiny and greedy and not to mention you’ve put on some weight, so good luck finding someone!” she screamed before she turned around and stomped away, almost walking into a lady.

 

_I don’t think I’ll find a girl who will accept me the way I am either_

_But I found Harry_

He sadly smiled before he followed her path, with the intention of going back into the restaurant.

 

She wasn’t there when he sat down at the table next to Liam, who was just finishing his meal.

 

“I broke up with Eleanor.” he said and both Liam and Barbara looked at him surprised.

 

“Now?” she asked.

 

“Yeah.”

  
“How’d she take it?”

  
“Not well. But I’m glad I finally did it.”

 

“What are your parents going to say?” Liam questioned as he wiped his hands.

 

“I don’t know, but they can’t say anything that will change my mind. It’s not like they can force me back into a relationship with her, can they?”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

After breakfast they decided to go out shopping again, with the other three boys, Jade and Perrie. Barbara tried talking to Eleanor, but the girl wasn’t in the mood for shopping or seeing Louis, so she decided to stay back at the hotel.

 

Louis didn’t really mind, it meant that he could be more open with Harry.

 

“I broke up with Eleanor,” was the first thing he said to Harry as soon as he saw him. They were in front of the mall and everyone was watching them curiously, but trying to be really secretive about it.

 

Harry looked down at him with surprise written all over his place, not stopping from his walking, though.

 

“What did she say?”

 

“That I was ‘deluded’. And that I would never find a girl who would accept me like she did.”

 

Harry snorted and shook his head. “She didn’t really accept you either. Kept pointing out stuff.”

  
“I know. She told me that I’m fat and greedy, the fucking nerve.” Louis ranted.

 

“The fucking nerve.” Harry repeated with an amused expression.

 

“Do you think it’s funny?” Louis questioned and crossed his arms over his chest as they stopped in line at the Starbucks right at the entrance in the mall. Barbara wanted to get some coffee and Louis would never turn down an opportunity like this, so.

 

“Oh, no, baby I agree.”

 

“With her or with me?”

 

“Both.”

 

Louis squinted his eyes up at him and Harry smiled down fondly.

 

“You _are_ greedy.”

 

“Ex _fucking_ cuse you?”

 

“Remember last night when you went like ‘please don’t stop’, ‘please touch my-‘”

 

Louis clasped a hand over his mouth and blushed.

 

“You guys had sex?” Barbara exclaimed and Louis wanted to disappear because two people in front of them turned to stare.

 

“Oh my God, we’re not discussing this in public.” Louis answered, at the same time as Harry said ‘yes, we did’.

 

“So are you like, a thing now that you’re not dating Eleanor anymore?” Jade asked.

 

“No.” Louis quickly answered before Harry could actually say it first and completely disappoint Louis.

 

Silence settled after that, mainly on Harry’s part, who didn’t say anything as Barbara and Niall bantered about something irrelevant.

 

“You okay?” he asked Harry a few minutes later while they were walking through Top Shop.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Louis frowned but chose to let it go.

 

It was only when they got back to the hotel so they would get on the bus and go home that Louis noticed Harry was being really weird. He was joking around and having a good time but then he’d get really quiet and Louis didn’t like it one bit.

 

“What’s wrong with Harry?” he asked Niall after he gave Harry the room key and told him that he’d meet him in the room.

 

Louis followed with Barbara and Niall to their room a few doors down from his own.

 

“Are you that stupid?” Barbara started before Niall could even open his mouth. The door was opened and they stepped inside, closing it behind them.

 

“Um, I’d like to think that I’m quite smart.” Louis answered, not sure why Barbara seemed angry at him.

 

“Well, you seem really stupid to me. Or just plain oblivious.”

 

“What the bloody fuck are you talking about?”

 

“I’m talking about the fact that he completely likes you like more than a friend and you said that you two weren’t together when Jade asked you.” Barbara said as she quickly packed her stuff.

 

“So?”

  
“Oh, _God!_ ” she exclaimed and Niall sighed.

 

“Babe, calm down. Look, Tommo. Thing is, I’ve never seen Harry as happy as he is right now. I’ve known him for three years and I can assure you that he’s been happier in three months with you than he’s been in three years put together. Of course he fuckin’ likes you and I know you also like him to-“

  
“He _loves_ him!” Barbara exclaimed. “And you had sex with him!”

 

“Let me fucking finish!” Niall said exasperated and Barbara crossed her arms, waiting for him to go on.

 

“He’s obviously feeling like shit because you answered the question so quickly.”

 

“But we’re not together.”  
  
“Then _do_ something about it, for Christ’s sake!”

 

“He said he doesn’t want to date because he doesn’t really know how to.”

 

“But you do! You have five years worth of experience!”

 

“It works out perfectly.” Niall added. “He teaches you about sex and you teach him about love. You complete each other.”

 

Louis scratched the back of his neck. “I’m going to talk to him, uh… about it. I’ll just- I’ll go now, yeah.”

 

“See you later!” Niall called after him as he left the room.

 

Harry was waiting for him on the bed in their room when Louis got back, scrolling through his phone.

 

“We’re supposed to, um, check out right about now.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You alright?”

  
“Sure.” Harry smiled and it was a genuine smile, so Louis didn’t worry about the fact that Harry was upset about before.

 

“What are you doing tonight?” Harry asked him as they walked down the hallway.

 

“Probably listening to my parents yell about the break up.”

 

Harry shook his head. “See you tomorrow then? Text me…  if you want.”

 

The unsure tone used by Harry in the last sentence made Louis a bit sad, because Harry always told him to text; without the ‘if you want’ part.

 

The ride back to Doncaster was really awkward and filled with tension because neither Louis, nor Eleanor talked, which meant that Barbara and Liam didn’t either.

 

He felt like he was about to pass out as soon as he stepped into the house and was met by silence.

 

“Louis? Can you come in the living room for a minute?” his mother called and he knew he was in trouble, judging by her tone.

 

“Yes?” he asked as soon as he stepped into the room. His parents were on the couch, with the TV muted and their faces very strict.

 

“You broke up with Eleanor?” she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Yes.”

 

“WHY?” his father asked in a loud, yet calm tone.

 

“Because I don’t love her anymore.”

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T LOVE HER ANYMORE?” his father exclaimed, standing up outraged.

 

“I mean-“

 

“You had a future planned out with her! What did we invest in all these years?” His mother asked, standing up too and stepping closer to him.

 

“In _my_ future! I am going to find someone else!” Louis tried to reason with them but it was to no use. They were too angry with him.

 

“I can’t listen to this! We’re going to cancel your credit cards and you’re grounded until you get back with her!” she said and left the room, leaving Louis alone with his father.

 

Louis felt like he could cry.

 

“What were you thinking about, boy? Do you have a single rational bone in that body of yours?” his father asked, raising his voice at him.

 

Louis took a step back, scared by his tone. He’d never seen his father this angry.

 

“Why Louis?!”

 

“I just don’t love her.”

 

“How can you stop loving someone!! That is a sin! You were committed to her!” his father exclaimed.

 

_What the fuck are you even talking about_

 

“You tell me.” Louis muttered and his father immediately gripped into his chin, forcing his head up so they could make eye contact.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“You know what I’m saying, father. Don’t you _dare_ tell me that what I did was a sin when you’re out there with a mistress.” Louis hissed lowly so his mother couldn’t hear him.

 

The next thing he knew was that a palm collided with his cheek, creating a loud slapping sound. Louis’ cheek was horribly stinging and he had tears in his eyes because he’d never been slapped in his life.

 

“Don’t you bloody dare speak that way to me. And if you _ever_ as much as _hint_ at whatever you think you know, I’ll make sure you’re on the next train to a boarding school.” His dad threatened and Louis stepped back, rubbing his cheek.

 

He didn’t say anything before he turned around and rushed out of the living room and up the stairs.

 

This was the worst day of his life.

 

When Louis thought the day couldn’t get worse, it did. Because his mother yelled at him from downstairs that he was grounded until further notice and his dad threatened to cancel his credit cards once again.

 

He laid on his bed, crying because his parents were honestly the worst ones in the world. And who did his father think he was? Lecturing him about love and whatnot, when he was the one who would break this family apart.

 

So he wasn’t really thinking when he pulled out the duffle bag out of his closet and started randomly stuffing clothes in. He also neatly packed his school uniform in because tomorrow was Monday and he couldn’t miss a day of school.

 

As soon as he was all packed, he changed into a pair of jeans, a polo and a burgundy jacket.

 

He was doing this. He was running away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you liked/didn't like :)
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	19. this has everything you need :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be on September 10th, 4pm UK time* 
> 
> This was probably my favorite chapter to write so far :) I hope you like it ! And if you do, it would be great if the story reached 400 comments until Wednesday :D
> 
> Enjoy !

He didn’t really think the whole plan, through. All he knew was that he wanted to leave his house for a day or two, maybe scare his parents a bit, so they’d stop thinking he wasn’t important.

 

The only place he knew (and actually wanted to go to) that his parents couldn’t find out was Harry’s house. Louis liked it there more than he liked his own house, anyway.

 

So once he was ready to go, he sat down at his desk and wrote a small note to his parents.

 

_I’m going away for a bit. Still going to school. Don’t bother finding me._

_Louis._

It was the stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life, but he was so blinded by fury and sadness that he just wanted to escape for a while.

 

He didn’t text Harry though, just in case he decided to turn around because it was a bad idea. After he left the note on his desk (he knew his mother would come into his room in the morning when he wouldn’t show up on time for breakfast), he made sure everyone was in their room before he left.

 

He snuck out through the back and after he made sure to lock the door, he began walking down the street towards Harry’s house.

 

It began to rain, of fucking course, because God apparently hated Louis. He was drenched and shivering by the time he reached Harry’s house around eleven o’clock.

 

Should he ring the doorbell? Should he ring Harry?

 

He chose to ring the doorbell, unlike any normal teenager. It wasn’t long until the door was opened and Ms. Cox stood there, staring at him.

 

“Um, hello. I’m here-“

 

“Harry’s upstairs. I’m about to leave.” She said, shooting him a sad smile before grabbing her purse from the kitchen table and leaving.

 

Louis locked the door and took off his hood, then walked up the stairs. He knocked on Harry’s bedroom door before he slowly opened it.

 

“Louis?” Harry asked confused, eyes drifting down to Louis’ bag.

 

“Yeah. Uh. Hi. I kind of, um- I ran away from home? My parents, uh… they didn’t really take the news well and I couldn’t take it anymore. Can I stay here? I know it’s out of a sudden and-“  
  
“Lou, it’s fine.” Harry assured and Louis sighed, relieved. He knew that when Harry called him Lou they were okay.

 

“Well, I’m going to take a shower now because I’m completely drenched in sweat and rain.” Louis told him and Harry smiled, returning to what seemed to be his homework.

 

He was doing homework at 11 o’clock. Wow.

 

Louis showered quickly and then changed into a pair of Nike sweats and Harry’s comfortable gray sweater.

 

“Whatchu doin’?” he asked as he came up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck and squishing their cheeks together.

 

“Homework.”

 

“In what?”

 

“Math.” Harry answered, rolling his eyes. “I hate math.”  
  
“Aren’t you tired?”  
  
“A bit.”

 

“Do you want me to make you coffee?”  
  
“Do you even know how to make coffee?”  
  
“No, but I can look it up online.”  
  
“Jesus Christ.”

 

“Don’t mock my skills, Harold, or I’ll spike your coffee.”  
  
“I won’t even drink it, then.”

 

Louis shook his head and pulled away from Harry, taking a step to lean against the desk and look at him.

 

“So do you want me to do it or not?”  
  
“Sure, baby, give it a try and if we die, then so be it.”

  
“Don’t be so dramatic.” Louis scoffed, trying to hold his smile down at Harry’s pet name.

 

“Do you know how a coffee filter looks like?”

 

“I’m going to bash your face into the table.” Louis threatened and Harry made a mocking scared noise as Louis left the room.

 

He looked up ‘how to make coffee’ on Google as he leaned against the counter, and after he was pretty sure he’d grasped the concept of it, he was ready to do it.

 

Ten minutes later, he had a cup of coffee ready and called Harry downstairs.

 

“Can’t you bring it up?” Harry yelled.

 

“NO! Move your arse!”

 

“Gee, take a chill pill.”

 

Harry emerged from upstairs and walked towards him before taking the mug from Louis’ hand.

 

“Oh my God.” Harry choked as soon as he took a sip. “It tastes like feet.”

 

“It does not. Gimme it.”

  
“You didn’t taste it before you gave it to me?”

“No! And it’s not even that b-Oh, Christ.”

 

Louis spat the coffee back in the mug before he poured it in the sink.

 

“That was the worst thing I’ve ever tasted.” Harry said. “Turns out I was right.”  
  
“Shut up.”

 

“If you ever cook I’m probably going to get food poisoning.”

 

“You’re so annoying.” Louis said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter.

 

“Am I?” Harry asked, stepping closer so he had Louis pressed up against the counter.

 

“All the time.”

 

“Then why did you come here?”

 

_Because you make me feel safe_

_And home is wherever you are_

“Can you not be a smartass for, like, five minutes.”

 

“Nope.” Harry smiled and leaned his head down to press their lips together.

 

The kiss started out innocently; gentle pecks and lip-sucking at first, but then it got more heated when Harry’s tongue opened Louis’ mouth.

 

Louis’ hands immediately came up around Harry’s neck and pulled him as close as possible, which caused their crotches to align and press against each other.

 

When Louis’ hand trailed down Harry’s chest to get into his pants, Harry slapped the hand away.

 

“Get your pants off, I’ll be right back.” Harry ordered.

 

Louis frowned but did as told anyway while Harry dashed up the stairs like a madman. He came back down a few seconds later, holding a condom and a bottle of lube in his hand. He placed them on the counter next to Louis.

 

Louis’ heart started beating faster because this meant they were most probably going to have sex. Again. In the _kitchen_.

 

Harry dropped to his knees in front of him and mouthed over Louis’ clothed cock for a couple of seconds before completely removing the briefs.

 

Louis hard on sprung free and Harry looked up to meet his eyes before he took it in his mouth. Louis closed his eyes and let his head fall back at the feeling.

 

“Does my mouth feel good, baby?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, opening his eyes to look down at him.

 

“Do you want to fuck it?”

 

“Yeah.” He breathed and slowly started moving his hips forward until the tip of his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat repeatedly.

 

He picked up his pace once Harry assured him it was okay, and soon enough he was coming down Harry’s throat with a moan, hands tangled in his hair.

 

Harry swallowed everything and after a few seconds he stood up. He cupped Louis’ chin, a lot gentler than his father had as he brought their mouths together.

 

He rubbed their tongues together so Louis could taste himself on Harry’s hot tongue.

 

“You taste so good.”

 

Louis hummed and helped him take his shirt off, then worked on the belt. Harry was clearly hard in his sweats, so the moment the briefs came off his red cock collided with Louis’.

 

“Look how good our cocks look together.” Harry said in a deep voice before taking both of them into his huge hand and jerking them off slowly.

 

Their lips met halfway and it wasn’t even a kiss, it was just a filthy tangle of tongues and breaths.

 

Louis groaned in protest when Harry let go of their cocks but then bit his lip the moment he was hoisted up on the counter, Harry spreading his legs so he could stand between them.

 

He ran his hands up Louis’ thighs, then up his sides and finally cupped his face. He tilted Louis’ head to the side so he could attach his mouth to his skin.

 

“Don’t give me hickeys where people can see!” Louis said and tried to push his away.

 

“Why not? I want people to see that even though you broke up with Eleanor someone still has a claim on you.”

 

“You think you have a _claim_ on me?” Louis questioned and Harry nodded into his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth.

 

“Don’t I?”  
  
“I d-don’t know.”

 

Louis was struggling to talk because Harry’s mouth was on his neck and one of his hands on his lower back, the other one teasing his hole.

 

When Harry pulled his head away from Louis’ neck, he was already two fingers in, slowly stretching Louis out. He scissored his fingers the way he knew Louis liked.

 

“O-oh God.”

 

Harry smirked and knew he’d hit Louis’ prostate, then pulled his fingers out.

 

“Want to put it on?” Harry asked after he pulled the condom out of the wrapper.

 

“I’ll try.”

 

Louis pinched the top and slowly started rolling it down Harry’s shaft, just like he’d seen in porn movies. Who knew they’d ever come in handy?

 

“Good job.” Harry said and gripped into his cock, before lining it up at Louis’ hole. He teased it a bit before he pushed in past the ring of muscle.

 

“Oh my God, it feels so good.”

 

“You’re so tight, baby, just like the first time. Amazing.” Harry said as he started moving, purposefully avoiding Louis’ prostate just to tease him and see how much he could take.

 

“Harry, sto-op teasing.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Harry replied and started thrusting faster, placing his hands on either side of Louis’ waist on the counter.

 

Louis gripped into Harry’s biceps to steady himself, burying his head in Harry’s shoulder.

 

When Harry gave a harder thrust Louis almost lost his balance, but restored it by wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. The only sound in the room was the slap of skin on skin and their breathy moans.

 

“I love fucking you.” Harry whispered in his ear, sucking on his lobe.

 

_I fucking love you_

 

Harry’s hair was sticking to the sides of his face from fucking up into Louis and he looked so fucking hot that Louis could literally come just from looking at him.

 

“You’re so hot.” Harry groaned and scratched down Louis’ thighs as he continued in a hard pace, meaning that he was really close himself. Red scratch marks appeared on Louis’ thighs and they stung a bit, but all Louis cared about at the moment was finally reaching his orgasm; second one in thirty minutes.

 

“Fuck.” Louis cursed and Harry came at that because there was something that was just so hot about hearing Louis swear.

 

He tugged the orgasm out of Louis with slow, almost unbearable strokes on his cock, his thrusts in sync. When Louis came he did it with a moan as shaky as his thighs.

 

“Look at your pretty tummy covered in your cum.” Harry said and dipped two of his fingers in it before taking them up to Louis’ red, swollen mouth.

 

“Suck.”

 

And Louis did because he wanted nothing but to please Harry.

 

“Such a cumslut.” Harry grinned and Louis shouldn’t have blushed but he did anyways.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

Louis smiled and let Harry take care of him; his chest and belly were wiped off with some kitchen roll napkins and he didn’t move while Harry cleaned the counter (and a bit of the floor) until it was spotless.

 

“How many times can I come until I pass out?” Louis asked while Harry dressed him up with his briefs, leaning on his palms so he could lift his ass up.

 

“I once made a guy cum three times before he passed out.”

 

“Who?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Someone from Holmes Chapel.”

 

“Speaking of Holmes Chapel, do you ever go back there?”  
  
“To do what?”

  
“Just… see how it turned out.”  
  
“I don’t have what to see. The house is still owned by my dad who is in prison, so it can’t be sold. And I don’t have money for transportation anyway.”

 

“I could take you there some time.”  
  
“Some time. But not in the near future.”

 

“Why not?”

  
“Because I don’t like to think about it. Now c’mon, hop down and let’s go upstairs.”

 

“Will you carry me?” Louis asked as Harry put on his own boxers.

 

“What are you, a baby?”

 

“Well, you call me baby, so.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled, before he gripped into the back of Louis’ thighs over the counter, lifting him up and holding him against his side. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck as his legs dangled on Harry’s sides.

 

“How much do you weight?” Harry asked as he walked up the stairs.

 

“Why? Am I too heavy?”  
  
“No, ‘m just curious.”

 

“Well, I’m definitely heavier than you.”

 

“I weigh, like, seventy something.”  
  
“Yeah, because you have muscles. I weigh sixty-eight kilos because of all the fat.”

  
“Shut up. You’re saying you’re fat just so I can tell you you’re not.”

 

“Not true.” Louis protested and squealed when Harry dropped him on the bed.

 

“I’m gonna go take a shower.”

 

While Harry showered, Louis brushed his teeth and then dressed up in his cotton pyjamas. He sat down on the bed and it kind of hurt a bit because of the sex he just had; but that was pain he was willing to endure.

 

When Harry came out of the bathroom, all soapy smelling and dressed in his sweats, Louis was sitting cross-legged on the bed, going through Harry’s math homework.

 

“Are you actually checking my homework?” Harry asked and dropped down next to him at the edge of the bed.

 

“Just making sure you did everything correctly.”  
  
“And? Is it good?”

 

“Surprisingly, yes, it is.”  
  
“Are you calling me stupid?”

 

“No, I’m calling you neglectful.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and dropped the homework on his desk once Louis handed it back to him.

 

Louis was the first one to get under the blanket, and Harry followed his actions after he turned the light off. They laid in silence for a few minutes, Louis with his head on Harry’s chest and an arm over his stomach, until Harry asked him exactly how his parents had reacted when they found out.

 

“My, uh- my mom was really upset and she didn’t even bother to stay and lecture me. And my dad-“

 

He stopped talking because his voice was about to break. The reminder of his dad threatening him and slapping him was just too much for Louis to stomach. He’d always thought his father was an honest, disciplined man, but apparently he’d been wrong all along.

 

“What about your dad?”

 

“He slapped me. And threatened to send me off to a boarding school and I just- I can’t.” Louis said and his voice shook before he started crying.

 

Harry’s hand came up to stroke his hair.

 

“It’s alright.”

 

“No, it’s not!” Louis said. “It’s not. Because I’m fat and gay and my father is cheating on my mother, which means that they’ll end up divorcing. If they reacted this way about me breaking up with a _girl_ , how will they react when they find out I’m gay?”

 

“Please stop crying, baby.” Harry said and Louis looked up at him to see that he also had glassy eyes.

 

“Why are _you_ crying?”  
  
“Because you’re crying and I hate to see you like this.”

 

Louis felt his heart warm up. “I’ve never seen you cry.”

 

“I’ve learned to keep my feelings in check by now but you make me weak.”

 

Louis smiled through the tears that kept spilling even though he’d stopped sobbing about his problems. He scooted further up the bed until he could properly kiss Harry on the lips.

 

Harry’s hands came to wrap around his back and tangle in his hair, pulling him closer under the covers.

 

“You’re really nice.” He whispered against his lips and Harry smiled. “Sometimes.”

  
“Only sometimes?” Harry teased into his mouth.

 

Louis nodded and buried his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. They fell asleep like that; legs tangled together and hearts beating faster than usual.

 

Louis’ alarm woke them up the next morning, annoyingly blaring from under the pillow.

 

“What the fuck.” He mumbled as he pulled it out and hit the red button on the screen. It then dawned on him that Harry wasn’t in the bed. He would’ve called out for him, but then he remembered that Ms. Cox was also probably in the house.

 

He quickly brushed his teeth and pulled on his school dress pants and a striped shirt before going down the stairs. He was surprised to see Harry at the counter, trying to flip (and succeeding) pancakes in a frying pan.

 

“You made _pancakes_?” Louis asked and sat down at the table.

 

“Told you I knew how to cook.”

  
“You never told me that.”

 

“Well, you know now. Do you want water or orange juice?”

 

“Is the water from the tap?”

 

“No, I left a bucket outside yesterday in the rain because that’s how we get our water around here.”

 

“You’re joking, right?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Of course I’m joking. Bottled water or orange juice?”

 

“Is the orange juice freshly squeezed or-“

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, just pick something from the fridge.”

 

Louis got up from the chair and opened the fridge. He frowned when he saw that it was almost empty, except for half-emptied jar of strawberry jam, a few yoghurts, a bottle of orange juice and one of expired milk.

 

“Is that all you have in the fridge?”

 

Harry nodded and shrugged.

 

“We need to wait until next week when my mom and I get our paychecks.”

 

“What about the tips you earned at your job?”

 

“I can’t keep any because I owe money to a lot of people.”

 

“Oh.” Louis said, feeling a bit sad. “And what do you usually eat for breakfast, then?”

 

“Bread and jam.”

 

“With no butter?”

 

“Who puts butter on jam bread?”

 

“Who doesn’t? Were those the last eggs you used for the pancakes?”

 

Harry nodded and turned around to place a pancake on each of their plates.

 

This meant that they were also out of flour and everything else Harry used to make the pancakes.

 

“How are we getting to school?”

 

“On the motorcycle.”

 

“There is no way I’m getting on that to go to school.”

 

“Bus then.”

 

“Like a public bus?”

 

“No, Lou, the private bus.”

  
“They have those?”  
  
“Of course they don’t.” Harry laughed and Louis pouted.

 

“Can we just walk, then? It’s a ten minute walk anyway.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“How come you were up so early?” Louis questioned as they ate.

 

“I usually wake up at half past six.”

 

“Why?”

 

Harry shrugged, and at the same time Louis’ phone started buzzing.

 

“Oh, shit, it’s my mom.” Louis said and his heart started beating faster. He didn’t bother to answer her call, or the three other ones that followed from his father.

 

“You can’t tell anyone I’m staying at your house, okay?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Once they were done eating they packed their schoolbags, and after Harry announced that they were leaving (probably to his mom), they left the house.

 

“You staying over tonight too?”

 

“I think so. Is that a problem?”

 

“Of course not. What time do you get off from school?”

 

“Two.”

 

“Take my keys, then, because I get off at three.”

 

“What do you usually eat for lunch?”

 

“At school.”

 

“And dinner?”

 

“I don’t usually eat dinner unless we have proper food in the kitchen or if I go out.”

 

“Okay.”

 

An idea about buying groceries and making dinner for Harry was already starting to bloom in Louis’ mind and he smiled. He was going to google ‘easy recipes’ once he got home from school.

 

_Home_

As expected, Eleanor didn’t even bother to talk to him at school and it seemed as everyone already found out about them breaking up because girls started flirting with him and guys invited him to a lot more parties than before.

 

And as if the day hadn’t been shitty enough, during third break he was called to the principal’s office. He knew his parents were there because he’d never been called to the principal’s office before.

 

It turned out that Louis had been right, because as soon as he stepped into the office, he was met by his mother’s yelling.

 

“What in the world are you thinking, Louis William Tomlinson?!”

 

She threw a crumbled paper at his chest. That must’ve been the note he left them on his desk.

 

“You _ran_ away from home? Are you going completely mental?” his father stepped in.

 

Louis shot the principal a look to see what he was doing. He was staring at them without saying anything.

 

“Where are you even staying? We called your friends-“  
  
“I’m staying in a motel.”

 

_Whatever that is_

_I read it in a book_

“A _motel_!” his father repeated, throwing his hands up in the air. “You’re losing your mind, boy!”

 

“Come back to the house Louis, don’t be an idiot.”

 

“I’ll come back in a few days when I’ve cleared my head and once you stop treating me like a child who can’t make decisions. I’m _eighteen!_ I’m allowed to make my own choices, especially if they’re going to affect my future.”

 

His mother sighed, probably realizing that he was right, but his father wouldn’t have it.

 

“You’re coming home and you’re getting back with Eleanor! Her parents are devastated! She is devastated! Everyone is-“

 

“I told you, I’m not coming home until you’ve decided that I’m an adult and that I don’t need my parents to control my future. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to get to.”

 

And with that, he turned around and left the office without even saying goodbye. He felt an unfamiliar rush of adrenaline and he was incredibly proud of himself for finally standing up to his parents.

 

As soon as school was over he got in a taxi and asked to be taken to Tesco. Once he got there he told the driver to wait for him, so he got out of the car and walked over to the entrance.

 

Half and hour later he had two bags full to the point of exploding, filled with groceries. The taxi took him back to Harry’s house and after he paid him, he struggled to unlock the door.

 

It seemed like no one was home, so he didn’t bother to undress before stocking the fridge and the cupboards until they were barely closeable.

 

Then he changed into more comfortable clothes and started on his homework.

 

He was halfway through an equation when he heard the front door close and Harry calling out for him.

 

“Got my test back.” Harry said as soon as he walked into the bedroom.

 

“How much?”

 

“Eighty-nine.”

  
“Oh my God, that’s great!” Louis exclaimed and pulled him in by his collar to kiss his lips. “Celebration blowjob?”

 

“As much as I’d love to, I have to get to work in ten minutes. I’ll take the motorcycle so I’ll be home at about… half past seven, quarter to eight.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You can manage on your own?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Of course I can. When will your mom be home?”

 

“She has work until eleven. Works twelve hours.”

 

“That’s horrible.”

 

“Not really.”

 

“You’re heartless.”

 

Harry shrugged and quickly let his backpack drop on the bed.

 

“Oh, and by the way, do you mind if I cook dinner?”

 

“If you have what to cook with, don’t burn the house down and don’t give me food poisoning, then sure.”

 

“If you don’t like the food you can eat me out.” Louis said and Harry smirked before he bent down to place a kiss to Louis’ lips and leave.

 

Louis finished his homework at half past six so after he took a long, well-deserved shower, he sat down at the table in the kitchen to look up easy to make recipes.

 

He found one that sounded quite fancy but easy to make and he had all the ingredients for it. All he needed was to make sure he didn’t set the kitchen on fire.

 

It took him a bit over an hour to make everything and as he washed his hands he heard Harry’s motorcycle coming up the street.

 

It wasn’t long until Harry came in, unzipping his jacket as he closed the door.

 

“You actually cooked something? Without having to call the firefighters?” Harry asked in mock surprise, walking over to Louis to look down at the set table.

 

“You like?”

 

“It smells… good, actually.” Harry admitted and leaned down to kiss Louis, but the younger boy placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

 

“Ew, but you don’t. You’re sweaty.”

 

Harry laughed. “I’m gonna take a shower. Where’d you get the food?”

 

“Went grocery shopping.”

 

“You didn’t.” Harry said incredulously but turned around to open the fridge, then the cupboards. “Holy shit.”

 

“You can thank me by taking a shower.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Louis sat down at the table and fixed his fringe, smiling to himself.

 

When Harry came down he had changed into a Pink Floyd t-shirt and a pair of Nike sweats. He sat down at the table across from Louis, inspecting the food closely.

 

“What’s this thing around it? I am literally not eating this. For safety issues.”

 

“You seem to like eating my ass.” Louis pointed out.

 

Harry stared at him for a moment before he picked up his fork.

 

“Touché.”

 

Louis smiled, pleased, before he started eating too.

 

“So my parents came to school today.” He said after a few bites.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows as he stuffed his mouth, sign for Louis to continue.

 

“And my father started telling me that I’ve gone mental and stuff, but I told him that I’ll go back to the house once they realize that I’m a responsible adult who can make his own choices.” Louis rambled, proud of himself.

 

“Oh, you are a responsible adult, I completely agree.” Harry said and took a sip from the apple orange juice Louis had poured in their glasses.

 

“Stop mocking me! I’ve never talked back to my parents, let alone stood up to them for myself.”

 

“I know, baby, I’m proud of you.”

 

Louis smiled.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You’re smiling like an idiot.”

 

“I like it when you call me baby. It’s better than Lou. Or princess.”

 

“You like to be manhandled, then.” Harry observed.

 

Louis shrugged, but nodded.

 

“Good to know.”

 

“You’ve got some food on the corner of your mouth.”

 

Harry wiped it off and then proceeded to suck it off his finger.

 

“That’s disgusting.”

 

“I literally had your dick in my mouth and you think this is disgusting?”

 

Louis giggled (he _actually_ giggled) and Harry smiled at him.

 

“So, is this like a date?” Harry asked and Louis turned serious.

 

“If you want?”

 

“If _you_ want.”

 

“I want.”

 

“Okay then. It’s a date.”

 

“If I knew this would happen I would’ve dressed up fancier.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and Louis tried to hide a smile into the back of his hand, but miserably failed.

 

***

 

The next day they went out with their group at Rockies diner again, and this time Harry put an arm around Louis’ shoulder as soon as they sat down.

 

“So now that Harry and Louis fucked, when is your turn?” Niall asked after the waitress took their order.

 

Louis blushed and leaned into Harry because he was _warm_ and _Harry._

 

“I don’t know where you got your information from, but we had sex like a month ago.” Zayn answered, opening his cigarette pack.

 

And it was the first time Louis didn’t feel the need to compare himself to Liam because as long as he knew he had Harry, nothing else really mattered to him.

 

“Is it true that you had your first date this Monday? That’s so cute!”

 

Louis nodded, smiling, and Harry squeezed his shoulder.

 

“I cooked.” He bragged.

 

Barbara and Liam groaned, rolling their eyes because Louis had been talking their ears off about it.

 

“What did you cook?” Niall asked, obviously hungry.

 

Louis smiled and held two hands up to mime the action.

 

“I cooked chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you liked/didn't like :)
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	20. something most of you have been waiting for !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be on September 13th (Niall's Birthday!! :D), 4pm UK time* 
> 
> Thank you so so so much for the comments on the last chapter, there were so many! They always make my day :)
> 
> Also, I'm officially writing the last chapter and I'm definitely NOT crying because it's ending; it has been such a pleasure to write this :((((
> 
> Enjoy !

**A/N: obviously I’ve never been to Holmes Chapel so there might be inaccuracies about the places mentioned in this chapter.**

 

So yes, Louis _might_ have been in love with Harry and _yes,_ he _might_ have wanted to make it official. And he also _might_ have been too scared to confront Harry about it.

 

It was Friday and Louis hadn’t returned to his house yet, but he was planning to do so on Sunday. He still had a few clean clothes left, but he was planning on going to his house today to get the car. He wanted to drive Harry to Holmes Chapel because he partly wanted to see where Harry spent his childhood, and he also wanted Harry to have some closure with his dad.

 

He decided to tell him after school, since they both got off at the same time. No pun intended.

 

Louis met Harry behind his school where he sometimes smoked with Zayn after classes were over. They were leaning against the wall as usual, smoking and loudly talking about something.

 

“Hi.” Louis greeted and looked up at Harry, expecting a kiss. Harry smiled and leaned down to peck his lips before he pulled him closer by his shoulders.

 

Zayn looked between them curiously.

 

“So are you guys finally in a relationship? Because I’m done hearing Harry talking about-“

 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Harry rushed and Zayn raised his eyebrows.

 

Louis bit his lip as he watched Zayn, who was confused for a moment, then caught what Harry was trying to say.

 

“Oh, yeah, I do have to- um. Yes. See you tonight at Niall’s, then.”

 

Louis waved him goodbye and waited for him to fully disappear from his line of vision before turning to Harry.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Louis pouted and tried to figure out a way to ask Harry about where they stood with their relationship. The question could either ruin or improve everything.

 

“So, um… about what he asked.” He started out slow, staring at Harry to observe his every reaction.

 

“What about that?”

 

“I was just wondering, ‘cause we’ve been known each other for, like, a long time now-“

 

“Six months.”

 

“And we’ve been close for about three of them… so I was just, uh.” He stuttered, scratching the back of his head because his heart was literally beating out of his chest.

 

“You were what?” Harry asked, but the smile on his face probably gave away the fact that he already knew what Louis wanted to ask.

 

“Oh God, stop looking at me with that frog face. I’m going to turn around and ask you.”

 

“Ask me what?” Harry teased and Louis rolled his eyes, turning around.

 

“I wanted to ask you what we were exactly. Like… are we togetheror _together_ together?”

 

“Hm… should I tell the answer to your mesmerizing backside?”

 

“Fuck off.” Louis huffed but turned back around to face him.

 

Harry shot him a forced bright smile, not saying anything. He was so frustrating, Louis was going to explode.

 

“So are you my boyfriend or not? Because I know you said you’re aromantic or whatever but I’ve been in a relationship before and I know-“

 

“Stop blabbering.” Harry laughed and placed a hand over Louis’ mouth. “I wouldn’t mind it if we were official.”

 

“Like boyfriend-boyfriend? Boyfriends?” Louis almost choked on his words.

 

“Whatever you want to call it.”

 

Louis let out a relieved breath before Harry pulled him in for a kiss by his collar.

 

“Watch the shirt.” He warned into Harry’s mouth and the older boy chose to shut him up by smashing their mouths together.

 

Louis was pulled against Harry by his hips, so he wrapped his arms around his neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He was sure his heart would literally break through his ribcage because all he felt at the moment were butterflies and an unfamiliar wave of happiness he hadn’t felt ever since he got the Lamborghini.

 

_This is definitely much better than a Lamborghini_

 

He squealed when Harry gripped into the back of his thighs to hoist him up and turn him around. He was pushed against the brick wall of the school as Harry snogged the life out of him. He didn’t really mind, to be honest.

 

They broke the kiss a minute later, breathing into each other’s mouths as they did so.

 

“Do you want to go to Niall’s party tonight?” he asked Harry, who was still holding him up against the wall. It was ridiculous.

 

“Depends. Do you want to?”

 

“I was thinking we could do something else.”

 

“Like what?” Harry asked, smirking at the thought of _something else._

“Maybe I could drive us to Holmes Chapel tonight? Hear me out. We could drive there and then I can see where you used to live. And maybe we could visit your dad and ask him about signing the house over to you?”

 

Harry was staring at him weirdly and Louis thought that maybe he’d crossed the line. Of course Harry wouldn’t have wanted to go back to his childhood house because he didn’t have many pleasant memories there.

 

“I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have-“

 

“No. It’s fine. We can do that.”

 

“Seriously? I mean if you don’t-“

 

“Lou. It’s fine.”

 

And the _Lou_ was what assured Louis of everything being fine between them.

 

He smiled. “But before we do that I have to go over to my house to get the car. And then I’ll pick you up from yours?”

 

“Sure.” Harry replied before he leaned in for another kiss.

 

***

 

When Louis got to his house no one but his sisters and maids were there.

 

“Louis, please come back!” Lottie pleaded as soon as he entered the house. “Mom and dad have been yelling non stop because of you.”

 

Louis felt bad for doing this to his sisters, so he assured her that he’d be back on Sunday.

 

“Where are you going now?” she asked, invading his privacy as usual.

 

“To a party. Came to take a shower and pick up the Lambo.”

 

“Oh. Okay. I miss you and Eleanor, by the way.”

 

_And we’re done here_

Louis walked up to his room where he took a shower and changed into a pair of comfortable jeans, a grey tee and a blue jacket. He grabbed one of the envelopes of cash from his secret drawer before he pulled out the keys and left.

 

He sent Harry a text as soon as he got into the car, running his hand over the leather seats that he’d kind of missed.

 

_**Louis** _ _be ready in five minutes :D and don’t forget my duffle bag!!!!!!_

_**Harry:** _ **** _okay !!!!!! xx_

Louis smiled at the two x’s that Harry had recently started putting at the end of each text. He didn’t really know what they meant, but he thought they were like kisses or something.

 

He came to a halt in front of Harry’s house three minutes later and waited about five minutes until he finally came out of the house with two bags in hand. He took the time to set up the GPS to the address Harry had texted him.

 

Louis would’ve honked but didn’t really want the people in London to hear his car. He smiled to himself as Harry opened the door and finally got in.

 

“There is no place for these bags.” He observed and ended up stuffing them at his feet.

 

“Buckle up.”

 

“Please don’t drive like a madman.” Harry asked before putting on his seatbelt.

 

“I would never.” Louis answered innocently, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

Harry turned on the radio as soon as Louis started driving and that was that.

 

“So, I’m going back to the house on Sunday.” He told Harry one hour into the ride.

 

“Oh. Okay? I guess.”

 

“And I’m thinking about coming out to them.”

 

“Whoa. That’s… a big thing.”

 

Louis laughed nervously as he stopped at a red light, and then turned his head to look at Harry.

 

“I think I’m gonna do it right after graduation, so they can’t really do anything about it.”

 

“And how exactly do you plan on telling them?”

 

“Well… I don’t know, I’ll probably be something like, ‘hey, mom, dad, I really can’t wait to go to Uni, oh and I like cock up my bum, have a good day bye’.”

 

Harry snorted and shook his head, just as Louis stepped on the acceleration pedal.

 

“That’s a good way to do it. Or maybe they’ll walk in on us like my parents did.”

 

“Don’t say that or it might actually happen.” Louis joked.

 

“Please drive with two hands.”

 

“Why?” Louis asked, smirking.

 

“Because I’m sweating right now and don’t want to die.”

 

_So you don’t want to die anymore_

_:)_

“So what’s at the address that I’m driving us to?” Louis asked forty minutes later once they’ve officially entered Holmes Chapel.

 

“My old house. But we’re not actually sleeping there, right? It’s creepy and probably dusty.”

 

“We’ll find a hotel.” Louis assured him as he turned right and soon enough, he was pulling into an empty driveway.

 

“So this is where you used to live? It’s a lot bigger than your current home.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you want to go in while there’s still light outside?”

 

Harry nodded and they got out of the car. Louis made sure to lock it as they walked up to the front entrance. Harry leaned down and lifted a small decorative gnome to reveal a key.

 

“Seriously?” Louis asked.

 

“My mother was never really creative.”

 

He unlocked the door before finally opening it. They didn’t move for a few moments that Harry took to look inside. He ended up stepping over the doorstep, so Louis followed him.

 

He tried the light switch but there was no electricity, which meant that his father had cut off the electricity so he wouldn’t have to pay any bills while in prison.

 

Everything was dusty, but didn’t really seem like it was about to fall apart.

 

“Do you want to see the whole house or just my room?”

 

“Your room.” Louis answered and Harry nodded before turning around and walking up the stairs. Louis followed him closely, almost bumping into him once Harry stopped in front of his door.

 

“It’s really… dark.”

 

That was the only way Louis could describe it. The walls were painted black and the bed sheets that were still on were also black. There was a desk in the corner by the window and a few old posters hung on the walls. Louis didn’t know any of the bands on the wall, so he didn’t really comment on those.

 

“This is weird.” Harry said and sat down on his bed.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’ve never brought anyone in my room.”

 

“No one?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I thought that they’d get scared and think I’m some kind of freak.”

 

“Were you?”

 

“What? A freak?”

 

Louis nodded, walking over to straddle him on the bed.

 

“I wasn’t a freak, I was just sad.”

 

Louis pouted sadly before he cupped Harry’s face in his hands and brought their lips together. He wanted to hold Harry so tight until all the sadness got squeezed out of him.

 

“We should probably go back to the car and find a place to sleep before it gets dark and we can’t see through the house.” Harry suggested against his lips, squeezing Louis’ hips.

 

Louis bit his lip and nodded, mind drifting off to riding Harry just like this.

 

Harry stood up from the bed and easily lifted Louis up with him before placing him on his feet. Louis absolutely loved it when Harry manhandled him like that. It made him feel safe in a weird way.

 

It wasn’t long after they got back in the car and drove towards the city center before they found a hotel. Well, it wasn’t really a hotel as much as it was a motel, but it seemed cozy and nice so they decided to get a room there.

 

There was a middle aged woman at the front desk and there were a few people hanging out in the lobby, so Louis thought that it wasn’t that bad of a place to spend two nights.

 

“We’d like a room for two nights, please.” Louis asked and the lady looked at them curiously.

 

“Two beds or a king size?”

 

Harry didn’t answer, waiting for Louis to make the decision.

 

“King sized, please.” Louis said and was almost scared by the woman’s reaction. But she just smiled and handed him the key to room 312.

 

“That’ll be one hundred.”

 

Louis nodded, surprised because it was so incredibly cheap, before he handed her two fifty pound notes. She nodded and pointed them to the elevator.

 

“Don’t you think you should buy me dinner first before we get a hotel room together?” Harry asked as soon as Louis entered their room.

 

“I _cooked_ a fucking meal for you.” Louis told him and dropped his bag on the bed, looking around the room. There was a door that led to the bathroom and a small balcony.

 

“Is it okay for you, princess?” Harry asked as he dropped down on the bed.

 

“Not too shabby.”

 

Harry snorted and shook his head, covering his eyes with his arm.

 

Louis bit his lip and stared at Harry like that, stretched over the bed and bicep bulging out as he pressed it against his face. He wanted to ride him more than anything at the moment.

 

So he stepped closer to the bed and propped a knee on it right next to Harry’s thigh, before bringing the other one up too. Harry lifted his arm and stared at him surprised, not saying anything, though.

 

Louis tugged on his shirt and Harry sat up properly, chests now aligned and lips attached. Louis’ hands blindly found their way into Harry’s hair while Harry’s hands wrapped around his waist.

 

“I want to be on top this time.” Louis said as soon as Harry started sucking on his neck.

 

Harry hummed and five seconds later, after making sure there would be a mark on Louis’ neck, he pulled back.

 

“As in, you want to fuck me?”

 

“Oh, no! Riding I mean.” Louis answered and blushed.

 

“I’d love that, baby.” Harry smiled and pushed Louis’ jacket off his shoulders.

 

Louis stood up and then gracefully dropped to his knees between Harry’s spread legs at the foot of the bed. Harry lifted his bum up to make the job of removing his jeans and briefs easier for Louis.

 

“Love sucking my cock, don’t you?” he asked Louis, who nodded, not even ashamed to admit it. Harry’s cock was hard and pink, sitting heavily against his stomach.

 

Louis wrapped his hand around it and licked a fat stripe from the base all the way up to the tip before taking it in his mouth. He loved the way Harry felt in his mouth, all thick and pulsing, leaking precome.

 

He teased the head with his tongue, making eye contact with Harry to make sure he was enjoying it - he was, judging by his heavy breaths and clenching abs.

 

He let go of Harry’s cock before he pulled his own shirt off, then returned to sucking. He could feel his own pants getting tighter by the second, just from sucking Harry off.

 

“You need to stop if you don’t want me to come in your mouth.” Harry warned and Louis released his shaft with a loud popping sound.

 

“Up.” Harry instructed and Louis did just that, unbuckling his jeans and getting out of them in the process. His boxers followed after, pooling at his ankles before he stepped out of them and closer to Harry until his knees hit the bed.

 

Harry’s hands immediately came up to grip into his ass and massage his cheeks, pressing kisses against his belly at the same time.

 

He placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders for support before he straddled him once more.

 

“Lube and condoms?” Louis asked and Harry pointed out his bag on the other side of the huge bed.

 

Louis leaned over and Harry steadied him as he did so.

 

“I want to feel you properly.” Harry said.

 

“Are you clean?”

 

“Never done it without a condom.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“Okay, then. But when we get back we’re both getting tested.”

 

Harry nodded and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, staring at Louis’ dainty hands as they lubed up his cock. Louis then let the bottle fall on the bed next to Harry and kneeled up, just like he’d seen in some porn movies.

 

“Been watching porn?” Harry teased while Louis adjusted him so his tip would nudge against the ring of muscle.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Harry gripped into the flesh of Louis’ hips and slowly let him sink down until he was completely inside of him.

 

“Jesus Christ.” He moaned at the sight of Louis seated on him with his cock so red and hard and begging to be touched.

 

“Do you want to move or should I?”  
  
“Me.” Louis said stubbornly and Harry would’ve laughed if he hadn’t been so turned on.

 

Soon enough, Louis pushed Harry down on his back and slowly started going up and down, hands placed on Harry’s chest for support. He began to go faster and faster, until he had quite a fast rhythm that seemed to drive Harry crazy.

 

“You look so pretty on top, baby.” Harry praised and Louis smiled, slowing down so he could find his prostate.

 

“Oh God.” He moaned out loud when he finally got it, Harry’s tip pressing right against it. He had a steady rhythm, and each bounce made him shake with pleasure. He stopped at one point and chose to just grind up and down, and then in 8 motions that rubbed him just right.

 

Harry’s hands were now placed on his thighs, fingertips digging into the flesh as he watched him.

 

“No touching.” He said and swatted Louis’ hand when it came down to wrap around his painfully hard cock.

 

“But I’m-“ Louis tried reasoning, voice dying as he eventually slowed down until he came to a full halt, too exhausted and on the edge of coming to do anything else.

 

“I’ve got you.” Harry assured him and resumed his grip on Louis’ hips before he began thrusting up into him, knowing how to hit Louis’ prostate just right.

 

Louis fixed his fringe as Harry kept pounding into him before bringing his hands down to his chest to scratch down on it.

 

“Please Harry.” Louis begged when Harry purposely missed his spot several times, keeping him on the edge.

 

“Please what?”

 

“Make me come.”

 

Harry’s fingernails scratched along Louis’ sides as he gave a few more fasts thrust before he was coming straight against his prostate.

 

“Fuuuck.” Louis breathed out and came as Harry carried out both their orgasm with slow, languid movements.

 

“You were so good.” Harry told him when he pulled out and Louis collapsed on his chest, not even caring that he was getting his chest smeared with his own come.

 

“We need to take a shower. Not together, though.”

 

“Why not?” Harry pouted and Louis looked up at him.

 

“Because I’m too tired.”

 

“I’ll keep my hands to myself, I promise.”

 

“Okay then. No funny business.”

 

“No funny business; got it.” Harry smiled and Louis sat up.

 

“My ass hurts.”

 

“I’m flattered.”

 

“Wasn’t a compliment.”

 

“I’ll take it as one anyway.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and they both got up from the bed.

 

“We need to put the maid sign on the doorknob tomorrow so they can change the duvet.” Louis observed laughing.

 

Harry turned on the shower and made sure to adjust the water just right before stepping in. Louis followed right after, sliding the glass door closed behind himself.

 

He had butterflies in his stomach and a warm feeling in his heart because he felt so comfortable being completely naked and _himself_ around Harry, without the fear of being judged.

 

As soon as he water hit his chest, the come was washed off.

 

“I’ll wash you. Turn around.”

 

He did as Harry told him to, leaning back into his broad chest but making sure his hair didn’t get wet. He closed his eyes as Harry’s hands came up to his chest, rubbing Louis all over and spreading the soapy gel.

 

Harry then made sure to wash his crotch too, not even hesitating to massage Louis’ balls as he did so. He placed kisses up Louis’ neck as he moved one of his hands to Louis’ back, making sure to get gel all over it.

 

“Harry.” Louis warned when Harry’s fingers brushed against his hole that was still sore from before.

 

“I’m not doing anything.”

 

Louis could hear him smiling as he whispered into his ear. And then he pulled back to wash himself too.

 

“See? I told you I could behave.” Harry said and wrapped a towel around his waist. Louis chose to put on the fluffy bathrobe that was hung at the door in some plastic.

 

They brushed their teeth and after Louis got his contacts off they walked back to their room. He changed into his pajamas and then climbed on the bed, getting under the covers.

 

“Can you turn the heating on before you get in?”

 

“It’s already on.” Harry said and lifted up the blanket to get in the bed. “You cold?”

 

“A bit.”

 

“I’ll snuggle you, then.”

 

Louis smiled. He’d always thought ‘snuggle’ was a cute word. He turned his back to Harry and it wasn’t long until he felt a warm ( _naked_ ) chest press against his back and arms wrapping around him.

 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

***

 

“Do you have Starbucks in this town?” Louis asked the next morning, on their way to the car. Well, more like afternoon because they woke up at twelve and it was now almost one pm.

 

“There is one about twenty minutes away from here. But it’s a detour from our way.”

 

“It’s fine. Visiting hours end at eight anyway.”

 

They got into the car and five minutes later they were on their way to the Starbucks Harry knew.

 

“Oh, it has a drive thru so we don’t need to stop.” Louis exclaimed and turned right around the corner.

 

“You’re alright with eating in the car?” Harry asked, almost in a mocking tone.

 

“Shut up and tell me what you want.”

 

“I’ll tell you what I want.”

 

“Tell me already.” Louis said exasperated because there was another car waiting behind them.

 

“I’ll tell you what I want, what I really _really_ want.”

 

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes, before they finally ordered. He parked as soon as he found a spot and they spent fifteen minutes eating their brunch.

 

“Aren’t you a bit nervous because you’re going to see your dad after a long time?”

 

“A bit. But I don’t think he’ll attack me over the table or anything. At least I hope so.”

 

They drove up to the real estate company Mr. Styles bought the house from, to retrieve some papers for him to sign.

 

“If he gets angry we can kiss the idea goodbye.” Harry said two hours later when they were finally walking up towards the prison’s main entrance.

 

“It’s going to be fine.” Louis tried to assure him but he could see that Harry was really nervous, in spite of his claims otherwise.

 

They walked up to the officer at the front desk with bright smiles.

 

“How may I help you?” he asked, crossing his arms and looking them up and down.

 

“I’d like to visit, um- Des Styles.”

 

“And who may you be?” the officer continued, obviously recognizing the name.

 

“I’m Harry Styles, his son.”

 

“Do you have an appointment?”

 

“Since when do I need an appointment to visit someone in prison?” Harry asked, getting impatient.

 

“Since the beginning of time, kid. Now go-“

 

“How about you talk to the Queen then, hm?” Louis interjected and placed a hundred pound bill on the desk.

 

The guard looked down before taking it.

 

“This way, gentlemen.”

 

Harry scoffed but Louis pinched his side and followed the man. They were taken to a room filled with tables and chairs, supervised by two security guards.

 

“Bring Styles over.” The officer muttered to one of the guards who nodded and disappeared. “Take a seat.”

 

Louis and Harry sat down at the only vacant table. Louis couldn’t help but look around the room; it was half filled with people dressed normally, half filled with men dressed in orange and cuffed hands that rested on the table. It wasn’t as dirty as Louis would have imagined, but he couldn’t really say it was clean either.

 

He looked up when he saw Harry staring at something and then froze when his eyes fell on the man that was being escorted to their table. His giant, rough-looking hands were cuffed in front of him and Louis could see the wave of recognition passing through his eyes when he saw Harry.

 

There was silence between the three of them when Mr. Styles sat down, placing his hands on the table. Louis trailed his eyes over his sleeve tattoos, scruffy beard and sunken, green eyes that matched Harry’s.

 

“Didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” Mr. Styles said in a raspy, low voice, intertwining his fingers. “Why are you here?”

 

Harry’s leg was nervously bouncing up and down under the table so Louis placed a hand over his thigh to calm him down.

 

“I’m here to talk about the house. And to- just that.”

 

“Talk about what about the house?”

 

“I want to sell it.”

 

Mr. Styles loudly laughed for an entire minute before calming down.

 

“You want to _sell_ the house?”

 

“Yes. And I need your signature for it.”

 

“And why should I sell it?”

 

“Because you owe me. You owe _us_ this. You fucked our entire life up when you beat the shit out of me that night. We live in a shitty house that we can _barely_ afford because of you!” Harry exclaimed, cheeks turning red from anger.

 

Louis had never seen him get this angry; it was scary.

 

“The least you could do is sign the fucking papers and sell it. We’ll split the money, seventy five-twenty five.

 

“That is completely-“

 

“Rational. You won’t even live in it for the next few years. It will go to waste. Do this one thing for me and mom.”

 

Mr. Styles stared at him for a moment.

 

“Fine.”

 

Harry was obviously taken aback by the answer. He expected more of a fight, but this was way better.

 

Louis placed the binder on the table before opening it and handing Mr. Styles a pen.

 

“And who’s this?” Mr. Styles asked after he had signed the papers with a bit of difficulty due to the cuffs. “Your boyfriend?”

 

“None of your fucking business.” Harry mumbled and closed the binder, getting up.

 

“I’m sorry about everything.” Mr. Styles said and Louis stood up.

 

“I hope you burn in hell.” Harry growled and sauntered off.

 

“See you there, then!” his father yelled after him, making everyone turn to look at them. Louis blushed and took a step away, but his voice got caught in his throat when Mr. Styles gripped into his jacket. He saw one of the guards step towards them.

 

“You his boyfriend?”

 

Louis nodded.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“I’m not giving you my name.” Louis told him, just as one of the guards gripped into his collar and pulled him to his feet, making him let go of Louis.

 

“Take care of him.” He said and Louis could see that he was honest when he said that.

 

“I will.” Was all Louis answered before leaving the room.

 

He found Harry leaning against the wall by the entrance, smoking.

 

“C’mon. We have to drop by the real estate company again and then we’re done.”

 

Harry nodded and let his cigarette fall to the ground before stepping on it.

 

***

 

Harry became himself once again a few hours later, after they’ve had dinner at his favorite restaurant, where he used to go as a child, and took a selfie with the sunset.

 

“I want to show you something.”

 

“Can you show me tomorrow? It’s getting dark and I’m tired.”

 

“No, it’s better if I do it at night.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“We need the car, though.”

 

“Oh, God.”

 

“You’ll love it, come on.”

 

Louis let Harry give him instructions on how to get wherever it was that he had in mind. It turned out that it was a hilltop, just like the one across from Rockie’s in Doncaster. Louis could see the whole town and further from where he sat in the grass next to Harry.

 

“I used to come up here as a child… well, as a teenager when my parents would get into big fights and couldn’t sleep.”

 

“It’s not that far from your house, but it’s a lot to climb at night.”

 

“I know. I just needed to go somewhere where I’d be alone and just kind of think.”

 

“Think about what?”

 

“Stuff.”

 

Louis didn’t say anything because he knew Harry was about to continue.

 

“I’d look down at the city and wonder if my soulmate was down there.” He said and let out a breathy laugh.

 

“And was your soulmate down there?”

 

“Not down this hill.” Harry answered and Louis’ heart started beating faster because _oh_.

 

Harry laid down on his back, placing his hands on his stomach, and Louis followed.

 

“You know, when you asked me to be your boyfriend yesterday I thought you were joking.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because… I never really thought someone would ever like me for anything other than my cock.”

 

“That’s bullshit. Zayn, Niall, Barbara-“

 

“I don’t mean it that way. I mean, I never thought that someone would ever think that I had something to offer. Emotionally.”

 

“Of course you do.” Louis said softly and turned on his side, propping his head up on his palm to see him better. He didn’t even care that he was probably getting his clothes dirty from the grass.

 

His heart was breaking because Harry had no idea how lovely he was.

 

“You’re nice, and kind, and funny, and…”

 

_How do I describe someone I’m in love with_

“And you make me feel so comfortable and safe. That’s all someone could ever want and need. I love you for that.”

 

It was only after his words left his mouth and he saw Harry’s eyes widening that he realized what he’d just said.

 

“You don’t have to say it back, only when-“ Louis stuttered

 

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.” Harry asked and Louis held his breath because Harry’s tone was so vulnerable.

 

“I mean it.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you liked/didn't like :) I'd love to see your thoughts on everything :)
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	21. this chapter is really smutty just a warning and i apologise in advance for the cliffhanger :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be on September 17th, 4pm UK time* 
> 
> The comments are so lovely, I can't wait until the story reaches 500 comments :D 
> 
> I decided to keep posting the chapters two times a week because I've finished writing and now I'm sad, but don't worry, I'm currently writing a long one shot and it's a surprise :)
> 
> Enjoy !

They’ve been officially together for only a month, but for Louis it felt like a year. In a good way, of course. He’d always tell him ‘I love you’ before hanging up or when they parted ways after a day of being together, before they went home.

And Harry never said anything except of smiling and kissing him, but that was enough for Louis because all he wanted was for Harry to be happy and to feel loved. And Louis knew that Harry was both of those things, so that made him happy.

But he knew Harry really cared for him, maybe even loved him, because three weeks ago for April Fools he’d said that he wanted them to break up and Harry almost cried. So that was that.

He was currently in a Rolex store with Liam, trying to decide which watch to get Harry for their one-month anniversary tomorrow. He knew Harry hated the fact that Louis kept spending ridiculous amounts of money on him, but Louis absolutely loved it. He wanted to spoil Harry, even though he was two years older than him.

His parents had grown out of the Eleanor breakup phase and were now back to normal; his mother still didn’t know about his father cheating, but Louis was planning on telling her eventually. His family was leaving tomorrow to visit their grandparents in London and Louis got out of it by saying he had to study for the exams, which where only a month away.

(He wasn’t actually planning on studying that Saturday, he was going to invite Harry over to his house.)

“How about this one?” Liam suggested, obviously annoyed by the fact that they’ve spent almost and hour in the shop trying to find the perfect watch to match Louis’ taste.

“Look! You can also set up daily alarms!” Liam tried and Louis turned to look at the golden watch Liam was pointing out.

“And it has a matching silver one you can get for Harry.”

Louis looked at the price. It was just four thousand pounds since it was on sale.

“I’ll get these two.” He told the man behind the counter, who had tried selling him different models. “And program them so an alarm goes off every month on the twenty second.”

The man nodded and began working on them while Louis pulled out his credit card. If his parents were to ask why he bought two similar watches, he’d just tell them he couldn’t decide on just one.

“So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?”

“I invited him over and we’ll most probably order pizza and have sex. He’s easy to please.” Louis told him.

Liam nodded and zoned out, probably thinking about what Zayn and him did on their first month anniversary. They had been in a relationship for over four months now and Louis could see that they were really happy together. He also knew that Liam was planning on asking Zayn to move in with him once summer was over, when they’d both go to Uni. Liam would attend Oxford with Louis and Zayn would study at University of The Arts. They were one hour away from each other but they’d find a way to work it out.

He knew it was probably too soon to even think about it, since they’ve only been dating for a month, but Louis also wanted to ask Harry to get an apartment with him (if Harry got into a University in London). They’d have the same problem as Liam and Zayn, though.

After he paid for the watches, the man wrapped them up and handed them over to Louis.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Finally.” Liam groaned as they walked out of the store and stepped on the boulevard. It was one of the few Fridays that Niall wasn’t throwing a party, so the two of them decided they should go and catch a movie, maybe do some shopping beforehand.

Yes, Louis’ life couldn’t have been better now that he was about to graduate and had a boyfriend he loved.

***

“We’ll be back tomorrow evening and we left money downstairs in case you want to go out and eat.” His father told him the next day during lunch.

Louis nodded, not saying anything. He didn’t want to delay his family’s departure in any way. Harry was going to be at his house at exactly 2pm sharp and it was already 1:45pm.

“If there’s an emergency, call us.” His mother reminded him as if he were a ten-year-old child.

“Yes, mother.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at your mother.” His father warned and Louis bit his lip because he wanted to yell at them to go already. He couldn’t wait to have the house to himself… with Harry.

He smiled at the thought, and as if on cue, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out under the table to look at it.

_**Harry (heart eyes emoji):** _ _im right outside_

_**Louis:** _ _parents are still here :/ this is the one time u choose to be punctual_

_**Harry (heart eyes emoji):** _ _was too excited :D_

_**Louis:** _ _xx_

_**Harry (heart eyes emoji):** _ _xxxx_

_**Louis:** _ _xxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Harry (heart eyes emoji):** _ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Louis fondly smiled down at the screen before putting his phone back and looking up at the table. Everyone was finishing their meal, thank God.

His family was about to leave just as he was coming out of the shower, so he said goodbye to them at the door with a creepy happy smile on his face. He texted Harry as soon as his family got into the car and the gate automatically closed behind them.

It wasn’t long until he heard footsteps behind him and two strong, tattooed arms wrapped around him from behind. He leaned back into Harry as the older boy pressed a kiss to his neck, whispering:

“Happy one month anniversary.”

He smiled and turned around in his arms.

“Didn’t think you’d be so excited for just one month.”

“I am because I would have never thought you’d stay with me this long.”

Louis sadly smiled up at him before bringing their mouths together. Harry’s lips were cold and tasted like chocolate.

“You went out to get ice cream without me?” Louis asked once they’ve pulled apart.

“You stocked my fridge to the brim, Lou, that’s where I got the ice cream from.”

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is that we got the house completely to ourselves and I bought you something.”

“I have a present for you too.” Harry said and followed Louis up the stairs. His cat, London, followed them up too. Harry seemed to have a thing for cats because every time he would come over he’d play with her. And Louis was surprised because London would barely even play with him.

Not that Louis was much of a cat lover.

They sat down cross-legged on his bed, facing each other.

“You first.” Harry said and Louis nodded before he pulled out the two wrapped boxes from his jacket.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he took the box Louis handed him and unwrapped it.

“Are you serious?” he asked incredulously as he opened it and looked at the watch inside of it.

“Do you like it?”

“I do, but it’s just… it’s too expensive.”

“You don’t even know how much it was!”

“It’s a fucking Rolex, Louis. I can assume how much it cost!”

“Put it on. Look, we match and it beeps each month on our anniversary.”

“That’s cute.” Harry smiled and they helped each other to put them on.

“Okay, now let’s take a selfie.”

Harry rolled his eyes but Louis just scolded him for it as he turned around and shuffled so he was sitting between Harry’s spread legs, back-to-chest.

He opened his camera and after they took a picture, his phone started ringing, showing that it was his mother calling.

“Shhh.” Louis shushed him, even though Harry hadn’t said anything.

“Hello?”

And Louis would’ve tried to listen to his mother reminding  him to make sure he locked everything before he went to sleep at night, but all he could focus on was Harry’s hand down his pants.

“Louis? Are you hearing anything I’m saying?”

“Yes, mother I… am.” He responded, the last part coming out as a squeak because Harry cupped his slowly growing bulge through his boxers, underneath his pants.

“Okay, then repeat everything I just said.” She demanded and Louis rolled his eyes, pinching Harry’s hand to cut it off as he began to recite everything his mother had told him.

He thought he would lose it when Harry started kissing down his neck and sucking bruises into the skin there. At one point he began nosing at his hairline and sucking on his lobe, which. Okay.

“Okay, Louis, take care then. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, mother.” He said before hanging up on her and tossing the phone on the bed, then getting up on his knees and turning around to face Harry.

“You’re such a tease.” He smiled before practically throwing himself over him, knocking him on his back so they could kiss lying down.

“What did you get me?” Louis asked when he pulled away for breath.

“Well-“

Harry was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, and said, as if on cue:

“I ordered pizza which I’m going to pay for, and then I’m going to give you your present, which is four in one, so I think you’ll like it.”

Louis got up from the bed and Harry did too, before they both hurried down the stairs. He was really excited about Harry’s present, and was sure that he’ll like it, no matter what it was. Actually, the best present Harry could give him was himself, which Louis already had, so he felt content.

After Harry paid for the pizza they sat down on the couch to eat while watching a really bad show on HBO.

“If you get pizza or sauce on the couch I’ll literally make you lick it clean.” Louis warned when Harry opened the spicy sauce.

“Would that turn you on?” Harry asked with a serious expression on his face and Louis rolled his eyes fondly. They moved on the floor though, their backs resting against the couch as they talked, rather than watch telly.

Once they’ve literally both eaten two entire pizzas in less than twenty minutes, Louis turned his head to Harry and asked him:

“So, what did you say you got for me?”

Harry smirked. “Remember when I said I once made a guy come three times in a row?”

Louis’ heart stopped, but he still managed to give a weak nod.

“Well. I’m planning on making you come four times today.” Harry trailed off and leaned over to attach their lips.

Louis’ heart was doing back flips at the thought of coming  _four_ times.

_So that’s what four in one means_

_Clever_

“What if I lose conscience?”

“I’ll be careful.” Harry promised, although it wasn’t really up to him. It was up to Louis’ tolerance for these kind of things.

Louis’ back hit the white carpet as Harry continued kissing him, getting between his legs and rutting up against him.

“What do you say about taking this upstairs where I can be on my bed?” Louis asked, trying to mask with sarcasm the fact that he was nervous.

Harry smiled down at him as both his hands rested on either side of Louis’ head.

“Sure baby.”

He then rose to his feet, pulling Louis up with him before actually hoisting him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Louis squealed, but didn’t really protest because he had a view of Harry’s tiny ass upside-down.

“You got a perky little bum. And my pizza is coming back up in this position.” He said as Harry went up two flights of stairs, like Louis didn’t weigh anything.

Louis was dropped on the bed and Harry didn’t even bother to lock the door because they would be alone until tomorrow, before he crawled over Louis and kissed him.

He just couldn’t get enough of the younger boy; he loved touching him everywhere, feeling every single inch of his skin against his. There was just something about Louis that had Harry wanting more, made him feel like he never wanted to let go of him.

He’d pick Louis over anyone any day, because he was cute and lovely and Harry absolutely  _loved_ to spend time with him. He remembered thinking the exact opposite a few months back.

Harry already knew how he’d get Louis to come four times in a row; he’d blow him, then eat him out, then finger him and finally fuck him from behind.

“What are you thinking about so deeply?” Louis asked and smiled. That made Harry snap out of his day-dreaming and lean down to kiss his neck.

His hands found the bottom of Louis’ shirt and pulled it over his head, letting it fall on the floor next to the bed. He then ordered Louis to move further up until his head was resting against one of the pillows and to take his pants off, which Louis gladly did.

He was already half hard in his briefs, waiting for Harry to do something; _anything_.

Harry bit his lip as he stripped down to only his boxers before putting a knee on the bed and leaning down, spreading Louis’ knees. He then shuffled down so he was on his stomach and hooked his fingers into Louis’ underwear, slowly pulling them off.

Louis’ cock was red and resting against his belly, begging to be touched. Louis himself was completely blushing at the thought of getting to come four times.

Harry didn’t waste any time before he wrapped his long fingers around Louis’ cock and spread the precum over the tip with his thumb.

Louis closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow, deciding to just enjoy it.

Harry’s tongue started teasing the head of his cock, before he completely took Louis into his mouth. The other hand came down to massage his balls and cup them in sync with the sucking.

He looked up at Louis only to see his eyes closed and small teeth biting down on his bottom lip.

“Look at me baby, I want to see you.” Harry demanded and Louis’ blue eyes met Harry’s.

Harry stopped sucking Louis off after a few bobs of his head and chose to suck a hickey into his thigh instead. He kept the pace of his hand though, slowly jacking him off as he peppered his thigh with bites and licks.

He looked up once more because he absolutely loved the view he had of Louis; stretched out for him, tummy rising up and down. His delicate fingers gripped into the sheets while Harry sucked on his balls, pretty moans coming out of his mouth.

Harry’s lips attached themselves to the tip of Louis’ cock once more and he sucked as hard as he could, knowing that Louis was close to coming.

“Harry.” Louis begged and all it took was for Harry to flick his wrist two more times before Louis was coming into his mouth, toes curling as he moaned.

“Good?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, still coming down from his high.

Harry smirked, satisfied, before sliding an arm under Louis’ ass so he could have better access to his pink hole. His other arm came to wrap around Louis’ right thigh and he pressed a kiss over the love bite there, before turning his head back.

Louis propped himself up on his elbows so he could look down at Harry and see what he was doing. He knew he could come again because Harry’s breath was hot on his hole and he was so turned on, his cock was already hard again thanks to the sensitiveness.

Harry’s fingers pressed against Louis’ thigh as he licked a long fat stripe all the way up to his balls. Louis sighed softly, not tearing his eyes away from Harry’s sinful lips.

Harry began tracing the ring of muscle in slow circles, occasionally pressing his tongue against it to make Louis squirm. He smirked at Louis’ reaction and started flicking his tongue faster over his hole before spreading his cheeks even wider and eventually slowly entering him.

“Oh, God.” Louis moaned when Harry started moving his tongue inside of him quickly, pulling his arm from under him.

Harry’s giant hands blindly found Louis’ hard, sensitive nipples and that made Louis’ elbows give in. He fell back against the pillow and clenched his eyes shut because Harry’s hands were now twisting and pinching his sensitive nipples. It was driving him absolutely crazy how good Harry could make him feel with just simple touches.

His legs clenched around Harry’s head when Harry sped up the pace of his tongue, and all he could see was Harry’s hair between his legs, which was a major turn on.

Harry’s fingers left Louis’ painfully hard nipples and travelled down his chest. His left hand rested on his tummy while the other one came down to wrap around his hard, leaking cock.

Louis could feel the muscles in his core clench as he desperately gripped into the sheets, which meant that he was once again close to coming and it felt absolutely amazing.  _Harry_  was so amazing.

His chest was heaving up and down and he felt like he was out of breath the moment Harry squeezed the base of his cock, which caused Louis to come for the second time in the span of an hour, all over his chest.

His hair was sticking to his forehead and he was barely breathing as he tried to calm down.

Harry finally lifted his head up and spread Louis’ legs so he could get out from under them. He laid down on Louis’ side so their lips could meet in a proper kiss.

Louis’ left hand came up to cup Harry face and Harry propped an elbow up next to Louis’ head so he could have the upper hand.

Harry rutted his hips against Louis’ upper thigh, letting him know that he’s hard in his briefs and couldn’t wait until he was inside of him.

Louis tried to move so their chest would be pressed together, but Harry pushed him back down onto his back because he was far from done with him. His right hand trailed down Louis’ body and softly brushed over his cock.

“What are you doing.” Louis breathed into his mouth when Harry’s middle finger rubbed against his sensitive wet hole.

“What do you think.” Harry smirked and Louis would’ve rolled his eyes if he didn’t feel over-stimulated and horny.

“You’re so wet from my tongue already, don’t even need lube.” He whispered into Louis’ ear and pushed his finger in, all the way in to the knuckle.

Louis’ back arched off the bed when Harry nudged a second finger in, stretching him out as he did quick scissor motions. He wasn’t sure whether he could come a third time.

He was about to say something about that when Harry’s lips attached themselves to his left nipple, which was already pink and hard. Harry began sucking on it, flicking and pressing his tongue against it.

Louis’ eyes fell shut because it was just too much - Harry’s fingers inside of him and his tongue on his nipple.

“Fuck.” He moaned when Harry pushed his fingers in as far as he could, brushing them against his prostate. It sent a shiver through Louis’ already shaky body and Harry let go of his left nipple with a ‘pop’ before moving on to the other one, fingers not stopping for a second.

It was breathtaking how easy he could bring Louis to the edge three times in a row in almost an hour. He knew that the more Louis came, the easier it would be to make him do it again.

Louis’ thighs clenched around Harry’s hand, trying to get it to stop because he was extremely sensitive and felt like he couldn’t come again. It was painful yet pleasurable at the same time.

Harry looked down at Louis’ body and he was in love with the way Louis’ come-covered tummy clenched and unclenched which each stroke at his prostate.

“Harry, I can’t.” Louis pleaded when he felt like he was close again, but not really able to come.

“Yeah, you can, baby, you’re doing so great. Come on.”

Harry sped up the movement of his hands to the point where he was literally fucking Louis with his fingers, jabbing at his prostate repeatedly. Louis had tears in his eyes and couldn’t help but push his hips into Harry’s hand, desperately trying to get to his orgasm as fast as he could.

“That’s it, you’re almost there, so good for me.” Harry praised.

Louis opened his eyes and struggled to turn on his side to kiss Harry, who was still fucking him with his fingers. The change of angle caused Harry to have better access at Louis’ sweet spot. That made Louis come a third time all over his tummy with a small whimper.

He had tears rolling down his cheeks, which Harry softly kissed away.

“So good for me.” Harry whispered and pulled his fingers out of him before wiping them down against his briefs.

Louis closed his eyes to try and even his breaths, so Harry took that time to get up and hurry over to the bathroom to get some toilet paper and wipe Louis off with it.

He slowly wiped off his stomach and then threw it in the trash, before walking back over to the bed. He kneeled over to Louis, stroking up and down his soft thighs.

“Get on your stomach.” He asked and Louis shook his head.

“Harry, I can’t. I literally can’t.” Louis told him, running a hand through his hair.

“You’re so close, come on baby.”

Louis sighed and turned on his stomach, just like Harry asked him. He slid his arms under the pillow, hugging it as he rested his left cheek on it.

Harry licked his lips at the sight in front of him and finally took off his underwear, setting his cock free. He wrapped a hand around himself and moaned out loud at the touch. He was already leaking and so turned on; he wouldn’t last longer than ten minutes once he’d be inside Louis.

He kneaded Louis’ ass cheeks for a bit, massaging them with his giant hands and pressing butterfly kisses up his back until he reached his hairline.

He pressed his chest to Louis’ back, cock wedging between his ass cheeks and rutting up against Louis as he sucked on his earlobe.

“One more time and we’re done, yeah?” he whispered into Louis’ ear.

Louis looked back at him, nodding his head and biting his lip. His prick was squished between his own belly and the sheets, and it didn’t really help his situation at all. It hurt, it really did, because his cockhead was rubbing against the sheets and it was so sensitive it made Louis shudder uncontrollably.

Harry’s hands wandered down Louis’ soft back and gripped into his hips, before pulling him up so that his ass was in the air and Louis was on all fours.

His back was arched obscenely and Harry was in love.

He took hold of his shaft and pressed his tip against Louis’ tight heat, before pushing in slowly, careful not to hurt him because he was in a state that went beyond ‘wrecked’.

“Oh my God.” Louis managed to choke out and Harry started moving, fingertips pressing into the flesh of Louis’ sides.

He went slowly at first, and when he eventually picked up his pace, Louis’ arms gave in once again and his face fell into the pillow. He groaned because his cock was rutting up against the sheets with each of Harry’s thrusts.

The pillow was wet from his tears, and Harry would’ve gotten scared that he’d hurt him if he hadn’t heard Louis’ constant moans and pleads for more.

He gulped as he gripped into Louis’ ass, stroking it as he kept thrusting in and out of him.

“Harry, I want-“ Louis said but was interrupted by a particularly hard thrust against his prostate.

“What do you want?”

“I want to kiss you, please.”

Harry cursed and tangled his fingers in Louis’ sweaty hair, before pulling him up against his chest. Their tongues met before their lips did, in a bruising kiss. Louis began sucking on Harry’s neck after that, before Harry took matters into his own hands and pushed him back onto his elbows.

He then draped himself over Louis, wrapping his arms around his stomach and pushing into him so that he could reach his prostate once again.

“I’m so close.” Louis said in a shaky voice, not even having the power to reach his hand out and tug at his cock. Harry did it for him though, running his thumb over the slit of his tip just to tease him.

“We can come together.”

Harry gave a deep, hard trust that hit Louis’ spot just right, which caused Louis to clench around Harry’s cock, and they came together with tangled moans. Louis collapsed on the sheets and passed out for a few seconds. That had Harry worrying, but then Louis opened his eyes.

Harry would have pulled out of him and pressed kisses all over his body. Harry would have cuddled him tightly as he whispered him to sleep. Harry would have told him he loved him right then and there, before they’d fall asleep together on that afternoon.

He would’ve done all of that… if Louis’ screaming father hadn’t walked in on them in that exact moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you liked/didn't like :) I'd love to see your thoughts on everything :)
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	22. idek man this chapter is just really emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be on September 20th, 4pm UK time* 
> 
> Oh my God you guys reached over 500 comments thank you so so so much :D
> 
> Enjoy !

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?” Louis’ father yelled as soon as he entered Louis’ room and his eyes fell on the two of them.

Harry quickly pulled out of Louis and Louis’ heart started beating faster as he pulled the duvet over himself. His life was over. He just knew it.

Harry pulled on his boxers and then pants while Louis’ father continued yelling.

“What is this!? Louis William Tomlinson! And who are you?! You’re two faggots… in  _my_ house!!”

Louis couldn’t say anything because he was too weak to speak, and his chest was covered in come.

“Christian, why are you yelling?” his mother said and as soon as she stepped into the room, she went silent. Her eyes fell on Louis, who was naked under the duvet, and then on Harry, who was quickly dressing up.

“You don’t go anywhere until I learn your name and call the police for sexual harassment!” his dad yelled and pointed at Harry, who stopped from putting his shoes on.

“You weren’t supposed to come home until tomorrow.” Louis said, tears brimming in his eyes because this was literally the worst thing that ever happened to him. It was unreal.

“Your grandmother called us and told us that they caught a flight to Ireland this morning so we came back! We wanted to surprise her, but it’s good that we came back! This is an outrage! This is a  _sin!_ ” it was his mother’s turn to yell at him.

“Is this why you broke it off with Eleanor? For this scum of a waiter?”

Louis’ blood pressure was rising because how  _dared_ his father speak about Harry that way. Harry, who was lovely and nice and just  _Harry._

“I’m calling the police for trespassing and sexual harassment, and then I’m calling the boarding school in Wales. I don’t care if you have to repeat your last year there, but you’re out of here! Away from this punk!”

“Please don’t, please.” Louis begged and  _great,_ he was crying now.

“And you, you’re going to jail.” His father warned and wrapped his hand around Harry’s arm.

Harry pulled out of his touch, and he looked like he was close to punching him.

“This won’t go unpunished-“

Louis said the only thing that he knew would calm his father down and maybe set things right:

“I’ll get back with Eleanor, I’ll ask her to marry me at graduation! In front of everyone. Please. I’ll stop seeing him. Just don’t…”  _Don’t do anything to him. Please. I love him._ “Don’t send me away.”

The three of them looked at Louis, but Harry’s expression was the worst. He looked like he’d just gotten the worst news ever and he was crushed.

“Alright.” His father said in the end, probably catching Louis’ look. Louis was trying to communicate to him that he could tell his mother about his affair.

His father let go of Harry’s arm and Harry looked at Louis with a hurt expression.

“You promised.” He said and didn’t even look back as he walked out of the room. As soon as the front door was slammed shut, his parents turned to look at him with their hands on their hips.

Louis’ heart felt so tiny, yet heavy in his chest at the words. He’d promised Harry he loved him, that he wouldn’t break his heart- and he was still keeping it.

“You’re disgusting. You are to call Eleanor as soon as you get dressed. You’re coming to church tomorrow and we’ll talk to the pastor about christening you from whatever that boy did to you.” His mother said and his father agreed nodding. Louis wanted to die.

“Lunch will be ready in thirty minutes.” Was all his mother said before they both left the room, leaving Louis staring at the back of the door.

It wasn’t five seconds later that he collapsed on his back and started crying. And he didn’t stop crying for the rest of the day, not even bothering to go down to lunch or dinner.

His life had no meaning if he couldn’t have Harry anymore.

***

Two days later, he showed up at school holding Eleanor’s hand. Eleanor, who had gladly accepted his apologies and believed him when he told her he wasn’t thinking clearly the day he broke up with her. Eleanor, who had admitted on cheating on him for a year, two years ago, with a guy who was not attending their school anymore.

And Louis couldn’t do anything against it. He accepted it because he cheated too, even though that didn’t make it okay.

A week later, his father knocked on his door and came in with a small velvet box containing a diamond ring which he had to give to Eleanor on graduation day, in front of everyone attending. Louis had never been so miserable.

He hadn’t talked to Harry ever since that day they were walked in on. Barbara and Liam knew everything, which meant that the rest of their group probably knew too. Louis wasn’t allowed to go anywhere other than school and that made him cry every single day after he came home.

His parents took away his credit cards, Lamborghini and phone, but he didn’t even care about that. All he cared about was Harry not being by his side every night as he fell asleep, or Harry not sending him good morning texts with two x’s at the end.

One day he was looking through his walk-in closet, trying to find something to wear around the house, when he stumbled across the grey sweater. Harry’s grey sweater.

He fell to his knees right there because it smelt like Harry. It smelled like  _home_. He slept in that every night since then. He didn’t even bother to put it in the laundry basket, afraid that Harry’s smell would wash away. His heart hurt and he couldn’t do anything but live with it because he knew nothing but Harry could make him feel better.

Which was unfortunate, because there was no way he would ever see him again; his parents would make sure of that.

The worst day of his life wasn’t the 22nd of April, it was the 22nd of May, when his watch woke him up to announce what would have been their two-month anniversary. Louis didn’t get out of bed that Friday, faking sick. Finals were in two weeks and the prom was in one, and Louis didn’t want to do any of those.

When he got in a fight with his parents on Sunday before church, his first instinct was to run away to Harry’s, but then he remembered that he couldn’t do that anymore.

All he wanted to do was to cuddle with Harry, but that was impossible, since Harry would probably never talk to him again.

***

“I think I’m going to take Zayn to prom tomorrow.” Liam said that Thursday afternoon once school was over and they got in line to buy tickets.

“Zayn?” Louis asked surprised, trying to ignore the horrible feeling in his heart, which was a mix of hurt and jealousy. Jealousy because Liam was able to bring Zayn to prom. Zayn, who he loved and was planning to move in with once they finished school.

“Yeah. I told my parents yesterday and they were surprisingly cool about it. They want to meet him, though.”

“I’m going with Eleanor.” was all Louis managed to reply.

Liam opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but closed it at the last second.

“What?” Louis asked.

“Nothing, it’s just… you know Lindsay broke up with Tom two weeks ago, right?”

Louis nodded, shrugging.

“And now she’s buying, um- tickets.”

Louis looked behind him, to see Lindsay chatting with some guy, a few people away from him.

“For who?”

“For her. And Harry.”

“What?” Louis asked, and everything started spinning.

“I saw them last week at Niall’s party. I mean, I walked in on them. She was sucking him off.”

Louis didn’t know what to do, how to react. It was too much. He’d spent the past month crying over someone who apparently didn’t even care. He chose not to reply to Liam, and he actually managed to keep his tears in until he got home.

He just wanted the school year to be over so he could move away. But then he remembered that he was expected to propose to Eleanor at graduation, right after his valedictorian speech. He dreaded that day.

The next day everyone in school was excited for the prom and everyone who wasn’t in Louis’ year was pouting because the ‘senior prom’ was always the best. Louis would have traded it with any desperate freshman if he could have. It would take place at his uncles’ hotel, of course, and everyone who had bought tickets had a room number written on it. Louis didn’t want a  _room_. He wanted a way out.

That didn’t happen, so at seven o’clock sharp he was in front of Eleanor’s house. Barbara had ordered a limo and Zayn, Niall and Perrie were already in it when it got to his house. The plan was to drive by to each of their dates’ houses to pick them up.

Eleanor was wearing a pink cocktail dress and Louis didn’t even bother to compliment her on it before he posed for a picture in front of her parents. Her mother complimented how good they looked together. Louis’ hair was up in a quiff and his blazer matched his shoes.

The limo drove up to Liam’s house after that, and Eleanor didn’t say anything when she saw Zayn kissing Liam on the lips, nor when she saw Perrie almost making out with Jade after she’d been picked up. Louis’ heart was crumbling because he was the only one who wasn’t taking someone he loved (or even remotely liked) to prom.

And the horrible feeling in his gut caused by the idea of Harry coming to the prom with Lindsay didn’t make anything better.

Louis tried looking for the girl with a pixie cut in the lobby, as soon as they passed the red carpet and took a photo at the entrance. He let out a relieved sigh when he spotted her with a guy he recognized, from Niall’s school.

_So Harry isn’t coming tonight_

He didn’t know whether to be sad or happy about it. Niall and Zayn kept exchanging nervous looks all through the process of getting their room keys and Louis wanted to ask them about it, but didn’t get a chance because everyone was already entering the huge ballroom.

He could see the two crowns on the table next to the stage, and he rolled his eyes because he knew he would most probably win the crown. He didn’t want to.

Their table was right next to the stage; a round table of ten, as usual. Lindsay and her boy… friend also joined them and soon enough the room was filled. There were waiters dressed in sophisticated suits carrying out trays of champagne.

Louis was about to tell Liam something about the whole ‘prom king’ thing, but then froze.

He smelled Harry before he actually saw him. He turned his head just as Harry set the tray of glasses on their table, too preoccupied to serve them their champagne and joke with Niall to realize that Louis was there too.

He spotted Louis a few seconds later though, because his hand clenched around the glass a bit too hard and his eyes fell on Eleanor, who was in the process of taking a selfie.

Louis held his breath, not tearing his eyes away from Harry’s green ones. Harry looked breathtaking in a slick black suit and polka-dotted white shirt, tattoos peaking out from the collar.

He was beautiful and Louis was so in love it hurt.

Harry broke the eye contact and fist-bumped Zayn before disappearing.

Louis was very aware of his friends’ looks and decided to ask Eleanor to dance, so he could avoid uncomfortable silences and looks. His whole table joined him a minute later, and even though Eleanor was grinding against him during an explicit song, his eyes were looking for Harry.

He found him in the corner, talking with a waitress who was too occupied to twirl her hair than to actually make sure she filled champagne glasses.

It was so weird to see Harry after an entire month of no contact. His whole body wanted nothing more than to walk over there and kiss the fuck out of him.

When the girl touched his arm, that’s when Louis decided it was time to intervene.

“Do you want something to drink? I’m going to ask for something.” He asked Eleanor half-heartedly.

“A cocktail. Your choice.” She smiled and pecked his lips before he walked away from her.

Harry stared at him as Louis approached with an erratic-beating heart. His palms were sweaty, but he was doing  _this._

“The table over there needs a refill.” He told the waitress, whose nametag read ‘Molly’.

She nodded, probably recognizing him as the boss’ nephew and turned to Harry before leaving:

“So you coming by my room once we’re done cleaning up?”

Harry shrugged and Louis bit his lip, before Molly disappeared.

“Eleanor wants an- uh. Cocktail. And I’d like some water.” He said, looking him straight in the eye.

Harry didn’t answer for a while. “What kind of cocktail?”

Louis’ heart jumped into his throat at the sound of his raspy voice. He’d missed it so much.

“The strongest one you have. I want her to pass out before we can do anything tonight.”

Harry nodded but didn’t move. Louis wanted to kiss him.

“You got back together.” Harry asked, but it came out as a statement.

“Mhm.” Louis sadly answered.

“You don’t seem too happy about that.”

“I’m not. I’m sad. I’ve been sad for a month.”

Harry nodded at that, as if to say ‘me too’, before leaving Louis alone so he could bring him the drinks.

Louis watched him leave, still not over the way Harry looked in a suit. He wondered if he’d bought it himself or it was the uniform for tonight. His question was answered when he saw another waiter dressed in the same suit, but with a different shirt.

“Here you go.” Harry said and handed Louis a water bottle and a cocktail-filled glass. Louis frowned and sniffed at Eleanor’s drink.

“Oh God, what’s in it?”

“Seventy-five percent Vodka and twenty-five percent coke.”

“Thank you.” Louis said, barely audible before signaling Eleanor to come to their table. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t ask Harry to bring the drinks directly to their table.

Five minutes after they sat down Eleanor had already downed the drink and asked for another. Louis didn’t mind; as long as she kept drinking, it was alright. And if she got elected for prom queen, she’d be too drunk to dance with Louis, which would be amazing.

The waiters brought out the main courses one hour into the dance, and by eleven people were already gathering in front of the stage, where their principal was starting to announce the ‘crowning’, as most people liked to call it. Louis thought it was bullshit.

“I’m going to ask the nominees to step onto the stage as I call them out. The nominees for prom king are… Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson and Tom Daley.”

Louis rolled his eyes as people clapped for them and he followed Liam up the stairs to stand on the stage in front of everyone in their year.

His eyes found Harry’s, who was leaning against the wall, next to the other waiters, watching him and shaking his head.

“And the nominees for prom queen are… Eleanor Calder, Barbara Palvin and Jade Thirlwall.”

The three girls walked on stage, and Eleanor almost tripped over the microphone chords, giggling as she stood in line between Barbara and Jade.

“And this year’s prom king is…”

_Dear God not me please please please_

“Louis Tomlinson!”

Louis rolled his eyes but quickly faked a smile as he stepped forward so one of their teachers could place the crown on his head. He felt ridiculous, but everyone seemed to praise him; and normally he would’ve loved the attention, but the only person he wanted attention from was the one who didn’t seem to enjoy this at all.

“And this year’s prom queen is… Barbara Palvin!”

Everyone cheered and Louis sighed, relieved, because he wouldn’t have to dance with Eleanor in front of everyone. Barbara shot him a reassuring wink as she was crowned, and then they walked down the stairs together, waiting for a slow song to begin so they could have their ‘royal dance’, as most people called it.

“Harry’s watching.” She whispered once they’ve started dancing in front of everyone.

“What is he doing?” Louis whispered back.

“Watching.”

“No, I mean, is he talking to anyone?”

“Yeah, to that waitress.”

“She invited him over to her room tonight.”

“Oh.”

“Do you think he’ll go?”

“I don’t know, but there’s only one way to find out.” Barbara said and Louis frowned as they swayed across the dancefloor.

“What way?” he asked confused.

“Go to his room after midnight, once the dance is over.”

“He has a room?”

She nodded and Louis held his hand out for her to make a pirouette.

“Niall told me that the staff is staying in the hotel tonight, that’s what Harry told him.” She told him once they were chest to chest again.

“What room is he in?” Louis asked, not even sure if he wanted to go to Harry’s room after the prom was over.

“I don’t know. You can find out.”

He nodded and thanked her, before they both bowed down because the song came to an end. It wasn’t long before the dance floor filled again and the attention was off Louis.

“I didn’t win.” Eleanor pouted at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Too bad.” He said and tried to take her hands off, but she took it as a signal to lean in and kiss him. Louis would’ve pulled away but her tongue was already in his mouth and people were watching them, cheering them on.

_What the actual fuck_

_Is everyone here out of their minds?_

“You’re drunk.” He told Eleanor when she pulled away from his mouth, leaving a trace of saliva between their mouths. That was only attractive and hot when it happened to him and Harry.

“And you’re Louis.” She giggled, not at all cute like she probably thought she was.

He turned to see where everyone was looking then, and saw Liam in a full-blown makeout session with Zayn in the middle of the dance floor. He felt sad because he really wished it were Harry and him.

Luckily, everyone was soon asked to take a seat at their tables so they could show a small slideshow of photos accumulated all throughout the year by the photography club. Barbara was the only friend of Louis’ who was in that club.

They projected the slideshow on the big curtain over the stage, and halfway through it everyone was in tears, except of Louis, who was watching Harry watch the slideshow. He hadn’t smiled once during the slideshow. Except he did, right at that moment, and Louis turned his head to the screen just to see a photo of himself at the lunch table, making a horrible face as he tasted the salad.

_Oh God_

“I can’t believe you put that picture in there!” he told Barbara, who was blowing her nose already.

There were two more pictures of him in there, one of him and Liam in their schoolyard by the tree, and one of him making a funny face with eyes crossed.

“Seriously?” he groaned and she just smiled.

The slideshow ended and everyone clapped, some people even doing a standing-ovation, which, okay, wasn’t that necessary.

“There’s an after party going on in room 420, do you want to go?” Eleanor asked him when they made their way out of the ballroom fifteen minutes later.

“Uh… I just have to check something before I come. You have your key, right?”

She nodded and Louis checked if he had his own card before walking over to the front desk. He made sure no one was around, and then turned his head to the receptionist.

“Hi, can I please get someone’s room number?” he asked and the lady looked at him weirdly.

“That’s private, I’m afraid.”

“I don’t care, I need-“

“It’s confidential Mr.-“

“Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. Now give me Harry Styles’ goddamn room number.”

Her eyes widened and she nodded quickly, before typing something on the computer.

“Harry Styles is on the last floor, room 931. It’s the staff floor.”

“Thank you.” Louis said and then proceeded to walk towards the kitchen to ask for another drink and maybe look for Harry.

He needed a bit of alcohol in his system if he wanted to go to his room.

“Can I get a Vodka Soda, please.” He said to one of the waiters.

Two minutes later he was sitting on a table in the kitchen while people around him were working, probably recognizing him and not daring to kick him out.

“Hey… have you seen Harry? He’s a waiter.” He asked someone named James, who was just carrying two empty plates.

“No, I think he left.”

“What about Molly?”

“She’s gone too.” James complained before walking away, muttering something inaudible under his breath.

Louis’ heart was in his pants because apparently Harry had accepted Molly’s offer and went to her room.

He left his empty glass on the table before thanking the waiter who brought him the drink, and then walked out of the kitchen.

The lobby was almost empty by the time he got there. He wasn’t feeling the effect of the alcohol he’d consumed in the past few hours.

He pressed the button to the tenth floor once he got in the lift, and then checked himself out in the giant mirror.

His heart was beating out of his chest as he walked down the long hallway, eventually stopping in front of room 931.

He knocked twice before he had time to think about it and then waited. He wasn’t sure for how long, but the door never opened. He knocked three times after that, but then sadly gave up.

Louis turned around and walked away, biting his lip to stop himself from actually crying until he got to his room.

He heard a door opening behind him and stopped dead in his tracks, his heart picking its pace up once again. He turned around to see Harry looking at him from the doorframe. Harry then stepped back once Louis started walking towards him.

Louis wasn’t breathing by the time he stopped in front of his door, only a meter away from Harry, who was still dressed in the suit.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of them saying anything, only heavily breathing. Louis wanted to kiss him.

So he did.

He made a step towards Harry and pulled him down by his collar, smashing their lips together in a bruising, long overdue kiss.

At first Harry was frozen, but then his strong arms wrapped around Louis’ waist and he pushed him backwards, closing the door in the process.

Louis’ whole body was on fire from Harry’s lips. Their tongues found each other quickly and Harry’s hands were already slipping lower to cup his ass over his dress pants.

His heart and each and every single cell in Louis’ body were in overdrive, just from the feel of Harry finally touching him. It was something he didn’t really think he’d get to do again.

He finally let go of Harry’s collar and moved his hands to tangle in his hair, tilting his head so he could have better access into his mouth.

He hadn’t even realized he was crying until they pulled away to breathe, and his cheeks were wet. Harry wiped his tears away with his thumbs as he cupped Louis’ face.

“Don’t cry.” He whispered and Louis pouted.

“I’m so sorry. But he would’ve sent me away and I just-“

“It’s okay.” Harry assured him and Louis gulped.

“I missed you so much.”

“Don’t be sad.”

“I can’t.”

Harry brought their faces together once again, not wasting any time. Louis’ hands found Harry’s belt and unbuckled it quickly before letting his pants fall down to his ankles with a thud.

Harry smiled against his lips and did the same thing to Louis’ pants, and soon enough they were both pantless.

Louis then quickly managed to unbutton Harry’s shirt and toss it to the floor, running his hands over his chest. He couldn’t really see anything in the semi darkness - the only light coming from outside, not to mention it was cold.

“I’m cold.” He told Harry once his own blazer and shirt were removed.

Harry turned around quickly and went to close the balcony door. Louis realized that Harry didn’t hear him knocking the first time, maybe because he was on the balcony.

“You lost your tummy.” Harry observed as he stepped closer to Louis once again, after turning on the bedside lamp.

“Wasn’t really in the mood for eating with my family, so I only ate at school.”

“Baby.” Harry said sadly and Louis’ stomach did a back flip because they were back to calling each other pet names. Maybe they could fix this, find a way out.

Harry’s hand gripped in the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him in, kissing up his neck and finally finding his favorite spot to suck on.

Louis’ arms wrapped around Harry’s waist in the meantime, pulling him closer, like he were afraid to lose him if he let him go.

“Up.” Harry said and gripped into the back of Louis’ thighs, before lifting him up and walking over to the bed. He dropped Louis down on it before walking over to the bedside table and getting out a sachet of lube.

“You anticipated this?” Louis asked as he moved further up the bed, and Harry shook his head.

“Was planning on jacking myself off. To the thought of you.”

Louis smiled and Harry returned it, before placing a knee between Louis’ spread legs at the end of the bed. They were so desperate for each other, they didn’t even bother getting under the covers.

Harry kneeled further up the bed until he was sitting on Louis’ chest, and Louis understood what Harry wanted, so he opened up his mouth and lifted his head off the pillow to get better access at his cock.

Harry waited for Louis to slick his shaft up properly before he started fucking his mouth and  _Jesus,_ Louis was  _so_ obedient and eager for it.

He stroked Louis’ hair as he slowed down with the fucking, eventually coming to a halt. When he looked down at Louis, he saw that the boy had tears in his eyes, and he knew they weren’t just from choking, so his heart hurt a bit.

Louis had no idea how much Harry had cried over the past month because he tried to hide his feelings from everyone when asked about how he felt.

Harry shuffled back down so their chests were aligned and he was between Louis’ legs. Louis’ cock was pink and angrily curving up over his stomach.

“I’m going to fuck the sadness out of you.” He whispered in Louis’ ear before ripping the sachet open with his teeth and lubing his cock up. He didn’t even bother to stretch Louis out with his fingers because they were both too eager for it.

“Please.” Louis said and Harry nudged his tip in, slowly bottoming out.

“Fuck, yes.” He groaned and rested his palms on each side of Louis’ head. It took one look to the right for Louis’ heart to hurt again at the sight of the red lines covering Harry’s forearms.

Louis reached his head  to press a kiss against them and Harry bit his lip, deepening his thrusts.

“My God.” He moaned and diverted his attention back to Harry, who was looking at him intently, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Louis’ knees were against Harry’s hips and their mouths found each other again. Louis ended up scratching down Harry’s back the way he knew Harry liked and wrapped his legs around his waist, digging his heels into Harry’s lower back.

“You feel so good.” Harry muffled into Louis’ neck and nuzzled his nose behind his ear, loving Louis’ smell.

 _I love you,_ Harry thought as he kept pounding into Louis at a faster pace, trying to find his prostate soon because he was getting close to climaxing.

He huffed out a breath before he gripped into the back of Louis’ knees and brought them up over his shoulders to get a better angle.

And it seemed to have worked, because Louis was moaning his name in no time, back arching off the bed and cock leaking already.

Harry wrapped his hand around it and tugged in sync with his thrusts. He started going faster, hitting Louis’ prostate over and over again, bringing them both closer to the edge.

Louis closed his eyes and bit down hard on his lip as his stomach clenched and he was already coming all over his chest. Harry quickened his thrusts and soon enough, after he gave a particular hard, deep one, he was coming inside of Louis.

“I love you.” The words spilled from his lips as he did so, not even being able to stop them. He took a hand to his mouth because he wasn’t planning on telling him.

Both their eyes widened and Louis smiled as he removed his legs from Harry’s shoulders. Their hearts were beating fast and Harry pulled out of him, rolling on his back next to Louis.

Louis was smiling brightly, not believing what he’d just heard. Harry told him that he loved him. He LOVED him.

Harry couldn’t believe it either; he’d just told the beautiful boy next to him he loved him and he didn’t regret it one bit.

“You love me?” Louis checked, just to make sure.

Harry sucked in a breath before nodding. “I do. Or should I say ‘I Lou’.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Louis smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek.

They laid in silence next to each other for a while, before Louis turned his head to look at him.

“So you didn’t go to Molly’s room after all.”

“Of course I didn’t.” Harry said, still not believing the fact that he just declared his love for Louis, something he’d wanted to do for a few weeks now.

“What about Lindsay? You let her suck you off.”

“I was drunk. And high. And her hair was short and she had blue eyes so I just pretended she was you. Lou, I was miserable.”

“Me too.” Louis said and stood up from the bed to go find something to wipe himself off with. He found a napkin at the table and after he threw it in the trash, he padded back to the bed. He wanted to finally cuddle with Harry again and make sure things were back to normal.

Harry got under the covers with him and Louis didn’t waste any time before he threw an arm and a leg over him, taping his chest to Harry’s side.

“My dad wants me to ask Eleanor to marry me at graduation.” He whispered into Harry’s neck. He felt Harry tense up against him.

“Are you going to do it?”

“I think I have a plan.”

“What plan?”

“I’ve actually thought about coming out during my valedictorian speech.”

Harry laughed. “A straight A student coming out during his speech.”

“Or, better said, a  _gay_  A student.” Louis whispered and Harry snorted. “Besides, he can’t say anything about it because I will have my results by then. I’m an adult, he can’t hurt me after I graduate anymore. I just need to start being financially independent and then I’ll be free.”

“You’re right.” Harry smiled. “I got such a smart boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Louis asked, grinning. “We’re still together?”

“Aren’t we?”

“I just thought… I thought you were mad at me. And I kissed Eleanor… and Lindsay sucked you off.”

“That doesn’t count as cheating. It didn’t mean anything.”

“Speaking of cheating, Eleanor told me that she cheated on me for a whole year when we were three years into our relationship.”

“The fucking nerve.” Harry said.

“It’s not funny!” Louis protested.

“Do you care that she did?”

“Not really. At all, actually. She’s irrelevant.”

“Is there anything  _relevant_  for you in this world?”

“You.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Louis had the most idiotic smile on his face as he looked up at Harry.

“You didn’t take your watch off.” He observed and pointed to Harry’s wrist, purposefully avoiding talking about his cuts.

“Yeah. Wasn’t going to until I got some closure.”

“You would have let us break up?”

“If that meant you being happy, then sure.”

Louis’ heart felt warmer and he propped a palm under his head, leaning on his elbow to look down at Harry.

“I’m happy only when I’m with you.”

Harry replied by pecking his forearm, too lazy to lean up and go for the lips.

“Did your watch also go off on the 22nd?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, before yawning.

“Let’s go to sleep. ‘m tired.”

“Okay.”

Harry turned his back to him and Louis was confused for a second, but then realized that Harry wanted to be spooned. It was rare for Harry to be the small spoon, and Louis knew that it occurred only when he was vulnerable and needed the reassurance that Louis was there to hold him.

So he moved closer until they were chest-to-back, one of Louis’ hands draped over Harry’s waist, the other one under his own head, and his lips brushing Harry’s neck.

“Don’t let me go.” Harry said and Louis tightened his hold.

“I won’t.” Louis promised.

“I’m tired of feeling alone.”

Louis hummed in agreement and his eyes eventually slipped shut.

He fell asleep with Harry in his arms.

Harry, who loved him, in spite of everything. Harry, who made Louis feel safe. Harry, who was  _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you liked/didn't like :) I'd love to see your thoughts on everything :)
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	23. finally louis is true to himself and omg there is one chapter left !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be on September 24th, 4pm UK time* 
> 
> Thank you so much for the many comments on the last chapter, they make my day :)
> 
> Also, if you could please reblog [this](http://lovinnourryy.tumblr.com/post/97391551285/baby-heavens-in-your-eyes-by), it would make me happy :D
> 
> Enjoy !

It was the day of the graduation when Louis received his exam results through mail. He was sitting at the breakfast table, barely eating because his heart was threatening to break through his ribcage thanks to the speech he had to give in a few hours and his plan to come out.

His parents had given him his phone back after prom and made him promise to focus on exams. He promised, but as soon as he was alone in his room, he started texting Harry, completely forgetting to study for a few hours.

It was nice, because Harry made him forget about stressful things when he needed to. Harry was his escape and Louis loved it. Louis loved him. And Harry loved him back.

Esmeralda knocked at his door to let him know that she had an envelope for him, so after Louis locked the door, he opened Face Time and called Harry because he wanted to look at their scores together. If Harry would get 85 or higher, he had a chance to get into the University of London, which was their plan all along. Louis would either get into Oxford or King’s College.

His parents were set on Oxford, but Louis wanted King’s College because it was closer to Harry and it was basically the same thing. He had gotten the letters of acceptance a week ago, and he had yet to mail one of them out to confirm.

“Heyyyy.” Harry said and Louis squinted his eyes at the screen.

“Is that a  _suit_ on your closet door?”

Harry nodded, laughing. “I’m getting ready for my boyfriends’ graduation.”

“Oh, God.”

“Are you nervous?”

“A bit. A lot, actually.” Louis admitted and sat down at his desk. “Are  _you_ nervous?”

Both of their graduations were today, but Harry’s was two hours after Louis’.

“Did you get your results?”

“Yes. We’re going to open them together, yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay, then. Start!”

They both opened their envelopes with their teeth, because the other hand was holding the phone and they didn’t even care that they looked like complete idiots.

“You first.” Harry said and his eyes fell on his sheet.

“I got ninety eight.”

“Oh my God, that’s great, Lou!” Harry said excitedly and Louis smiled, before biting his lip and asking Harry to show him his results.

Harry turned his paper around and neared the camera to it so Louis could see for himself.

“Is that a sixty-four or an eighty-four?”

“Eighty-four!” Harry exclaimed happily and Louis smiled fondly as butterflies erupted in his stomach.

“You’re going to get in! Ugh, but we have to wait until tomorrow. I need to send one of them for confirmation out today.”

Harry chewed on his lip, obviously knowing that Louis was in a risky situation. On one hand, if Louis replied to Oxford, then he’d definitely not get to be with Harry in the future because they would be an hour apart. On the other hand, if he replied to King’s College, there might be a chance that Harry wouldn’t get into University of London. That meant he’d have to go to the Uni in Doncaster, which also meant that Louis would have missed the chance to go to Oxford because of him.

“Which one are you going to send?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Louis lied.

“When’s the deadline?”

“Tomorrow.”

Harry sighed. “You should go with your heart, yeah? Don’t keep me in mind when you make a decision, okay?”

Louis nodded. “Okay.”

Harry was right. Louis had to make the right decision and think about his future. That’s what he was planning on doing, so he grabbed one of the two letters and started writing the response.

***

“Louis! We need to leave!” his mother yelled from downstairs, just as Louis was buttoning up his blazer. He had the speech in one hand, his gown and cap in the other. He was going to put them on in the car because he didn’t want his family taking pictures before they actually got to his school.

“Ready?” Lottie asked and Louis rolled his eyes, stepping between his parents to take a picture. He wasn’t sure whether his parents would want to remember this day in a few hours.

Twenty minutes later he was sitting on a chair in the first row between Eleanor and Liam, listening to their principal’s opening speech. After that, everyone was called on stage individually to accept their diplomas. Louis was the first, but he didn’t have time to look for Harry through the crowd because Eleanor was called next.

He had to wait an entire hour before he was finally called on stage for the valedictorian speech.

“And now, I’d like to introduce a very bright young man. This year’s valedictorian, please welcome, Louis Tomlinson.”

_Oh fuck this is it_

Louis sat up and smiled as he walked up the stairs, finally stopping in front of the podium, laying out his sheet of paper.

He looked to the right to see his parents filming him already with proud smiles on their faces, and then looked to the very back, searching for familiar faces.

And there they were, leaning against a tree: Niall, Zayn and Harry, dressed in suits. Harry had a different suit than two weeks ago, this time completely dressed in back. He was smiling and Louis had butterflies in his stomach because they both knew what was about to go down.

He started blabbering on about the school year, cracking two jokes as he went on about the different paths they were about to embark on and so on. He had it all written down; his parents helped him put it together, of course.

He had a few boring lines left and the small, velvet box was dead weight in the pocket of his blazer under the gown. So he decided to crumble the sheet of paper and speak his mind. He could see his parents frowning, confused, but he didn’t care.

“You know what? I’m not going to stand here in front of you and deliver a shitty speech about individuality being the key to success while we’re all standing here, dressed exactly the same. I used to be a naïve child, the teacher’s pet, and the perfect example of a son. I know a lot of people look up to me because of that, and I’m really sorry for them because that’s not who I actually am.”

He threw a glance at his parents, who had closed the video camera and asked their personal photographer to stop taking pictures.

“I know I’m supposed to be talking to you about the future, so that is what I’m going to do. Gandhi said that the future depends on what we do today. And I realized: he’s right. All of us have big plans for our futures, I’m sure. That’s why I’m not going to stand here and be someone I’m not. I did that my whole life; I’ve lied to all of you, but most importantly, I’ve lied to myself. I can’t start a new life based on a lie. This.”

He stopped, lifting his gown and quickly pulled out the velvet box from his blazer, opening it. He heard everyone gasp, and Eleanor placed a hand over her mouth, obviously thinking that the ring was going to be on her finger in a few minutes.

“This isn’t me. My parents expect me to marry someone I’ve been dating for five years. You all know Eleanor, supposedly the love of my life.” He said and she smiled, looking incredibly proud of herself. Did she even hear him?

“Let me tell you something. This is a pile of bullshit.” He continued, throwing the box over the podium, right at Eleanor’s feet. People gasped and Louis shook his head at their ridiculous reaction.

“I don’t need a paper from the city hall to prove my love to someone.” He said and Eleanor’s face lit up. “When you love someone, you just know. You don’t need to explain it- well, you can’t explain it. That’s the thing. You can try to avoid it, or run from it, trust me, I did. I tried. But in the end, two people will find their way back to each other if they’re meant to be. That’s when you know it’s real. I personally found my way back to someone against all odds three weeks ago.”

Eleanor looked confused, probably doing the math in her head.

“I won’t bore you further with this sappy crap, but I’d like to quote Bernard Baruch, who said that you should be who you are, because those who mind don’t matter, and those who matter don’t mind.”

His father was making wild gestures at him to finish the speech and Louis smiled.

“So without further ado, I’d like to thank the school for providing the best education possible, and my parents, who managed to pay for it. But I’d also like to thank someone else.”

He took a deep breath and bit his lip, searching for Harry’s eyes through the public. He smiled when they made eye contact and continued:

“I think… the most important thing I’ve learned in these past four years was actually something I’ve learned in the past… nine months? I realized that the best things in life are free. A sentence I’d never thought would leave my mouth. But it’s true if you think about it. Friends, hugs, love and most importantly,  _happiness_ , are free. And I’d like to thank my, uh… my boyfriend for that.”

His mother started crying and his father had never looked angrier. Some of the people gasped and Eleanor was speechless.

“To sum it up… we only have one chance at life, and whether we choose to live it the right way- by being ourselves, or by pretending to be something we’re not, is entirely up to us. Fuck what everyone thinks! It’s better to be hated for what you are, than to be loved for what you’re not. That’s all, thank you.” He finished and smiled.

He was about to step away, but then remembered something and leaned over to the microphone again:

“Oh, and by the way, I’m gay. In case that wasn’t clear enough.”

Some people clapped while others looked horrified, but Louis had the brightest smile out of everyone. Eleanor was crying and Louis couldn’t have cared less because Liam and Barbara were congratulating him as he sat back down.

The principal thanked everyone for coming and invited them to try the buffet on the side, but Louis didn’t care about that either. He didn’t bother waiting for his parents to come over to him; he just stood up and started walking towards the back, where Harry, Niall and Zayn were located. Liam and Barbara followed closely behind and everyone started getting out of their seats, spreading all over the yard to take pictures and congratulate each other.

“Did you see that?” Louis asked Harry excitedly once he got close enough, and Harry nodded.

“I’m so proud of you, baby.” He said and Louis wrapped his arms around his waist, squishing his cheek against Harry’s chest.

“My God, you’re disgusting.” Barbara gagged before Niall pulled her in for a kiss.

“You have no idea how good it feels now that everyone  _knows._ ” Louis told Harry as he rested his chin on his chest to look up at him.

“Yeah?” Harry asked fondly and ran his fingers through Louis’ soft fringe.

“Mhm. Don’t you have a graduation to attend to?”

“In like, half an hour, but we have to wait for Liam to take a picture with Zayn for his family’s needs.”

“Yeah, about that. My mother also wants a picture so we should probably go over there and I could introduce you?”

“You’ve been dating for over a year and you’re only meeting her parents now?” Louis asked and Niall shrugged, before he let Barbara pull him towards her parents.

“My parents probably won’t want a picture of me ever again.” Louis said and Harry pouted.

“I want a picture with you. Come on, we can ask someone to take it.”

That made Louis smile, so they handed Harry’s phone over to someone near them and they took a picture together, in which Louis made sure to show his diploma.

“Oh, God.” Louis mumbled when he saw his family approach him. He gripped tighter into Harry’s blazer, making sure he wasn’t going anywhere.

“What the bloody hell was that stunt you pulled up there?” his father hissed, wildly gesticulating.

“There was no stunt.”

“Get away from him! You have a girlfriend-“

“I have a boyfriend.”

“This is an outrage!” his father screamed and people turned their heads to look at them. “You go apologize to Eleanor and her family right this second! You’re not doing whatever you think you’re doing, young man!”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“I’m eighteen, I think I’m allowed to make my own decisions.”

“You’re completely delusional!” his mother spoke up, eyes rimmed red.

“We’re going home to have a long talk about-“

“I’m not coming home yet.”

His father let out a frustrated sigh, looking around to see that he had actually created a scene.

“This is unacceptable, Louis William Tomlinson! You are coming home this _instant_!”

“No, I’m not!” Louis protested. “And you can yell all you want, but all these people will be looking at you, since you created a scene.”

His mother didn’t even bother to look at him as she marched away furiously, pulling his father with her.

“I still love you, Louis.” Phoebe said and hugged Louis’ thighs.

“Me too!” Daisy added and did the same.

Lottie and Felicite smiled, nodding. “They’ll get over it.”

It was funny, how his parents were completely overreacting but his little sisters didn’t have a problem with it.

“See you at home. I’m gonna be a while.” He told them after they introduced themselves to Harry, before walking away.

“So, your younger sisters are more mature than your parents.” Harry observed and Louis shrugged, before he smiled and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss him.

“Whoa, kissing me in public?” Harry laughed against his lips.

“Do you have a problem with it?”

“Not really.” Harry teased before kissing him back.

They didn’t have to wait long before the rest of their group returned to them, all smiley and happy.

Eleanor’s parents shot him a disgusted look while they escorted their embarrassed daughter out of the backyard. Louis waved at them before flipping them off, which caused her father to get angry and hurry up.

“You’re unbelievable.” Harry sighed as their whole group started walking towards the public school.

Their graduation gowns were a slightly darker red and Harry looked absolutely ridiculous with a cap on his head, but Louis still took a picture of him, which he then set as his wallpaper.

“Is your mom going to come?” he asked him once their principal asked everyone to settle down.

“Uh… I told her it was today, I’m not sure, though.” Harry answered before he turned around and hurried to go sit down in the front.

Louis took a seat in the back, next to Liam, who was, of course, filming everything like a middle-aged father.

Halfway during the principal’s opening speech, someone patted Louis on the shoulder. He was surprised to see Harry’s mother looking down at him.

“Is this seat taken?”

“Oh, no.” he answered and smiled, inviting her to sit down next to him.

“You’re Louis, right?” she asked after he sat down, placing her purse in her lap.

He nodded. “And you must be Harry’s mother, then. Harry talked about me?”

“He did, actually.”

“Only good stuff, I hope.” He smiled.

“Of course. Probably not what he said about me.”

“Oh… well.”

She shook her head and remained silent for a couple seconds, before she looked at him.

“And I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

“He… told me that you drove him to his dad and helped sell the house.”

“Oh. No problem, Mrs. Sty-Cox.”

“Call me Anne. And that’s not what I wanted to thank you for. I just- he hasn’t talked to me about himself in a long time. Years, actually. And I’ve never seen him happier than he’s been in the past two weeks. There was a period a month ago when he was sad, but before that he was as happy as he is now. And he’s graduating… I didn’t think I’d ever see him do that. Thank you for helping him to get better.”

Louis felt happiness bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

“It was my pleasure.” He told her smiling.

“And he’s planning on going to University in London. That’s absolutely… unbelievable.”

“I know.”

The principal finally calling the students on stage interrupted them.

“Party at my house tonight!” Niall yelled in the microphone as he accepted his diploma, before they shooed him off the stage. Everyone laughed.

When Harry was finally called on stage people clapped louder than usual, including Louis, who could cry because he was so proud of him.

After the girl who was the valedictorian delivered her speech, the principal said a few more words before it was over.

“You were amazing!” Anne exclaimed as soon as Harry appeared next to them, smiling, with a rolled up diploma in his hand.

“Mom.” He said, embarrassed when Anne kissed his cheek.

“Okay, go stand next to your friends so we can take a group picture. You too, Louis.”

Louis smiled and got in line between Harry and Zayn, Harry putting his arm around his waist, and Zayn around his shoulder.

“We’re going to Niall’s party tonight, right?” Harry asked once the ‘photoshoot’ was over.

Louis nodded. “I think so. I mean, if I can get out of the house.”

Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to his temple, pulling him closer.

 

When Louis entered his house an hour later, he felt as if he’d just entered a battlefield because his parents immediately attacked him.

“Are you insane!?” his father yelled as Louis took off his gown and let it fall on the floor, next to the cap. He wasn’t planning on picking them up; he was so done with school.

“No.”

“You are to call Eleanor immediately-“ he continued, just as his mother appeared in the hallway.

“At least  _I_ am honest with myself and the people I supposedly care about.”

His mother frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“He doesn’t-“

“Ask him about his secretary. What he does when he says he’s on a business trip in London.”

“Christian?”

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about-“ his father tried denying, but to no use.

“I saw you kissing your secretary at a restaurant in London two months ago, but I didn’t say anything. There you go mom, your husband is just as fucked up as your son.”

And with that, he marched away. He didn’t even care about his parents anymore and he knew that it was wrong, but having someone pester you 24/7 was starting to get really annoying.

He threw himself on the bed and posted a picture of him and Harry on Instagram, before going to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the party.

He came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and after he sent Harry a picture of himself in just that, he walked into his closet to pick out something to wear.

He settled on a simple white shirt and skinny jeans, plus the white converse.

_**Harry:** _ _im picking u up in 5 minutes be ready !!! xx_

_**Louis:** _ _I am !!!!_

He checked his fringe in the mirror before grabbing one of the jackets from his closet and walking downstairs. His parents hadn’t stopped screaming and his mother was now in the process of calling his dad’s mistress to give her a piece of her mind.

“Where do you think you’re going?” his dad asked him when he saw him grabbing his keys.

“To a party. Don’t wait up.”

“You’re not going anywhere!”

“I’m eighteen, I think I am.”

He then shot him a smirk, before exiting the house quickly.

Harry was waiting for him in front of the large gate, hands in his pockets as he hummed a song.

“Hi.” Louis said and before Harry could say anything, he kissed him.

“I got five thousand likes on a picture of us on Instagram today.”

“Good job, baby.” Harry said in an amused tone as they started walking.

“Don’t make fun of my Instagram followers.” Louis pouted and he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach when Harry intertwined their fingers.

“Oh, I’m not.”

“Oh! And I just told my mother about my dad’s affair.”

“How did she react?”

“Well, she was still yelling by the time I left, so. I’m a horrible person.”

“No, you’re not. He’s a horrible person for cheating on his wife.”

“You’re right.” Louis agreed and squeezed Harry’s hand as they kept walking. “You always know how to make me feel better. Thanks.”

“Any time.”

The party was already in full swing when they got there. There were people in the back garden, chatting loudly over the music, and cars were parked where they shouldn’t have been parked.

“Oi, Tommo and Styles!” Niall yelled as soon as they entered the house.

He reeked of alcohol and the party had only been going on for about two hours.

“Hi, mate.” Harry said and shook his head, patting him on the shoulder.

They found the rest of their group in the living room, either on the couch or dancing.

“’m gonna get a drink, what do you want?” Harry asked him, placing his hand on Louis’ lower back.

“Uh, a beer, I think.”

Harry nodded before pulling away and turning around to find his way to the kitchen. Louis dropped himself on the couch between Liam and the armrest.

“What’s up?” he asked, turning his head.

Zayn was in the process of rolling a blunt and Louis smiled.

“I didn’t get into Oxford.” Liam told him.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Louis said, even though Liam didn’t seem sad about it.

“It’s fine. I got into Kingston though, which is great because Zayn got into UAL.”

“That’s great then. But aren’t they an hour away or so?”

Liam sadly smiled. “I know. What about you?”

“I got into Oxford and, um, King’s College.”

“And did you reply?”

“I did.”

“To which one?”

“King’s College.”

“You didn’t reply to Oxford? Why?”

“Because it’s the same thing. And all of you are in London anyway.”

“Is this because of Harry?”

“No…t really.”

Liam sighed. “What if he doesn’t get into the one from London? What then?”

“I know he’s going to get accepted.”

“You’re on thin ice, Louis.”

“I know.”

They were interrupted by Harry who had returned with two red cups filled with beer in hand. Louis stood up to let him sit before he planted himself straight on Harry’s lap, back against chest.

“Before we start on these joints and bongs, can I make a toast to the last year of school!” Niall yelled over the music as he stood on the table.

Everyone in the room raised their cups, agreeing with him and yelling ‘cheers’.

“Amazing.” Niall said and climbed back down, before sitting down next to Barbara.

Louis and Harry decided to share a joint rather than a bong, since it was quite difficult to do so in the position they were currently in.

“Babe.” Louis said and turned his head to Harry, so they could shotgun.

Harry understood what Louis insinuated, so after Louis took a long drag from the joint, he brought their faces together and they both opened their mouths.

Louis couldn’t believe how much had changed in nine months, when he was at his first party that involved drugs and saw people doing this.

Once Harry blew the smoke out, he didn’t waste any time to press their lips together. Liam scrunched his nose up because their tongues were making a disgusting noise, but they didn’t seem to care, so he let it go.

“So where did you get in?” Louis asked Barbara once he pulled away from Harry, a trail of saliva expanding between their mouths, which Harry quickly wiped away.

Barbara giggled before she leaned into Niall.

“I got into that college of fashion I wanted.”

“Same university as me.” Zayn said and Barbara nodded.

“I thought your parents wanted Oxford.”

“They did- still do, actually. But I want to be a fashion designer, not a businesswoman. So I just applied without them knowing and replied to the acceptance letter in secret.”

“That’s- that’s great. Good for you.” Louis said and smiled. He also replied to King’s College without his parents knowing. As far as they knew, Louis was going to Oxford next month. He wasn’t going to tell them until the day he had to leave.

“And I got into SAE!” Niall yelled excited, almost knocking his drink over.

“And we’re really excited about it.” Barbara laughed before kissing him.

There was a time when Louis wished he’d have what Barbara and Niall had. He vividly remembered wishing that he’d be so in love with someone, he’d smile at just the sound of their name.

And he had that with Harry now. It was enough to even think about anything that reminded him of Harry, and his face would already break out into a creepy smile.

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?” Liam asked him and Louis shook his head, reaching out for his cup to take a sip.

A song Louis really liked started playing and it was kind of dirty, so it really wasn’t his fault at all when he started grinding his ass against Harry’s crotch as they finished the joint.

“Do you want to dance?” Harry smirked into his ear, taking a hold of Louis’ hips.

“I do.”

He stood up as soon as he said that, before pulling Harry after him towards the mass of people that were now at the stage of drunk dancing.

They grinded for about five songs before Harry started getting too frisky and began to suck his neck.

“Bathroom?” Harry whispered and Louis nodded, letting his older boyfriend guide him to the nearest bathroom.

It was occupied when they got there, so Harry decided to pull Louis upstairs, where they found that the guest bedroom was surprisingly empty. As soon as Harry locked the door, he got down on his knees in front of Louis, who was pushed up against it.

Louis bit his lip as he looked down at Harry, who was halfway through getting both their pants off. He hadn’t had Harry on his knees for him in a long time and  _finally._

They were naked two minutes later, Harry’s hands on Louis’ cock, and Louis’ hands in Harry’s hair.

“Oh my God.” Louis moaned and pushed Harry further down his cock to gag him. It was weird that he did it; it was usually Louis who would suck off Harry and get to choke.

Harry didn’t choke anyway thanks to his no gag reflex, but Louis still proceeded to fuck his mouth.

Harry’s giant hands were resting on his thighs and Louis pulled on his hair to let him know that he was getting close. His stomach was clenching and Harry’s cock looked so good.

“Do you want me to fuck you or just blowjob tonight?” Harry asked, looking up at Louis between his lashes.

“I’m too tired.” Louis said and Harry nodded, finally wrapping a hand around his own cock.

“Okay, then. In my mouth.”

Louis closed his eyes and bit his lip. When Harry squeezed his balls he let out a load moan and then he was coming hard, deep into Harry’s throat.

Harry then jerked himself off until he spilled over Louis’ ankles, resting his head against his thighs as he came down from his high.

“Good?” Louis smiled down at him and Harry nodded, getting up and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Louis wiped his feet off with some napkins lying on the bedside table and didn’t even ask Harry what the wanted to do next, because the older boy was already getting under the covers, naked.

“So, are we cuddling naked tonight, is that it.” Louis smiled and Harry nodded, lifting up the duvet so Louis could get in.

They ended up kicking the duvet off because it was too warm, so they just laid there. Louis pushed his leg between Harry’s, and Harry put an arm around his back to keep him close.

“What if I don’t get into the Uni in London?” Harry asked out of a sudden and Louis sighed.

“You will.”

“What if I won’t, though?”

Louis wanted to yell at him that he should stop putting himself down and that he was so amazing and perfect and just.

“What if you do?” he asked.

“I don’t know that either.”

“We’ll, uh… maybe get a flat together in London?”

“You want to move in together?”

“I mean- that will be in like, a month, but- does it seem too soon to you?”

“Well, we’ll be dating for… four months then and-“

“Yeah, but we’ve known each other for almost a year. And I’ve never been so sure about something in my life. I get that you don’t want to settle down so soon, but I think we could make it work. Or you could live in a dorm for a year and we’ll see-“

“Why would  _I_ be the one living in a dorm?”

“Well, it’s either get a flat together with me or go live in a dorm. Because I sure as hell am not going to live in one.”

“Wait. Does that mean you chose King’s College?”

Louis smiled up at him.

“I did.”

“Are you mental? What if-“

“Stop with the ‘what if’! Stop being so pessimistic about everything all the time. Allow yourself to be happy for once.”

“I am… I just don’t want you to be disappointed if it all goes wrong.”

“I won’t. Because I know it’s going to work out in the end.”

He saw Harry roll his eyes but let it go. If Harry was going to be pessimistic about it, then he was going to let him be that way. It was even better actually, because then Harry would be really happy when things would work out.

***

The next morning everyone left around noon, but Louis didn’t go to his house. He went out to Starbucks with Harry, Barbara and Niall for breakfast, before he walked Harry home.

“That’s the letter.” Harry said before they even got to the stairs.

“What?”

“That’s the letter. Look, it says University of London on it.”

“Oh my God, oh my God, open it!” Louis exclaimed, fluttering his hands in the air.

“Calm down.” Harry said and Louis could see that he was extremely nervous.

He took the letter from the ground (the mailman didn’t even bother to put it in the mailbox??), before ripping it open and unfolding the paper.

He read the first lines before he looked up at Louis, who was holding his breath.

“Well?”

“I didn’t get in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you liked/didn't like :) I'd love to see your thoughts on everything :)
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)


	24. last chapter i'm not ready :(((

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update will be never :(* 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter, they never fail to make me smile :)
> 
> I can't believe this is the last chapter, hope you like it ! (more in the end notes)
> 
> [YOU CAN BUY A PAPERBACK VERSION OF THIS BOOK HERE](http://www.lulu.com/shop/ronnie-bennett/baby-heavens-in-your-eyes/paperback/product-21864775.html)

“What?” Louis asked, checking if he’d heard correctly.

“I didn’t get in.” Harry repeated, with no expression on his face whatsoever.

“Oh my God.” Louis whispered and placed a hand over his mouth, tears already pooling in his eyes because this was  _it._ He’d leave for University in London next week,  _alone._ And there was no way his parents wouldn’t find out about it eventually.

He started crying at the thought of leaving Harry behind in Doncaster, wrapping his arms around his torso and burying his face in Harry’s chest.

“See? This is why you shouldn’t be optimistic all the time. You get your hopes up and you end up disappointed if things don’t work out.”

“What?” Louis asked, confused and looked up at Harry with glassy eyes.

“I got in.”

“WHAT? Give me it!” Louis yelled, sniffing, before he took a step back from Harry and snatched the letter from his hand.

He read over the first lines out loud, to make sure he read correctly.

“Dear Mr. Styles, we are pleased to inform you that- YOU FUCKING IDIOT! You think this is a joke?” Louis screamed and pushed at Harry’s chest, almost knocking him over. “I almost had a heart attack and you wanted to teach me a lesson?”

“Let’s not forget what you did to me on April fools.” Harry said, but Louis interrupted him once again with a shove at his chest.

“Are you seriously trying to fight me?”

“Do not laugh at me! I was so scared!”

“Because you care about me.” Harry teased and Louis’ eyes softened, before he remembered that he was supposed to be mad at Harry for pulling such a thing on him.

“It doesn’t matter! I’m so mad and-“ Louis continued, reaching his hand out to push him again but Harry caught his wrists in his hands and pulled him into his chest.

“But we’re going to London together.” He said softly as he smiled down at Louis.

Louis bit his lip and Harry cupped his face, before Louis stood up on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing him.

“We’re going to London together.” Louis repeated into his mouth and Harry nodded, pressing their lips together once again.

“We are, baby.”

They couldn’t even kiss properly because their smiles were too big on their faces, and Louis had never been happier.

Harry pulled Louis into his chest by his hips, their tongues finding each other with ease. Louis played with the hair at the back of Harry’s neck and Harry was about to lift him off the ground when they heard someone cough next to them.

“Oh. Hello, Ms. Cox.” Louis said, blushing and pulled away from Harry.

“I already told you to call me Anne. I was just leaving for work. Nice to see you again. Is that the letter from University?”

“Yes.” Harry answered. “I got in.”

“Oh my goodness! That is amazing! I get off at five today, so we can go out and celebrate! I can buy a cake! I can  _bake_ a cake!” she exclaimed and clapped her hands.

“Bye, mom.” Harry said, embarrassed when she kissed his cheek. Louis smiled brightly at the both of them, which only made Harry blush even more than he already was.

“Goodbye, Anne.” Louis smiled before she waved at him and walked away to her car. They waited for her to drive away before they entered the house.

“So what’s up with you and my mom?” Harry questioned as soon as they stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

“We’re just friends, Harold.” Louis answered jokingly, sitting down on the couch with a leg under himself.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“You want some ice cream?”

“You have  _ice cream_ here?” Louis asked surprised, teasing.

“Yeah. Went grocery shopping last week.”

“You went grocery shopping? How domestic of you.”

Harry nodded and rolled his eyes as he pulled out a large tub of ice cream from the fridge, and then two spoons out of the drawer. He made his way back to Louis and sat down next to him on the couch, handing him one of the spoons.

“So you and your mom are doing well financially, I see.” Louis smiled and dug his spoon into the tub.

“Yeah. Since we sold the house. Thanks for that again, by the way.”

Louis blew him a quick kiss before stuffing his mouth with strawberry ice cream. It was cold on his tongue and his brain froze for a couple of seconds.

“Don’t you have chocolate chip flavor?”

“Do I look like an ice cream factory?” Harry asked sarcastically and Louis nudged him with his elbow. He secretly loved it when Harry teased him and they’d start a play fight (which would usually end up with sex).

They finished the tub twenty minutes later and didn’t even bother to go upstairs to take a nap. Harry shuffled downwards so he was lying flat on the couch, head resting against the armrest. Louis cuddled up to him, laying his head on Harry’s chest and closing his eyes. They fell asleep with full tummies and smiles on their faces.

Anne woke them up when she came home a few hours later, baring a cake and a big smile on her lips. Louis felt like he could explode from so much sweets in a span of five hours, but he managed to eat the cake anyway, because it was for Harry (and which sane person would turn down chocolate cake anyway?).

“Hey… so, um.” He said two hours later, when he had to leave to go home. Harry was smiling down at him from the doorframe, waiting for him to continue.

“My parents are probably going to take away my phone and force me to focus on packing this week. So if I don’t text you until Friday, come by my house at nine on Saturday, because that’s when we leave.”

“Do you have a car?”

“I got the Lambo.”

“I don’t think all of our boxes will fit in the Lamborghini, Louis.”

“Yeah, but I can arrange for a moving van to follow us to London. ”

“That’d be great.” Harry smiled. “I have to find a transport company for my motorcycle, then.”

“Yep. So the moving van will be at your house early on Saturday, and then you can come by my place and we can leave.”

“Do your parents know you’re going to King’s and not to Oxford?”

  
Louis gulped. Of course they didn’t know. They’d probably kill him when they’d found out anyway.

“No. And they won’t know until Saturday. Actually, if they don’t see the package I’m going to get, then I’m good.”

“Okay then. See you on Saturday, I guess.” Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

Louis kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away and turning around. He was not ready to face his parents yet.

As expected, once he got home he was met by several screams and wild hand gestures.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT STUNT YOU PULLED AT GRADUATION?” his dad yelled, coming towards him and gripping into his hand.

“It wasn’t a stunt father, it’s who I am.” Louis mumbled, trying to pull away. He was scared when his dad was so aggressive.

“That is not who you are! The Calders are disrau-“

“I don’t care about the damn Calders! I care about Harry! And you can’t forbid me to see him.”

“Oh, but I can! Hand over your phone and credit cards this instant! You’re not leaving the house until Saturday. And I’ll make sure your faggot of a friend doesn’t get into any University near Oxford.” His father threatened.

“I’m not giving you my phone!”

“GIVE IT TO ME!” his father screamed and Louis’ heart stopped because he’d never been this angry with anyone ever before.

He handed him his wallet and phone with shaky hands, before quickly walking past him and up the stairs. He locked himself in his room and didn’t come out until the next morning when his parents had left.

After he’d finished packing his books he went on a quest to find his phone, but with no luck. He received his phone and credit cards on Friday though, right before he went to sleep.

***

It was Saturday morning when someone woke him up by shaking him.

“What the fuck?” he mumbled and blinked his eyes open just to see Harry hovering over him.

“Louis. The moving van’s outside, come on.” He said excitedly.

“Oh, shit. I forgot and I don’t have an alarm.” Louis complained and got out of bed quickly, walking straight into his bathroom. He only had a toothbrush and toothpaste left on the sink, the rest was already packed and waiting in his room.

“Well, you can ask the moving people to come and start taking care of the boxes while I get dressed quickly.”

Harry nodded and pulled his phone out to call the moving people. He wasn’t going to leave Louis’ room without Louis because he’d almost bumped into his parents on his way up the stairs. They were having breakfast.

Louis came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, when the moving people had already taken care of more than half of his stuff. He was dressed in a King’s College hoodie and he looked so proud in it, Harry had to smile.

“So, where are they supposed to meet us?”

“I already got my eye on a flat I want us to get- you know, the one in Westminster on Erasmus Street I showed you last week?”

Harry nodded.

“I just have to pay them and sign a few papers, so we should move in by tonight.”

Harry smiled.

“And your parents still don’t know?”

Louis shook his head.

“I’m going to tell them when-“

“What the hell is going on?”

“Shit.” Louis mumbled and turned to see his father stepping inside of his room, looking around at the people picking up Louis’ boxes and carrying them out.

“I called a moving company to help me drive the boxes to London.”

_Shouldn’t have said that_

“What do you mean London? You’re going to Oxford.”

“Actually, no, I’m not. I’m going to King’s College.”

“Is this a bad joke? And what is he doing here?”

“We’re moving in together.”

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?” his father yelled, and he seemed to use that sentence quite a lot in Louis’ presence lately. “You aren’t going anywhere with this faggot!”

“Dad, I  _am_ a ‘faggot’. You can’t change that. And you can’t stop me from going to a college I want to attend! I’m an adult, I’m 18-”

“Yes, I can! I made you! I pay for your everything!”

“You know what? Here.” Louis exclaimed, getting angry.

He pulled out his wallet and got out all of his credit cards, before he tried to break them in half.

“Can you…” he muttered to Harry, who nodded and easily broke all five of his cards, including the one that Louis’ father had given him at graduation.

“You can keep your shitty money, I’ll find a job and I’ll build a future for myself! I don’t need you in my life unless you and mom are supportive of me! And I have enough money that I’ve saved up on my  _own_ in the past eighteen years of my life!”

“You’ve gone-“

“I haven’t gone anything! You keep blackmailing me with your money, but guess what,  _dad,_  I can make it on my own. And I will. I don’t care what you or mom say! This is my life. He’s my boyfriend, and this is the college I’m going to attend on my own free will. Now if you’ll excuse me, we have to get going if we want to get to  _our_ flat by tonight. Have a good day.”

And with that, he grabbed Harry by one hand, the other one wrapping around his backpack, before he walked out of the room.

He didn’t even look back, only stopping to kiss each of his sisters goodbye in the kitchen.

“Oh, and I hope you and mom can finally talk the whole cheating thing through and not sweep it under the rug, because cheating is a sin.” He said to him, just as he was about to turn around and leave.

His father’s palm collided with his cheek, creating a loud slap sound. Louis felt his eyes tearing up and cheeks burning, not only from his father’s slap, but also from embarrassment because Harry had seen everything.

“Listen here, you fat faggot of a-“ his dad started but didn’t get to finish because Harry punched him straight in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

“Don’t ever talk to him that way.” Harry threatened in a low voice and Louis’ heart was growing by the minute because  _Harry._

“I’m so done with their bullshit. And thank you for punching him, that was brave of you.” Louis said once they got outside and told the driver of the moving van the address in London, before they both got into the Lamborghini.

“Now that you’re ‘financially independent’ and whatever, do you actually have money for college?”

“Of course I do. I have a box in my backpack with all the money I’ve saved in envelopes. There’s about… roughly one million pounds.”

“You have one million pounds in cash?”

“God, no, I have most of it in checks I’ve received on my birthdays or at other events. None of it from my dad, though.”

“How much was the flat, though?”

“850 thousand. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. Barbara said we’ll split it.”

“So they’re moving in with us in the end, huh.”

Louis nodded, smiling. “It’s so exciting. We’ll be living with Niall and Barbara and we can host like, those parties and have- ugh.”

“Maybe you should focus on the road instead of talking.” Harry laughed. “And just a heads up, if we live with Niall, there won’t be food in the fridge.”

“Yeah, Barbara warned me about that.”

“It’s gonna be crazy.”

“Yeah.” Louis smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry.

“Watch the road, we don’t want to get killed before we actually get there.” Harry laughed after he’d been kissed.

Louis bit his lip as he turned his head back to the road, turning on the radio and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

***

They arrived in front of their building at three o’clock, and Louis pulled up in the public parking lot that was the closest to it.

It wasn’t long before they met up with a real estate agent and Louis signed the papers, so one hour later they were moving the boxes in their new apartment.

“This is bigger than my house in Doncaster.” Harry said and sat down on the couch in the living room. The apartment was already furnished and taken care of, thank God.

“Yeah? I like it too.” Louis smiled and straddled him on the couch, cupping his face and kissing him.

Harry’s large hands gripped into his hips and Louis grinded down on him, attaching his lips to Harry’s neck. He sucked and bit on the sensitive skin, wanting nothing but to leave a mark.

Harry slid his hands into Louis’ pants, cupping his arsecheeks and massaging them.

“Want to test our bed, baby?” Harry smiled into Louis’ mouth, running a finger over Louis’ hole, making the younger boy moan.

“I’d love to. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Louis had butterflies in his stomach, and he wondered if he’d ever stop having them whenever Harry would say those three words. He probably wouldn’t.

“Take me to our bed then.” Louis grinned.

“Your wish is my command, princess.” Harry teased and was about to lift Louis up, just as the door opened and Niall burst inside.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ mate, you just got here and you’re already makin’ babies?” Niall said before Barbara swatted his shoulder and stepped inside after him, followed by three men carrying boxes.

“We can’t make babies.” Louis said and rolled off of Harry, sitting down next to him.

Niall was carrying two six-packs of beer, while Barbara had actual luggage.

“Babe, can you open a can of beer  _after_ you’ve helped us with the boxes? Even Louis offered to carry some.” Barbara said and Niall sighed before walking out of the apartment.

“I heard that.” Louis pointed out as he carried a box labeled ‘underwear’ inside.

“Don’t even try to snoop through my underwear box, Louis!” Barbara warned.

“I’m gay, in case you forgot.” He laughed and let himself fall back on the couch.

“Hey, I don’t know the crazy shit you’re into.”

“Finally, all the boxes are in, we can unpack tomorrow.” Harry sighed and dropped on the couch next to Louis, putting an arm around him.

Niall tipped the moving people before grabbing the six-pack of beer from the kitchen and walking back into the living room. He sat down between Barbara and Louis, handing each of them a can.

“To a new beginning.” He said and raised his beer.

“Cheers.” Harry smiled and all of them toasted before taking a large gulp.

“What do you say we visit London a bit later? I want to see it at night.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear a few minutes later, when Niall was already three beers in and Barbara was kissing his neck as they watched a BBC show.

“Mhm. Let’s just get out of here before they start fucking on the couch.” Louis whispered back and Harry smirked, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“Jesus Christ, get a room.” Barbara groaned when she pulled off of Niall.

“Look who’s talking.” Louis shot back and stood up from the couch.

“I’m going to go change and then we can go out, yeah?”

Harry nodded.

“Where are ya goin’?” Niall asked.

“To visit London. And then probably to a club.”

“Text us the address and we’ll meet you there, okay?”

Louis nodded and Harry stood up too, before they started looking through their boxes for something to wear. Five minutes later they were already dressed and ready to go.

“Okay, so I’ll call you in a bit, yeah? And  _please_ do NOT fuck on the couch. You have a bed, so please make use of it.” Louis said before he followed Harry out of the flat.

“Do you want to go in there?” Harry asked half an hour later, after they got some ice cream and were walking down the sidewalk. The sun was just setting, they were holding hands, and Louis felt content.

“Where?”

Harry pointed to the London Eye, which was moving extremely slowly.

“Sure. Bet it looks wicked at night. Oh, I just remembered. When is your motorcycle supposed to get here?”

“This week. Why?” Harry smirked.

“I was just thinking maybe we could go on a ride?”

“Baby, if you want to ride something of mine just say so.”

Louis elbowed him and giggled, pressing his lips to Harry’s bicep.

“Stop being dirty minded.”

They got in line for the London Eye, and a few minutes later they were already stepping into one of the capsules. Louis went straight for the bar at the sides of it, gripping into it as he pulled his phone out to take some pictures.

“Would you mind taking a picture of us?” he asked a girl who was with her boyfriend.

“Sure.” She smiled and Louis tucked himself into Harry’s side, smiling.

“Here you go.”

  
“Thanks.” He answered, looking at the picture, before Instagramming it and setting it as his profile picture.

“You’re obsessed with Instagram and taking pictures.” Harry pointed out when Louis turned back to the view and started taking photos.

“You don’t seem to complain when I send you nudes.”

Harry laughed and shook his head, coming up behind him to press their bodies together, his hands covering Louis’ on the railing.

London looked absolutely breathtaking at night, a mixture of lights underneath them.

“Isn’t this the most beautiful view you’ve ever seen?” Louis asked, even though it was hard when Harry was breathing hotly into the back of his neck.

“Not really, you are.”

“I know, I said it just so you could say that.” Louis smiled and Harry bit his neck to tease him.

“You’re so full of yourself.”

  
“Well, duh, why do you think my ass is so big. Because it’s full of myself.”

“That was a really bad joke.” Harry said but still laughed because he was happy.

“Shut up and kiss me, you fool.”

Harry smiled and bent down to press their lips together. Their tongues found each other in no time, and when they pulled apart they realized they were already close to the ground.

“Well, this hasn’t been as romantic as I’d hoped it to be.” Louis mumbled once they sat down on a bench in a park.

Harry shook his head and gripped into the back of his neck, bringing their mouths together. They didn’t get to deepen the kiss because Louis’ phone was vibrating in his pocket.

“Fuck. It’s Niall. Hello? Yeah.” He looked at Harry, asking him if he wanted to go to the club after all. Harry shrugged and shook his head.

“No. Let’s just have a night in today. Okay. See you home. Bye.”

“What did he say?”

“They aren’t in the mood for clubbing either. Before we go home, can we walk by my college?”

“Anything you want, baby.”

***

“Harry.” Louis said and shook Harry awake the next morning.

“No.”

“It’s ten in the morning! And I’ve googled something. Turns out, there is a Starbucks five minutes away from here! This is heaven!”

“This bed is heaven. Let me sleep.” Harry mumbled sleepily, turning his head to bury his face in the pillow.

Louis sighed but then smirked, pulling the covers off of Harry and wrapping his fingers around his hard cock.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, opening his eyes to look down at an already-clothed Louis, ready and eager to go out.

“Oh, so you’re awake now.” Louis teased, slowly tugging his hand up and down Harry’s shaft.

Harry tangled his hand in Louis’ soft hair, bringing his head down to his cock, encouraging Louis to take him into his mouth. Louis did so, looking up at Harry’s heavy lidded eyes.

“Shouldn’t sleep naked.” He mumbled against Harry’s growing cock.

“It has its perks. And we need to talk to someone about the ridiculous heat in our apartment.”

“Our apartment.” Louis repeated, smiling and taking him in deeper just for that.

His other hand cupped Harry’s balls, squeezing and massaging them.

“Lou, please.” Harry begged.

“Please what?”

“Faster.”

“You already close? Had a wet dream?”

“Mhm.” Harry moaned, bucking his hips off the bed, gagging Louis.

“About what?”

“You.”

“Me doing what?” Louis asked before he sucked hard on the tip.

“Riding my cock.”

“Oh, yeah, I like that.”

Louis sped up the flicks of his wrist and soon enough Harry was coming all over his own stomach with heavy breaths.

“Good?” Louis asked and leaned over to peck his lips.

Harry nodded and sat up as Louis cleaned him with a bit of toilet paper.

“Come on. Get dressed because we’re having breakfast at Starbucks.”

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled, doing as asked.

“Where are you going?” Barbara asked when she saw Louis and Harry walk out of their room a bit later, already dressed.

Niall and her were on the couch in their pyjamas, watching TV with a box of cereal between them.

“Starbucks, and then we’re going to a park for ice cream. Do you want to come?”

“Nah, got my breakfast and dessert here.” Niall answered.

“You’re having cereal for breakfast and dessert?”

“Nah, she’s my dessert.” Niall winked at Louis and Barbara shook her head, crossing her legs.

“Oh God, that’s disgusting.”

“We’ll meet you at the park. It’s the one two blocks away, right?”

Louis nodded and giggled his keys by his side. “Okay then, see you later.”

“So have your parents tried to contact you since yesterday?” Harry asked when they sat down at a table in front of Starbucks with their orders in front of them.

Louis shook his head. “They can kiss my ass, for all I care.”

“That’s my job.” Harry pouted and Louis blushed, taking the straw into his mouth and sucking.

“My mom called me, though. She says she’ll be visiting us next week to see where we settled in.”

“And why are you freaking out?”

“Because she’s too friendly.”

“Isn’t it better this way?”

“I guess so.” Harry shrugged.

“Oh, and Liam said that Zayn and him leave Doncaster tomorrow, so we’re probably going to the club.” Louis spoke half an hour later, when they were walking through the park to meet up with Niall and Barbara in front of an ice cream stand.

“I don’t think I’ve been out dancing in a long time.”

“Oh, don’t complain.” Louis teased.

“I’m not. There’s no reason to complain when I’ve got your ass on my dick.”

“Language, Harold! There are children around here.” Louis warned, spotting Niall and Barbara by the stand, already picking out flavors.

“Took you long enough.” Harry said once they were close enough.

“Don’t blame me, he took his time with eating dessert.” Barbara said defensively, taking her cone out of the lady’s hand.

“It’s time like these I wish I were gay. I don’t think a guy takes fifteen minutes to dress up.” Niall complained.

“Then you should date Louis.”

“Hey!” Louis protested.

After each of them got an ice cream cone, Barbara and Niall sat down at a terrace nearby while Harry tried impressing Louis with the pull-ups he could do on a bar.

“That’s impressive and totally hot, but your ice cream is melting.” Louis told him and Harry stopped, choosing to grab his cone with a smirk instead.

“Would you want to lick it off me?” Harry teased, walking behind him and pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Harry-“

“You an exhibitionist?”

“Oh God, there are children around here!” Louis exclaimed when Harry cupped his cock through his pants. He accidentally dropped the ice cream on the ground thanks to the pressure applied by Harry’s hand.

“But you like it.” Harry said and swallowed the remains of his cone.

“I’d like it if it were more private.”

Louis turned around in Harry’s arms and wrapped his own around his neck, bringing him down so they could kiss.

“This is absolutely disgusting! Is this the example you want to give to the children? You’re going to hell for this.” A grandmother spat at them as she tugged her two grandchildren after that.

Louis couldn’t believe he used to think like her a few months ago.

“Hear that? We’re never going to Heaven.” Louis giggled, pressing another kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry smiled and looked down at him.

“Baby, Heaven’s in your eyes.”

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God this is really emotional for me because it has been a pleasure writing this whole thing. I honestly never had writer’s block and it basically wrote itself.
> 
> There won’t be an Epilogue, nor a Sequel, so it’s left to the imagination :)
> 
> Don’t worry, I have a lot of other fic ideas and right now I’m working on a fic for the HL Winter Exchange that I’ll probably post next week :) I can’t reveal anything about it, but it’s good ! I'll post it here most probably.
> 
> And [here](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/96278600728/fic-ideas) are my upcoming fics so get excited! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this story at least as much as I enjoyed writing it and stay tuned because I have a lot of other fic ideas so this isn’t my last one by far :)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the whole fic/this chapter :)
> 
> And please reblog the [fic masterpost](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/post/90845447498/baby-heavens-in-your-eyes) because it’s about to reach 1k notes :D  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr so you can know about the new fics I'm about to post !](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment :D  
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby, Heaven's in your Eyes (fem!larry)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997341) by [wwaharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwaharry/pseuds/wwaharry)




End file.
